Manipulations
by claire1663
Summary: Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.
1. La mort d'un héros

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse aux Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire a été rédigée avant _Tout recommencer_ , elle peut donc être assez maladroite. Je trouve, également, que la fin est légèrement guimauve donc ne soyez pas surpris. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic en regardant la bande annonce d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort, partie 2.

Je tiens à remercier _Vinnie_ pour sa correction et son appréciation mais également _Castfan_ qui m'a lu et encourager. Merci à vous deux.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 La mort d'un héros**

Harry avançait. Son choix était fait. Il ne reculerait pas. Il irait rejoindre Voldemort et scellerait son destin. Ce destin tant haï, mais son choix était irrévocable. S'il voulait les sauver de ce fou manipulateur, il devait se sacrifier. Il espérait simplement que les choses iraient mieux. Que sa mort permettrait une nouvelle liberté, autant pour le monde sorcier, pour ses amis que pour lui. Il était tellement fatigué de se battre que son choix lui paraissait comme une délivrance. La délivrance d'une vie si triste, si seule, si manipulée.

Sa main serrait fortement le croc de Basilic qu'Hermione et Ron avaient récupéré dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il devait absolument tuer le serpent avant de mourir. Tous les Horcruxes devaient disparaitre avant que l'Horcruxe qui l'habitait ne soit détruit. C'était la difficulté de son plan.

Il vit une ombre, celle d'un Mangemort, s'avancer vers lui, s'arrêter et regarder autour de lui comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Malgré sa résolution, son cœur battait extrêmement vite. Sa décision était implacable mais devant le fait accompli, la peur le submergeait. Serait-il assez fort pour réussir son plan ? La peur de mourir le tenaillait également. Qui ne serait pas assez fou pour redouter la mort même si elle pouvait sembler accueillante et libératrice. Il se permit alors quelques secondes de relâchement. Une inspiration et un regard vers Poudlard où ses amis se battaient.

Son regard se durcit. Il raffermit sa prise sur le croc de Basilic. Il lui lança un sort de désillusion et de leviosa. Personne ne pouvait percevoir le croc venimeux. Seul lui ressentait sa magie flotter dans le vide.

Il se dirigea alors dans la même direction que le Mangemort qu'il avait vu précédemment. Il put voir les Mangemorts regroupés autour de Voldemort. Harry s'arrêta quelques instants et observa le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Aucun signe de lui, mon Seigneur, dit alors le Mangemort en s'inclinant devant Voldemort.

-J'espérais qu'il vienne…je me suis trompé…

Harry enleva la cape de son père et s'approcha.

-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé !

Tous les Mangemorts se retournèrent vers la voix qu'ils avaient entendue et virent le jeune Harry Potter se rapprocher du Seigneur des Ténèbres, scellant son destin.

Harry se concentra sur le croc, l'approchant le plus près possible de Voldemort, supposant que Nagini ne soit pas si éloignée de son maître.

-Harry…non ! hurla Hagrid.

Harry se tourna alors vers son premier ami, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde sorcier et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement et là, il le vit. Le serpent ondulait vers eux. Il dirigea alors le croc vers lui, le positionnant à la verticale, prêt à plonger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment où le serpent serait le plus vulnérable, le moment où Voldemort baisserait la garde, le moment où il lui jetterait le sort de la mort, certain de sa victoire.

-Harry Potter…

Ce dernier dévia son regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu…prépare-toi à mourir. Avada Kedavra !

Harry vit le rayon vert sortir de la baguette de Voldemort. Il embrocha au même moment Nagini. Et au moment où le sort le touchait, il put voir le serpent réagir au venin et s'effondrer sur le sol, mort. Il se permit un fin sourire et accepta le sort de la mort en entendant les cris de douleur de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis tout fut noir.

* * *

Voldemort se réveilla. La douleur avait été telle qu'il avait eu l'impression que sa tête mais également son corps et sa magie avaient été complètement bouleversés. Que l'on s'était amusé avec chaque partie de son être. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. C'était comme si le brouillard dans lequel il évoluait s'était brusquement levé et que tout devenait clair. Oui, tout était clair.

Il tenta de bouger son corps mais de nombreuses courbatures lui firent serrer les dents. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été remodelé. D'ailleurs, il se sentait perdu. Comme si on venait de lui retirer un bandeau des yeux et d'être ébloui par la lumière.

Après s'être accordé quelques instants pour se reprendre, il se mit debout et il vit qu'un jeune homme était étendu sur le sol, semblant être mort, et soudain les souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui :

La première fois qu'il avait vu Dumbledore venir le chercher dans ce sinistre orphelinat qu'il avait tant haï. Où les adultes et les enfants l'avaient, dès le début, mis de côté et brutalisé pour sa différence.

La confiance qu'il avait eue en cet homme qui lui avait présenté le monde magique et surtout Poudlard. Poudlard, le seul endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison.

Son entrée dans la maison Serpentard. Ses difficultés à s'y faire reconnaître. La recherche de sa famille. La vérité, son ascendance illustre souillée par son père qui les avaient abandonnés, sa mère et lui. La tristesse et puis la colère qui l'avaient saisi.

La recherche du passé de ses ancêtres, de la famille Serpentard et ses débuts dans les arts sombres.

La victoire de Dumbledore sur Grindelwald.

Le début de sa descente en enfer. Sa colère qui envahit son esprit. Son envie de vengeance. Le premier Horcruxe créé, Mimi Geignarde qui avait été froidement assassinée par le Basilic.

Le meurtre de sa famille paternelle, la création des différents Horcruxes.

Son ascension dans le monde des Ténèbres, ses disciples et sa perte totale de conscience.

La naissance d'Altair. Son esprit qui commence à se rassembler. La brume de la haine et de la vengeance qui s'affaiblit.

Son enlèvement. Sa disparition. Sa perte totale de pensées et de raison. Les Ténèbres qui l'envahissent.

La prophétie. Les Potter.

Son combat pour revenir.

Harry Potter.

Sa résurrection.

Sa prise de pouvoir. Harry Potter le combattant.

Harry Potter face à lui.

Harry Potter mort.

Il se retourna pour faire face à l'assemblée de Mangemorts qui se trouvait face à lui. Et tout comme lui, ils reprenaient leurs esprits.

-Maître ? demanda Bellatrix Lestrange. Votre corps ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Voldemort se rendit compte que son corps avait changé. Il sentait des cheveux sur sa tête mais également un corps beaucoup moins squelettique, la couleur de sa peau était redevenue normale, ou plutôt comme celle de son adolescence, d'un pâle noble.

Il fit apparaître un miroir et put revoir un reflet, celui de Tom Elvis Jedusor à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard. Un jeune homme de haute stature, le port altier, les cheveux et les yeux noirs. Un physique agréable. Il avait repris une apparence qui lui prouvait la culpabilité de son ancien professeur, Dumbledore.

-Que se passe-t-il, Maître ?

-La haine, Bellatrix, seulement la haine.

Devant le silence de ceux qu'il avait nommé Mangemorts, il prit la parole, les idées claires, comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Tout lui apparaissait clairement. Il avait eu confiance en un homme qui s'était servi de lui, créant ainsi un monstre qu'il n'était pas.

-Dumbledore nous a dupés. Il s'est servi de nous.

-Maître, c'est impossible, nous sommes trop nombreux et vous êtes puissants ! s'exclama des voix.

-Il n'a pas agi directement, il n'a fait que manipuler un adolescent en quête d'identité.

Voyant l'incompréhension des personnes l'entourant, il décida de leur dire la vérité. Il méritait de connaître les raisons de cette haine qui s'était enveloppée dans leurs cœurs et esprits, les impliquant dans ces crimes affreux et les amenant à détruire Poudlard et tuer de simples étudiants.

-Lorsque je suis rentré à Poudlard en tant qu'élève, je ne connaissais pas mon ascendance. J'étais un orphelin.

Le silence s'abattit dans la foule.

-J'ai fait la connaissance de Dumbledore qui m'a présenté le monde sorcier mais je voulais connaître ma famille. J'ai donc fait des recherches et j'ai appris que mon ancêtre était Salazar Serpentard, du côté de ma mère, mais que j'avais également un père moldu. Sachez que je n'acceptais pas cette vérité et Dumbledore avait toujours été un homme de confiance, qui m'avait ouvert son bureau. Je me souviens maintenant d'un entretien que j'ai eu avec lui quelques temps après sa victoire contre Grindelwald. Alors que je buvais un de ses horribles thés au citron, j'ai eu comme une absence. A mon réveil, j'étais toujours dans son bureau mais quelque chose avait changé. Je le sentais. La haine, une haine si forte que j'ai ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et tué une étudiante. J'ai procédé à des rituels de magie noire qui ont divisé mon âme. Je perdais le contrôle de plus en plus. Je voulais le pouvoir. Je terrifiais mais je séduisais également certaines familles que je marquais.

Il s'approcha de Lucius Malefoy et lui souleva sa manche. La marque des Ténèbres semblait disparaître, elle était à peine visible.

-La marque vous enchaînait à moi mais également aux maléfices que m'avaient lancés Dumbledore, vous perdant également dans ma folie. La génération de vos parents vous entraînant et vous-même entraînant vos enfants.

-Pourquoi, Maître ?

-Le pouvoir mon cher Lucius, le pouvoir. Lorsqu'un homme veut prendre le pouvoir, il lui faut un être à combattre. Une antithèse qui le place en première ligne. Sa victoire contre Grindelwald lui permit de mettre en place sa position et ma présence n'a fait que l'affirmer et la garantir. Il s'est donné comme ligne de conduite celui de défenseur des forces du bien, protecteur des plus faibles. Et vous mes amis, il vous détruisait. Il détruisait ceux qui avaient toujours eu une sensible préférence pour la magie noire et par conséquent, des familles de Sang-pur, c'est-à-dire la plupart des grandes familles aristocrates. Il avait donc les méchants, vous, et les gentils sous son aile, lui offrant toute sa confiance et leurs vies qu'il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier, les parents comme les enfants.

A ce moment, il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui l'avait combattu férocement, la tête haute. Un être qui avait tout perdu pour espérer un avenir meilleur. Un enfant, comme lui, ayant fait confiance à la mauvaise personne et qui en avait perdu la vie.

Il prit sa cape de sorcier et s'approcha doucement du corps sans vie.

-Je te vengerai Harry Potter. Je nous vengerai, tous ayant été dupés, Mangemorts comme l'ordre du Phoenix, étudiants comme adultes.

Il déposa délicatement sa cape sur le corps, le recouvrant. Il reporta son regard vers celui d'Hagrid qui se trouvait toujours attaché. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans le chagrin de voir son protégé mort mais également dans la raison par les confessions que venait de déclarer l'homme qu'il considérait comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Hagrid, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Tom Jedusor.

-Oui.

-Je sais que tu es très proche de Dumbledore. Je vais à Poudlard, non pour me battre contre des élèves mais pour extorquer la vérité à ce vieux fou. Je t'emmène mais puis-je te faire confiance et te laisser librement marcher près de nous ou devons-nous te laisser attacher ?

-Harry ?

Tom vit que le gardien des clés de Poudlard regardait avec tristesse le corps recouvert.

-Je crois qu'il a droit au repos. Il n'a pas besoin que son corps soit entraîné dans une possible bataille et être encore l'objet des manigances de Dumbledore. Je te promets que rien ne lui sera fait et qu'il te sera possible de le ramener auprès de ses proches.

Hagrid regarda attentivement l'ancien mage noir et ne vit aucune malveillance dans son regard. Il accepta la proposition du Lord et, après avoir posé délicatement sa main sur le corps d'Harry, il les suivit, laissant son protégé seul, à l'abri de tous.

Les époux Malefoy suivirent le cortège. Ils voulaient retrouver leur fils, Drago. Lucius savait que si jamais quoi que ce soit était arrivé à leur enfant, Narcissa ne s'en remettrait pas et, il devait se l'avouer, lui non plus. Cette guerre lui avait tout pris et il voulait maintenant retrouver sa famille, ou ce qu'il en restait et la protéger. Les propos de son ancien maître lui firent comprendre que ses agissements avaient été modelés par un homme. La mort du jeune Harry Potter l'avait déboussolé. Il l'avait haï sans raison et maintenant cet enfant était mort, n'ayant vécu qu'une vie de douleurs.

Il s'approcha de sa femme. L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage. Il lui prit alors tendrement la main. Elle se retourna vivement vers lui. Les Malefoy avaient une réputation et son époux en faisait fi. Il voulait la soutenir dans ce douloureux moment et elle ne put l'en aimer que davantage.

Les Malefoy n'étaient pas les seuls à se soutenir. On voyait chaque Mangemort se rapprocher, se réconforter, prenant conscience des méfaits injustes qu'ils avaient accomplis et des conséquences désastreuses.

Hagrid avait pu voir les Lestrange se soutenir. Bellatrix semblait profondément choquée comme si elle ne supportait pas les actions qu'elle avait menées. Si cela était le cas alors tout n'avait été qu'un gâchis, un horrible gâchis.

Les grilles de Poudlard apparaissaient et le groupe commença à reprendre une allure plus ferme et déterminée. Chacun reprit une place plus tactique mais aucune atmosphère dangereuse ne se faisait ressentir. Le silence régnait et la tension augmentait.

Leur avancée avait été perçue par Poudlard et une forte agitation se faisait ressentir parmi les résistants. Ces derniers se rassemblèrent à l'entrée du château, prêt à se défendre malgré la présence de Voldemort. D'ailleurs, son apparence choqua de nombreuses personnes. Tous s'attendaient à voir apparaître un monstre, un être repoussant représentant les diverses félonies auxquelles il s'était employé. Mais l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux, à la tête du cortège, était jeune et beau. On ne percevait aucun danger de sa part.

Un autre homme avait perçu ce changement et cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il resta à l'arrière, attendant les premières réactions qui ne se firent pas attendre. La plupart des personnes demandaient Harry. Ils avaient tous entendu l'appel de Voldemort et tous étaient effrayés de connaître la véritable raison de l'absence de leur ami.

En voyant l'agitation prendre place dans la foule, l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres prit la parole :

-Ecoutez, écoutez-tous…. Harry Potter est mort !

Des cris fusèrent. On pouvait entendre _Assassin_ se diriger vers Voldemort et les Mangemorts. Le trouble gagna la foule ainsi que l'animosité. Ne voulant pas faire plus de victimes et sachant très bien que si jamais l'un des camps attaquait, l'autre répondrait, il décida de jouer carte sur table et de leur annoncer la vérité.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur McGonagall aperçut Hagrid, libre parmi les Mangemorts, et l'appela :

-Hagrid ?

-Professeur McGonagall…

-Pourquoi es-tu avec eux ?

-Je ne suis pas vraiment avec eux Professeur mais ils m'ont laissé le choix de venir ici de ma propre initiative. Je voulais rester avec Harry mais je voulais savoir.

-Savoir quoi, Hagrid ? demanda le professeur Flitwick.

Hagrid se tourna alors vers le professeur Dumbledore et le regarda attentivement, surprenant l'Ordre du Phoenix ainsi que les étudiants. Le gardien des clés de Poudlard observa son mentor. Il lui faisait une pleine et totale confiance mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait été dit dans la forêt. Mais ce qu'il l'avait réellement perturbé était de voir Harry faire face, seul, à l'assemblée des Mangemorts.

-Professeur Dumbledore, où étiez-vous ? Harry, il était tout seul. Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu ?

-Je suis désolé Hagrid, c'était son destin…

-Destin ? Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant et puis Vol…Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui, il a dit des choses. Il a dit que c'était vous le coupable. Que c'est à cause de vous qu'il y a un Voldemort…

Les paroles du semi-géant ébranlèrent la foule. Hagrid, la personne la plus fidèle à Dumbledore, le soupçonnait.

-Hagrid doit être sous l'effet d'un sort, Minerva. Jamais il n'aurait douté du professeur Dumbledore.

-Je ne sais pas Filius, je ne sais plus.

-Minerva ?

Ils furent coupés par l'avancée de Voldemort.

-Bonsoir professeur Dumbledore.

-Tom. Je suis…surpris de te voir sous cette forme.

-Surpris est bien le mot que vous pouvez employer, vieux fou. Sachez, vous tous, que je n'attaquerai pas. Trop de personnes sont mortes pour cette guerre.

-Mais c'est vous qui l'avez initiée ! hurla un des membres de l'Ordre.

-Pour répondre à cette remarque, j'affirmerais que c'est Lord Voldemort qui l'a débutée sauf que je ne suis pas Voldemort…Je ne le suis plus.

Toutes les personnes furent étonnées de cette réponse et commençaient à se poser des questions, à tenter de comprendre ces échanges.

-Je ne peux que déplorer tout le mal qui a été fait et j'aimerais m'excuser mais je ne le peux… car je ne suis pas coupable mais vous oui, Dumbledore. Vous m'avez manipulé, vous avez créé ce Voldemort pour assouvir votre envie de pouvoir et vous n'avez pas hésité une seule seconde, sachant parfaitement qu'une fois que j'aurais accompli le premier meurtre, le premier Horcruxe, je serai totalement sous votre contrôle, étant instable par la fragmentation de mon âme !

-Les Horcruxes ? souffla alors une voix dans la foule.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers la propriétaire de cette voix. Il reconnut aussitôt l'une des plus fidèles amis d'Harry Potter :

-Vous devez être Miss Granger ? demanda Tom.

Cette dernière avança alors en première ligne, accompagnée de Ron qui hésitait entre lancer un sort contre ces Mangemorts et secouer sa petite-amie.

-Harry…

-Je suis désolé Miss mais votre ami est mort en tuant Nagini qui était le dernier Horcruxe. Après cela, j'ai repris l'apparence que j'avais lorsque j'ai créé le premier d'entre eux. Comme un...

-Retour à la case départ, finit aussitôt la jeune sorcière.

-Mione, interpella aussitôt Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est troublant, Harry nous a parlé des Horcruxes et de l'importance de les détruire. Il…il en était un.

Tom Jedusor la regarda, surpris, et son regard s'attarda alors sur le directeur de l'école de magie. Il ne put y lire aucun étonnement à cette annonce et sa rage ne fit que se renforcer. Pourtant Hermione continua de parler :

-Il savait qu'il devait mourir et il l'a fait et vous…votre apparence…le journal !

L'homme inclina la tête, confirmant les dires de la jeune fille mais intriguant l'Ordre et les élèves, et plus particulièrement la famille Weasley.

-Ron, c'est logique et en même temps perturbant.

-De quoi ?

-Le premier Horcruxe créé, c'était le journal. On sait qu'il s'agit du meurtre de Mimi Geignarde et qu'il a été fait par un élève de Poudlard et donc par Voldemort lorsqu'il était étudiant ici-même.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas.

-Pourquoi, alors que les Horcruxes ont tous été détruits, Voldemort n'a pas gardé son apparence ? Pourquoi a-t-il repris celle d'un étudiant ?

-C'est peut être le contrecoup normal de la destruction des Horcruxes, hasarda le jeune roux.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ne l'avait-il pas prévu ? Harry nous avait pourtant prévenus que Voldemort serait plus faible lorsque chaque morceau serait détruit.

-Il ne l'avait peut être pas prévu.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore n'a-t-il pas agi quand il le pouvait ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit de la prophétie avant que Sirius ne meure ? Pourquoi il n'a pas eu de véritable procès ?… Cela fait beaucoup de peut-être et puis cet homme semble totalement sain d'esprit.

-Mione… arrête, c'est sûrement un piège. Tu es trop accablée par la mort d'Harry.

Mais avant de continuer, Lucius Malefoy avança dans la foule et exhiba son bras et surtout le tatouage ou ce qu'il en restait :

-Est-ce une preuve pour vous ? Voyez comme la marque des Ténèbres a pratiquement disparu. Elle est à peine visible.

-C'est un piège, affirma un autre membre de l'Ordre. C'est un sortilège qu'ils ont mis avant de venir ici.

-Non !

La voix appartenait à Drago Malefoy qui avança vers ses parents. Il se retourna alors devant l'école et montra son bras où la marque semblait également avoir disparu. Il rejoignit alors sa mère qui le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

Ce dialogue perturba un grand nombre de personnes qui commença à douter. Douter de cette guerre, douter des paroles de leur leader. Ce dernier ne semblait pas bouger mais la fureur qui se lisait dans ses yeux étaient bien réelle.

-Alors Dumbledore, dit Tom, vos plans ne se déroulent pas comme prévu ? Je suis sûr que vous avez prévu que je meure en même temps qu'Harry ou comme l'a si bien dit cette jeune miss, que je sois trop faible pour me battre convenablement et vous m'auriez tué, défaisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, faisant de vous le héros de tous. Vous avez utilisé un enfant pour faire le sale boulot à votre place !

Soudain un rire se fit entendre. Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le professeur Dumbledore.

-Tom, tu ne t'es pas posé la bonne question….Pourquoi cet enfant ?

Cette réplique sembla geler tous ceux qui étaient présents. La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux, d'habitude si joyeux du directeur de Poudlard, avait laissé place à une froideur. De plus, elle avait inquiété un grand nombre de personnes. Ceux qui étaient proches d'Harry et ceux qui connaissaient parfaitement l'esprit tortueux de cet homme qui avait réussi à duper la population sorcière pendant cinquante ans.

-Te rappelles-tu, dix-huit ans plus tôt, d'un autre enfant.

Cette phrase troubla un couple.

-Te rappelles-tu d'Altair Malefoy ?

Les Malefoy se rapprochèrent, se souvenant de leur premier enfant, disparu peu de temps après sa naissance. Son enlèvement avait énormément affecté cette famille et plus particulièrement le Lord.

Tom se rappela de cet enfant. Le peu de temps qu'il l'avait connu lui avait paru comme un temps serein. Lorsqu'il était en présence de l'enfant, il avait repris peu à peu ses esprits mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en profiter.

-A ce moment, tes raids étaient moins hardis. Le ministre de l'époque avait même pensé à un possible arrêt des activités mangemoresques. La cause était Altair. Il était en quelque sorte ton âme-sœur. Vos âmes étaient connectées et ce qui permettait à la tienne de se reconstruire. Je ne pouvais le permettre. Je l'ai donc enlevé.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ? hurla Narcissa Malefoy.

Dumbledore lui sourit et continua :

-Au début, je voulais le tuer et puis j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour t'affaiblir. Pourquoi un simple enfant réussissait tant de fois à parer toutes tes attaques ?

Les Malefoy et Tom, comme la plupart des personnes présentes, commencèrent à comprendre et l'horreur se lisait dans leurs yeux. Pourtant Dumbledore continua :

-J'ai réussi à transformer Altair Malefoy en une simple essence magique, comme pour un sacrifice mais au lieu de le tuer, je l'ai implanté dans le corps d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Il n'a suffit que leur insuffler l'idée d'avoir un enfant et la magie d'Altair et de l'embryon se sont mélangées pour n'en former qu'un. Cet enfant t'a détruit une première fois. Il a survécu. Cet enfant, qui était ton âme-sœur, c'était Harry Potter. Celui que tu as tué !


	2. Réminiscences partie 1

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 _Flashback_

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes aux cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ainsi qu'aux followers et favoris. En tous cas, de ce que j'ai pu comprendre, je peux vous dire que le titre _Manipulations_ n'est pas dû aux hasards.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 Réminiscences**

Harry se réveillait. Les sons et les formes lui semblaient encore flous mais ce qui l'étonnait était le fait de ne rien ressentir. Aucune douleur, juste un sentiment de paix et de plénitude. Il se sentait bien et c'est pourquoi il voulait rester là, simplement à profiter de cet état tant qu'il lui était permis. Il ne gardait aucun souvenir d'avoir jamais ressenti cette sérénité.

Il consentit à ouvrir les yeux pour ne voir que du blanc. Il cligna des yeux en constatant qu'il voyait parfaitement. Il n'avait aucune lunettes mais pourtant rien ne lui était flou, seulement blanc. Toutefois, des structures commençaient à prendre forme et il put reconnaître la gare de Kings Cross, en blanc et propre.

Il se releva et commença à faire quelques pas lorsqu'il distingua des formes qui s'approchaient de lui. C'était assez indistinct et pourtant il ne ressentait aucun danger. Son célèbre instinct ne lui indiquait aucun risque. En fait, ce lieu ne lui inspirait que paix.

Les formes continuaient à avancer et Harry commença à espérer. Il pouvait maintenant définir quatre allures différentes et plus elles se rapprochaient et plus la joie qui lui avait tant manqué ces derniers temps revint à lui.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait ses parents, son parrain et le père de son filleul : James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin.

* * *

Narcissa ne pouvait le croire. Son fils, son bébé avait été enlevé par ce vieux fou parce qu'il était l'âme-sœur de Voldemort. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêté à cette ignominie. Il avait osé recourir à la magie terrible des sacrifices pour transformer la chair de sa chair en une simple essence magique. Il avait osé manipuler la vie de son enfant mais également celle des Potter pour pouvoir avoir une arme de choix contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et tout cela dans le but d'affermir sa domination sur le monde sorcier !

Et non content de cela, il avait sacrifié son pion, son enfant. Et maintenant, il était mort, seul, dans la forêt…

Elle voulait le voir, le prendre dans ses bras et le pleurer. Elle voulait le voir pour savoir si cela était la vérité parce que, sincèrement, elle ne pouvait le croire.

C'est pourquoi elle fit rapidement demi-tour et reprit le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient emprunté pour le retrouver. Elle sentit Drago la suivre. Ce fils à qui il avait manqué son grand frère. L'ombre de ce dernier planant dans le manoir Malefoy. Elle savait que Lucius resterait avec Voldemort, ou plutôt Tom Jedusor, à la fois par allégeance pour cet homme mais également par vengeance. Venger son fils, venger la manipulation qu'ils ont tous subie.

Lucius vit avec horreur cet homme révéler ces sombres machinations à l'encontre de son fils aîné. Il pouvait sentir sa femme se tendre et puis partir. Il n'allait pas la retenir. Il comprenait. Il voulait également voir leur fils.

Harry Potter.

Par Merlin, son fils Altair et Harry Potter ne faisaient qu'un. En se remémorant son comportement qu'il avait eu avec le supposé fils de son ennemi, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait été infect, n'hésitant pas à tenter de lui lancer le sort de la mort. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait se rattraper, il ne pouvait pas s'excuser, son fils était mort.

Malgré sa longue disparition, il avait toujours eu l'espoir de le retrouver. Mais savoir que son corps sans vie reposait dans la Forêt Interdite, savoir que toutes ses espérances étaient, à présent, vaines, le mit dans une colère totale. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était la vengeance. Il voulait détruire cet homme.

Drago vit sa mère courir vers la Forêt Interdite. Il savait pertinemment que cette dernière allait retrouver le corps d'Harry Potter, son frère.

Il décida de la suivre. Pourquoi, il ne le savait pas, mais savoir que pendant sept ans il avait côtoyé son frère aîné le déstabilisait, mais qu'il soit saint Potter l'achevait complètement. Il avait été odieux avec lui. Le rabaissant sans cesse, lui crachant son affiliation avec le côté de la Lumière qu'il l'avait toujours senti coupable de la disparition d'Altair.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il n'y avait pas un côté gentil et un côté méchant. Tous avaient été trompés par l'homme, symbole même de la magie blanche. Il avait détruit sa famille.

Le plus dur était de savoir que même en connaissant la vérité, il ne pouvait rien faire, il ne pouvait pas se faire pardonner. Il ne pourrait jamais apprendre à connaître ce frère tant aimé.

Mais est-ce que Potter l'aurait excusé ? Aurait-il eu ce geste noble, qui le caractérisait tant, envers lui ? Il ne le saurait jamais.

Il continua à courir derrière sa mère. Il voulait la soutenir mais également s'excuser auprès d'Altair.

Toutefois, sa réflexion s'arrêta là quand il remarqua qu'une autre personne le suivait. Effrayé de subir une attaque mais également irriter de ne pas pouvoir se recueillir en paix, il s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand il reconnut la matriarche des Weasley et soudain, il n'eut pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit contre cette femme qui avait joué le rôle de mère et donc de famille de substitution à son frère.

Molly Weasley était anéantie par la mort d'un des jumeaux. Un de ses enfants avait dû payer de sa vie pour cette guerre. Alors, à la vision de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts s'approchant du château, elle ne voulait que les bombarder de maléfices. De plus, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Harry et cela l'inquiétait énormément. Elle avait tenté de demander à Dumbledore ce qu'il en était mais ce qu'il lui répondit ne l'avait pas soulagée. Au contraire, il avait affirmé que le Survivant faisait face à son destin.

Quel destin pouvait attendre un jeune adolescent de 17 ans ?

Et puis, les révélations sur Voldemort, et pire encore, la mort de son protégé, de celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils. Cela faisait deux enfants disparus à jamais.

Pourquoi ?

Comment pouvait-on s'amuser à manipuler la vie de tant de personnes pour le simple pouvoir ?

Elle vit les Malefoy complètement bouleversés et surtout la digne sang-pur qu'était Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, courir en direction de la forêt, sans aucun doute pour retrouver le corps de son fils.

Un fils qui leur avait été enlevé. Elle se rappelait brièvement de cette sombre affaire à l'époque. Malgré les divergences qui s'étaient installées entre les deux familles, elle n'avait pu que se sentir déchirer, en tant que mère, face à la détresse de cette famille qui avait perdu leur enfant, leur premier enfant. Et maintenant, savoir que cet enfant et Harry Potter ne faisaient qu'un devait les achever.

Pour elle, rien ne changeait, Harry, Malefoy ou non, restait-le même. Cet enfant perdu et timide pour qui elle s'était prise d'affection.

Elle décida donc de les suivre. Le corps de Fred reposait dans la Grande Salle, il avait été entouré de sa famille pour le pleurer et elle n'allait pas laisser le corps de son autre fils seul dans la forêt. Elle vit le jeune Malefoy se retourner vers elle, prêt à défendre sa mère mais il ne lui fit rien. Seule la tristesse se lisait dans son regard. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'il devait énormément souffrir de la perte d'un frère qu'il n'avait que haï pendant toutes ces années.

Le curieux groupe se dirigea alors vers le lieu où devait reposer le corps d'Harry, mais rien. Narcissa s'arrêta et regarda attentivement autour d'elle, cherchant frénétiquement le corps sans vie de son fils. Mais aucune trace. Elle commençait à regarder dans les buissons et les fourrés lorsqu'elle entendit l'arrivée de son fils et celle de Molly Weasley.

-Mère ? Où est-il ? demanda Drago.

Cette dernière se retourna vers lui et lui montra le lieu où se trouvait le corps à leur départ :

-Il était ici. Lorsque nous sommes partis, il était ici. J'en suis sûre !

-Quelqu'un l'aurait déplacé ?

-Mais qui dans ce cas, intervint alors la matriarche des Weasley.

-Mme Weasley ? interrogea Narcissa Malefoy

-Le plus important, maintenant c'est de le retrouver !

Lady Malefoy acquiesça et continua de chercher pendant quelques instants avant de se rendre compte que le corps avait bien disparu.

Mais elle ne put réfléchir plus au pourquoi de la situation qu'une explosion eut lieu à Poudlard, les inquiétant.

* * *

-Papa, maman ?

Les deux formes en question, qui n'étaient autres que James et Lily Potter, lui sourirent. Un sourire rempli de bienveillance et de tendresse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher et accourut vers sa mère. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec tout l'amour qu'elle portait à son unique enfant qu'elle avait protégé du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Harry était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin être enlacé par sa mère. Toutes ces années de souffrance semblaient être balayées par ce simple geste qui lui avait tant manqué. Et là son choix, son sacrifice semblait si minime face à la joie qu'il ressentait à l'instant.

Soudain il sentit une autre étreinte. Il leva les yeux et vit son père refermer ses bras autour de sa femme et de son fils. A ce moment-là, Harry ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de bonheur glisser le long de ses joues. Une autre voix l'interpella :

-Moi aussi je veux un câlin !

Et un poids les bouscula et tous se retrouvèrent à terre et Harry fut aux premières loges de la scène la plus comique qu'il lui était donné de voir : Sirius se faisait littéralement secouer comme un prunier par son père alors que Rémus lui faisait les yeux de professeur mécontent. Lui se trouvait toujours dans les bras de sa mère. Il l'aida à se relever et regardait la scène avec l'enthousiasme d'un enfant.

Mais voir Sirius aussi insouciant lui rappelait qu'il avait été la cause de sa mort mais également de sa déchéance. S'il n'avait pas été là, ses parents seraient encore en vie, Sirius serait toujours aussi foufou et Rémus, moins fatigué de ses longues années solitaires.

Conscient du cheminement de pensée de son fils, Lily le serra plus fort dans ses bras :

-Harry, mon chéri, tu n'es aucun cas responsable de notre mort ou de notre destin. Nous avons fait nos choix.

-Mais vous êtes morts pour cela.

-Oui, c'est vrai et si je devais choisir, je recommencerais.

-Mais Sirius ? Il est mort pour me sauver alors que je me suis trompé. Je suis tombé dans un piège. Je n'ai pas réfléchi et il en est mort.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les trois Maraudeurs s'approchèrent doucement de leur protégé. Sirius prit alors la parole :

-Harry, jamais je n'ai pensé que c'était ta faute. J'ai décidé de te protéger et je suis mort pour cela. J'ai tenu la promesse que j'avais faite à tes parents.

-Mais sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais eu à souffrir.

-Harry, crois-tu que nous ne voulions pas de toi, dit alors James. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai été heureux d'apprendre que j'allais devenir papa.

-Dumbledore ?

-Ce n'est pas les manigances de ce monstre qui ont changé quoi que ce soit. Ta mère et moi, nous voulions un fils et nous t'avons eu toi ! Le peu de temps que nous avons vécu ensemble a été un bonheur incomparable.

-Ton père a raison, mon chéri, intervint Lily, nous n'avons jamais regretté nos décisions et ce qui en a découlé.

Harry regarda attentivement ses parents et son parrain et ne vit aucune faiblesse dans leurs regards. Ils n'exprimaient que l'amour, la fierté et un air déterminé.

Son regard se porta alors sur son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier avait joué le rôle de parrain à la mort de Sirius. Pourtant savoir qu'il y avait un orphelin de plus dans le monde sorcier le chagrinait. Rémus n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter de son nouveau rôle de père.

-Teddy ?

L'ancien Maraudeur le fixa avec bienveillance :

-Il saura que ses parents se sont sacrifiés pour que des temps nouveaux et plus heureux arrivent.

Le Survivant lui sourit mais une expression inquiète apparut sur son visage :

-Mais je suis également, en partie, un Malefoy.

-Oui mais tu es aussi notre fils, dit James. En fait, pour être honnête, nous sommes soulagés de savoir qu'une famille t'attend en bas.

-Je fais totalement confiance au parrain de mon fils pour le protéger et le chouchouter, dit alors Rémus alors que Sirius prit la parole :

-Tu pourras profiter de la fibre maternelle de ma cousine, elle est pire qu'une lionne.

-Attendez, vous insinuez que je vais retourner là-bas…mais je suis mort !

-Eh bien, mon chéri, tu as le choix.

-Le choix ?

-Oui, celui de rester avec nous ou celui de revenir dans le monde des vivants afin d'abattre le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres, une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je…je ne sais pas. J'ai tellement envie de rester avec vous. Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué.

-Nous le savons, mon chéri, c'est pourquoi ce choix te revient. Tu es seul maître de ta destinée.

-Mais l'Horcruxe qui était en moi pourrait revenir ?

-Non Harry, intervint James, vous êtes maintenant deux âmes dissociées. Viens avec moi.

Harry prit alors la main de son père qui l'emmena quelques pas plus loin. Au début, il ne voyait rien. Tout semblait un peu flou mais il put, à mesure que ces pas l'y approchaient, distinguer une vague forme gémissante au sol.

Harry commença à s'approcher, l'ancien patriarche de la famille Potter le laissa faire, un sourire aux lèvres. La forme qui gémissait au sol aperçut Harry et plus ce dernier se rapprochait et plus son gémissement diminuait. Il semblait plus calme, acceptant cette présence près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais avant que son père ne puisse répondre, la forme s'évapora.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Ce que tu avais devant toi était le morceau de l'âme de Voldemort. Mais le rituel a fonctionné. Tous ses morceaux d'âme se sont de nouveau réunis dans un seul corps. L'âme de Tom Elvis Jedusor est à nouveau unifiée et les enchantements qui le poussaient à agir en tant que Lord Voldemort ont disparu. Il est à nouveau lui-même. Il est libre tout comme tu l'es.

Soudain la main délicate de sa mère lui toucha l'épaule, en signe de soutien. Rémus et Sirius étaient également présents et le regardaient avec tendresse. Ils savaient, ils savaient tous quel serait son choix. Et ce choix, il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de combattre le véritable monstre de cette guerre, lorsqu'il s'était sacrifié. Il fixa alors chaque membre de sa famille avec un sourire.

-Eh bien, il semble que je vais devoir à nouveau supporter les gâteaux immangeables d'Hagrid.

Chacun lui rendit son sourire. Sa mère le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, Sirius tentant de faire de même, ou en tout cas de l'engluer dans une forme d'étreinte, son père et Rémus lui tapotèrent l'épaule.

-Nous sommes si fiers de toi Harry, dit alors James. Nous espérons te revoir dans très longtemps.

-Nous serons toujours avec toi, mon chéri, ne l'oublie pas.

-Amuse-toi bien, mon petit Cornedrue.

\- Agi comme tu le sens, dit alors Rémus, tu as le droit également d'être un peu égoïste.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Harry se fit alors étreindre par sa famille qu'il commençait peu à peu à ne plus discerner. Comprenant qu'il retournait au Monde des Vivants, il ne put s'empêcher d'avouer son amour pour sa famille qui le lui retourna.

Alors que le monde blanc lui échappait peu à peu, des souvenirs refirent surface dans son esprit, surtout un. Celui qui l'avait amené à découvrir la vérité.

* * *

 _Il était à la Maison aux Coquillages, il venait de sortir de l'entretien avec Gripsec. Hermione, Ron et lui discutaient de la meilleure façon de traiter avec le gobelin vis-à-vis de l'épée de Gryffondor lorsque Fleur Weasley, née Delacour, sortit d'une autre chambre._

 _-Pouvons-nous le voir ? demanda Harry._

 _-Il est faible mais oui, vous pouvez, par contre une seule personne. Je crois qu'il ne sent pas très à l'aise lorsque de nombreuses personnes sont autour de lui._

 _Hermione et Ron décidèrent donc de descendre afin de préparer au mieux le problème Gringotts alors que le Survivant entra doucement dans la chambre où se reposait le fabricant de baguettes._

 _-Bonjour monsieur Ollivander, puis-je entrer ?_

 _-Bien sûr monsieur Potter, bien sûr._

 _Harry s'avança alors dans la pièce et s'assit face à l'homme._

 _-Puis-je vous poser quelques questions ?_

 _-Bien entendu._

 _-Que savez-vous de la baguette de Sureau ?_

 _-Une baguette mythique, monsieur Potter, rien de plus._

 _-Pourtant, Lord Voldemort y croit. Que lui avez-vous dit ?_

 _-Seulement qu'elle a été volée il y a de cela de nombreuses décennies._

 _\- Par qui ?_

 _-Grindelwald._

 _-Mais il a été battu. Par Dumbledore._

 _-Exact._

 _Harry semblait réfléchir quelques instants avant de se tourner vers sa poche et d'y prendre deux baguettes :_

 _-Pouvez-vous me dire à qui appartiennent ces baguettes ?_

 _Ollivander prit alors, avec déférence, la première baguette que le jeune homme lui tendit :_

 _-Bois de noyer, ventricule de dragon, trente-et-un centimètres huit, c'est inflexible. Elle appartenait à Bellatrix Lestrange. Maniez-là avec précaution._

 _-Et celle-ci ?_

 _-Aubépine, crin de licorne, vingt-cinq centimètres, relativement souple. C'était la baguette de Drago Malefoy._

 _Alors qu'Ollivander tendit la baguette à Harry et que ce dernier la toucha, le fabricant de baguettes sentit quelque chose au travers de cette dernière._

 _-Etrange, vraiment étrange._

 _Harry regarda attentivement le vieil homme et l'interrogea._

 _-Cette baguette vous a reconnu comme légitime propriétaire mais je ressens une autre sorte de lien, un lien plus puissant._

 _-Quel lien ?_

 _-C'est comme si elle vous reconnaissait comme digne de la porter. Une baguette peut changer de propriétaires mais elle garde toujours l'empreinte de son premier propriétaire. Elle peut accepter un nouvel acquéreur par la force mais l'approuver d'autant plus si ce dernier a un lien avec son premier utilisateur._

 _-Mais je n'ai pas de lien avec Drago et encore moins avec la famille Malefoy._

 _-Oui…attendez, je sens autre chose._

 _-Avec la baguette ?_

 _-Non, c'est beaucoup plus subtile. La première fois que je vous ai vu, j'ai ressenti la magie de Voldemort en vous, surtout avec votre première baguette mais maintenant je ressens une autre magie._

 _-Une autre magie ? Laquelle ?_

 _-Celui d'un sorcier dont je n'aurais pas cru. Que j'avais oublié mais reparler de lui m'a rappelé des souvenirs dont celle de la marque de sa magie. Pourtant c'est impossible._

 _Harry fixa son interlocuteur et le pressa à parler :_

 _-Grindelwald, je sens la magie de Grindelwald en vous, comme une empreinte._

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Cela, monsieur Potter, je ne saurais vous le dire mais sachez qu'il serait sage de ne pas ignorer ce fait. Cela pourrait être préjudiciable._

 _-Préjudiciable…à qui ? Pour quoi ?_

 _-C'est à vous de trouver les réponses, monsieur Potter. Je ne suis qu'un humble fabricant de baguettes._

 _Sur ces paroles, Harry laissa le vieil homme se reposer mais avant de retrouver ses amis, il réfléchit. Hermione devait se reposer deux trois jours avant de pouvoir s'attaquer à Gringotts. Il pouvait donc se rendre à Nurmengard._

* * *

Ce souvenir laissa la place à un autre :

 _Harry avait réussi à s'échapper des griffes d'Hermione et Ron qui avaient insisté pour l'accompagner même s'il ne leur avait pas donné d'indication précise sur l'endroit où il désirait se rendre. Il ne voulait en aucun cas les embrigader dans une histoire qui lui semblait plus personnelle. Bill l'avait aidé à créer un portoloin pour se rendre le plus près possible de la prison de Nurmengard._

 _Au moment où il y arriva, le temps, et surtout l'ambiance, étaient complètement différents. Il avait quitté un cottage tranquille sous un printemps ambiant pour se retrouver à l'entrée d'une bâtisse grise près d'une mer déchaînée. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, il y put lire l'inscription "_ Pour le plus grand bien _", vestige du régime totalitaire de Gellert Grindelwald._

 _Il rentra sans difficulté dans la prison et vadrouilla dans les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à y trouver la cellule tant recherchée._

 _Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte de la cellule et trouva, de dos, Grindelwald. Mais il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme le salua d'une façon qui le laissa interdit :_

 _-Je vous attendais depuis longtemps, Harry Potter...ou devrais-je dire Altair Malefoy._

* * *

Ces souvenirs cessèrent. Il ne sut pas pourquoi il eut à se rappeler de ceux-ci mais il se doutait de la raison du choix de ces moments précis de sa vie. Ils étaient le symbole de la vérité, de la triste vérité de son existence.

Il tenta de bouger mais se sentit aussitôt ankylosé, diverses douleurs se rappelèrent à lui. Preuve qu'il avait quitté le monde si doux et agréable de la mort pour celui de la vie si dure. Il tourna son visage vers le ciel, se permettant quelques instants de paix avant le combat qui l'attendait lorsqu'une main surgit devant lui.

Il observa et reconnut le propriétaire de cette dernière et la saisit avec fermeté, décidé à affronter celui qui avait tellement affecté sa vie mais également celles de milliers de sorciers et êtres magiques.


	3. Face à face

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, mis en followers et favoris. Je remercie également ceux et celles qui me soutiennent (dans leurs reviews, PM... et ma merveilleuse bêta, Vinnie). J'ai une pensée cette semaine pour Khayd, je tiens à la remercier pour sa fic _Guerre, Sang et Paix_ et j'en profite pour saluer Castfan et sa fic _Liens de Sang_. N'hésitez pas à les lire, elles sont passionnantes.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 3 Face à face**

Lorsqu'il se releva, Harry fit face à l'homme injustement prisonnier depuis près d'un demi- siècle, Grindelwald. Ce dernier lui souriait, de ce sourire si triste et si fier qu'il avait pu constater au sein de sa famille. En pensant à elle, une forme de regret lui empoigna le cœur mais c'était surtout cette sensation de chaleur, celle d'avoir pu rencontrer sa famille et d'en être la fierté, qui prédominait. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru mais repenser à ses parents et parrains lui rendit le sourire.

-Comment te portes-tu Harry ? interrogea le vieil homme avec bienveillance.

-Bien, je dirais soulagé. Est-ce que le rituel a fonctionné ? De là…où j'étais, j'ai cru comprendre que oui.

-Parfaitement, tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fier de toi. Si j'avais eu la moitié du courage que tu as, peut-être que certaines choses…

-Vous n'avez pas à vous rendre responsable. Cet homme savait parfaitement manipuler son entourage et leurs sentiments et malheureusement il n'a pas hésité à le faire vis-à-vis de vous. Moi, j'étais entouré. J'ai des amis fidèles et des adultes qui n'ont pas hésité à mettre leurs vies en danger, voire d'avoir péri pour me soutenir.

-Harry, n'oublie pas que malgré tout cela, tu es un jeune homme formidable et tellement courageux.

-Monsieur…

-Bien, mon jeune monsieur Potter, nous n'allons pas rester là à nous apitoyer sur le sort de l'un ou de l'autre. Je crois qu'il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Quelqu'un doit être impatient de nous revoir. Il serait vraiment malpoli de le décevoir.

L'homme offrit un subtil clin d'œil à son jeune interlocuteur et ils prirent la route de Poudlard.

Ils décidèrent d'éviter les Mangemorts ou les habitants de l'école de sorcellerie. Revoir Harry Potter revenir alors que sa mort avait dû être annoncée, et de plus accompagné par un Seigneur noir, serait certainement du plus bel effet mais ne les arrangerait pas dans l'effet surprise qu'ils avaient en poche.

Ils prirent le chemin qu'avait utilisé le jeune Potter, à travers les bois. Il n'oublia pas de récupérer sa Cape d'invisibilité. Elle pourrait certainement leur être d'une grande utilité afin de déjouer les pièges du directeur de Poudlard.

En se rapprochant du château, ils commencèrent à distinguer un rassemblement aux portes de Poudlard. La première chose qui les interpella était la non-action des deux groupes. Ils n'avaient jamais vu cela. Se faisant face, l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Mangemorts se fixaient mais aucun ne tentait quoi que ce soit.

-J'ai l'impression que certaines choses se révèlent.

-Comment cela ?

-Eh bien, d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, jamais ces deux groupes ne seraient capables de discuter tranquillement sans au moins une marque d'ironie mal venue de la part de l'un ou de l'autre.

-Alors le rituel a fonctionné ?

-Doutais-tu à ce point ?

-Oui et non, simplement on ne peut pas faire véritablement confiance au directeur de Poudlard. Il avait peut-être mis en place certains sortilèges de sécurité.

-Mon ami, ne sois pas comme lui, ne sous-estime jamais le pouvoir de l'amour.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de Voldemort.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le plus vieux regardant intensément le plus jeune.

-Harry, il existe plusieurs formes d'amour. Le rituel dont je t'ai parlé et que tu as exécuté, avec brio, prenait en compte le lien d'âme-sœur que Tom Jedusor et toi avez en commun, mais également le lien de sang qui a été produit lors de sa résurrection. Celui-ci contenait l'amour de ta mère et même s'il n'était plus efficace, chacun de vous l'aviez en vous.

-Je ne vois pas…

-Harry, si je puis me permettre, votre magie et votre sang étaient remplis d'amour. Ton sacrifice ne l'a qu'accentué. Tout reposait sur cela.

-…Si vous le dites…

-Harry…

-J'aimerais éviter de débattre à nouveau de ce lien avec Voldemort ou qui que ce soit d'autre…s'il vous plait.

-Bien, mais ne pas en parler ne l'effacera pas.

-Eh bien, pour une fois, je ne ferai pas ce que les autres attendent de moi mais ce que je veux réellement.

Grindelwald appuya son regard sur le jeune héros qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier avait lutté la tête haute et affronté chaque nouvelle épreuve avec conviction et courage. Pourtant il s'inquiétait. Ce dernier semblait avoir vécu trop de choses pour ne pas en sortir indemne, du moins mentalement.

Soudain des exclamations surprises se firent entendre de l'assemblée réunie à l'entrée du château.

-Monsieur, je crois que c'est le moment d'intervenir.

-Tu as tout à fait raison. L'agitation est telle que nous pourrons passer inaperçus.

-Utilisons la Cape. Ainsi nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté.

Les deux hommes se drapèrent de la Cape, disparaissant aux yeux de tous. Ils décidèrent de passer par une entrée secondaire, faisant ainsi un détour. Ils allèrent passer par l'arrière du château. Ils se rallongèrent mais cela leur permettrait de prendre à revers le directeur de l'école et d'éviter la foule.

Ils voulaient éviter à tout prix des blessés autant parmi les étudiants et l'Ordre du Phoenix que parmi les Mangemorts. Ils avaient assez soufferts de la duperie d'un vieux fou à la recherche incessante de pouvoir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux entrées arrière. Elles n'étaient pas protégées mais ils furent attentifs au moindre détail, n'hésitant pas à lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic pour éviter de se faire repérer.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'école de magie, le vieil homme s'arrêta quelques instants, contemplant avec tristesse le spectacle de désolation qui s'offrait à ses yeux. De toute sa vie, il n'aurait jamais cru voir cette scène. Poudlard était un véritable champ de bataille. Alors que l'on pouvait à tout moment sentir ce lieu dégager une magie sereine et rassurante, il n'y avait plus que tristesse. Cet endroit, lieu symbolisant la jeunesse, l'innocence et l'espoir s'était vu souillé par les aspirations d'un seul homme.

Harry ne dit rien, il comprenait parfaitement le choc de l'homme de retrouver Poudlard dans cet état. Lui-même ne s'en remettait pas. Dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait pas prêté attention mais maintenant, il pouvait se rendre compte de l'importance des dégâts.

Ils continuèrent le chemin et passèrent devant la Grande Salle. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, choqués de voir les différents corps allongés à même le sol, preuve de l'ambiance mortifère qui régnaient en ces lieux, autrefois vivant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher des corps de Fred mais également de Rémus et Tonks. Ils étaient une perte cruelle. La famille Weasley aura des difficultés à s'en remettre. Surtout pour Georges. Quant à son parrain de cœur, il ne pourra jamais voir son fils grandir et ce dernier ne connaîtra jamais ses parents.

Alors qu'ils reprirent la direction des portes de l'entrée, une explosion les surprit. Grindelwald décida de sortir de sous la Cape.

-Harry, reste dessous. Je l'occuperai assez de temps pour que tu puisses mettre en place le sortilège.

-Mais vous êtes sûr ? Vous êtes affaibli, insista le jeune homme, effrayé de voir à nouveau un proche se sacrifier.

-Harry, autant j'ai envie de te protéger au mieux, autant j'aimerais me venger de ces années d'enfer dans lesquelles il m'a fait sombrer. De plus, nous aurons l'effet de surprise avec nous s'il ne te voit pas.

Harry hocha la tête, approuvant ce plan et se remit rapidement sous la Cape. Ils pressèrent l'allure pour se retrouver enfin face à la cause de leur malheur, Dumbledore.

* * *

Dumbledore vit Drago Malefoy montrer à tous sa marque des Ténèbres et rejoindre ses parents. Il voulait tenter d'amadouer à nouveau ses élèves et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Cela n'allait pas être compliqué puisque chacun faisait totalement confiance au grand Albus Dumbledore. De plus, il allait reprendre l'image d'Harry Potter, l'élu qui s'est sacrifié pour eux. Cela devrait rapidement les recentrer mais il le sentit. Une magie qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis bientôt cinquante ans.

Il devait changer ses plans. Sa présence ici avait tout chamboulé. Comment avait-il fait pour s'échapper de sa prison ? Ce dernier passait par l'arrière du château, il pouvait donc encore le battre sans que quiconque n'intervienne. Il allait peut-être même profiter de sa présence pour sauver la situation et pour cela il allait échauffer certains esprits en leur annonçant une partie de la vérité.

Voldemort venait de lui attribuer la mort d'Harry Potter et c'est là qu'il se mit à sourire. Cet idiot venait de lui donner une ouverture et surtout une information de poids. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait tué Harry Potter. Il lui répliqua alors :

\- Tom, tu ne t'es pas posé la bonne question….Pourquoi cet enfant ?

Commença alors une discussion fort sympathique. Et plus le temps passait et plus il pouvait observer la haine et la peur prendre place sur les visages. C'était le moment du coup de grâce :

\- J'ai réussi à transformer Altair Malefoy en une simple essence magique, comme pour un sacrifice mais au lieu de le tuer, je l'ai implanté dans le corps d'un des membres de l'Ordre. Il n'a suffit que leur insuffler l'idée d'avoir un enfant et la magie d'Altair et de l'embryon se sont mélangés pour n'en former qu'un. Cet enfant t'a détruit une première fois. Il a survécu. Cet enfant, qui était ton âme-sœur, c'était Harry Potter. Celui que tu as tué !

Tous semblaient désespérés et plus particulièrement Tom Elvis Jedusor qui venait de comprendre qu'il avait non seulement tué le fils des Malefoy, un enfant, mais également le seul être au monde qui aurait pu l'aimer.

Il vit Narcissa Malefoy, accompagnée de son fils et de Molly Weasley, courir vers la forêt, certainement dans l'intention de retrouver le corps de leur précieux sauveur mais il garda toute son attention sur les Mangemorts et plus particulièrement leur représentant et Lucius Malefoy.

Le premier semblait totalement choqué et le deuxième le regardait avec tellement de haine que cela l'amusait au plus haut point. Une partie de ses plans était démasquée et cela allait entraîner de nombreuses rectifications mais que cela était jouissif de les voir si accablés.

Il décida alors d'attaquer.

Il envoya plusieurs sorts vers le groupe de Mangemorts. Il réussit, avec une certaine satisfaction, à blesser grièvement bons nombres d'entre eux mais il avait baissé la garde et sous-estimer son adversaire : Tom.

Ce dernier avait récupéré une bonne partie de ses capacités et n'hésita pas à riposter. Connaissant ce dernier et sachant qu'il devait se sentir coupable pour la mort de centaines de sorciers, il n'hésita pas à attaquer une partie des élèves.

Voldemort l'attaqua encore plus hardiment, n'hésitant pas à se mettre devant le groupe d'écoliers pour les protéger au maximum. Malefoy n'était pas en reste. Il déployait toutes ses capacités offensives contre lui et il devait admettre qu'il était plutôt doué.

L'Ordre du Phoenix ne l'attaquait pas mais ne le défendait pas non plus. Il fallut attendre l'attaque sur les élèves de Poudlard pour voir les professeurs et donc l'Ordre se remettre dans le combat. Mais il ne l'attaquait pas, il lançait simplement des sorts défensifs.

Il sentit la présence magique se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Il décida donc de bloquer pour un long moment ses adversaires actuels.

Il créa une grande explosion qui fit effondrer une bonne partie du mur du château, ne se préoccupant pas des personnes, pour la plupart des étudiants, qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

A la fin de l'explosion, il vit que son objectif était atteint et qu'il se retrouvait seul. Il prit la direction de la Grande Salle et entendit des pas se précipiter vers lui. Et là, il lui faisait face. Devant lui se tenait Gellert Grindelwald.

-Cela faisait longtemps mon ami, intervint-il.

-Pas assez pour oublier ce que tu as fait, grogna l'évadé.

-Pourquoi ? N'était-ce pas ce que tu désirais tant ? Le pouvoir, la reconnaissance…

-Oui, j'avoue que je le désirais mais jamais à ce prix-là. Te rends-tu compte du malheur que tu as semé tout autour de toi. Sans parler des milliers de morts… Tom Jedusor ou Harry Potter. Tu t'es servi d'enfants pour ta cause.

-« Pour le plus grand bien »…

-Toujours à proclamer ce leitmotiv mais l'as-tu réellement suivi ? As-tu réellement accompli tes plans « _pour le plus grand bien_ » ou « _pour ton plus grand bien_ » ?

-Que voilà de douces paroles, mon ami. Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à te joindre à moi.

-Et je supporte ce choix depuis des décennies. Mais j'ai décidé d'agir.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas ressenti. J'ai dû plusieurs fois rectifier certaines données mais te savoir en prison à tenter vainement de déjouer certains de mes plans m'a également fait sourire. C'était si pathétique !

-Peu m'importe de te faire rire, seuls les faits m'importaient. Et je suis heureux de voir que ton plan si brillant, si longuement travaillé, ne s'est pas déroulé aussi bien que tu le pensais.

-Oui…Harry Potter. Lorsque j'ai vu Tom revenir et de ne plus ressentir mon emprise sur son esprit, je me suis douté que c'était cet abominable gamin qui avait certainement pratiqué le rituel. Seul lui pouvait le faire par son lien d'âme-sœur. Mais comment avait-il pu l'apprendre ? J'ai pensé à toi sans en être parfaitement certain mais c'est quand j'ai ressenti ta magie que mon hypothèse s'est confirmée ! Je dois t'avouer que je n'apprécie pas du tout te voir manœuvrer pour faire échouer mes plans !

-Tu m'en vois désolé.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta présence ici est pour moi un moyen idéal de me dégager de toutes responsabilités. Tu seras, à nouveau, mon parfait bouc émissaire.

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ? Depuis combien d'années ne t'es-tu pas battu ? Au contraire de toi, j'ai devant moi plusieurs années de combat, de lecture, pour te battre sans le moindre effort.

-C'est ce que l'on verra. _Stupefix_.

Le directeur de Poudlard évita le sortilège sans aucun mal et répliqua aussitôt. Au contraire de ce que pensait ce dernier, l'ancien prisonnier n'était pas un adversaire si aisément vaincu. Il ripostait de façon précise et sans la moindre hésitation. Mais ce qui se ressentait de ce duel était la volonté qui se cachait derrière chaque incantation. Après avoir vécu tant d'années en prison injustement, la hargne qui se trouvait en lui décuplait ses forces.

L'ancien vainqueur ne se trouvait plus devant un jeune homme impressionnable mais devant un homme mûr désirant non seulement se venger mais rétablir également la vérité.

Harry, lui, assistait à la scène caché sous sa Cape. Il savait que son ancien mentor pouvait voir au travers de cette dernière. Il s'était donc immédiatement caché derrière des décombres lorsque le prisonnier s'était stoppé dans sa course.

Pendant leur discours, il s'était faufilé parmi les décombres pour se retrouver derrière l'homme qui avait manipulé et détruit sa vie.

Il devait effectuer de nouveau un rituel précis pour permettre à la vérité d'éclater au grand jour et pour cela, il devait s'aider de runes que le prisonnier lui avait apprises. Il s'attela donc à la tâche avec la plus grande hâte. Ils avaient prévu de lui laisser le temps de les transcrire sur le sol en tentant d'attirer l'attention du vieux fou par, dans un premier temps la présence du prisonnier de Nurmengard, et d'une explication sur sa présence ici.

Il finit le marquage du rituel au moment même où il se faisait traiter de gamin insupportable. Même en sachant la vérité sur Dumbledore, cela lui faisait extrêmement mal de se rendre compte que l'homme qu'il avait considéré comme un mentor mais également comme une sorte de grand-père ne s'était servi de lui que comme d'un jouet.

Il se dépêcha cependant de se cacher et lorsque le premier sort fut lancé, il commença à réciter le rituel activant ainsi les runes.

L'ancien prisonnier vit les runes s'activer et au moment où la dernière s'illumina, il lança un sort qui lui permit de bloquer son ancien ami dans le cercle de runes.

Ce dernier se rendit tout de suite compte de la situation. Il était coincé mais maintenant que le duel ne le distrayait plus, il entendit parfaitement une voix qu'il reconnaissait.

Harry sortit alors de sa cachette et continua à réciter des paroles. Il vit l'homme qu'il avait fait enfermer se rapprocher et s'installer dans une autre partie du cercle. Le Survivant s'installa entre eux et déposa ses mains sur leurs visages.

Le directeur de Poudlard tenta par tous les moyens de se soustraire à cette main mais également au regard de sa Némésis mais il ne put rien faire et se laissa alors porter hors de son esprit, ne pouvant qu'hurler pour marquer sa rage.

Harry sentit le lien entre ces deux personnes se faire. Les choses reprenaient leur place et la justice allait pouvoir se faire.

Il se sentit extrêmement fatigué. Le rituel lui avait pris une bonne partie de sa magie et les affrontements précédents ne l'avaient pas épargné. Dès que le cercle de runes fut inactif, il stupéfixa aussitôt le coupable des abominations qui s'étaient produites dans le monde sorcier ces dernières années.

Il regarda alors l'homme qui l'avait tant aidé et quand un regard bleu dénué de toute haine ou de manipulation lui fit face, il savait qu'il avait réussi.

-Merci beaucoup mon ami. Je suis enfin libre, dit-il avec fatigue mais exprimant un fort soulagement.

-Je vous en prie. C'est un plaisir de voir les choses comme elle devait être, lui répondit-il avec un doux sourire.

Soudain une explosion les surprit. Aucun des deux n'avait plus de force et l'onde de choc les propulsa contre les murs. Les deux hommes ne furent que légèrement blessés au contraire d'Harry qui, épuisé, s'évanouit sur le coup, ne pouvant ainsi se protéger des nombreux débris qui le frappaient, le blessant sérieusement.

* * *

Tom tentait d'esquiver les attaques de son ancien professeur de métamorphose tout en ripostant et évitant que des élèves soient blessés. Ce vieux fou ne faisait attention à rien. Les dommages collatéraux l'importaient peu, comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Soudain, il le vit faire un geste ample et une explosion le prit par surprise. Il ne chercha pas à poursuivre le fuyard car une partie du mur de l'école de sorcellerie tombait. Malheureusement, la plupart des étudiants, surtout les plus jeunes, avaient été placés le long des murs pour leur éviter d'être au beau milieu du combat et ce mur leur tombait directement dessus.

Il accourut vers le petit groupe et mit en place un bouclier qui protégea les enfants. Mais ces derniers étaient toujours coincés sous la roche. Le bouclier les ayant protégés des débris qui les avaient ensevelis.

Aidé par les professeurs de Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Mangemorts, ils dégagèrent les étudiants. Ils réussirent à les sortir des décombres et furent soulagés de ne compter aucun mort. Seulement quelques blessés légers.

Au moment où le dernier enfant fut récupéré par l'infirmière et amené aux limites de la Forêt Interdite dans le but de les déplacer le plus loin possible du danger, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy ainsi que Molly Weasley arrivèrent et se dirigèrent rapidement vers leurs familles respectives.

Tom Jedusor s'approcha alors de la famille Malefoy. La matriarche semblait effondrée et difficilement soutenue par son fils alors que l'un de ses anciens généraux transpirait à la fois la haine mais également la tristesse.

-Que se passe t-il Lucius ?

-Ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, affirma-t-il dans un murmure chargé de peine. Le corps d'Altair a disparu. Nous ne pourrons même pas le pleurer.

Lucius prit alors sa femme et son fils dans ses bras, tentant de combattre leur chagrin.

Tom, lui, s'écarta de cette famille et, faisant un signe aux Mangemorts qui voulaient l'accompagner leur signifiant qu'il désirait être seul, il s'assit dans une partie de la coursive encore intacte. Harry Potter ou Altair Malefoy, son âme-sœur. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait tué le seul être qui le comblerait.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus l'esprit aussi perturbé, il se rappelait des moments de sérénité qu'il avait ressentis lorsqu'il était en présence de l'aîné des Malefoy qui n'avait pas encore été enlevé. Mais, avec une plus grande réflexion, il s'était toujours posé la question du comment et pourquoi Harry Potter le défiait ainsi et s'en sortait indemne. C'était parce qu'ils étaient liés, leurs esprits se retrouvaient, se complétaient et se soignaient.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'avait perdu. Ils ne pourraient pas faire connaissance. Tenter de réparer leurs blessures ensemble. Mais est-ce qu'il en avait le droit ? Est-ce qu'Harry Potter lui aurait permis d'être un proche ? De lui pardonner les dégâts irréversibles qu'il avait commis en tuant ses parents, son parrain, ses amis ?

Une larme coula alors de son visage, suivie d'une autre et des pleurs qu'il tentait à la fois d'arrêter mais également de laisser s'échapper vinrent. Et Tom pleura comme avant, preuve que son humanité lui avait été redonnée et il pleura pour le seul homme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer.

Du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione se rassemblaient après avoir entendu Molly leur expliquer la disparition du corps de leur ami et membre honoraire de la famille. Pourtant la jeune Granger ne semblait pas aussi affectée que ses amis. Son regard semblait être dans le vague, tourné vers le château et une lueur d'espoir brillait dans ses yeux.

-Mione, ça ne va pas ? interrogea le plus jeune des fils Weasley.

Hermione fixait toujours le château mais lui répondit avec une voix où transparaissaient l'incertitude mais également l'espoir :

\- Ron…et s'il était encore vivant ? S'il avait réussi, encore une fois, à survivre à l'Avada Kedavra ?

-Tu crois ? Mais Dumbledore…

-Dumbledore s'est hâté de terminer cette confrontation et de nous empêcher de le suivre. Je crois qu'Harry est vivant et que Dumbledore l'a senti et maintenant, ils doivent certainement s'affronter.

Les deux jeunes s'étaient éloignés de la Forêt Interdite et s'étaient rapprochés du château pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

Ce fut Ron qui commença à parler. Il voulait tellement croire en son amie mais il ne voulait pas espérer vainement et se retrouver devant un fait qui l'affligerait encore plus de ce qu'il n'était :

-Mione, j'aimerais le croire mais…

Ils virent à ce moment-là des reflets de lumière sur l'une des vitres du château, signifiant qu'un combat avait lieu en ce moment même.

-Mione…

-Ron, je crois que j'ai raison.

-Mais cela pourrait être n'importe qui ? Tenta Ron essayant autant de convaincre son amie que se convaincre.

-La Carte, tu l'as toujours avec toi? demanda alors la jeune fille.

-Oui !

Les deux amis l'ouvrirent rapidement et virent avec un mélange de surprise, de soulagement et de bonheur, le nom de leur meilleur ami à l'intérieur du château, bougeant, leur indiquant qu'il était vivant.

-Tu as vu l'autre nom ? indiqua alors le rouquin.

-Gellert Grindelwald…Mais que fait-il ici ?

A ce moment, ils furent interrompus par leur directrice de Maison :

-Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, que faites-vous ici, vous devriez être avec les autres étudiants…

-Professeur, l'interrompit l'élève la plus douée de sa génération, c'est Harry…

-Je sais Miss Granger que…la disparition, dit-elle avec tristesse avant que Ron Weasley ne l'interrompe :

-Non, Madame. Il est vivant ! Harry est vivant !


	4. Harry

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 _ **Parole : fourchelangue**_

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous pour vos reviews, followers et favoris.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 4 Harry**

Le professeur McGonagall regarda, interdite, ses élèves. Est-ce qu'ils insinuaient que monsieur Potter était vivant ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait tellement y croire. Harry Potter était non seulement un de ses lions mais également un étudiant qu'elle appréciait réellement. Digne fils de son père mais surtout de sa mère, c'était un enfant qui avait énormément souffert tout au long de sa vie et qui méritait, à présent, le bonheur.

Elle tourna de nouveau son regard vers les deux meilleurs amis de son protégé, tentant de confirmer, dans leurs regards, leur affirmation. Elle ne vit que confiance, joie et certitude :

-Avez-vous une preuve, monsieur Weasley, de ce que vous venez de dire ? Sachez que de nombreuses personnes, ici présentes, ne pourraient supporter une autre perte.

Son regard se porta alors vers la famille Malefoy qui se soutenait. Voir une de ces prestigieuses familles si démunie prouvait bien à tous que cette guerre avait fait plus de ravages que tous avaient crus.

-Oui madame, le père d'Harry et ses amis, les Maraudeurs…je ne sais pas si vous les connaissiez, professeur…

Ron s'arrêta de suite de tenter d'expliquer à son professeur de métamorphose l'identité des créateurs de la Carte. En effet, cette dernière avait tiqué au surnom que s'était donné l'un des pires groupes de farceurs qu'elle avait eu le malheur de rencontrer. Et malgré son allure inchangée, les deux étudiants avaient remarqué la veine sur le front de leur directrice qui semblait battre à vive allure. Hermione décida alors de reprendre la parole :

-Madame, ces élèves ont réussi à créer une Carte qui représente l'école de Poudlard ainsi que ses habitants à l'endroit précis où ils se trouvent.

-Une Carte de Poudlard mais c'est impossible…

Elle regarda alors attentivement le bout de parchemin que tenait Ron dans ses mains et vit le château retranscrit mais également des noms qui bougeaient comme s'ils représentaient les déplacements des personnes en question.

Mais c'est surtout un nom qui retenait toute son attention, Harry Potter. Il était donc bien vivant. Et si elle lisait convenablement ce parchemin, il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Dans tous les cas, son protégé était vivant et elle devait l'aider. Elle confia à ses deux étudiants le soin de prévenir la famille Weasley et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Quant à elle, elle se dirigea vers la famille Malefoy.

Arrivée à leurs niveaux, elle n'hésita pas à les interpeller. Ils devaient agir le plus rapidement possible :

-Monsieur et madame Malefoy ?

A l'appel de leur nom, Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy se retournèrent pour faire face à la directrice des Gryffondor :

-Professeur McGonagall ?

-Nous avons la preuve qu'Harry est vivant.

Cette annonce cloua les époux Malefoy au silence, ne sachant que dire, faire ou croire et c'est leur fils, Drago, qui n'hésita pas à interroger son professeur de métamorphose :

-Professeur, vous êtes sûre de ce que vous avancez ?

-Oui, monsieur Malefoy. Il semblerait qu'Harry ait confié un objet à miss Granger et monsieur Weasley qui leur permettent de situer chaque personne vivante dans l'école. Et actuellement, Harry Potter se trouve sur cette carte, près de la Grande Salle.

-Par Merlin, ne put que dire la matriarche Malefoy.

Le regard de la famille se dirigea aussitôt vers un groupe de roux et ils virent la même surprise chez la famille Weasley alors que les deux jeunes gens leur présentaient un parchemin. Ce n'est qu'en voyant un des enfants confirmer les faits qu'ils virent la famille se diriger hâtivement vers les membres de l'Ordre qu'ils comprirent que leur fils était toujours vivant.

Lucius ne chercha pas à en comprendre davantage. Il se dirigea vers le groupe de Mangemorts à la recherche de son maître, ou en tout cas de l'homme qu'il considérait comme tel.

Il le trouva dans la coursive, semblant accablé par le chagrin.

-Monsieur ? l'interpella t-il.

Tom Jedusor entendit Lucius Malefoy l'appeler. Si cela n'avait pas été le père de son âme-sœur, il aurait certainement renvoyé la personne qui le dérangeait mais il avait plus de considération pour cet homme qui avait autant perdu que lui :

-Que veux-tu Lucius ?

-Il s'agit d'Altair, monsieur. Il est vivant.

L'ancien mage noir se redressa à ces paroles et se rapprocha du blond.

-En es-tu sûr, Lucius ?

-Les amis d'Harry ont un moyen de prouver sa présence dans le château. Vivant !

-Alors il y a un espoir ?

-Oui, monsieur…

Soudain la voix, inquiète, de sa femme l'interpella :

-Lucius !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Narcissa. Cette dernière se trouvait avec son fils et le professeur McGonagall, près des deux amis d'Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il Narcissa ?

-Il est avec Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Notre fils est dans la même pièce que ces deux fous !

A ces mots, Tom n'attendit pas plus longtemps et rassembla ses troupes près de l'entrée du château encombré. Ils se mirent à plusieurs et tentèrent de dégager les débris. L'Ordre du Phoenix se joignit à eux mais le directeur de l'école avait bien fait son travail et une barrière magique les empêchait d'avancer rapidement.

Fatiguée d'attendre et anxieuse à l'idée de savoir qu'elle pouvait de nouveau perdre son fils, Narcissa se rapprocha de la barrière et cria :

- _Bombarda maxima_.

La barrière ne céda pas mais le sort l'ébrécha. Voyant le résultat, elle continua sur sa lancée, imposant ainsi tout son amour de mère. Elle fut vite rejointe par Molly Weasley grâce à qui à elle deux firent plus de dégâts que tous les Mangemorts et l'Ordre réunis. Tom et Lucius se joignirent à elles ainsi que les personnes les plus proches d'Harry comme Ron, Hermione ou Drago, et ensemble ils réussirent à totalement détruire la barrière, non sans créer une forte explosion qui les secoua tous.

Lorsqu'ils virent l'entrée dégagée, ils entrèrent tous dans l'école à la recherche d'un jeune homme mais également d'un vieil homme qu'ils voulaient détruire.

Ils virent aussitôt les dégâts qu'avait occasionnés la déflagration de l'explosion. Plusieurs pans de murs s'étaient écroulés, laissant un spectacle désolant.

Tom s'inquiétait. Il avait peur que l'explosion ait pu atteindre Harry et le blesser. Il se hâta donc d'avancer. D'après cette Carte fortement intéressante, Harry se tenait quelques mètres plus loin juste avant l'explosion. Il s'y dirigea, accompagné de la famille Malefoy, Weasley et des membres de l'Ordre.

Ils avancèrent aussi rapidement que possible en prenant garde à l'endroit où il marchait. Il dégagea ainsi un passage surveillant attentivement le moindre signe de vie. Il stoppa soudain. Devant lui se trouvaient des traces sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à les identifier, étant donné les nombreux débris qui se trouvaient dessus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda alors Lucius.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui :

-Il doit s'agir d'un cercle d'incantation. D'après mes souvenirs, il n'y en avait pas ici.

-C'est exact, confirma une voix ferme.

Le professeur McGonagall se rapprocha d'eux, accompagnée du professeur de sortilèges. Elle regarda attentivement les quelques signes visibles et se tourna vers son collègue. Ce dernier, aidé des deux sorciers, dégagea le sol :

-Filius ?

-Il s'agit d'un cercle de runes et…

Le professeur se rapprocha du cercle pour y déposer sa main, semblant le jauger, avant de déclarer :

-C'est monsieur Potter qui l'a tracé. Il est imprégné de sa magie.

L'écossaise confirma alors les dires de son ami après avoir inspecté les runes. Elle réfléchit quelques instants avant de poser la question que tous se posaient :

-Pourquoi monsieur Potter a-t-il mis en place ce cercle et quelle incantation a-t-il utilisé ?

-D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il s'agit d'une magie relative à l'esprit, déclara le petit professeur. Je vois également la rune de l'âme, du corps. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un transfert. Mais dans quel but et pour qui ? Cela je ne saurais le dire.

Lucius Malefoy regarda les deux professeurs, le cercle puis la pièce. Son fils avait tracé ce cercle dans un but évident mais ce qu'il voulait maintenant était son fils et non la raison de sa présence ici :

-En tout cas, c'est ici qu'Altair…ou Harry, a dû être avant l'explosion. Il ne doit pas être loin.

Sa femme appuya ses dires et se mit aussitôt à la recherche de son fils aîné, accompagnée de son cadet mais également d'une famille de roux. L'Ordre se joignit à eux mais quelques Aurors, dont Shacklebolt, reprirent leurs recherches pour retrouver également Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ces deux hommes devaient répondre de leurs actes.

Les Mangemorts rentrèrent dans la salle et, après un geste de leur ancien maître, accompagnèrent l'Ordre. Eux-mêmes désiraient retrouver les coupables de leur déchéance.

Bellatrix Lestrange en faisait partie. Elle n'avait pas cessé de fixer son regard sur le fils Londubat. Elle voulait tellement s'excuser de son comportement même si elle n'en était pas responsable, mais ce dernier l'évitait et les regards accusateurs qu'il lui lançait ne l'aidaient pas à tenter un dialogue. Mais elle comprenait. Jamais il n'oublierait et seul le temps pourrait peut-être apaiser les rancœurs que ce fou avait endiguées.

Tom était resté en retrait des autres, toujours près du cercle, le regardant attentivement et semblant être plongé dans une intense introspection. Il semblait réfléchir, tentant de dénouer le mystère de ce cercle.

Il se remémora tout ce qu'il savait des deux hommes qu'étaient Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent à ses études à Poudlard et surtout à sa rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore. Au cours de ses années d'étude, il avait apprécié le professeur. Il avait toujours eu ce goût prononcé pour la magie noire mais l'homme ne l'avait pas laissé seul. Aujourd'hui, il comprenait que le vieil homme avait dû certainement comprendre son penchant et avait tenté de l'en dissuader de manière douce, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était présent pour lui.

Pourtant, il avait changé. Peu de temps après sa victoire contre Grindelwald, le professeur était revenu à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Au début, il n'eut que peu de changements mais il avait senti une différence qu'il avait mise sur le compte du combat contre le mage noir qui, d'après les rumeurs, avait été proche de lui. Mais rien n'était revenu comme avant et il était devenu Voldemort. Et à partir de ce moment-là, il avait débuté sa descente en enfer.

Il avait cru que Dumbledore l'avait envoûté au cours de cette année car il sortait de Poudlard et ce dernier n'aurait plus eu aucun contrôle sur lui mais aujourd'hui, à la vue des cercles de runes, il se demandait si une autre raison, si un autre évènement n'avait pas réellement déclenché ce conflit dont il vivait, enfin il l'espérait, les derniers moments.

Tout à sa réflexion, il ne fit pas attention à l'approche du patriarche de la famille Malefoy et fut surpris lorsque ce dernier prit la parole :

-Monsieur ? Un problème ?

L'homme, qui avait retrouvé sa jeunesse, se retourna vers son interlocuteur puis reprit sa contemplation du cercle. Pourtant, il prit la parole :

-Ceci expliquerait la présence de Grindelwald.

Le blond ne cessa de fixer son regard sur son ancien maître puis sur le cercle tentant de comprendre le lien qui pouvait exister entre l'ancien mage noir et le rituel qui avait dû être pratiquer ici par son fils.

Pourtant il ne put questionner plus longuement Tom que des cris de la part de l'Ordre se firent entendre. Ils avaient retrouvé Grindelwald, évanoui.

L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha et n'hésita pas à attacher l'homme afin de lui éviter toute tentative de retraite, sous le regard curieux de l'Ordre. :

-Ne prenons aucun risque…

Mais il ne put dire plus que, cette fois-ci, ce sont ses hommes qui s'exclamèrent :

-Nous avons Dumbledore !

Ces derniers n'hésitèrent pas à jeter le vieil homme au milieu de la pièce qui avait été dégagée mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Tom Jedusor s'interposa. Il fixa son ancien mentor et l'immobilisa.

Son action avait pris au dépourvu un bon nombre de personnes. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas hésité à attaquer ses élèves pour se protéger. Il n'avait pas eu le moindre scrupule à manipuler des hommes et des femmes, dont l'homme qui était le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui actuellement le protégeait.

-Pourquoi vous le protégez ? n'hésita pas à demander un des Mangemorts.

-Premièrement, il est le seul, avec cet homme, dit-il en désignant Grindelwald, à savoir ce qui s'est déroulé dans cette pièce et donc d'avoir une idée de l'emplacement d'Harry…Potter mais je pense que tout n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Je veux que la vérité éclate et, à mon sens, trois hommes la connaissent et eux seuls pourront nous la dévoiler.

Le vieil homme, qui n'était pas évanoui, avait écouté le discours du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier s'était agenouillé à son niveau et le regardait fixement. Une lueur de compréhension se reflétait dans ses yeux et alors le vieil homme sut que le moment de la vérité était arrivé :

-Vous avez toujours été mon élève le plus brillant, monsieur Jedusor.

Ce discours, qui avait laissé perplexe les personnes réunies dans la pièce, semblait avoir trouvé écho pour Tom. Pourtant, ce dernier gardait une position défensive :

-Mais vous devez vous douter, professeur, qu'il me faut des preuves et une confrontation.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, monsieur Jedusor. Et puis, nous avons trop perdu et souffert pour permettre que les erreurs du passé se renouvellent.

L'homme hocha la tête. Lui non plus ne désirait pas vivre de nouveau ses années d'errance. Une nouvelle chance lui avait été donnée et il allait la saisir. Surtout depuis qu'il savait qu'Harry était vivant. Il voulait maintenant passer toute son énergie à s'excuser auprès du Gryffondor et tenter de se faire accepter par lui, même s'il se doutait que cela n'allait pas être chose aisée.

Lucius avait vu l'échange qui s'était déroulé entre les deux sorciers les plus puissants de leur génération et n'arrivait pas à saisir parfaitement la situation mais il savait une chose, c'était que l'homme qu'il avait servi voulait se venger, voulait venger son fils, voulait venger ses Mangemorts et tous ceux qui avaient été injustement tués dans cette guerre. C'est pour cela qui lui faisait pleinement confiance.

Il s'approcha alors de sa femme et de son fils qui s'étaient immobilisés quelques instants à la découverte de Dumbledore. Sa femme avait la baguette en main prête à faire justice elle-même. Toutefois, d'un regard l'époux calma sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur la tempe, posa une main sur l'épaule sur son fils et se décidèrent de continuer à rechercher Harry Potter, leur fils.

Non loin de là, la famille Weasley, ou tout du moins les enfants et Hermione Granger, n'avait pas réellement fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. A chaque découverte, ils avaient espéré retrouver leur ami mais à chaque fois la déception fut présente.

Hermione, fatiguée et paniquant à l'idée de ne pas revoir Harry, décida d'utiliser un moyen plus efficace. Elle voulait utiliser la Carte et selon les emplacements des noms, délimiter le lieu où se trouvait son meilleur ami. Elle se tourna alors vers le plus jeune fils Weasley qui cherchait frénétiquement dans les décombres :

-Ron, tu as toujours la Carte ?

-Oui…

Comprenant l'idée de son amie, le jeune homme reprit fébrilement la Carte, l'activa et s'exclama :

-Par Merlin !

Son cri détourna toutes les têtes vers lui, curieux de connaître la raison de ce hurlement. C'est la jeune fille qui se rapprocha de son ami :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron, où est Harry ?

Comprenant que les deux jeunes parlaient d'Harry et qu'ils utilisaient le même moyen qu'ils avaient employé précédemment, Tom Jedusor, la famille Malefoy et l'Ordre du Phoenix se rapprochèrent mais furent ébranlés face à la déclaration du roux :

-Harry, il est plus là. Je ne le vois plus. Il n'est plus à Poudlard. Il a disparu !

* * *

Fleur Delacour avait suivi son mari, Bill, pour la bataille à Poudlard. Au moment où Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient partis pour Gringotts, elle avait eu peur qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose. Tout comme son époux, elle travaillait pour les gobelins et ces derniers n'étaient pas aussi stupides que la plupart des sorciers qui travaillaient au Ministère. De plus, les restrictions dues à la présence forte de Voldemort rendaient la mission encore plus périlleuse.

Toutefois elle fut soulagée lorsque l'appel de la radio rebelle les prévint qu'Harry était non seulement vivant mais également à Poudlard. Bill réussit à joindre ses parents et tous décidèrent de se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie. La bataille finale était proche.

Elle avait revu Harry rapidement. Tous se préparaient à la défense de l'école ou de l'évacuation des plus jeunes. Elle s'était mise en place avec son mari et au moment où les défenses disparaissaient, elle prit tendrement la main de celui qu'elle aimait, se soutenant mutuellement face à l'adversité qui s'approchait.

Le combat fut rude et les pertes immenses. Lorsque les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres se retirèrent, tous rapatrièrent les corps des défunts afin de les honorer quelques instants. Elle fut soulagée de voir que Bill soit sain et sauf mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour toute la famille Weasley. Fred, l'un des jumeaux, était décédé et elle put être au premier rang de la détresse de cette famille.

Elle vit au loin Harry rentrer dans la Grande Salle, accompagné de ses deux meilleurs amis. Le plus jeune Weasley s'avança vers sa famille et pleura la perte de ce frère. Elle l'observa quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Harry qui fixait un couple, celui de Rémus et Tonks. Il les observa un moment avant de se retourner vers le corps de Fred puis sur celui des nombreux corps allongés au sol. Son regard était si triste, si vide. Il repartit et elle ne prévint personne, comprenant ce besoin de solitude.

Des murmures l'interpellèrent. Voldemort revenait avec sa troupe. Les survivants se regroupèrent à l'entrée.

Harry était mort. Ce garçon qui avait combattu avec elle lors du Tournoi, qui avait sauvé sa petite sœur. Cet enfant s'était sacrifié pour tous.

Mais la surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. A la place d'une rixe entre les deux camps, ce fut une discussion qui eut lieu entre un jeune homme, âgé d'à peine vingt ans, et leur supposé leader, Dumbledore. Le jeune homme s'appelait Tom et se présentait comme étant Voldemort ou comme celui qui avait été ensorcelé par le vieux mage.

Fleur était perdue et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir autour d'elle, elle n'était pas la seule. Les propos qui se dirent la perturbèrent et elle sentit Bill se rapprocher d'elle. Ce dernier venait de perdre un frère et un autre qu'il considérait tout comme, pour rien… pour la soif de pouvoir d'un seul homme !

Lorsque les Mangemorts s'attaquèrent au directeur de l'école, elle ne fit aucun geste. D'ailleurs personne de l'Ordre ou de l'école ne semblait connaître la réaction qu'il devait adopter. Ce ne fut au moment où les élèves restants furent en danger qu'ils décidèrent de se défendre mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à combattre celui qu'il considérait comme leur chef, leur meneur.

L'entrée s'écroula. Dumbledore avait réussi à s'échapper par l'école et l'Ordre se retrouvait seul, avec des élèves, face aux Mangemorts mais ces derniers avaient protégé les étudiants et ne firent aucun geste agressif envers eux. Pourtant, Fleur gardait bien en main sa baguette, ne voulant pas être prise par surprise. Elle pensa alors à Maugrey Fol'œil. _Vigilance constance_ !

Elle retrouva la famille Weasley. Elle avait vu Molly se rendre avec Narcissa Malefoy dans la forêt et elle en revenait. Tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il en était exactement pour Harry mais la réponse les choqua.

Le corps d'Harry avait disparu.

Qui aurait pu enlever le corps de cet enfant qui avait déjà bien assez souffert. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser en paix. Tous furent bouleversés et son mari tenta de réconforter sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la perte de ses deux fils.

Mais la scène qui la désarçonna fut celle de la famille Malefoy, ensemble tous les trois, pleurant leur enfant car c'est ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry Potter était également Altair Malefoy, le fils aîné de la famille aristocratique, enlevé et utilisé par l'homme qu'elle avait considéré comme un sage.

Mais ils ne furent pas les seuls. En plus, des amis et proches du jeune homme, une autre personne pleurait sa disparition et son identité la désempara. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou en tout cas l'homme qui l'avait été semblait bouleversé et s'éloignait de ses hommes. Elle n'arrivait pas à identifier clairement la scène mais voir un homme aux épaules voûtées qui tressautaient et des mains devant les yeux lui confirmaient que Voldemort pleurait Harry Potter.

En regardant ces scènes exprimant tellement de tristesse, elle voulut rejoindre son époux, sa famille. Elle avait besoin de réconfort, d'une présence qui, pour certains, avait été arrachée. Pourtant, elle ne fit que quelques pas lorsque son attention se porta vers le frère de Bill, Ron, qui se trouvait avec son amie, Hermione Granger. Ils s'étaient rapprochés du château et semblaient captivés par un parchemin. De temps en temps, ils observaient les fenêtres, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose. Puis leurs regards s'éclairèrent, comme s'ils avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils semblaient en proie à une grande agitation. C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit. Après une expression dubitative, cette dernière exprimait ensuite la surprise, la joie et puis la volonté. Une volonté digne de la directrice des Gryffondor.

Fleur voulut les rattraper mais ils se séparèrent. Le professeur se dirigea vers la famille Malefoy et les deux étudiants vers l'Ordre. Elle décida de retrouver sa famille.

Harry était vivant ! Ron et Hermione affirmaient que leur ami était vivant mais, également, qu'il se confrontait à Dumbledore et plus surprenant encore, à Grindelwald. Elle connaissait l'existence de cet homme qui, comme Voldemort, avait une sacrée réputation dans le cercle européen en tant que mage noir. Cette histoire devenait de plus en plus compliquée.

Tous se rassemblèrent, prêts à attaquer le château et pourtant le bouclier qu'avait utilisé Dumbledore ne lâchait pas. Ce n'est que lorsque la famille Malefoy, Weasley et l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres intervinrent que ce dernier se désagrégea.

Ils rentrèrent dans une salle où devaient se trouver Harry et les deux autres hommes. Mais personne n'était en vu. Mais cela était compréhensible, la salle était délabrée et parsemée de nombreux monticules de débris. Sa peur se fit plus intense, si Harry se trouvait dans cette salle au moment de l'explosion, il aurait pu être grièvement blessé et peut-être… mort.

Non elle ne voulait pas penser cela. Il faisait partie de la famille, avait affronté des forces que bon nombre de sorciers n'auraient pas eu seulement le courage de nommer et il avait sauvé sa sœur. La famille Delacour avait une dette envers ce jeune homme qu'elle avait grandement apprécié pendant le Tournoi.

Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la découverte de Grindelwald mais elle ne fit pas réellement attention. Ce n'est qu'au moment où ils découvrirent Dumbledore qu'elle remarqua un bout de tissu coincé sous une pierre. Ne voulant pas donner de fausses joies à quiconque, elle dégagea seule le débris pour faire face à Harry.

Ce dernier était grièvement blessé. Tout son corps présentait de nombreuses blessures dont certaines semblaient profondes. De plus, l'explosion n'avait pas été la seule cause de lésions, il avait cambriolé Gringotts quelques temps auparavant, participé à la bataille, affronté Voldemort, survécu un Avada Kedavra et participé à un étrange rituel. Elle se doutait que son état devait être plus grave que ce qu'il paraissait.

Elle devait appeler de l'aide et c'est ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire quand une main l'empoigna doucement. Surprise, elle se tourna vers le propriétaire de celle-ci, il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle voulut l'appeler ou interpeller quelqu'un mais le regard de ce dernier l'en dissuada.

Il paraissait si fragile. Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux. Il tentait de lui parler, elle décida alors de s'approcher de lui mais ce qu'elle entendit lui brisa le cœur :

-Emmène-moi…emmène moi loin d'ici…loin d'eux…

-Harry, ils ont besoin de toi… tenta-t-elle de le persuader.

-S'il te plaît…je suis si fatigué…si fatigué…

Et Harry s'évanouit. Elle fit face alors à un problème. Elle savait, pour l'avoir vu, que la plupart des personnes présentes, ce soir, cherchaient désespérément Harry, voulant le protéger et l'aimer mais en face il y avait Harry. Il l'avait suppliée de l'emmener loin d'eux et elle comprenait. Oh que oui, elle comprenait. Il avait fait face à de nombreux obstacles, la tête haute, et il avait appris que sa vie, son corps, avait été manipulé de la pire des façons et maintenant il était lié au côté qui lui avait toujours été défini comme sombre, à une famille qui l'avait haï, à un homme qui avait tué ses parents et s'était acharné, ces dernières années, à faire de sa vie un enfer. Alors oui elle comprenait qu'Harry voulait être seul, sans personne pour le persuader, pour lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

C'est pourquoi, elle décida de suivre son instinct et son cœur. Elle avait toujours avec elle un portoloin qui l'emmenait à la maison aux coquillages. Elle le prit et l'activa emmenant avec elle un jeune homme, un ami, perdu. Elle n'entendit jamais le cri de désespoir à la disparition d'Harry de la Carte et donc de Poudlard.


	5. Réminiscences partie 2

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 _Flashback_

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé reviews, favoris et followers.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 5 Réminiscences partie2**

Harry souffrait. Le rituel l'avait épuisé mais le souffle de l'explosion l'avait projeté contre le mur, lui cassant de nombreux os. Mais en se retrouvant allongé sur le sol, des parties du mur sur lequel il s'était cogné s'étaient effondrées sur lui, aggravant ses blessures. Il arrivait à peine à garder conscience.

Pourtant il tentait de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible, il voulait absolument éviter que qui ce soit le trouve ou tout du moins le fasse dans la plus grande discrétion. Il ne voulait pas affronter la famille Malefoy et encore moins le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cela pouvait paraître égoïste mais sa vie avait toujours été dictée au service des autres et, cela ne le dérangeait pas, jamais il n'aurait laissé la moindre personne en danger, surtout s'il pouvait l'éviter. Mais après avoir perdu sa famille, ou plutôt, ses familles, avoir passé son enfance dans une famille qui haïssait tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la magie, dont lui, avoir donné son adolescence au service du monde sorcier jusqu'à en avoir perdu les derniers membres de sa famille, avoir donné sa vie pour ses amis mais également pour Voldemort et pour avoir aider un homme à retrouver sa véritable place, il n'aspirait, maintenant, qu'à la paix. Il voulait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Bouder quand il ne serait pas content, dire non, ne plus s'interroger sur des questions existentielles. Vivre, tout simplement !

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit les débris qui le recouvraient bouger. Il comprit alors que le moment qu'il redoutait depuis quelques jours allaient avoir lieu. Il en était effrayé. Il garda alors le maximum de force pour pouvoir agir.

La lumière l'éblouit quelques instants avant de reconnaître son sauveur et il sut qu'il avait peut-être encore une chance.

Fleur Delacour se trouvait face à lui, prête à appeler de l'aide. Il réussit à bouger sa main et il l'empoigna doucement.

Elle arrêta tout mouvement. Il essaya de parler mais sa voix était si faible que seul un murmure sortit de sa bouche. Lorsque son amie de Tournoi s'approcha, il ne put que lui dire ces quelques mots :

-Emmène-moi…emmène-moi loin d'ici…loin d'eux.

Il l'entendit parler, tentant de le persuader de rester au château mais il ne voulait pas. Il voulait lui faire comprendre. Mais sa fatigue commençait à l'envahir et il sut qu'il allait bientôt perdre conscience. Alors il lui murmura ce qu'il ressentait, espérant la convaincre de l'emmener loin de ceux qui étaient présents :

-S'il te plaît…je suis si fatigué…si fatigué…

Et ce fut le noir ! Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la fin. Il ressentait parfaitement son corps, la douleur qu'il supportait était la preuve de la vie qui coulait toujours en lui. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré ses parents et ses parrains, il avait compris que la vie était importante et même si l'envie de les revoir l'était également, il voulait maintenant profiter de cette seconde chance qui s'offrait à lui. Et pour cela, il voulait s'éloigner de tous et prendre ses propres décisions.

Cette liberté dont il avait tant rêvé se trouvait maintenant entre ses mains. Il avait bataillé pour l'avoir mais il avait réussi. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de profiter des conséquences des rituels qu'il avait utilisés en cette soirée mais elles avaient toutes réussies.

Ces rituels avaient été extrêmement importants et c'est sa rencontre avec le prisonnier de Nurmengard qui avait basculé sa vie et permit de remettre en place la vérité.

* * *

 _Il se rappela du moment où il put rentrer sans difficulté dans la prison. Il vadrouilla dans les nombreux couloirs jusqu'à y trouver la cellule tant recherchée._

 _Il réussit à déverrouiller la porte de la cellule et trouva, de dos, Grindelwald. Mais il n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit que l'homme le salua d'une façon qui le laissa interdit :_

 _-Je vous attendais depuis longtemps, Harry Potter...ou devrais-je dire Altair Malefoy._

 _Harry le regarda interdit, surpris de cette première approche, mais la suspicion revint. Il ne devait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Pourtant il voulait connaître les liens qu'il avait avec Grindelwald._

 _Il s'approcha du prisonnier et tendit sa baguette contre la gorge de l'homme :_

 _-Je ne suis pas ici pour le plaisir de vous voir…_

 _-Vous êtes ici pour avoir des réponses, n'est-ce pas monsieur Potter ?_

 _-…Oui…mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance…Vous êtes comme Voldemort, un mage noir sans scrupules._

 _-Non monsieur Potter, je ne suis pas un mage noir et encore moins comme monsieur Jedusor._

 _Harry était perdu face à cette déclaration. Non seulement Grindelwald démentait son statut de mage noir, qui lui avait causé son emprisonnement dans ce bâtiment, mais il connaissait l'existence de Jedusor comme étant Voldemort. Même s'il avait le même âge que Dumbledore, il n'avait pas connu l'étudiant à Poudlard et il était enfermé avant l'apparition de Lord Voldemort, il ne pouvait connaître ces informations._

 _Le prisonnier vit l'incertitude du jeune homme se tenant devant lui. Toutes ces années, il avait attendu ce moment, mais il se devait d'être patient et expliquer attentivement la situation. De cette rencontre, beaucoup de choses allaient changer._

 _-Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici parce que vous avez des questions. Je vous promets d'y répondre sincèrement, mais j'aimerais vous demander un service._

 _Harry regarda suspicieusement le prisonnier. Toutefois, il voulait connaître la demande de l'homme :_

 _-Que voulez-vous ?_

 _-J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Lorsque j'aurai répondu à vos questions, j'aurai de nombreuses informations à vous donner qui vous sembleront, certainement, étranges et impossibles, mais il faudra me croire._

 _-Et comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en vous ?_

 _-Ecoutez et jugez, monsieur Potter. Faites confiance à votre instinct. Celui qui vous a sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises._

 _-Comment ?..._

 _-Vos questions, monsieur Potter, et je vous expliquerai ensuite tout ce que vous devez savoir._

 _-Qu'est-ce que je dois savoir ?..._

 _-Vos questions ?_

 _-Bien…mais vous avez intérêt à me dire tout ce que vous savez !_

 _Harry s'éloigna alors de l'homme, tout en le gardant en joue. Il voulait des réponses et cet homme avait attisé sa curiosité mais il n'était pas assez fou ou immature pour ne pas être vigilant._

 _Il referma alors la porte de la pièce avec sa magie sans baguette, ne pouvant s'ouvrir que par sa propre volonté, ainsi s'il devait perdre sa baguette, il pourrait toujours s'enfuir. Il installa également deux fauteuils en n'omettant pas certains sortilèges sur celui du prisonnier. Il se retourna vers celui-ci, l'invitant à prendre place. Ce dernier le regarda attentivement et prit place sur le fauteuil :_

 _-Vous êtes quelqu'un de prudent, monsieur Potter, vous avez bien raison._

 _-Si je l'avais été plus tôt, certaines personnes seraient toujours présentes._

 _-Monsieur Potter, vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable. Vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent ayant affronté des forces qui vous sont plus fortes. Vous n'avez pas le destin de tous entre vos mains. Chacun fait des choix et nous en assumons les conséquences._

 _Le jeune homme ne dit rien. C'était le discours que l'on lui avait souvent répété et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait y croire. Pourtant le prisonnier ne s'arrêta pas là :_

 _-Je ne pense pas que votre parrain vous en tienne pour responsable._

 _Harry regarda alors fixement l'homme en face de lui. Peu de personnes savaient que Sirius et lui étaient en contact et encore moins qu'il soit décédé. Pour tous, Sirius Black était toujours un dangereux évadé. Mais il avait appris la leçon à être trop impulsif. Il en avait payé le prix, c'est pourquoi il évita tous gestes qui pouvaient le trahir. De plus, il ne voulait pas donner d'occasions à ce mage noir pour le déstabiliser._

 _Harry décida qu'il était grand temps de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis son entrevue avec le vendeur de baguettes. Le temps lui était compté, il avait réussi à rentrer dans la prison et interroger un prisonnier par de subtils moyens, venant principalement de la boutique de Fred et Georges, mais il ne devait pas s'éterniser :_

 _-Connaissez-vous Ollivander ? Vous en rappelez-vous ?_

 _L'homme ne tenta pas de faire remarquer au jeune intrus qu'il avait évité le sujet de son parrain. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer mais il devait savoir que rien n'était de sa faute. Il décida de répondre à ses questions, en espérant pouvoir le convaincre ensuite, lui permettant de s'échapper d'ici et peut-être de le forcer à se confier._

 _-Oui, je connais monsieur Ollivander. C'est un fabriquant de baguettes qui se trouve au Chemin de Traverse._

 _-C'est exact. Cet homme a ressenti un infime lien entre votre magie et la mienne._

 _Harry tenta de déchiffrer les expressions du prisonnier en face de lui mais aucun sentiment ne se reflétait. Il reprit :_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Monsieur Potter, pouvez-vous me répéter les termes exacts de monsieur Ollivander, s'il vous plaît ?_

 _Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent, Harry ne comprenant pas réellement la question. Il avait peur de se retrouver piégé dans un dialogue de sourd mais il avait besoin de ses réponses pour avancer :_

 _-Il m'a dit qu'il ressentait la magie de Grindelwald en moi, comme une empreinte. Pourquoi votre magie ?_

 _-J'ai bien peur, monsieur Potter, de ne pouvoir vous répondre ou tout du moins de rectifier vos propos. Je n'ai aucun lien, magique ou autre, avec vous._

 _Harry était perdu. Cet homme s'amusait de lui et il perdait son temps ici. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et sa magie commença alors à se faire ressentir et à se propager dans la cellule. Il faisait tout son possible pour la maintenir dans cette seule pièce mais les réponses devaient venir rapidement car l'homme, face à lui, allait en payer les conséquences :_

 _-Ne tentez pas de m'abuser. Vous m'avez promis des réponses et je dois vous avouer qu'actuellement, ma patience est mise à rude épreuve et vous ne faites rien pour arranger la situation._

 _-Je ne vous dis que la vérité, monsieur Potter. Je n'ai aucun lien avec vous._

 _-Alors vous insinuez que monsieur Ollivander a menti, monsieur ?_

 _Cette phrase avait été dite d'une façon si froide, si pleine de colère retenue que n'importe quel être vivant se serait mis à frissonner mais, malgré l'angoisse de perdre cette précieuse opportunité de raconter les faits qu'il désirait tant dévoiler, le prisonnier soutint le regard du jeune homme en face de lui et lui répondit :_

 _-Je n'ai jamais suggéré que monsieur Ollivander ait menti, monsieur Potter. J'affirme seulement que je n'ai aucun lien avec vous…_

 _-Arrêtez ! Vous me dites que vous n'avez aucun lien avec moi mais qu'Ollivander a dit la vérité et que vous…_

 _-Non, monsieur Potter. Je vous dis que je n'ai aucun lien avec vous mais qu'Ollivander dit la vérité lorsqu'il affirme que Grindelwald a un lien avec vous !_

 _Harry s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Cet homme qui se trouvait devant lui, cet homme prisonnier depuis près d'une cinquantaine d'années lui insinuerait-il qu'il n'est pas…Grindelwald !_

 _-Je peux comprendre votre air confus, monsieur Potter…_

 _-N'essayez pas de m'embobiner dans une de vos histoires. D'après vous, vous n'êtes pas Grindelwald, alors commencez par vous présenter !_

 _-Je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore, monsieur Potter. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer…_

 _Harry observa son interlocuteur et ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre avec ironie :_

 _-Vous êtes Albus Dumbledore…Excusez-moi mais je reste dubitatif. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous n'avez eu aucune visite depuis votre enfermement alors il me semble impossible que vous ayez pu échanger vos corps ou utiliser du Polynectar._

 _-Vous avez tout à fait raison, monsieur Potter, je n'ai vu personne depuis 1945._

 _Le Survivant fut décontenancé face à l'affirmation du prisonnier. Si ce dernier disait vrai, alors tout le monde sorcier avait été dupé. Il avait côtoyé un usurpateur. A cette information, de nombreux doutes apparurent en lui. Sa mission avait été orchestrée par le professeur Dumbledore, ou en tout cas par l'homme qui prétendait être le professeur Dumbledore, et s'il s'agissait d'un mage noir, s'il s'agissait de Grindelwald, il devait absolument remettre en question certaines affirmations. Le dénouement de la guerre pouvait être complètement bouleversé._

 _Le prisonnier vit que sa phrase avait véritablement secoué l'élu du monde sorcier. Comment le destin pouvait-il être si dur pour mettre autant de responsabilités sur de si jeunes épaules. Pourtant, il était aussi fautif que Grindelwald. Il l'avait suivi, tenté par ce pouvoir et pour quoi ? Il n'avait pas seulement perdu sa liberté mais également sa famille et détruit d'autres familles, des enfants… Il devait faire en sorte que cela change. Le moment était venu !_

 _-Monsieur Potter, je crois qu'il est temps de vous révéler certaines choses._

 _-Je…_

 _-Je m'excuse de vous couper ainsi mais vous m'avez promis de m'écouter._

 _-Bien, allez-y mais ne tentez rien._

 _-Merci._

 _Harry se cala dans son fauteuil, il vérifia les différents sorts de la pièce et prit une position confortable mais lui permettant d'agir à tout moment. Il sentait que ce qu'il allait apprendre ce soir déterminerait directement ou indirectement le conflit dans lequel vivait actuellement le monde sorcier. Il devait être attentif._

 _\- Je suis né dans une famille de sorcier. Ma petite sœur Adriana avait quelques difficultés à maîtriser sa magie. Des moldus ont maltraité ma sœur, faisant empirer son état. Mon père a voulu se venger, les a tués et s'est retrouvé en prison. Ma mère s'est occupée de ma sœur mais, à cause d'un incident, elle perdit la vie. C'est mon frère, Alberforth, qui s'est chargé d'Adriana. Moi, même si je venais les voir et je les aidais, je ne me sentais pas réellement concerné. J'avais en tête d'autres projets. J'ai toujours voulu être un sorcier puissant. Je me suis appliqué dans mes études, j'ai perfectionné ma magie mais je voulais également être reconnu. Et c'est là que je l'ai rencontré, Grindelwald._

 _« Il venait d'emménager à Godric's Hollow. Il était pour moi un ami, un confident, un amant. Je l'aimais et je lui faisais totalement confiance. Nous avons appris l'existence des Reliques de la mort et nous avons cru à la légende. Nous nous étions dit que cette quête nous amènerait à la puissance et à la reconnaissance. Maintenant, je me rends compte de la folie qui nous habitait._

 _« Mon frère m'avait fait remarquer que j'étais de moins en moins présent pour notre famille mais j'étais aveuglé par les Reliques. Nous venions de récupérer la baguette de Sureau et cette acquisition nous ouvrait les portes de ce que nous avions toujours espéré._

 _« Gellert changea. Je ne retrouvais plus le jeune homme que j'aimais. Il était devenu le mage noir que nous connaissons tous aujourd'hui. Un jour que je me trouvais chez moi, Gellert et moi nous nous sommes disputés et nous nous sommes combattus mais ma sœur était présente à ce moment-là et elle se prit un sort qui la tua. Lorsque j'ai vu son corps sans vie s'affaisser sur le sol, j'ai…je n'ai plus prêté attention à ce qui m'entourait. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention et je n'ai pas remarqué ce que faisait Gellert. C'est en accourant vers le corps d'Adriana que je fus pris au piège d'un cercle de runes. Il avait toujours été doué dans ce domaine et j'en ai eu la preuve ce jour-là._

 _« C'était un cercle d'échange. Un échange d'âme et d'esprit. Il fit le rituel et je fus coincé. L'échange trouble quelques instants et quand j'ai repris conscience de ce qui m'entourait, je me vis face à moi-même. Je n'ai pas réellement pu comprendre quoi que ce soit que Gellert, ou plutôt Dumbledore, me lança un sort de désarmement et un Stupéfix qui fit de lui le vainqueur de Grindelwald mais également le maître de la baguette de Sureau._

 _« Je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans cette prison sans avoir pu me défendre. J'ai subi le même sort que votre parrain. Un simulacre de procès. »_

 _-Comment connaissiez-vous l'existence de mon parrain et de son injuste emprisonnement ?_

 _Harry avait écouté l'histoire du prisonnier qui pouvait correspondre à la vérité mais il voulait des preuves et ce dernier avait intérêt de lui en donner pour pouvoir seulement le croire._

 _\- C'est cela qui est une véritable torture. L'échange d'âme n'est pas irréversible. C'est pourquoi j'ai toujours un lien avec mon corps et Gellert, non seulement heureux de m'utiliser pour ses projets, me faisait partager chaque moment, me laissant comme un simple spectateur passif d'une pièce de théâtre. J'ai ainsi connu la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort, vos parents, vous, la prophétie et votre incroyable courage face aux épreuves auxquelles vous avez fait face. J'ai pu contempler les horreurs qu'a commises Gellert._

 _« Savez-vous ce que cela fait de voir tout ce qui se passe sans en pouvoir changer quoi que ce soit, d'être dans le corps d'un homme que l'on a tant aimé et qui vous a trahi de la pire des manières pour assouvir son besoin de pouvoir et de le voir détruire des milliers de vies ?_

 _« J'étais impuissant mais j'ai étudié attentivement, au travers de ses yeux, ses différents plans, ses stratégies. Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes ici monsieur Potter, et je peux enfin rectifier mes erreurs et vous permettre de vaincre le véritable mage noir. »_

 _Harry était complètement sonné mais une phrase l'interpella :_

 _-« Le véritable mage noir »… qu'insinuez-vous par véritable mage noir ?_

 _-Voldemort est un être inventé par Grindelwald._

 _Harry sursauta et s'exclama :_

 _-Non, vous mentez. J'ai la preuve que Voldemort était bien autrefois un étudiant de Poudlard, je l'ai vu entouré de ces…chiens, je l'ai vu revenir dans un corps et je l'ai vu combattre Dumbledore._

 _\- Tom Jedusor existe bel et bien mais Voldemort a été inventé par Grindelwald. J'ai connu Tom. Il était un de mes étudiants et l'un des plus brillants. Il était orphelin et n'acceptait pas d'avoir été abandonné. Sa famille était complètement perdue dans leurs délires de sang pur et par son sang mêlé à celui d'un moldu, il ne fut jamais accepté. De même pour sa famille moldue qui ne l'accepta pas. J'avais peur pour cet enfant et je l'ai protégé du mieux que j'ai pu. Il était attiré par la magie noire, le pouvoir, la puissance et la reconnaissance. Je me reconnaissais un peu en lui. Je l'ai donc pris sous mon aile pour lui éviter une descente en enfer._

 _« Je dois avouer qu'il me rendit fier de lui. Il s'était ouvert à moi, me faisant confiance mais lorsque Gellert a pris possession de moi et a pu voir le potentiel de l'enfant, il en a fait un pion parfait, un bouc émissaire lui permettant de jouer le rôle de défenseur du monde magique._

 _« Il lui a jeté un sortilège de la même famille que l'Impérium. Il ne contrôlait pas ses actes mais il les avait dévoués pour une cause : le pouvoir, les forces du mal et la terreur. Tom Jedusor avait de nombreux démons au fond de son cœur qui se sont libérés et déchaînés contre tout ce qu'il détestait. Tom disparut pour laisser place à Voldemort. »_

 _Harry s'était relevé, en colère mais également horrifié de ce que cela signifiait. L'homme qu'on lui avait appris à haïr, l'homme qui avait tué ses parents n'était pas responsable. C'était Dumbledore, celui en qui il avait donné toute sa foi, pour qui il avait combattu._

 _La magie d'Harry devint de plus en plus incontrôlable. Des étincelles surgirent de sa baguette et un vent fouetta les résidents de la petite cellule mais elle s'échappa de cette dernière et les autres prisonniers ressentirent ce flux mais Harry s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'être dit._

 _Soudain il se rappela des paroles d'Ollivander. Il avait un lien magique avec Grindelwald et d'après ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Voldemort, il commençait à s'inquiéter. Avait-il été également un sujet d'expérience ? Qu'est-ce que Grindelwald avait modifié en lui. Il accrocha son regard à celui de son interlocuteur et reposa sa question, ayant maintenant plus d'a priori à l'écoute de la réponse :_

 _-Quel est mon lien avec Grindelwald ? Pourquoi sa magie est-elle présente en moi ?_

 _Le prisonnier souffla intérieurement. Il allait devoir annoncer une autre vérité qui allait certainement perturber, plus qu'il ne l'était, le jeune homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se décida pourtant à la vérité, toute la vérité, en commençant par le début :_

 _-Monsieur Potter, vous connaissez certainement la famille Malefoy ?_

 _-Oui...mais je ne vois pas le rapport..._

 _Soudain Harry se remémora de nouveau son entretien avec le fabricant de baguettes. Ce dernier lui avait annoncé son lien avec Grindelwald mais également avec celui de la famille Malefoy. Y avait-il une raison ?_

 _-La famille Malefoy fait partie des premières familles fidèles à Voldemort..._

 _-Encore une raison qui me pousse à croire impossible votre théorie. Même si Voldemort était manipulé. Tous ses fidèles ne le sont pas. Ils ont choisi de le suivre !_

 _-Connaissez-vous réellement les premiers temps de la guerre ? Ou devrais-je dire la création de l'ordre mangemoresque ?_

 _-En quoi cela est-il si important ?_

 _-Tout. Voldemort ne s'est pas présenté tout de suite en Seigneur des Ténèbres. Gellert connaissait parfaitement le mode de fonctionnement de la politique. Tout devait être fait selon plusieurs étapes. La première consistait à séduire des grandes familles de Sang Pur, ayant de forts appuis politiques, dans ses rangs. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait qu'approcher des familles traditionnalistes ayant la même vision que lui au départ. Mais vous devez savoir qu'aucune de ces dernières ne désirait un réel clash et encore moins une forme de purge des sorciers. Ils souhaitaient seulement accentuer leur pouvoir et leur rang._

 _-Pourtant continuent-ils de le servir ?_

 _-La Marque, monsieur Potter. La Marque est le lien entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. Le sort de Gellert se répercutait sur les Mangemorts qui eux-mêmes subissaient la volonté de ce dernier. Voldemort a séduit les chefs des plus grandes familles de Sang Pur traditionnalistes qui ont englobé leurs familles, des clans entiers ainsi que leurs relations, puis le pouvoir de ce groupe a pris de l'importance pour appâter d'autres individus et cela s'est terminé par la peur de ce groupe. Les gens préfèrent le plus souvent être du côté des gagnants. L'exemple de Peter Pettigrew le démontre parfaitement._

 _-Veuillez éviter de parler de ce traitre. Il a trahi mes parents et ils en sont morts !_

 _-Une partie de vos parents._

 _Depuis le début de cette conversation, Harry avait de maintes fois démontré son étonnement et sa suspicion face aux paroles de l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui mais remettre en question la paternité des êtres qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui, des êtres qu'il aurait tellement voulu connaître et dont il se sentait responsable de leur tragique destinée l'horripilait. Soudain il se rappela du nom que lui avait affublé le prisonnier, celui d'Altair Malefoy. La peur le prit, il ne voulait pas croire ses paroles :_

 _-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Que James et Lily Potter ne sont pas réellement mes parents !_

 _-Non…ils sont la moitié de vos parents…_

 _Harry dévisagea le prisonnier en écarquillant les yeux :_

 _-Vous êtes fou…Toutes ces années enfermées ne vous ont pas épargné. Vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous suggérez que j'aurais plus de deux parents biologiques ?_

 _-Oui !_

 _Harry voulut reprendre la parole mais le vieil homme l'en empêcha. Ce dernier voyait le temps passé et il devait dévoiler d'autres éléments importants. Harry était le seul capable de déjouer le plan machiavélique de Gellert :_

 _-Ecoutez-moi, monsieur Potter, de nombreuses choses ont été cachées au monde sorcier et surtout à vous. Il est temps de les connaître et ce, malgré qu'elles ne vous plaisent pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous êtes venu ici, pour connaître la vérité._

 _-Oui…_

 _-Bien. Lorsque Gellert a pris l'ascendant sur l'esprit de Tom, il s'est acharné à créer un adversaire qu'il pourrait se présenter comme un mage noir destructeur dont il serait le pourfendeur. Il a amené Tom à voyager, à apprendre la magie noire, à l'utiliser et à se venger contre ceux qui l'ont blessé. Tom avait toujours eu cette part sombre en lui mais il la contenait et je l'aidais à s'accepter mais Gellert a tout détruit. Ensuite il fallait que Tom prenne de la puissance et il se devait d'avoir des suiveurs et si possible les familles les plus influentes. Ces dernières qui lui faisaient obstacle à sa prise de pouvoir. Et au fur et à mesure, le règne de terreur que vos parents, James et Lily Potter, ont combattu, a débuté et s'est renforcé. Pourtant, et si vous voulez vérifier je vous conseille les archives du ministère de la magie ou encore de demander aux témoins de l'époque, une période de calme est apparue. Tout le monde ignorait pourquoi Voldemort avait réduit ses attaques, voire les arrêter pendant un moment. En fait cela coïncide avec la naissance d'un enfant, l'héritier des Malefoy._

 _-Drago Malefoy…_

 _-Non, monsieur Potter, les Malefoy eurent un fils avant l'actuel héritier. Il est né le 22 Septembre 1978. L'enfant était tout à fait normal mais il était lié, par une magie ancienne, la même que celle que Lily Potter a utilisé pour vous protéger, à Voldemort. Pour faire simple, on peut dire qu'il était son âme-sœur._

 _Harry leva les sourcils devant ce terme :_

 _-Âme-sœur, excusez-moi mais je ne vois pas vraiment Voldemort tomber amoureux et encore moins d'un enfant !_

 _-Je ne parle pas de la définition naïve et puérile qu'en font les jeunes demoiselles de nos jours mais d'un lien fort entre deux personnes. Ces deux personnes sont faites l'une pour l'autre mais cela ne se fait pas sans difficultés. D'ailleurs, je soupçonne James et Lily Potter d'en être ainsi que de nombreux couples comme vos deux amis._

 _-Et en quoi cela explique les temps de paix ?_

 _-Une âme-sœur complète l'âme de son conjoint, elle la stabilise, la renforce, la soigne…_

 _-Le sort…comprit alors Harry._

 _-Oui, la venue au monde de l'enfant et sa proximité avec Voldemort, dues au statut des Malefoy dans l'ordre mangemoresque, a atténué le sort de Gellert jusqu'à effrayer ce dernier. Il a donc agi. Il a enlevé l'enfant._

 _Harry commença à être mal à l'aise. Son instinct émit une sorte d'alarme dans sa tête. Il commençait à se douter qu'il devait avoir un lien avec toute cette histoire et cela ne lui plaisait pas !_

 _-Il l'a tué ?_

 _-Non. Je pense qu'au départ cela était son but mais il a trouvé un autre moyen qui l'arrangeait dans son plan. Se servir de l'enfant contre Voldemort. Il a utilisé un rituel de sacrifice qui permet de transformer un être vivant en une simple entité magique. Il a introduit cette entité dans l'utérus d'un des membres de l'ordre. Cette dernière est tombée enceinte. L'embryon et l'entité magique ont fusionné en un seul être. Il n'avait plus qu'à modifier ses traits à sa naissance pour effacer tous traits distincts des Malefoy._

 _-Où…Qu'est devenu cet enfant ?_

 _-Il a été aimé de ses deuxièmes parents biologiques et ils l'ont protégé de leur vie. Il est devenu une sorte d'espoir pour le monde sorcier et il est le seul sorcier à s'être confronté à Voldemort en restant toujours en vie. Harry Potter, vous êtes Altair Malefoy !_

 _Harry se releva brusquement et se mit à crier :_

 _-Non, non, cela ne se peut. Je ne peux pas être le fils de Lucius Malefoy, je ne peux pas être le frère de Drago Malefoy. Non, non, non !_

 _Harry prit sa tête entre ses mains et n'arrêta pas de psalmodier un « non », tentant de réfuter les dires de l'homme en face de lui. Il se rappela alors de toute son enfance, des Dursley qui l'avaient haï pour être un sorcier, un anormal, mais également des préjugés des sorciers, de leurs attentes qui avaient fait de son adolescence un enfer. Des attaques incessantes de Voldemort. Voldemort, il ne pouvait être son compagnon puisqu'il s'était assagi en présence du fils aîné des Malefoy alors qu'en sa présence, il était complètement fou !_

 _-Je ne peux pas être le fils des Malefoy. Voldemort ne cesse de me harceler et de me combattre et plus d'une fois, je lui ai fait face sans que son comportement ne change. Il agissait différemment avec Altair Malefoy !_

 _-Il me semble que la perte de son âme-sœur, son enlèvement a radicalisé monsieur Jedusor. Le sort qu'avait mis en place Gellert ne s'est pas mis en place en une seule fois. Il a évolué petit à petit. Gellert ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir un élève changer brutalement de comportement comme avec un Imperium. De même, il devait prendre en considération les possibles dommages psychiques. Il avait besoin de monsieur Jedusor et ce pour quelques décennies. Mais lorsque ce dernier a rencontré Altair, le sort s'est détérioré, il était toujours présent mais enfermé. L'enlèvement de l'enfant et sa disparition physique, même de quelques instants, a permis au sort de reprendre sa place mais il est revenu au même niveau qu'avant avoir été coupé, assaillant violemment l'esprit de monsieur Jedusor, déjà affaibli par des dizaines d'années de contrôle de Gellert, ce qui l'a rendu complètement fou. De plus le morcellement de son âme par les Horcruxes n'a rien arrangé. La perte de son corps pendant dix ans a encore aggravé la situation. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui, il ne vous reconnaît plus._

 _-Mais les Malefoy doivent avoir un moyen de retrouver leur fils. La magie de ce dernier doit être perceptible._

 _\- Elle est perceptible mais elle est si profonde qu'il faut être extrêmement attentif pour la trouver. Monsieur Ollivander, qui pourtant perçoit de nombreuses choses, n'a pu faire qu'un simple rapprochement avec la famille Malefoy qu'en étudiant vos baguettes sans pour autant deviner votre identité. Il y a deux explications. La première est que votre magie est à moitié Malefoy mais également à moitié Potter. De plus, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange de ressembler tellement à monsieur Potter ?_

 _-Eh bien…_

 _-Trouvez-vous que votre ami, monsieur Weasley, ressemble trait pour trait à son père ?_

 _-Non mais c'est une coïncidence._

 _-Non, monsieur Potter. Gellert a profité d'une visite des Potter à l'Ordre du Phoenix avec vous pour rajouter quelques sorts de métamorphose, vous donnant ainsi les traits de James Potter._

 _Harry baissa le regard. Même son corps ne lui appartenait pas :_

 _-Ce ne serait pas mon vrai visage…_

 _-Pas vraiment. Gellert a accentué les traits des Potter mais lorsque vous reprendrez votre véritable visage, vous retrouverez l'ascendance Potter, Evans, mais également celui des Malefoy et des Black._

 _-Comment puis-je vous croire ? Toutes ces choses que vous m'avez dites, y a-t-il seulement une preuve physique et non de simples paroles d'un prisonnier ?_

 _Ce dernier détourna son regard :_

 _-Malheureusement non mais j'ai une solution à vous proposer._

 _-Dites toujours._

 _-Lorsque Gellert a permuté nos esprits, il a également agi sur notre magie. Notre âme et notre magie étant très proches. De ce fait, lorsqu'un sort percute mon corps, il atteint celui de Gellert mais c'est ma magie qui est touchée._

 _-Vous voulez donc que je vous envoie un sort ? Un sort me permettant de vous reconnaître en tant que Dumbledore ?_

 _-Oui, le sort de filiation._

 _-Qu'est-ce ?_

 _-Il s'agit d'un sort créé pour permettre aux sorciers de connaître l'ascendance d'un sorcier en inscrivant au-dessus de lui le nom de ses parents. Il agit sur la magie et Gellert Grindelwald n'a aucun lien avec les Dumbledore. J'aimerais que vous me lanciez le sort, monsieur Potter._

 _Harry regarda attentivement le prisonnier et après que ce dernier lui ait appris le sort, il le lui lança et à sa plus grande horreur, il vit les noms de Perceval et Kendra_ _Dumbledore s'inscrire. Il disait la vérité. Il s'écroula sur son siège, incapable de bouger, osant à peine respirer, se rendant compte des mensonges qui avaient été la base de sa vie. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et se lança à lui-même le sort. Il n'eut pas que deux noms, comme le prisonnier, mais quatre. James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malefoy et Narcissa Black Malefoy._

 _La peur, la haine et la colère s'emparèrent de lui. La haine de s'être fait enrôler de force dans un rôle qu'il n'avait jamais désiré et d'avoir subi des pertes irremplaçables, d'avoir vécu une vie douloureuse de mensonges. La peur prenait place également. Il faisait partie de la famille Malefoy. Il était leur fils aîné. Il avait encore des parents qui le haïssaient. Et même si ces derniers l'acceptaient, le doute et les cicatrices seraient toujours là. La peur également d'être lié à Voldemort, l'assassin de ses autres parents. Qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Comment seulement croire qu'il pourrait vivre quelque chose ensemble mais il ne pouvait laisser les choses ainsi. Il se devait d'agir ! Il se tourna alors vers Albus Dumbledore :_

 _-Que dois-je faire ?_


	6. Réminiscences partie 3

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 _Flashback_

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je tenais à m'excuser du retard pour la publication de cette semaine et de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir et motivée à poursuivre cette aventure. Je suis désolé. Je tiens à remercier les reviewers, followers et favoris.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 6 Réminiscences partie 3**

Harry reprenait conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était remémoré l'un des moments les plus importants de sa vie, celui où il apprit la vérité sur le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres et sur sa vie, ou ce qu'il avait cru être sa vie.

Il se rappela qu'après avoir demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour combattre Grindelwald, il avait dû sortir précipitamment de la prison :

 _-Que dois-je faire ?_

 _Dumbledore ne put lui répondre que des bruits se rapprochèrent d'eux. Les différentes manifestations magiques d'Harry avaient été repérées et les gardes se dirigèrent vers eux. Harry ne prit pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir, il choisit de faire confiance à son instinct qui lui intimait de croire le prisonnier. Il annula les sorts qu'il avait maintenus sur le prisonnier et sur son siège ainsi que sur la porte de la cellule. Il l'ouvrit et les couvrit tous les deux de la cape d'invisibilité de son père, ou plutôt d'un de ses pères._

 _Il mit en place un sosie de Dumbledore, ou plus exactement une métamorphose d'un corps humain masqué par les draps, faisant ainsi croire que le prisonnier ne s'était pas évadé. Ce dernier avait estimé que Gellert - ou le professeur Dumbledore - ne soit pas mis au courant de son évasion afin d'éviter qu'il ne change ses plans ou de lui empêcher toutes introspectives dans l'esprit de celui-ci._

 _Ils réussirent à s'enfuir au moyen des produits Weasley dont le prisonnier fut friand :_

 _-Très intéressant ces gadgets, j'aimerais rencontrer ces jumeaux._

 _-Vous en aurez la possibilité._

 _Dumbledore garda quelques instants le silence, appréciant le fait de quitter cet endroit de malheur dans lequel il était enfermé depuis de longues années. Il se tourna vers son sauveur :_

 _-Je tenais à vous remercier, monsieur Potter. Grâce à vous, je vais être libre. Cela fait une éternité que je n'avais pas pu apprécier ce sentiment._

 _Harry hocha la tête comprenant cette envie. Sirius lui avait également raconté ce même besoin, surtout après de longues années d'enfermement où les souvenirs de liberté ne semblaient n'être qu'un rêve lointain._

 _Ils réussirent à sortir de la prison et à transplaner. Harry n'avait pas réellement prévu de se retrouver avec un évadé et n'avait pas mis en place d'endroit pour se loger. Il ne voulait absolument pas que ses amis ou qui que ce soit d'autres soient mis au courant des dernières découvertes qu'il avait faites._

 _Heureusement, Hermione avait insisté pour que chacun des garçons porte sur lui une sorte de trousse de survie comprenant quelques potions, des aliments et une tente. Ils érigèrent cette dernière dans un bois dans le pays de Galles et la protégèrent de divers sorts._

 _Harry décida qu'il était temps de se reposer. Les évènements de la journée avaient fatigué les deux hommes et une bonne nuit de repos s'imposait. Il soigna Dumbledore et lui fit prendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve._

 _Harry n'arriva pas dormir. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Dumbledore lui avait assuré qu'il était toujours possible d'annuler les différents enchantements de Gellert mais la façon dont il le lui avait annoncé ne présageait rien de bon et il commençait à douter de l'issue de cette guerre. La mort semblait être la seule solution. Toutefois, il n'était pas autant effrayé qu'il aurait dû l'être. C'est sur ces raisonnements qu'il finit par s'endormir._

 _Le lendemain, les deux hommes s'étaient restaurés et seulement par ces quelques soins, le prisonnier avait meilleure mine. Afin d'éviter de se faire repérer et pour pouvoir discuter en toute quiétude, ils déménagèrent et s'installèrent dans une vieille ferme abandonnée en Irlande. Ils avaient décidé de s'éloigner de l'Angleterre, le temps de mettre au point les éléments importants de la défaite de Grindelwald dans un lieu où ils seraient tranquilles. Dumbledore s'était rappelé d'un domaine que sa famille possédait et qu'ils utilisaient pour pouvoir cacher Adriana. Personne ne connaissait son existence et elle n'était pas répertoriée dans la documentation familiale. De plus, il savait que son frère ne lui parlait plus, ou tout du moins ne parlait plus au corps de Dumbledore depuis le décès de leur sœur._

 _Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils mirent en place un plan :_

 _-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, monsieur Potter, vous êtes en quête des Horcruxes ?_

 _Harry hocha la tête :_

 _-Oui, mes amis et moi-même devons nous rendre d'ici peu de temps à la banque Gringotts. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec vous plus d'un jour ou deux. Ils m'attendent._

 _-Bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur Potter, je vais tout vous expliquer. Tout d'abord, il faut que vous preniez connaissance du sort qui entrave l'esprit de monsieur Jedusor. Il est primordial de défaire le sort. Non seulement il affaiblira Gellert mais monsieur Jedusor sera un allié de poids contre lui. Il ne faut pas le sous-estimer. Il est après tout l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle et je peux vous affirmer que les sortilèges qu'il a mis en place et utilisés contre nous ne sont pas réalisables par le premier venu !_

 _Harry ne put qu'approuver les dires de l'ancien prisonnier. Il avait vu en action le sorcier en question et il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Il ne pouvait pas faire face seul même si aider ou faire équipe avec l'homme qui lui avait rendu la vie impossible l'irritait :_

 _-Dois-je continuer pour les Horcruxes ?_

 _-Oui, il faut absolument que chaque Horcruxe soit détruit. Vous connaissez l'emplacement de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Détruisez-le !_

 _-Et pour les autres ?_

 _-Je pense que le serpent, Nagini, en fait partie et…_

 _Dumbledore s'arrêta. Il avait tellement de mal à annoncer la nouvelle à cet enfant si courageux. En fait, il avait honte. Honte de se reposer sur un être d'une telle droiture, si jeune et si mature._

 _-Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien ?_

 _Harry fixa le sorcier en face de lui et comprit tout de suite que ce dernier était en proie au doute mais surtout à la tristesse et l'étrange sentiment qui avait vu le jour en lui revint. Son instinct et toutes les choses qui s'étaient déroulées entre lui et Voldemort se rappelèrent à lui._

 _-C'est en lien avec moi n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire triste :_

 _-Oui…le soir où il vous a fait cette cicatrice, une partie de l'âme de Voldemort s'est détachée et a pris place dans le seul être vivant de la pièce, vous. Vous avez ainsi hérité de certaines de ses capacités…un Horcruxe est en vous, monsieur Potter._

 _Harry s'affala sur le siège dans lequel il était assis. Il devait mourir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains mais n'arriva pas à pleurer. Toute sa vie n'avait été que tristesse. Seule la découverte de la magie, ses amis et l'Ordre lui avaient donné l'espoir et la joie. Mais la découverte de sa véritable identité et de son lien avec les deux protagonistes du côté des Ténèbres, Malefoy et Voldemort, lui avait ôté cette volonté de vivre._

 _-Je dois mourir…_

 _-Je suis désolé, monsieur Potter. Gellert a également compris cela. Il savait très bien que lorsque vous auriez appris cette nouvelle, vous n'auriez pas hésité à vous sacrifier. Votre mort, par l'Horcruxe qui est en vous mais également par votre lien d'âme sœur avec monsieur Jedusor, l'affaiblirait assez pour qu'il puisse le détruire définitivement._

 _-Alors ainsi sera ma fin…_

 _Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, interrompu par Dumbledore :_

 _-En fait, il y a un espoir._

 _-Un espoir ?_

 _Harry s'étonna de la réplique de l'ancien prisonnier. Avait-il peut être une chance de vivre ?_

 _-Eh bien, votre lien de sang, d'esprit et d'âme avec Voldemort joue en votre faveur mais le sort que j'aimerais utiliser pourrait bien faire pencher la balance définitivement._

 _-Expliquez-vous ? Et quel sort ?_

 _-Le sacrifice d'un être pour sauver son âme sœur chamboule énormément la magie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de vous mais votre lien, malgré ce qu'il paraît, est fort par tout ce que vous partagez._

 _-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas vraiment. La magie n'a pas de limite et ne passe pas par des chemins balisés. Sachez seulement que la foi dans votre action et votre courage seront reconnus._

 _Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Son choix avait été fait. Il les sauverait tous même Voldemort qui avait, comme lui, été le simple pion d'un monstre._

 _-Quel est ce sort ?_

 _-Il s'agit d'une simple incantation mais elle puise sa force dans la magie des sorciers concernés et surtout de leurs liens._

 _Dumbledore lui apprit ainsi l'incantation mais également les cercles de runes qu'avait utilisés Grindelwald contre lui. Ils profitèrent de ces deux jours pour réviser le plan en détail et revoir chaque détail leur permettant de le combattre. Dumbledore lui apprit d'autres sortilèges, sorts ou notions qui pourraient lui être utiles. La seule chose dont ils ne savaient rien était l'emplacement du dernier Horcruxe._

 _Ils se quittèrent et Dumbledore lui promit de le retrouver au moment où il en aurait besoin. Harry lui confia alors un Gallion qu'Hermione avait mis en place durant leur cinquième année. Ils communiqueraient ainsi._

 _Harry avait rejoint ses amis à la maison aux Coquillages et ils s'étaient rendus à Gringotts où ils purent récupérer la coupe non sans mal. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il parvint à découvrir le lieu où se trouvait le dernier Horcruxe : Poudlard. De plus, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un objet en lien avec Serdaigle._

 _Voldemort attaqua Poudlard. Il réussit à s'emparer du diadème de Serdaigle, caché dans la Salle sur Demande. Il y rencontra d'ailleurs son frère. Frère. Qu'il était étrange de nommer Drago Malefoy, frère. Il n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme tel._

 _Ron, Hermione et lui s'étaient décidé à aller à la rencontre de Voldemort afin de détruire le serpent. Pourtant ils ne purent rien faire. Ils avaient assisté, impuissants, à la mort du professeur Rogue. Il resta à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin._

 _Voldemort leur laissa une heure et l'appela à le rejoindre dans la Forêt Interdite._

 _Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la Grande Salle où ils firent une macabre découverte. Des dizaines de corps sans vie se trouvaient allongés sur le sol. La joie qui avait été le symbole de cette école s'était effacée. La colère de voir Dumbledore, ou plutôt Grindelwald, toujours en vie. Il l'avait évité depuis sa rencontre avec le véritable Dumbledore pour qui une réelle sympathie s'était créée._

 _Mais ce qui le frappa le plus, ce fut de voir la famille Weasley réunit autour d'un corps, celui de Fred. L'un des jumeaux était décédé. C'était tellement difficile de le concevoir. Il détourna le regard de cette scène pour reconnaître deux autres visages connus, Rémus et Tonks. Il ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes._

 _Il s'éloigna de la Grande Salle et se permit quelques instants. Là, il se laissa aller. Il pleura pour tous les morts, il pleura pour sa vie qui n'avait jamais été réellement la sienne, il pleura parce qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire et Voldemort lui en donnait l'opportunité._

 _Il avait bien remarqué que le faux professeur Dumbledore avait tenté de lui parler mais il l'avait fui. Il n'aurait pas pu supporter cet homme et le plan qu'il avait mis en place avec le prisonnier était trop important pour qu'il puisse être découvert par la moindre legilimancie de la part du directeur de Poudlard._

 _Il devait tuer Nagini, lancer l'incantation qui n'était qu'une simple phrase qu'il pouvait prononcer mentalement et se laisser tuer. Il allait mourir ce soir. Cela était surprenant de le dire et de faire face à cette réalité. Il avait toujours su que cette histoire se terminerait ainsi, mais y être confronté le troublait._

 _Mais il devait y aller pour le bien de tous et puis, il devait se l'avouer, il était fatigué de se battre. Il ne croyait pas en l'avenir ou en tout cas, en un avenir pour lui. Il voulait faire ce pour quoi il était destiné et se laisser aller._

 _Il traversa alors la Forêt Interdite à la recherche du regroupement de Mangemorts. Il se mit à les observer quelques instants et reconnut Lucius Malefoy accompagné d'une femme, Narcissa Malefoy. Il s'agissait de ses parents. Il se surprit à les dévisager, tentant d'avoir au moins l'image de quelques secondes d'une partie de ses parents._

 _Son regard se porta ensuite sur Voldemort. Cet homme qui était lié de façon si personnelle à lui. L'homme qui aurait dû partager sa vie mais qui n'en avait fait qu'une torture de chaque instant. Pourtant cet homme avait également souffert et s'était lui-même fait manipuler._

 _-Aucun signe de lui, mon Seigneur, dit alors le Mangemort, qu'il suivait, en s'inclinant devant Voldemort._

 _-J'espérais qu'il vienne…je me suis trompé…_

 _Harry enleva la cape de son père et s'approcha._

 _-Non, tu ne t'es pas trompé !_

 _Harry se concentra sur le croc, l'approchant le plus près possible de Voldemort, supposant que Nagini ne soit pas si éloignée de son maître._

 _-Harry…non ! hurla Hagrid._

 _Harry se tourna alors vers son premier ami, celui qui lui avait fait découvrir le monde sorcier et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement et là, il le vit. Le serpent ondulait vers eux. Il dirigea alors le croc vers lui, le positionnant à la verticale, prêt à plonger. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le moment où le serpent serait le plus vulnérable, le moment où Voldemort baisserait la garde, le moment où il lui jetterait le sort de la mort, certain de sa victoire._

 _-Harry Potter…_

 _Ce dernier dévia son regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres._

 _-Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu…prépare-toi à mourir. Avada Kedavra !_

 _Harry vit le rayon vert sortir de la baguette de Voldemort. Il embrocha au même moment Nagini. Et au moment où le sort le touchait, il put voir le serpent réagir au venin et s'effondrer sur le sol, mort. Il se permit un fin sourire et accepta le sort de la mort en entendant les cris de douleur de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis tout fut noir._

Des sons commencèrent doucement à se faire entendre. Harry commençait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il l'entourait. Il s'était remémoré les derniers moments qui précédaient le sort de la mort et dut prendre quelques instants pour se reprendre. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait était de savoir où il était. Il ne voulait pas rencontrer la famille Malefoy, ni Voldemort. Et même ses amis. Quelle réaction auraient-ils en apprenant la vérité sur son existence ?

Il décida alors d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se trouvait dans un lit, dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas mais dont la décoration lui était familière. Le bruit lui indiqua qu'il était près de la mer et c'est à ce moment précis qu'il se rappela de Fleur.

Il avait réussi à détruire les sorts qu'avait mis en place Grindelwald mais également à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Il se souvint de sa rencontre avec ses parents et parrains. L'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie.

Il fut stoppé dans ses pensées lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Même si Fleur l'avait ramené à la Maison aux Coquillages, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, ni qui était présent dans la maison ou connaissait sa présence dans cette même demeure.

Il aperçut alors une chevelure blonde.

* * *

Fleur arriva avec le corps d'Harry à la Maison aux Coquillages. Elle réussit à le déposer sur le lit d'une des chambres. Elle ne fit pas attention à ses propres blessures mais s'occupa exclusivement d'Harry.

Elle le déshabilla et commença à lancer différents sorts de diagnostics et le bilan n'était pas beau à voir. Heureusement elle avait toutes les capacités et les remèdes à sa disposition. Elle décida donc de garder secrète la présence du Sauveur du monde sorcier chez elle. Elle n'attendait que la venue de Bill pour en discuter ensemble et prendre une décision. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle était de soigner son ami blessé.

Elle soigna les blessures les plus importantes en premier puis les superficielles mais ce dont le jeune homme souffrait était avant tout un état de grande fatigue, des manques nutritifs qui dataient ainsi que des traces de maltraitance. Elle l'avait toujours vu comme un garçon frêle mais elle ne se doutait pas que cela cachait un mal plus profond.

Elle passa une journée au chevet d'Harry à le soigner sans prendre contact avec qui que ce soit. Elle se doutait que Bill allait bientôt rentrer pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il avait le moyen de savoir si l'un d'entre eux avait utilisé le portoloin de secours et il devait connaitre l'utilisation qu'elle en avait faite.

Le bruit d'un transplanage lui donna raison. Elle descendit dans la cuisine où elle y découvrit son époux. Ce dernier semblait épuisé et son regard ne reflétait que tristesse. Lorsqu'il la vit, il la rejoignit aussitôt :

-Fleur, tu es là. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je vais très bien Bill. Et toi ? Y a-t-il du nouveau ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux mais ça va. C'est la débâcle là-bas. Harry a disparu. Grindelwald a réussi à s'échapper de sa prison et se trouve à Poudlard et Voldemort, ou plutôt Jedusor, affirme qu'il y a eu une sorte d'échange entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. En tout cas, le coupable n'est pas celui que nous croyons. Mais toi, pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ?

Fleur se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle faisait confiance à son mari mais étant un Weasley et sachant ces derniers proches d'Harry et désireux de retrouver ce dernier, elle avait peur qu'il se mette à signaler sa présence ici. Pourtant elle décida de lui faire confiance comme elle l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés :

-Je suis rentrée avec un ami. Un ami qui avait besoin d'aide.

-Un ami ?

Bill regarda attentivement sa femme, tentant de comprendre ses paroles. Cette dernière s'exclama alors :

-Bill, promets moi de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et de lui accorder quelques jours.

-A qui veux-tu que j'accorde quelques jours ? Et pourquoi sembles-tu si fébrile ?

-J'ai ramené Harry ici…

-Harry est ici mais tu aurais dû nous le signaler là-bas. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de la panique qui a lieu. Maman est complètement hystérique, Ron et Hermione sont dans le même état sans parler des autres membres de l'ordre et des étudiants. Et je ne te cacherai pas que les Malefoy sont tout autant agités. Je ne te parle même pas de Jedusor. Dumbledore également, même s'il semble admettre la situation.

-Bill, j'ai ramené Harry ici…à sa demande. Il ne voulait voir personne et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à contredire son souhait.

-Je ne comprends pas…

En effet, Bill Weasley semblait complètement perdu par l'annonce de sa femme. Pourquoi Harry avait-t-il voulu, volontairement, s'éloigner de ses amis et de sa famille ? C'est Fleur qui le sortit de ses interrogations intérieures :

-Je crois…je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt à affronter sa véritable identité et les implications que cela engagent. Bill, si tu avais pu le voir, il m'a suppliée de l'emmener loin de tous. Il semblait si seul, si désespéré, si peu vivant. Je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser ainsi. Je pense qu'il a le droit d'être tranquille et de mériter du temps pour lui, pour accepter la situation. Lorsque je me mets à sa place, je n'arrive même pas à concevoir comment il a pu garder son courage et tout affronter.

-Du calme Fleur, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai à personne qu'il est là. En tout cas pas tout de suite. Maman est ébranlée par la mort de Fred et elle ne pourra pas survivre à la disparition d'un autre de ses fils. Mais tu as raison, laissons lui le temps de récupérer.

Les deux époux se prirent alors dans les bras, donnant à chacun le réconfort dont ils avaient besoin pour surmonter ces dernières épreuves.

-Dis-moi Fleur, comment va-t-il ?

-Depuis que je l'ai ramené ici, il n'a pas retrouvé ses esprits. Il est dans une sorte de coma mais un coma réparateur. Il avait utilisé tellement de magie qu'il était dans un grand état de fatigue et puis tout lui tombe dessus.

Un silence s'installa entre le couple, brisé par Fleur :

-Que se passe-t-il à Poudlard ?

-Au moment où il a été découvert qu'Harry ne s'y trouvait plus, certains des membres ont tenté de soutirer des informations aux deux autres hommes qui étaient présents dans la même salle que lui, mais Voldemort, ou Jedusor, est intervenu. Les autres l'ont alors mis en joue tout en le traitant de traitre et autres joyeusetés de ce genre et les Mangemorts se sont mis en garde.

-Par Merlin ! Et…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'est rien passé, Jedusor a déclaré que nous avons tous été trompés et que pour éviter les erreurs passées, il devrait avoir un jugement. Un réel jugement qui expliquerait les faits. Dumbledore, Grindelwald et lui-même, en guise de bonne foi, ont été enfermés. De même que certains Mangemorts.

-Mais il n'y aura jamais d'impartialité de la part d'un quelconque jury face à eux.

-Non, Shacklebolt a supervisé l'emprisonnement et il a pris soin pour qu'aucun mal ne leur soit fait. Actuellement le conseil vote pour un nouveau ministre et il serait en bonne position pour le devenir.

-Ce serait un choix judicieux, il est intègre.

-Oui. Demain aura lieu les déclarations des prisonniers sous serment magique et les interrogatoires sous veritaserum. On devrait connaître enfin la vérité…Il serait peut-être important qu'Harry participe à ces procès ou du moins qu'il fasse une déclaration.

-Bill, non ! Il est vraiment affaibli. Et il ne serait même pas en mesure de le faire physiquement.

-Oui c'est pour cela qu'il ne faut rien dire. Je crois que cela l'achèverait d'y aller.

Les époux décidèrent alors de monter dans la chambre du malade. Fleur rentra la première et s'aperçut qu'Harry était réveillé. Ce dernier semblait perdu mais la reconnut tout de suite :

-Fleur ?

-Harry, par Merlin, tu es réveillé ! Je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi.

Harry commença à paniquer et Fleur le comprit tout de suite :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, tu es chez moi, à la Maison aux Coquillages. Tu te souviens de cette maison ?

-Oui mais qui…

-Harry, regarde-moi. Il n'y a que Bill et moi ici.

-Et les autres ?

-Personne ne sait que tu es ici. Je n'ai rien dit lorsque je t'ai découvert. Je t'ai amené directement ici sans le dire à qui que ce soit. Tu peux te reposer en paix !

-Merci Fleur, merci du fond du cœur.

Harry posa alors sa tête sur l'oreiller, soufflant de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas être confronter à tout le monde. Fleur profita de cet instant de répit pour lancer un sort de diagnostic et d'effectuer des soins avec la plus ou moins coopération du jeune homme allongé.

Bill, lui, était resté dans le couloir. Il voulait laisser sa femme avoir le premier contact avec celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il ne voulait pas le perturber plus qu'il ne devait l'être et en écoutant le dialogue entre les deux anciens participants de la coupe des Trois sorciers, il comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Le pire fut d'entendre la panique dans la voix du sorcier connu pour être si brave face aux épreuves auxquelles il avait fait face. Mais là, il ne put que percevoir la détresse d'un enfant bousculé par la vie et les adultes. Il comprit la décision de sa femme et décida de s'y tenir. Harry n'était absolument pas prêt à revenir dans le monde sorcier surtout que ce dernier avait encore besoin de son Sauveur.

Après avoir entendu sa femme terminer de soigner son frère de cœur, il décida de rentrer dans la chambre. Il frappa à la porte qui avait été laissée ouverte et demanda l'autorisation à Harry de les rejoindre. Ce dernier le lui accorda.

Lorsqu'il fut dans la pièce, son regard se porta sur le jeune homme allongé dans le lit et il ne put refreiner un mouvement de surprise, sous le regard circonspect de ce dernier mais surtout inquiet.

Il comprit alors que tout était vrai.


	7. Décisions

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens encore à m'excuser de ne pouvoir répondre aux reviews. Jusqu'à septembre cela va être difficile car je termine actuellement mon mémoire mais sachez que je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles me font extrêmement plaisir et me motive à publier chaque semaine. Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 7 Décisions**

Fleur regarda son mari faire un mouvement de recul et être surpris. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais c'est en suivant le regard de Bill, qui était dirigé vers Harry, qu'elle comprit.

Cela l'avait étonnée également, mais qui était compréhensible au vu des derniers évènements. Le physique d'Harry avait changé. Lorsqu'elle l'avait récupéré, elle n'avait pas réellement prêté attention mais maintenant elle pouvait voir les différences qui s'opéraient petit à petit. Elle vit la ressemblance frappante avec James Potter s'amoindrir et voir apparaître des traits plus fins, plus nobles et indéniablement plus Malefoy.

Etant le fils des Potter et des Malefoy, Harry avait les traits de caractère de chacune des familles. Il ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il était autrefois. Avant, il avait été un beau jeune homme mais aujourd'hui, il était réellement superbe. Il était un parfait mélange de la nonchalance des Potter avec l'élégance des Malefoy, sans oublier les apports de la famille Black et Evans. Tout cela formait un être qu'on ne pouvait ignorer et qui ferait certainement des ravages.

Un autre choc que devra encaisser Harry. Fleur commençait à désespérer. Plus le temps passait, plus les évènements bousculaient Harry qui ne voyait pas le moyen de s'en protéger. Il devait y faire face.

Bill était resté à l'entrée de la chambre. Il avait repris ses esprits et contemplait le jeune homme sur le lit. Malgré ces changements, il reconnaissait toujours celui qu'il considérait comme un frère. Il décida alors de prendre la parole :

-Bonjour Harry.

Harry le regarda attentivement, voulant comprendre la réaction de l'aîné des Weasley. Il tenta également de deviner les intentions de ce dernier. Allait-il annoncer sa présence dans cette maison aux autres ? Son raisonnement avait dû se lire sur son visage car Bill comprit aussitôt le malaise d'Harry et voulut le rassurer :

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je ne dévoilerai pas ta présence ici…en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat.

-Et comment puis-je te croire ? Et que signifie « pas dans l'immédiat » ?

Bill s'approcha du lit et s'y assit. Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Harry et lui prit délicatement sa main :

-Je te promets Harry que je n'irai prévenir personne même si, au début, je n'étais pas d'accord. C'est Fleur qui m'a dissuadé de le faire et en voyant ton état, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle. Tu as besoin de repos !

Harry se tourna vers Fleur et la remercia d'un sourire si éblouissant que Fleur ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

-N'en profite pas pour draguer ma femme, reprit Bill avec le sourire en se moquant de Fleur.

Les occupants de la chambre se mirent à rire de bon cœur, soulageant leurs esprits et profitant de ces temps de paix qui s'installaient. Pourtant Bill prévint Harry :

-Harry, tu es ici le bienvenu et tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux mais je ne peux que t'affirmer qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il va falloir que tu reviennes sur le devant de la scène. Des personnes comptent sur toi…

-J'en ai assez d'être celui qui doit régler les problèmes des autres. J'ai fait ma part et j'en suis mort. Je suis revenu à la vie et ce n'est pas pour, de nouveau, la sacrifier pour les autres. Je suis désolé. Cela peut paraître égoïste mais je suis fatigué de tout cela.

-Harry, je comprends parfaitement. Je ne pensais pas vraiment au monde sorcier. Même s'il est vrai qu'il faudrait que tu fasses une déclaration sur les derniers évènements. Je voulais parler de ma famille, de tes amis et… des Malefoy…

-Je ne veux pas les voir !

-Mais ils sont ta famille et tu fais partie également de la mienne.

-Pour les Weasley, je ne sais pas trop encore. J'ai peur de leurs réactions mais je n'ai aucune confiance en la famille Malefoy et encore moins en Voldemort !

-Pour ma famille, je ne peux que t'affirmer que nous t'aimons tel que tu es. Dès que nous avons su pour tes origines, ma mère n'a pas cessé de t'aimer. Elle n'a pas hésité à suivre Narcissa et Drago Malefoy dans la Forêt Interdite à la recherche de ton corps…Les Malefoy sont également désespérés. Ils sont à ta recherche. Ils veulent te retrouver. Je peux t'affirmer qu'ils t'aiment et désirent te voir !

-Ce n'est pas moi qu'ils veulent, c'est Altaïr Malefoy !

-Mais tu es Altaïr Malefoy.

-Je le suis en partie mais pas totalement. Je suis aussi Harry Potter, le gamin qu'ils haïssent et maintenant qu'ils connaissent la vérité, ils m'aiment sans me connaître ! Désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Bill et Fleur restèrent silencieux. Ils comprenaient parfaitement la logique d'Harry. Apprendre que vous avez quatre parents dont deux décédés et deux, dont un surtout, avaient démontré leur sympathie vis-à-vis des idées de Voldemort et qui s'étaient arrangés, à plusieurs reprises, à prouver sa haine contre Harry Potter n'arrangeait rien. De plus, ils ne connaissaient pas assez la famille Malefoy pour s'assurer de leur raisonnement. Toutefois, ils avaient été témoins de leur détresse, et elle n'avait pas été simulée :

-Harry, dit alors Bill, je peux t'assurer qu'ils étaient inquiets pour toi. Je n'ai jamais vu les Malefoy perdre leur sang froid et leur attitude si hautaine. Donne-leur une chance. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais plus tard.

-Pourquoi le devrais-je ?

-Parce que voir un père et une mère pleurer un enfant est extrêmement dur à regarder. Et puis, dis-toi que c'est un Weasley qui soutient la famille Malefoy. Rien que pour cela, tu devrais y aller !

Harry ne put que rire devant le numéro de Bill. Pourtant ce dernier redevint sérieux rapidement :

-Et puis, il y a Voldemort…

-Je ne veux ni le voir, ni le connaître, ni avoir le moindre contact avec lui. En fait, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler !

Les deux époux ne cherchèrent pas à discuter plus longtemps avec Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait pas du tout prêt à se confronter à sa famille, ni à l'homme qui lui était destiné. Toutefois, il ne pouvait le lui reprocher. Eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la réelle volonté de se rapprocher d'eux et encore moins dans la même optique que celle d'Harry. De plus, ils attendaient le jugement afin de connaître les véritables faits. Pour l'instant, Harry avait besoin de repos et de soutien et c'est ce qu'ils comptaient lui offrir.

-Harry, nous allons te laisser te reposer. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-le-nous, dit Fleur.

Harry accepta et s'allongea dans son lit, leur tournant le dos. Le couple sortit de la chambre et descendit pour se retrouver dans la cuisine :

-Alors Bill, que faisons-nous ?

-Laissons-le tranquille pour le moment. Attendons de voir ce que le procès va donner et ensuite nous aviserons. Il a vraiment besoin de repos et son état d'esprit actuel ne ferait peut-être qu'empirer les choses s'il intervenait, que ce soit pour les Malefoy, Voldemort ou pour lui-même.

Fleur hocha la tête d'assentiment. Harry avait besoin de temps et elle était décidée à lui en donner. Le couple se reposa alors. Bill avait donné des nouvelles à sa famille pour le rassurer sur sa santé et celle de Fleur mais il ne leur dit rien sur Harry. Il avait parfaitement ressenti la tension dans la voix de son père malgré leur rencontre via cheminette mais il avait décidé d'aider Harry et il espérait que sa famille lui pardonne plus tard.

* * *

Harry entendit le couple sortir et profita de cet instant de solitude tant recherchée pour se laisser aller. Il se mit alors à pleurer et il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la digérer et il s'était simplement adapté à la situation, essayant de trouver une solution. Puis il avait été sans cesse en contact avec quelqu'un, soit Dumbledore, soit Hermione et Ron. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pu être seul pour faire le point.

Mais maintenant, il l'était et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer. Pleurer pour cette vie qu'il haïssait tant. Pourquoi le faisait-elle tant souffrir ? Il n'avait jamais pu connaître ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Les Dursley lui avaient toujours affirmé qu'ils étaient décédés dans un accident de voiture pour ensuite apprendre qu'on lui avait menti une première fois et qu'il était non seulement un sorcier, mais l'un des plus connus.

Ensuite étaient arrivées toutes ces péripéties avec Voldemort et d'autres honorables membres de la société sorcière tels que Fudge, Ombrage ou Malefoy….

Mais il avait connu son parrain, Sirius. Il n'avait pas pu le connaître longtemps mais ce fut les plus belles années de sa triste vie. Lorsqu'il mourut, ce fut pour lui une perte irremplaçable. Mais il s'était rapproché de Rémus et Tonks à tel point qu'il le considérait comme son parrain. Mais il mourut également.

Les larmes ne cessèrent de couler.

Il rencontra Grindelwald, alias Dumbledore, et là il apprit la triste ironie qu'était sa vie. Lui, un Malefoy. Cela aurait été comique si seulement cela avait été une blague. Savoir que les Potter, qu'il n'avait jamais connus, avait pris une place si importante dans son cœur pour apprendre qu'il n'était qu'une partie de ses parents et qu'en premier lieu, il était un Malefoy, l'anéantissait.

Il ne voulait pas être proche de la famille noble. Ils l'avaient toujours dénigré sans réellement le connaître et les voir aujourd'hui s'inquiéter pour lui l'énervait. Ils ne le connaissaient pas, l'avaient toujours traité comme un être inférieur et maintenant, il devrait être leur fils chéri. Un fils, héros de la guerre qui plus est. Alors non, il ne voulait pas les rencontrer, ni les connaître.

Le pire était tout de même sa relation avec Voldemort, ou Jedusor. L'homme qui avait tué ceux qu'il considérait comme ses véritables parents, qui avait amené le monde sorcier dans les ténèbres, qui l'avait pourchassé durant de si nombreuses années serait son âme-sœur.

Il voulait hurler. Même s'il faisait abstraction de tout ce que l'homme avait fait étant donné qu'il n'en n'était pas réellement responsable, on lui interdisait la liberté de choisir. Il devait, à nouveau, se plier et abandonner le peu de liberté qu'il avait si longtemps combattue afin de l'obtenir.

Et puis, il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer en couple avec cet homme. Dumbledore lui-même disait que le sort de Grindelwald n'avait qu'amplifié, négativement certes, la pensée et la volonté de Jedusor. Même s'il n'aurait jamais été un mage noir, il aurait été un homme étant attiré par la magie noire et lui, héritier d'une famille de sang-pur, aurait été son compagnon agréant à ses idées. Jamais !

Avait-il seulement eu le contrôle sur sa vie ?

C'est sur cette constatation qu'Harry avait décidé de se sacrifier. Il devait mourir pour que le sort de Grindelwald soit définitivement détruit et il l'avait fait, sans regrets. Seulement triste d'abandonner ses amis mais si heureux de retrouver une certaine liberté et également les êtres si chers à son cœur qu'on lui avait arrachés.

Et ces derniers l'avaient accueilli, les bras grands ouverts, tel qu'il était, sans chercher à le considérer comme un héros, un gamin, un sauveur mais comme un membre de leur famille, ayant ses qualités et ses défauts, et ils étaient fiers de lui.

Pourtant, ils lui avaient donné une autre chance. Celle de revivre, de retourner dans le monde des vivants et de le laisser libre de ses choix. Il avait accepté autant parce que sa vie lui importait que parce qu'il voulait détruire l'homme qui avait été à l'origine de tous ses malheurs et de ceux de nombreux autres sorciers.

Mais il avait espéré. Espéré de ne pas revoir la famille Malefoy, de ne pas revoir un Jedusor jeune et dans une grande forme, une famille voulant l'accueillir, un homme voulant le séduire.

Il voulait être libre. C'est pourquoi il avait saisi l'opportunité lorsqu'il vit Fleur et aujourd'hui, on lui accordait le temps, le choix qu'on lui avait tant de fois refusé. Il savait qu'ils ne le dénonceraient pas même si Bill ne laisserait pas cette situation s'éterniser. Mais il pouvait respirer, pleurer et se laisser abandonner à ses pensées et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il s'endormit alors sur cette pensée.

* * *

La famille Weasley venait d'enterrer Fred, Rémus et Tonks. Comme pour la plupart des sorciers, ils avaient décidé d'emmener leurs proches dans leurs dernières demeures avant que le jugement commence. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui manquait, Harry.

Ron et Hermione restaient souvent seuls dans une chambre à tenter de retrouver leur ami et surtout de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier ne leur avait rien dit. Bien évidemment ils avaient compris qu'Harry ne voulait pas les inquiéter en leur révélant la vérité mais il avait dû certainement été effrayé par leurs réactions. Ron, d'ailleurs, semblait culpabiliser d'avoir souvent abandonné son ami au moment où il en avait le plus besoin mais savoir que ce dernier était seul, à nouveau, pour affronter les derniers évènements et dans un état grave, l'effrayait. Seule Hermione pouvait le calmer. Elle avait peur pour son ami mais elle sentait qu'il allait bien ou en tout cas, qu'il n'était pas en danger. Le connaissant, il devait certainement faire le point de tout ce qui lui arrivait et elle pouvait le comprendre.

Les membres de l'Ordre, et plus particulièrement le professeur McGonagall, semblaient dépités face à la tâche monstrueuse qu'avait dû affronter, seul, Harry, un enfant. Un de ses lions. Elle ne pouvait qu'être fière de ses exploits mais une boule d'amertume lui enserrait la gorge, comme celles de nombreux adultes, qui se trouvaient incapables de quoi que ce soit. Ils ne savaient même pas où ce dernier se trouvait et cela commençait sérieusement à l'inquiéter. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il arrivait quelque chose.

La mort de Severus la travaillait également. Miss Granger et monsieur Weasley lui avaient décrit sa triste fin mais ils avaient réussi à apprendre que l'homme n'était qu'un espion pour le compte de l'Ordre et qu'il avait fait en sorte de les aider au maximum. Au vu de cette information, elle se sentait encore plus misérable. Severus, qui n'avait jamais démontré d'affection pour le jeune Potter, avait été celui qui l'avait protégé au mieux. Et pour cela elle le regrettait énormément.

Molly Weasley semblait, quant à elle, complètement perdue. Elle venait de perdre un fils, et un deuxième était porté disparu et devait être dans un état critique. Elle n'arrivait pas à se réconforter à l'idée de savoir que tout était terminé. Au contraire, elle ne voyait que des innocents morts, des enfants ayant combattu et perdu tellement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir mal agi en tant que mère puisque ce sont ses enfants qui avaient dû payer le plus lourd tribut.

Harry !

Par Merlin qu'elle pouvait se sentir coupable pour cet enfant. Avec tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il venait d'apprendre que tout n'était encore que mensonge et qu'il n'avait été qu'un pion dans les mains d'un fou. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. Tant de vies perdues.

Avec Arthur et les autres membres de l'Ordre, ils avaient décidé de participer au jugement. Elle voulait connaître la vérité et décrire, dans les moindres détails, la Grande Bataille, comme les journaux aimaient à la raconter.

Le monde sorcier s'était réveillé lors de la fin de la Bataille et nombres d'entre eux voulaient tout simplement éradiquer définitivement tous ceux qui présentaient une menace, qu'ils soient innocents ou non. Et cela elle ne le voulait pas et elle n'était pas seule. Tous ceux qui avaient participé à la rébellion voulaient que la vérité soit connue du grand public. Et le nouveau ministre avait particulièrement insisté sur ce fait.

Shacklebolt avait été élu ministre de la magie et par une grande majorité. Tous le voyaient comme un être intègre, puissant et surtout un héros de la guerre. Molly et les membres de l'Ordre le voyaient comme un activiste notoire de la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais surtout témoin des derniers évènements.

Il avait également la volonté de rayer définitivement les erreurs du passé pour ne plus jamais voir un cas comme Sirius Black. Et Molly savait qu'Harry l'aurait voulu. Qu'une justice équitable, incorruptible et juste soit mise en place. Que seule la vérité soit dite et qu'un jugement adéquat soit décrété. Il avait donc mis en place un jugement basé sur de véritables preuves ainsi que les déclarations des prisonniers et des participants de la Bataille.

D'ailleurs aujourd'hui, les témoignages allaient être pris. Nombreux attendaient avec impatience les conclusions de l'enquête et connaître enfin la vérité. C'est pourquoi elle avait suivi l'affaire avec la plus grande attention, espérant comprendre la situation mais également saisir une information qui aurait pu l'aider à retrouver Harry.

Toute cette histoire l'avait énormément rapprochée de Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière n'avait pas été emprisonnée puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie du cercle des Mangemorts. Au contraire de son mari et de son fils.

Elles se rendaient fréquemment au ministère pour voir l'équipe qui recherchait Harry. Elles avaient ainsi fait connaissance et appris à se connaître.

Elles se découvrirent de nombreux points communs tels que l'importance de la famille. D'ailleurs la matriarche des Malefoy avait partagé ses condoléances face à la disparition de Fred, la soutenant dans la tragédie de la perte d'un enfant.

Toutes les deux étaient acharnées dans la recherche d'Harry et voulaient à tout prix le retrouver. Elles s'inquiétaient énormément de la santé physique du jeune homme, surtout en considérant les derniers jours et les différentes confrontations de ce dernier. Mais elles s'inquiétaient également pour sa santé mentale.

Narcissa Malefoy avait totalement conscience qu'Harry Potter n'accepterait pas facilement d'être Altair Malefoy, fils aîné de la famille noble mais également compagnon de Tom Jedusor. Et c'est cela qui l'effrayait. Quelle était sa réaction ? Il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa vie et elle s'angoissait à l'idée qu'il retente cette expérience.

Elle voulait également le consoler de ces changements arrivés si vite. Elle comprenait parfaitement la frayeur qu'il pouvait ressentir mais elle voulait simplement le mettre à l'aise, le protéger et l'aimer.

Il était son fils. Et cela ne changerait rien.

Le pire était d'accepter que son fils était sous ses yeux depuis le début, connu de tous et à portée de main. Savoir également que les différends avec sa famille étaient certainement un frein à leurs retrouvailles l'anéantissait. Son fils ne voudrait peut-être jamais les connaître.

Elle espérait du fond du cœur avoir une chance de lui parler au moins une fois mais Lucius et Drago, eux, semblaient complètement dévastés à l'idée de n'être que haïs par leur fils et frère. Elle savait que ces derniers se reprochaient d'avoir non seulement eu des paroles et des gestes déplacés envers Harry mais de l'avoir également trahi, voire mis en danger. Elle n'avait pas vu fréquemment son mari si désespéré. Si son fils disparu décidait de ne leur laisser aucune chance, elle s'inquiétait de la réaction de son mari.

Lucius Malefoy se trouvait près de la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et attendait que cela soit à lui d'y entrer. Actuellement, Tom Jedusor répondait aux questions des Aurors et des juges. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter, surtout au vu de l'état d'esprit de l'opinion publique mais Shacklebolt et Amélia Bones supervisaient l'interrogatoire et le jugement, et s'il devait nommer les personnes les plus droites de ce ministère corrompu, il les désignerait sans hésitation.

Il fut ensuite appeler à rentrer dans la salle. Il s'agissait d'une pièce simple comportant une table, un siège d'un côté et de l'autre, plusieurs sièges occupés, entre autres, par Bones et Shacklebolt. On lui donna une dose de veriteraserum et il prêta un serment sorcier lui imposant de dire la vérité lors de cet interrogatoire. Ce fut un commis qui posa les questions :

-Votre nom ?

-Lucius Malefoy.

-Vous êtes vous engagé volontairement dans le cercle des Mangemorts du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-A l'époque, je croyais en les jugements de mes aïeuls qui estimaient que les Sang-Purs avaient plus de pouvoir que les sangs Sang-Mêlés et les Nés-moldus.

-Vous ne le croyez plus ?

-J'ai eu la preuve de la simplicité de mon jugement. Ce n'est pas le pouvoir et la puissance d'un homme qui le rendent fort, ce sont ses actes et son courage qui font de lui un grand sorcier.

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Shacklebolt et d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient déjà informés les juges du déroulement de la Grande Bataille et il savait que la véritable identité d'Harry Potter était Altair Malefoy, le fils enlevé de Lucius Malefoy.

Ils continuèrent leur interrogatoire et Lucius dû raconter les évènements de la Grande Bataille mais également ses actions en tant que Mangemort. Ils surent ainsi que l'homme n'avait jamais voulu tuer qui que soit ou mettre en place une forme de primauté d'une caste au détriment d'une population entière.

Lorsque l'interrogatoire fut terminé, Lucius fut défait de son serment et se rendit dans sa cellule. C'est alors qu'il reprit ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de son fils aîné.

Il avait peur, tellement peur de perdre à nouveau son enfant. Et comme une punition, les images de sa malveillance envers Harry Potter n'arrêtaient pas de défiler dans sa tête. Ces souvenirs le hantaient et le rendaient fou.

Il n'avait laissé aucune chance au « Sauveur » et l'avait méprisé avec la plus grande haine, le mettant de nombreuses fois en danger. Et maintenant que le sort de Grindelwald avait été rompu et qu'il avait reprit ses esprits, il saisissait toute la situation et il désirait retrouver son fils, qui ne voudrait certainement pas le revoir et encore moins tenter de renouer des liens avec la famille Malefoy.

Il le comprenait. Lui non plus n'accepterait pas de retrouver une famille qui change radicalement de comportement. Pourtant il n'abandonnerait pas. Il ferait tout pour que ce dernier les accepte et ferait amende honorable. Aujourd'hui, et au contraire de ce que pensait la société sorcière, il subissait les conséquences de ses choix passés et ce n'était pas la prison ou la mort qui l'inquiétait mais la perte définitive d'Altair.

Toutefois, il s'inquiétait également pour Drago qui devait également passer en jugement. La marque sur son bras et ses agissements à Poudlard le défavorisait et s'il perdait Altair, il ne pourrait supporter de perdre ses deux enfants dont un qui l'accompagnerait en enfer.

Drago se trouvait dans une cellule comportant d'autres enfants de Mangemorts. Leurs charges étant moins lourdes, ils étaient réunis dans un même endroit et ne passaient à l'interrogatoire qu'après ceux des personnalités de l'ordre mangemoresque.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient plusieurs, le calme régnait dans la pièce et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa famille. Sa mère était libre, son père enfermé dans la partie haute sécurité et son frère quelque part, devant souffrir.

Harry Potter, son frère. Il se le répétait à de nombreuses reprises comme un mantra mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le croire. Il revoyait l'enfant maigrichon qui avait refusé sa main et à qui il avait fait subir de nombreux tourments au fil de leur scolarité.

Il est vrai que connaître sa véritable identité changeait bien des choses. S'il avait déjà senti le besoin d'avoir une place dans la vie d'Harry Potter par n'importe quels moyens, maintenant il n'aspirait qu'à le considérer comme un frère et l'aimer comme tel.

Ses parents l'avaient éduqués rudement, ne donnant aucune confiance dans le monde qui l'entourait et de ne s'en servir que pour ses intérêts. Cette éducation avait été la base de toute sa vie, de son comportement et il l'avait appliqué à tous et maintenant, il regrettait tellement de l'avoir fait sur Harry.

Lorsqu'il prenait en compte également le lien entre Voldemort et son frère, il appréhendait la réaction de ce dernier. Lui-même ne savait pas réellement comment il aurait réagi. Certainement sans la bravoure et le courage de son frère qui lui affrontait chaque difficulté avec une grandeur que peu de personnes pouvaient égaler.

Tom Jedusor sortait de son interrogatoire. Il avait déclaré toute l'histoire de sa vie. Il avait décrit sa vie misérable dans l'orphelinat, faisant ainsi comprendre l'importance de retrouver au plus vite les enfants sorciers pour leur éviter des enfances chaotiques. Il savait également qu'Harry avait vécu ce même problème. Il se fit alors la promesse d'aider ces enfants. Il ne voulait plus revoir des personnes telles que lui ou Harry souffrir.

Pendant toute la journée et la nuit, il ne cessait de penser à Harry. Où pouvait-il se trouver. Il devait avoir besoin d'aide et lui ne pouvait l'aider. Comme il n'avait pas pu le protéger chez les Malefoy.

C'est en retrouvant ses esprits qu'il se rendit compte à quel point il avait besoin de son compagnon mais le plus important était, pour lui, de savoir son compagnon heureux. Il n'hésiterait pas à le laisser tranquille, si jamais c'était le souhait d'Harry. Mais actuellement, il sentait que ce n'était pas le cas et que cette tristesse était en partie de sa faute et cela le faisait se détester plus.

Il venait de finir l'interrogatoire et même si les charges qui pesaient contre lui étaient nombreuses, il parvenait à saisir, par sa capacité de legilimens, la volonté de vérité de ses juges.

Il attendit donc la suite des évènements avec une grande fébrilité. Il voulait retrouver son compagnon et il le ferait mais il savait également que cela ne suffirait pas. C'est pourquoi il se décida à mettre en place sa nouvelle image. Les actions qu'il voulait faire lui tenaient à cœur mais elles seraient faites avant tout dans le but de récupérer Harry. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il avait changé ou tout du moins qu'il était redevenu Tom Jedusor et que Voldemort n'était plus.

La première chose qu'il avait à faire était de gagner ce procès, de prouver au monde magique qu'il n'avait été que l'instrument d'un sorcier. D'ailleurs lorsqu'il se rappelait des sévices qu'il avait commis au cours de ces dernières décennies, une vague de nausée le prit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé devenir cet être ignoble.

Il serra les poings. Les pertes que le monde magique avait dû supporter étaient irremplaçables et même s'il n'en était pas le réel responsable, il aurait toujours sur sa conscience les images d'une vie de meurtres et de ténèbres.

Seule l'image d'Harry lui permettait de s'accrocher à la vie et il ferait en sorte que cette image, si elle n'était pas à lui, retrouverait un sourire de bonheur.


	8. Le procès partie 1

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour la publication. Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Vous ne pouvez vous imaginez combien cela me fait plaisir et me motive.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 8 Le procès partie 1**

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'Harry se trouvait à la maison aux Coquillages. Les deux dernières semaines avaient été extrêmement difficiles. La préparation du procès avait été longue et dure. Les conclusions des interrogatoires de Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Jedusor avaient amené, à la population sorcière, une vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, une vérité qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à concevoir : tout ce qui avait toujours été n'avait été qu'une machination de la part d'un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à s'amuser avec la vie de plusieurs personnes pour y parvenir. Bill suivait attentivement l'affaire avec sa famille et chaque jour, il en faisait un résumé à Fleur et Harry.

Au début, ce dernier ne sortait pas de sa chambre et il était possible d'entendre des pleurs étouffés au travers de la porte. Il agissait également de façon amorphe. Il avait le regard vide et ne parlait que très peu. Il était en état de choc. Il avait dû tellement assimiler que son esprit s'était comme déconnecté pour faire la part des choses. Mais cela effrayait le couple de voir un enfant si plein de vie devenir littéralement un légume. De plus le procès avait débuté et il semblait important au jeune couple qu'Harry suive ce dernier afin de surmonter ce mauvais moment.

Après les interrogatoires des protagonistes de l'histoire, à savoir Voldemort, Grindelwald, Dumbledore et les généraux Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy, Shacklebolt avait décidé de réunir l'Ordre du Phoenix pour leur faire partager les premières constatations de l'enquête.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis au Square Grimmaurd. Malgré le nombre diminué des participants, chacun fut heureux de se retrouver. Ce fut le premier ministre qui prit la parole en premier :

-Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous retrouver. J'ai voulu nous réunir car j'ai des nouvelles informations…

-Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ? Interrogea immédiatement la matriarche de la famille Weasley.

-Malheureusement, Molly, non. Aucune de nos recherches ne nous a donné des résultats. Même les deux hommes présents dans la même salle ne savent pas où il peut se trouver. D'après les interrogatoires, ce que nous a révélé Voldemort, ou plutôt Jedusor, est vrai…Tout !

Les membres de l'Ordre se figèrent et Arthur parla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par tout ?

L'ancien Auror joignit ses mains sur la table et fixa attentivement chaque personne présente :

\- Grindelwald a bien pris la possession du corps de Dumbledore en 1945. Il a également créé Voldemort. Jedusor n'ayant aucun moyen de contrôle sur ses actes. Il a également mis en place tout le règne de terreur que nous avons connu, les Mangemorts et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Il est également responsable de la disparition d'Altair Malefoy. Harry Potter et Altair Malefoy ne sont qu'une seule et même personne !

Ces paroles perturbèrent au plus haut point l'assemblée. Chacun se rendit compte que la personne en qui ils avaient toujours eu confiance était le responsable de toutes ces tragédies. Des regards chargés de haine apparurent mais également de tristesse. Un des membres posa alors une question :

-Que va-t-il se passer ? Vont-ils l'envoyer en prison ? Et pour Voldemort ?

-Eh bien, c'est assez délicat. La responsabilité de Grindelwald n'est plus à démontrer mais il y a toujours des doutes. Je pense que c'est plus la peur de devoir libérer ceux qui étaient nos ennemis qui effraie les juges, et surtout la réaction de la population.

-Mais ils sont innocents, intervint Hermione.

-Oui, je vous l'accorde sans aucun problème mais les malversations des ministères précédents ne jouent pas en faveur de l'opinion publique qui a peur de voir la libération des criminels comme un acte de corruption du ministère, qui en a maintes fois abusé par le passé.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

-En fait, la solution serait d'avoir le témoignage d'Harry. Les gens ont confiance en lui puisqu'il ne les a jamais trahis et a toujours lutté pour la Lumière. De plus, il est un des principaux acteurs de cette guerre et surtout de la dernière bataille. C'est pourquoi les prisonniers sont gardés soit sous surveillance, soit en prison. C'est désolant mais on attend qu'Harry revienne. Nous devons encore nous reposer sur lui.

C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva dans la salle :

-Eh bien, si c'est cela, je préfère qu'il ne revienne pas !

Tous se tournèrent vers Ron Weasley qui venait de s'exprimer. Sa mère l'interpella :

-Ron !

-A votre avis pourquoi Harry ne veut pas revenir ? Tout le monde se repose tout le temps sur lui, même lorsque vous ne le croyez pas. « C'est pas grave, Harry est là ». Et tous ces sorciers qui attendent leur « Sauveur » alors qu'ils n'ont pas hésité à lui tourner le dos dès que cela les arrangeait ! Si c'est pour revoir Harry se démener pour des personnes qui ne le méritent pas et que cela empiète sur sa santé, je préfère encore qu'il ne revienne pas. Moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir s'il va bien, s'il a besoin de quelque chose et de le soutenir !

Plusieurs personnes furent étonnées du discours de Ron mais ils comprirent que ce dernier avait raison. Ils se reposaient sur Harry. Il l'avait considéré comme un enfant mais un enfant qui devait agir comme un adulte et leur apporter des réponses quand ils en avaient besoin.

Pourtant, le premier ministre reprit la parole :

-Monsieur Weasley, je suis bien conscient que ce que vous venez de déclarer est la triste vérité mais vous devez savoir qu'Harry est la personne la plus intègre que je connaisse et qu'en tant que témoin, son témoignage est important. Surtout que de nombreuses vies sont en jeu. Toutefois, je ne veux pas le forcer. Il a le droit d'être tranquille et puis, le connaissant, il ne laissera jamais des innocents en prison, quels qu'ils soient. C'est pourquoi les prisonniers sont assignés à résidence sauf Dumbledore, Grindelwald et Voldemort et les généraux Mangemorts. Au vu des inculpations, ils sont maintenus en prison. Ils se trouvent au Ministère mais sous la garde d'Aurors que Mme Bones et moi-même avons sélectionnés.

-Croyez-vous vraiment qu'Harry va intervenir ? Interrogea Molly Weasley.

Tout le monde avait senti la tension dans cette question. Cette dernière tentait de faire bonne figure mais la mort de Fred et la disparition d'Harry l'avaient rudement éprouvée. La famille Weasley s'inquiétait particulièrement. Dans un premier temps, George semblait perdu et affreusement triste. Percy avait d'ailleurs emménagé dans la maison familiale et Ron l'aidait au magasin. Quant à la matriarche, si elle ne se trouvait pas au Ministère à secouer les Aurors pour les recherches, elle se trouvait fréquemment dans la cuisine, l'air perdu. Tous s'inquiétaient et même George semblait s'apercevoir du malaise de sa mère.

Les membres de l'ordre avaient parfaitement compris que la famille Weasley vivait une période difficile, c'est pourquoi Kingsley Shacklebolt ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à cette dernière, tout en les obligeant à garder espoir :

-Molly, je ne peux pas vous affirmer quoi que ce soit mais je ne pense pas qu'Harry laissera des innocents en prison injustement, quels qu'ils soient.

Ces paroles galvanisèrent la femme rousse mais elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir les larmes monter. Ne voulant pas offrir un spectacle désolant à tous, elle décida de se rendre à la cuisine pour préparer un en-cas. La discussion reprit mais son mari ne fut pas dupe. Il la suivit alors dans la cuisine, la prenant dans ses bras :

-Courage Molly, nous le retrouverons !

-Je l'espère tellement Arthur. Il me manque.

-Il me manque également mais, s'il va bien, laissons-lui le temps qu'il a besoin et faisons-lui confiance.

-Oui…

Molly ne put continuer. Une forte agitation se fit entendre dans la pièce où l'Ordre était réuni. Ils rentrèrent dans la pièce pour y voir leurs amis et familles s'exclamer fortement. Pourtant ils perçurent une absence, Shacklebolt n'était plus à sa place. Il était parti. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le professeur McGonagall :

-Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? Et où se trouve Kingsley ?

Le professeur de métamorphose se tourna vers eux :

-Il a été rappelé d'urgence au Ministère. Il y a eu un soulèvement d'une partie de la population sorcière qui demande à ce que les coupables soient embrassés par les Détraqueurs. D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est grave. Il y a déjà eu plusieurs blessés.

-C'était à prévoir, intervint un membre. Ils n'allaient pas attendre indéfiniment alors que certains d'entres eux ont perdu des proches.

Ron Weasley se leva alors :

-Mais ils ne sont pas les seuls à souffrir de la perte d'un être cher. Ils ne comprennent donc pas que la situation est délicate !

Molly se rapprocha de son fils et le prit dans ses bras :

-Mon chéri, ils veulent des réponses mais également une justice pour pouvoir faire leurs deuils.

-Ils veulent toujours avoir tout, tout de suite, sans prendre en considération les éléments principaux…Harry doit toujours les accommoder…

La mère comprit instantanément que son fils s'inquiétait pour son meilleur ami. Cela devait être horrible pour Ron et Hermione de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de leur ami. Ils étaient inséparables et aujourd'hui leur compagnon se trouvait quelque part, dans un état de santé inquiétant.

-Tout va bien aller Ron. Faisons-lui confiance…

Ron hésita quelques instants avant de répondre mais, au souvenir des péripéties qu'il avait vécues avec Hermione et Harry, il se permit un sourire et de répondre un petit oui mais qui renfermait tout l'espoir qu'il avait en son meilleur ami.

Pendant ce temps-là, une ombre avait profité de l'agitation ambiante pour se faufiler. Elle rentra dans une pièce et disparut dans un pop. Il devait voir une personne et surtout l'inciter à rendre publiques certaines informations.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva rapidement au Ministère. Il avait été surpris mais également fier de sa nomination en tant que ministre de la magie et il s'était promis, ainsi qu'à tous ses camarades morts durant les guerres contre Voldemort, de mettre en place un ministère solide, loin de toutes corruptions, ayant pour leitmotiv la droiture, la justice et le bien. Mais, malheureusement, la tâche n'était pas facile.

La première chose qu'il avait due faire fut de s'entourer d'une équipe soudée mais également intègre. Ils avaient ensuite fait le grand ménage au sein du Ministère, aidé par l'arrestation des Mangemorts. Mais ils étaient encore loin d'avoir terminé.

Le plus dur fut de mettre en place une cour de justice équitable qui allait juger la plupart des acteurs principaux de cette horrible guerre et malheureusement elle semblait plus complexe que ce qu'elle laissait paraître. C'est pourquoi la présence et la version d'Harry Potter étaient extrêmement importantes mais il était également du même avis que Ron Weasley. L'enfant avait déjà souffert et devait, à l'heure actuelle, récupérer des blessures et des contrecoups des sorts qu'il avait jetés. Pourtant il espérait sincèrement que le jeune homme qui les avait tant aidés reviendrait.

Mais ce qu'il avait craint avant tout venait d'avoir lieu : une insurrection du peuple sorcier et c'est en arrivant sur les lieux qu'il se rendit compte de l'importance de cette dernière.

Les membres du Ministère tentait de maintenir la foule dans l'atrium et cela, avec beaucoup de difficultés. Plusieurs d'entres eux semblaient gravement blessés. Tous faisaient face à une foule compacte, en colère et complètement sourde aux injonctions des Aurors. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, la population sorcière n'était pas prête à attendre la vérité ou en tout cas pas de la part d'un ministère autrefois corrompu.

Ce n'est que la figure d'Harry Potter, symbole de la Lumière mais également de la justice, de la droiture et de l'intégrité qui pourrait les calmer. De plus son action au ministère, peu de temps avant la Grande Bataille, pour récupérer un objet tout en sauvant une partie des sorciers Nés-moldus alors mis en accusation par Dolorès Ombrage, entre autre, lui avait valu de renforcer son image de Héros et Sauveur.

Shacklebolt n'eut d'autres choix que de se présenter à la foule et de faire un discours. Il tenta de calmer tout le monde mais cela ne fut pas possible. Ils étaient tellement enragés que les barrières qui les maintenaient semblaient bientôt se rompre laissant alors la place à une marée humaine qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer tous ceux qu'elle trouverait sur son chemin, innocents ou non, adultes comme enfants. Et c'est ce qu'il craignait. Des enfants « Mangemorts » se trouvaient ici et d'autres innocents ainsi que ses employés, il ne pouvait donc se permettre de laisser une telle catastrophe avoir lieu.

Il donna alors une date. Dans une semaine, le procès reprendrait et un jugement serait annoncé et exécuté. Cette nouvelle calma aussitôt la foule qui se dispersa. Pourtant le Ministre ne semblait pas pour autant calmé. Il avait une semaine pour trouver une solution ou, surtout, pour retrouver Harry Potter et il avait peur. Peur de revoir des injustices commises par ce Ministère qu'il aurait tellement voulu ne jamais revoir.

* * *

L'ombre transplana directement dans le salon de sa maison et il y découvrit son épouse qui n'avait pas été à la réunion avec lui. Elle avait voulu rester avec leur patient. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de le voir :

-Bill ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? La réunion est-elle déjà terminée ?

Bill s'approcha d'elle :

-Non, la réunion a été interrompue par la sortie de Kingsley. Il a été rappelé au Ministère. Une partie de la population s'est insurgée.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ils veulent mettre la main sur les Mangemorts et les envoyer aux Détraqueurs !

Fleur fut estomaquée devant cette nouvelle. Les journaux avaient pourtant retranscrit toutes les informations requises au cours des interrogatoires :

-Mais ils savent que la plupart d'entre eux ne sont pas coupables ou du moins ils ont des circonstances atténuantes !

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ne font plus confiance au Ministère, ce qui n'est pas étonnant. Je… Je suis venu voir Harry pour lui annoncer…

-Bill…

-Je sais, Fleur, que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment mais je vais au moins le prévenir. Ce sera à lui de choisir.

Bill monta alors les escaliers. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Il était partagé entre sa famille et le monde sorcier qui souhaitaient la présence d'Harry et des besoins de ce jeune homme qu'il considérait comme son frère. Il était coupé en deux. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait avertir Harry des derniers évènements. Ainsi il pourrait choisir. Il allait d'ailleurs faire livrer le journal tous les jours pour pouvoir suivre cette affaire de plus près. Il devait reprendre son travail pour les gobelins d'ici deux jours mais il ferait en sorte d'être présent.

Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa et attendit l'autorisation d'Harry d'entrer, qui la lui donna rapidement. Il entra alors dans la pièce et vit le jeune homme près de la fenêtre observant la mer. Il semblait tellement seul et désemparé que cela lui fendit le cœur. La vie avait été dure pour Harry et maintenant, les blessures paraissaient profondes.

Il profita de quelques instants pour l'observer plus attentivement. Il était un peu petit pour quelqu'un de son âge. Il était vrai que dans la famille Weasley, ils étaient tous grands et qu'à côté de Ron, Harry semblait petit. Il était également frêle. Les mauvais traitements des Dursley avaient définitivement porté leurs marques sur le corps de ce dernier. Pourtant une grande force se dégageait de lui. Il pouvait paraître faible mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était l'un des plus puissants sorciers de sa génération et du monde sorcier actuel. Il avait tenu tête à de grands sorciers et réussit à vaincre deux mages noirs.

Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle des Malefoy et son maintien venait également de cette famille. Il avait un port altier mais là où la suffisance des Malefoy se faisait sentir, Harry n'émanait qu'une impression de puissance protectrice et sage. Un véritable aristocrate dans le sens noble du terme.

Il était également d'une grande beauté. Ses traits s'étaient affinés. On y reconnaissait la marque Malefoy mais également celle de Lily Potter et des Black. D'ailleurs, pour avoir vu à plusieurs reprises Sirius Black, on constatait un air de famille. Il avait gardé les cheveux couleur de jais des Potter mais leur côté indomptable avait été assagi et malgré quelques mèches rebelles, on pouvait les peigner. Cela lui donnait un effet saut du lit qui lui seyait parfaitement.

Ses yeux avaient gardé cette couleur si envoûtante des émeraudes. Il avait un regard hypnotique. Bill se doutait bien qu'avec un tel physique, il pourrait demander la lune que de nombreuses personnes tenteraient par tous les moyens de la lui décrocher. Il était vraiment beau. Et cela allait lui apporter également d'autres ennuis.

Il en avait discuté avec Fleur et ils se doutaient que non seulement changer de physique était déstabilisant, mais de voir disparaître des traits purement Potter pour voir apparaître des traits Malefoy devait avoir effrayé et perturbé Harry.

Bill toussa pour faire connaître sa présence au jeune homme qui se tourna vers lui :

-Bonjour Bill.

-Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ?

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-Oui.

Bill s'approcha du jeune homme et se mit à son niveau, voulant le regarder dans les yeux à son annonce. Harry vit le manège du grand frère de son meilleur ami et se fit plus attentif à ce dernier, se doutant de l'importance de sa venue.

-Harry, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui. Quelque chose de grave.

Harry garda le silence.

-Je reviens du Square Grimmaurd...

Harry eut un bref sursaut au nom de la maison de son parrain. Elle n'était peut-être pas accueillante ou propre comme celle des Dursley mais c'est à cet endroit qu'il y connut les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec Sirius. Il sortit de ses pensées et reporta toute son attention à Bill :

-Kingsley Shacklebolt avait demandé cette réunion pour nous donner des informations sur le procès mais également sur ta recherche.

Harry frissonna de peur. Est-ce que Bill l'avait dénoncé ? Ce dernier comprit et le rassura aussitôt :

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas parlé du tout au cours de cette séance et encore moins de toi.

Bill observa le soulagement dans les yeux de son petit frère et comprit qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

-Kingsley nous a rapporté tout ce qui avait été dit aux cours des interrogatoires. Toute la vérité sur Grindelwald et son plan machiavélique. Sa façon de se jouer des vies de nombreuses personnes, dont toi.

-Ils vont être libérés ?

Bill comprit de qui Harry parlait. Est-ce que Dumbledore, la famille Malefoy et Voldemort allait être libérés. De même que la plupart des Mangemorts.

-En fait, non.

La surprise put se lire dans les traits délicats du jeune homme.

-Les juges et les jurys semblent indécis quant à la décision qu'ils doivent prendre. Ils ne sont pas réellement capables de faire un choix, de laisser libre celui qui les a tant fait souffrir même s'il n'agissait pas de lui-même.

-Tu veux que j'aille témoigner, n'est-ce pas ?

Bill souffla :

-Oui et non. Je voulais te tenir au courant des évènements et te laisser choisir mais il y a eu un problème. Nous avons dû ajourner la réunion car Kingsley a été rappelé au Ministère. Une partie de la population s'est soulevée et demande le baiser du Détraqueur pour les prisonniers. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres nouvelles mais je voulais que tu saches ce qu'il se passe. J'attends que l'on me rappelle et je t'enverrai le journal pour que tu puisses suivre cette affaire…

Harry l'interrompit. Il prit la parole d'une voix froide, dénuée de tout sentiment :

-Tu me donnes le choix ! Pourtant je trouve que tu me mets sur le fait accompli. Soit je ne fais rien et des innocents meurent à nouveau, soit je me divulgue et je devrai affronter le monde sorcier, de nouveau seul.

-Harry…

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine, une semaine en tant que Ministre des Sorciers, il faisait tout ce qu'il était possible de faire pour retarder la date fatidique du procès mais la pression sociale était telle qu'il avait dû fermer les portes du Ministère au public.

Dès le premier soir de l'insurrection, il alla voir les prisonniers et plus précisément ceux qui étaient en première ligne de mire dont Voldemort et de nombreux Mangemorts. Il alla également rendre visite à Dumbledore qui, après les interrogatoires, avait été mis sur la sellette. Grindelwald, lui, était enfermé dans la prison de haute sécurité et son sort semblait déjà scellé.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent que leur procès allait se dérouler d'ici une semaine et que la majorité de la population sorcière voulait les voir embrasser un Détraqueur, ils ne furent pas surpris mais attristés de se voir mourir si vite après avoir retrouver leur liberté.

Voldemort se doutait que cela allait arriver. Il avait détruit tellement de vies, qu'un simple jugement et une mise en liberté ou un emprisonnement lui semblaient impossibles. Et puis, comment pouvait-il lancer la pierre à ces familles endeuillées puisque lui-même n'arrivait pas à se pardonner des actes qu'il avait commis, peut-être pas volontairement mais il avait été la main qui avait tenu la baguette qui avait tué tant de personnes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit du Ministère. Le procès avait lieu demain. Il avait relu les différents dossiers espérant convaincre un jury et surtout la population sorcière. Mais ce dont il avait besoin actuellement était du repos. Il transplana près de chez lui et commença à se diriger vers sa maison quant il sentit une présence près de lui. Il ne put faire aucun geste qu'un sort de stupefix le percuta. Il vit une ombre se pencher vers lui et l'emmener dans un lieu qu'il reconnut. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de s'y retrouver, surtout par ce moyen. Il fut installé dans un des fauteuils du salon. Il était toujours stupéfixé. Il commençait à s'interroger sur la raison de sa présence ici quand une personne rentra dans la pièce. Il entendit un bruit puis des mouvements. Il ne pouvait toujours pas identifier la personne qu'au moment où elle s'installa sur le fauteuil en face de lui et il la reconnut.

-Bonsoir Kingsley.

Les choses allaient pouvoir avancer !

* * *

Amélia Bones était complètement paniquée. Dans dix minutes devait s'ouvrir le procès du siècle avec une foule surexcitée, un jury sous tension et un ministre disparu. Elle devait garder son calme. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un commis vint la chercher pour faire débuter le procès qu'elle pria de tout son cœur pour que rien de fâcheux n'arrive. Elle devait absolument tenter de faire entendre raison à une population sorcière déchaînée du bien-fondé de leur intervention sur les "coupables". Elle craignait par-dessus tout un soulèvement de la population, des blessés parmi les civils et des exécutions sommaires en plein atrium du Ministère. Elle ne voyait ni ne désirait que l'après-guerre soit fondée sur ce genre d'horreur. Cela ne vaudrait rien de bon.

Lucius Malefoy vit les Aurors venir le chercher pour l'emmener au procès. Il devait s'avouer qu'il était effrayé. Il allait peut-être mourir aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus était de se voir accompagner par son fils. Il souhaitait ardemment qu'en cas de mise à mort des prisonniers, les plus jeunes, dont certains étaient à peine majeurs, soient innocentés ou tout du moins privés de peines lourdes. Pourtant il avait l'occasion de revoir sa famille, sa femme et son cadet. Il aurait simplement espéré pouvoir connaître son aîné avant de mourir mais les atrocités qu'il avait commises, même involontairement, allaient lui être imputées.

Tom Jedusor alias Voldemort se retrouvait sur le banc des accusés à la place d'honneur, en présence de Grindelwald et de Dumbledore. Il devait avouer qu'il se retenait de ne pas tout simplement effacer à jamais l'existence de ce parasite qui avait ruiné sa vie. Ce n'est que la présence de son ancien mentor et la perspective d'obtenir la liberté grâce à la présence de ce fou qui le calmait.

Il avait remarqué l'absence inattendue du ministre, ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le procès avait débuté et pour l'instant, il comprit parfaitement que la directrice des affaires judiciaires tentait de gagner du temps. Amélia Bones n'avait qu'annoncé les différents chefs d'accusation mais également les comptes rendus de tous les interrogatoires.

Il put profiter de ce laps de temps pour observer attentivement la salle. Il percevait parfaitement la menace de la foule mais également la résignation des hommes et des femmes qui l'avaient suivi dans cette folie. Il vit le patriarche de la famille Malefoy soutenant son fils et observant sa femme qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Bien que pour des personnes extérieures, les Malefoy gardaient toutes leur prestance, il remarquait aisément la peur dans leurs yeux.

De plus l'absence d'Harry Potter devait les inquiéter. Non pas pour son aide mais la crainte de le savoir seul, blessé et peut-être pire. Il avait su que les recherches effectuées avaient été infructueuses. S'il devait mourir, il ne le voulait pas dans le doute et la peur. Il voulait savoir où se trouvait celui qu'il désirait tant chérir. Il ne serait que rassurer en le sachant en sécurité et en bonne santé. Le reste n'était que secondaire.

Soudain la foule s'agita. Elle avait atteint ses limites de patience et à tout moment, les choses pouvaient déraper. Amélia Bones semblait appréhender la situation.

Mais avant que qui que ce soit ne put dire un mot, les portes du tribunal s'ouvrirent bruyamment. Tous virent le ministre avancer face aux juges et jury. Il alla directement voir le juge Bones et lui parla. Son arrivée théâtrale avait fait son effet. Les gens s'étaient calmés pour un temps mais des chuchotements de plus en plus bruyants parcouraient la salle.

Le juge Bones demanda alors le silence et annonça à tous la prise en compte de nouvelles données. Un homme dans la salle se leva, réfutant cette annonce. Ce fut à ce moment là que Kingsley Shacklebolt prit alors la parole, dévoilant à tous ce qu'ils avaient attendu fortement :

\- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, j'ai en ma possession un témoignage auquel vous accorderez tous, j'en suis sûr, la plus grande attention et dont vous ne mettrez jamais en doute la véracité.

Le silence s'appesantit dans la salle et certaines personnes espérèrent :

-Je détiens le témoignage d'Harry James Potter !


	9. Le procès partie 2

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews, followers et favoris. Merci encore pour vos encouragements.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 9 Le procès partie 2**

Bill venait de sortir de la chambre, laissant Harry seul face à ses questions. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment de le dissuader à intervenir dans le procès. Au contraire, il était surpris de son acharnement alors que les bénéficiaires de son action seraient les anciens ennemis de l'Ordre avec Voldemort mais plus spécifiquement de la famille Weasley, avec les Malefoy. De plus, Fred avait été tué au cours de la Grande Bataille, pendant qu'il combattait ces derniers. La famille Weasley avait-elle réellement tourné la page ?

C'était peut-être la preuve qu'il lui fallait pour voir que les choses avaient changé mais surtout que lui serait accepté tel qu'il est par ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa famille. Pourtant le choix se faisait difficile. Il ne voulait revoir personne. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Et puis, la simple idée de voir la famille Malefoy le rendait extrêmement nerveux. Être considéré comme un fils par ceux qui avaient tenté tant de fois de lui nuire lui semblait infaisable.

En tout cas, pas pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il voulait à présent, c'était du temps. Le temps de pleurer seul, de tenter de guérir ses blessures autant physiques que mentales et surtout de le laisser choisir sa vie.

La semaine passa ainsi. Il ne parla pas ou à peine. Fleur lui tenait compagnie le plus souvent possible et Bill lui faisait parvenir les journaux chaque jour pour qu'il puisse se tenir au courant des évènements mais il ne faisait aucun choix.

Pourtant les nouvelles n'étaient pas encourageantes. Loin de là. Chaque jour, il pouvait lire les infamies que les journalistes transcrivaient de certains sorciers en colère. Il est vrai que certaines critiques étaient justifiées mais la plupart ne faisaient que correspondre à une haine de la part de sorciers qui avaient été victimes ou, comme cela a été souvent le cas, de personnes lambda qui s'immisçaient dans la vie d'autres sorciers en imposant leurs points de vue sans essayer de comprendre. Il avait vécu cela toute sa vie de sorcier avec Rita Skeeter en première ligne pour y rédiger des ragots que tous suivaient sans réfléchir.

Mais à chaque journée, à chaque journal, la pression se faisait ressentir. Il savait que si des éléments extérieurs irréfutables, et en faveur des accusés, ne seraient pas mis à jour, il se pourrait bien que nombre de Mangemorts, voire la totalité, serait exécuté. Et même s'il ne consentait pas à pardonner à Voldemort pour l'avoir traqué toute sa vie, à la famille Malefoy de lui avoir pourri son existence ou encore à Bellatrix d'avoir tué son parrain, il ne cautionnerait jamais, directement ou indirectement, le meurtre d'innocents.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bill lui avait fait sa demande, il avait su, avant même que ce dernier ne quitte la chambre, qu'il interviendrait mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Et s'il devait donner des preuves et son témoignage, il le ferait de façon à n'être en contact qu'avec un nombre limité de personnes, et si possible qu'une seule.

Ce n'est que la veille du procès, au moment où Bill lui rendait visite, qu'il lui fit part de sa décision :

-Alors tu as décidé de revenir…

-Non !

La dureté et l'assurance de la voix surprirent l'aîné des enfants Weasley. Harry semblait sûr de lui pourtant il était d'accord pour participer au procès :

-J'ai du mal à comprendre. Harry ?

-C'est très simple. Je ne veux pas que des innocents meurent surtout si j'ai les moyens de l'empêcher mais je ne veux voir personne.

-Mais c'est impossible. Il faut ton témoignage direct pour que le jury et surtout la population le croient. Il te faudrait au moins un contact…

-Je crois que tu as compris. Je veux déposer mon témoignage à une personne de confiance, de notre entourage, mais qui soit également directement impliquée dans le procès et dont la parole est entendue et si possible respectée.

Bill fixa attentivement son frère de cœur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui correspondait à tous ces critères :

-Kingsley Shacklebolt, murmura Bill. Mais c'est demain le procès. Il faut absolument le voir aujourd'hui.

-Oui et j'espérais que tu puisses m'aider…Est-ce qu'il te serait possible de le faire venir ici ?

-Avec ce qui se passe en ce moment, il refusera de venir. Il aura d'autres choses à penser. Il faudrait l'enlever pour être sûr qu'il vienne en temps et en heure…

Bill vit alors le regard quelque peu Serpentard d'Harry, comprenant que les traits physiques Malefoyens n'avaient pas été les seuls héritages que portait le jeune homme.

-Attends une minute, tu n'insinuerais pas que je doive l'enlever ?

-Eh bien, c'est la seule solution…

Bill se releva d'un coup, secouant la tête :

-Non, non, non, je refuse !

-Tu laisserais des innocents se faire envoyer en prison ou pire, se faire embrasser par les Détraqueurs, pour une simple invitation « forcée » ?

-« Forcée » ? Tu joues sur les mots Harry et puis c'est du chantage…

-C'est pourtant bien ce que tu m'as fait ?

Bill commença à rougir d'embarras devant le regard faussement triste de son plus si frère de cœur que cela :

-Ce n'est pas la même chose...Je…

Bill vit le visage d'Harry s'assombrir. Il s'était fait prendre à son propre piège. Au moins il le faisait pour la bonne cause :

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Et Bill prit sa veste, sortit de la chambre, embrassa Fleur et transplana sans explication, laissant une femme complètement perdue face aux agissements de son mari. Elle alla alors dans la chambre de leur invité :

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bill ? Et où est-il allé ?

Harry lui sourit. Un sourire doux dont les yeux vibraient d'une lueur longtemps disparue, accentuant sa beauté, et répondit :

-Je l'ai pris à son propre piège et maintenant il en subit les conséquences.

Devant le regard quelque peu rieur du jeune homme, Fleur ne s'inquiéta pas. Au contraire elle sourit de la mésaventure de son mari mais également de la reprise de vie de son ami.

Bill était dehors depuis deux heures et n'hésitait pas à souffler des noms d'oiseaux à l'encontre de celui qu'il considérait, jadis, comme un frère. Il attendait que Shacklebolt rentre chez lui afin de « l'inviter » mais ce dernier ne donnait toujours pas de signe de vie. Il s'y attendait, la veille d'un tel procès, le ministre avait sûrement de nombreuses affaires à régler mais il espérait sincèrement qu'il décide de revenir chez lui et de ne pas rester au ministère.

Il attendit encore une heure avant de voir arriver une ombre qu'il identifia comme l'ancien Auror. Il se fit le plus discret possible et il réussit à le stupéfixer sans aucun problème. Il l'emmena ensuite chez lui. Shacklebolt ne semblait pas effrayé mais surtout intrigué. Il le déposa dans le salon et alla chercher Harry.

Ce dernier souffla un bon coup. Il était temps de revenir à la vie mais il avait décidé d'y imposer ses règles et Kingsley n'avait pas le droit de les lui refuser ! Il avait fait tout ce qu'on attendait de lui, il n'avait plus de comptes à rendre à personne !

Il rentra dans le salon et s'assit face à l'ancien membre de l'Ordre qui le fixait avec ce qu'il pouvait identifier comme de la surprise, du soulagement et une lueur déterminée dans le regard. Il comprit tout de suite que Kingsley l'avait reconnu malgré ses changements physiques. Il n'avait pas été un des meilleurs Aurors pour rien. Il décida de prendre la parole :

-Bonsoir Kingsley.

Harry vit Bill et Fleur s'assoir près d'eux, tout en leur laissant une intimité. Cette présence le rassura. Ces deux sauveurs le soutenaient et, d'après la lueur qu'on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux, ils agiraient pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. Il se tourna, de nouveau, vers son « invité » :

-Je suis désolé d'avoir dû employer cette méthode pour vous faire venir mais il était important que vous veniez et je voulais garder la plus grande discrétion…Puis-je vous faire confiance ?

Kingsley regarda curieusement Harry, demandant ainsi en quoi il ne méritait pas sa confiance. Harry comprit sa question et précisa :

-Puis-je vous retirer ce sort et vous faire confiance pour me laisser parler et de ne pas m'emmener de force au ministère ?

Kingsley comprit alors toutes les paroles de Ron Weasley. Harry était véritablement effrayé de côtoyer de nouveau la population sorcière mais également ses proches et d'autres membres certainement. Il put y lire l'angoisse et saisit les raisons du silence de l'aîné des Weasley. Harry n'était pas bien. Et ce dont il avait besoin, c'était du temps. Le temps de panser ses blessures et d'assimiler tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il réalisa alors le sacrifice d'Harry pour l'avoir emmené ici pour lui parler, certainement dans le but de sauver ceux qui avaient fait de sa vie un enfer. Il reconnaissait bien en lui le fils de James Potter mais surtout celui de Lily Evans Potter.

Il cligna des yeux, lui donnant sa parole qu'il ne tenterait rien. Il voulait des informations, aider à reconstruire un monde sorcier meilleur mais jamais il ne mettrait la vie et la santé d'Harry en jeu.

Ce dernier comprit que Kingsley avait accepté ses conditions. Il lança un regard à Bill qui défit le sort qui entravait l'ancien Auror. Celui-ci, de nouveau libre de ses mouvements, se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers Harry. Il se raidit à l'approche du membre de l'Ordre mais rien de ce qu'il avait envisagé ne se passa. Kingsley s'était arrêté, l'avait fixé puis l'avait prit tendrement dans ses bras :

-Je suis tellement soulagé de te voir vivant. On s'est tous inquiétés.

Harry ne bougea pas quelques instants avant de rendre l'étreinte :

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?

Kingsley fut surpris de cette réponse :

-T'en vouloir mais pourquoi donc ?

-Je ne suis pas revenu.

-Le seul reproche que j'ai à te faire c'est de ne pas nous avoir donné de nouvelles sur ta santé. On s'est tous demandé si tu allais bien mais on a compris pourquoi. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas revenu vers nous, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas revenir dans le monde sorcier et c'est la raison pour laquelle je te remercie sincèrement d'être là ce soir.

-Je devais le faire.

-Je m'en doutais, Harry. Tu n'as jamais laissé qui que ce soit en danger si tu pouvais l'en empêcher.

Harry sourit. Il était vraiment prévisible pour ses proches. Ses proches ? Comment allaient réagir Ron, Hermione et la famille Weasley ? Kingsley dût comprendre son raisonnement car il le rassura :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley. Ils te soutiennent même si je pense que tu n'échapperas pas à une gifle suivie d'un câlin tentaculaire.

-Et Mme Weasley ? Je sais que Bill tente de me cacher l'état de sa mère mais…

-Elle veut simplement ton bonheur. Elle s'inquiète parce qu'elle ne sait pas dans quel état tu es mais tu devras également passer par le câlin.

Tous deux se sourirent lorsque Kingsley se tourna vers le couple. Il les observa attentivement avant de prendre la parole :

-Je comprends pourquoi vous avez agi ainsi. Cela n'a pas dû être facile de le cacher ici et de voir votre mère si préoccupée.

Harry se mit à rougir d'embarras et baissa la tête de honte mais Bill se leva, lui prit son visage entre ses mains pour le lui soulever, le fixant :

-Elle comprendra et je peux même dire qu'elle sera fière de voir un de ses fils de sang s'occuper aussi bien de son fils honoraire.

Harry lui sourit, d'un sourire éblouissant. Bill le prit alors dans ses bras pour le câliner avant de s'exclamer sous le regard rieur de Fleur et de Kingsley, et d'embarras d'Harry :

-Tu es trop choupinou !

Après ces quelques instants de retrouvailles et de rires, le ton sérieux reprit. Tous se réinstallèrent dans leurs sièges respectifs.

-Harry, dit alors Kingsley, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour le procès. Il me faut ton témoignage pour corroborer la version des faits que nous avons conclue après les interrogatoires.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour cela. Je veux bien témoigner mais à une condition.

-Et je suppose que cette condition a un lien avec le fait que tu m'aies invité ici ?

Harry sourit devant cette réplique avant de reprendre un air sérieux :

-Je ne veux pas les voir. En fait, je ne voudrais voir personne mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas possible. Je veux vous offrir mon aide mais pas devant tout le monde et encore moins devant les accusés.

Kingsley hocha la tête, saisissant parfaitement la demande du jeune homme.

-Cela ne va pas être facile.

-J'ai une idée.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Fleur qui venait de prendre la parole.

* * *

-Je détiens le témoignage d'Harry James Potter.

Voila, il l'avait annoncé et il put observer avec intérêt les réactions de ceux qui étaient présents dans le tribunal. Il vit une lueur de soulagement dans les yeux de chaque personne. Soit par joie de revoir leur symbole vivant, soit par l'envie de connaître enfin la vérité ou soit par amitié et amour pour l'être humain qu'était Harry.

Les membres de l'Ordre se souriaient, Harry était vivant. Du côté des Weasley, Hermione et Ron avaient retrouvé un sourire reflétant tout leur apaisement à savoir leur ami en vie et en sécurité. Les parents Weasley montraient enfin des signes de joie évidents.

D'autres réactions s'observèrent du côté du banc des accusés. Dumbledore, dans un premier temps, arborait un sourire rempli de soulagement et de joie. Mais c'est l'attitude des Malefoy qui en surprit plus d'un. Tout le monde put voir des larmes sur leurs visages. Narcissa Malefoy n'avait pas hésité à retrouver son mari et son fils, passant outre les Aurors qui les séparaient.

Voldemort ou Tom Jedusor réagit également à l'annonce du ministre. En premier lieu, rien ne transparaissait sur son visage mais pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, on put y voir une lueur dans les yeux qui ne pouvait tromper personne. La peine et l'inquiétude de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient apaisées. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre ses mains et tentait vainement de ne pas laisser s'échapper les quelques larmes de soulagement de ses yeux. Ce fut la main réconfortante de son ancien mentor qui lui permit de reprendre ses esprits pour pouvoir analyser au mieux la situation car s'il avait la preuve qu'Harry allait bien, il n'était pas, pour autant, présent.

Kingsley Shacklebolt prit alors la parole, coupant court aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait :

-Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, sachez que Monsieur Potter atteste sur son honneur de la véracité des conclusions de l'enquête. J'ai en ma possession de nombreuses preuves mais je dois, dans un premier temps, les présenter aux juges et au jury. C'est pourquoi je demande un ajournement du procès à demain, même heure.

Kingsley s'arrêta quelques instants, profitant de ce silence pour permettre aux personnes présentes d'assimiler ses propos. L'approbation d'Harry secouait énormément les sorciers qui devaient ainsi comprendre que tout ce qui avait été fait aux cours de ces dernières décennies avait été prédéterminé par un seul homme et que ce dernier s'était joué d'eux durant tout ce temps.

-Le vœu de Monsieur Potter est de ne plus revoir d'autres injustices. Tellement d'évènements auraient pu être évités. C'est pourquoi il vient témoigner en faveur des Mangemorts et de Tom Jedusor alors que ces derniers, involontairement, ont fait de sa vie un enfer. Une pourchasse continuelle qu'il a subie en gardant la tête haute, adoptant à tout moment une attitude intègre et honnête. C'est pour cela que vous l'avez choisi, au fond de votre cœur, comme l'Elu, le Sauveur et c'est pour cela qu'il est venu à moi pour faire part de son jugement. Le seul coupable ici se trouve être Grindelwald. Je vous demande donc d'accepter les évènements tels qu'ils sont.

Sur ces paroles, le ministre rejoignit les juges et le jury qui partirent dans une salle annexe du tribunal. Seule Mme Bones resta quelques instants supplémentaires afin de déclarer l'ajournement du procès. Elle partit ensuite retrouver ses collègues. En rentrant dans la pièce, elle nota le silence de tous et se rapprocha du milieu de la pièce où tous s'étaient réunis et c'est là qu'elle le vit :

-Harry Potter, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

Lorsque Mme Bones quitta la salle, un grand brouhaha se produisit dans la salle du tribunal. Tous avaient entendu le discours du ministre mais surtout ils avaient entendu l'avertissement d'Harry Potter. Les journalistes semblaient fébriles et plusieurs d'entre eux avaient soit transplanés pour pouvoir publier au plus vite, soit tentaient de retrouver le ministre pour plus d'informations. Les citadins étaient, pour la plupart, restés dans le tribunal discutant des propos qui venaient d'être dits. Les prisonniers avaient été ramenés dans leurs cellules pour plus de sécurité.

La famille Weasley s'était regroupée avec les membres de l'Ordre et avait décidé de transplaner directement au Square Grimmaurd. Ils se doutaient que Shacklebolt devait préparer le procès du lendemain mais ils lui avaient laissé un message, le prévenant de leur présence au Square et de leur volonté à connaître toute l'histoire.

Molly Weasley, ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis d'Harry, semblaient soulagés de savoir leur ami vivant et même s'il n'avait pas pris contact avec eux, il avait pu se confier à Shacklebolt. Ils pouvaient faire confiance à ce dernier pour qu'Harry ne soit plus seul et surtout, qu'il ne soit plus en danger. Bien sûr, ils n'allaient pas hésiter à cuisiner Kingsley pour avoir un maximum d'informations mais ils allaient respecter les volontés d'Harry et si celui-ci voulait être seul pour l'instant, alors ils le laisseraient ainsi tout en lui prouvant qu'il pouvait compter sur eux à n'importe quel moment. Ils rentrèrent dans cet état d'esprit, soulagés et décidés.

Avant que les gardes n'emmènent Lucius Malefoy dans sa cellule, ce dernier put rester quelques instants avec sa femme et son fils et ils en avaient besoin. Leur fils aîné, le grand frère de Drago, Altair ou Harry Potter, était en vie. Ils en avaient la preuve et tout comme les Weasley, ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient faire confiance au ministre pour s'assurer de la sécurité de celui qui leur manquait tant.

Lucius pouvait entendre sa femme répéter la même phrase :

-Il est vivant. Par Merlin, il est vivant.

Il était tout aussi ému que sa femme et il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras, qu'importe s'il se trouvait dans un lieu public.

-Notre fils est vivant Narcissa. Vivant !

Lucius vit du coin de l'œil son autre fils qu'il aimait tout autant. Il pouvait facilement déceler la gêne dans ce regard à qui il avait appris la froideur et le dédain et dont il avait laissé la place, aujourd'hui, à l'inquiétude.

-Que se passe-t-il Drago ?

Cette phrase eut le mérite de ramener l'attention de Drago mais également de sa femme qui regardait, à présent, son deuxième enfant, avec inquiétude.

-Drago ?

-Rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas…

-Drago, coupa Lucius, ne nous cache rien. Quelque chose te préoccupe. Dis-le-nous…

Lucius prit quelques instants pour observer son fils et comprit alors ce qui le tourmentait :

-C'est Altair, n'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa regarda fixement les deux hommes de sa vie et reprit la parole vers son fils :

-Qu'y a-t-il Drago ? Tu…tu regrettes ?

-Non, jamais ! Je ne regrette pas un seul instant de savoir enfin pour Altair mais…il est également Harry Potter.

-Et c'est cela qui te gêne ? Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas Harry Potter mais les circonstances étaient différentes et…

-Non. Je suis tout à fait lucide vis-à-vis de mes sentiments pour Harry Potter. Je ne l'ai jamais réellement détesté. Jalousé, oui et peut-être déçu de voir qu'il ne voulait pas être mon ami mais c'est plutôt lui qui doit avoir des difficultés envers nous. Il n'est pas présent aujourd'hui et c'est peut-être de notre faute.

Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent quelques instants avant de fixer leur fils. Ce dernier émettait une peur qui était bien présente dans leurs esprits : que leur fils ne veuille jamais les voir et encore moins prendre contact avec eux mais ils gardaient l'espoir et ce premier pas, indirect certes, de la part d'Harry leur redonnait la foi pour un futur tous ensemble.

-Drago, dit alors Lucius, nous n'allons pas te mentir. Il va être difficile de nous faire accepter par Harry. Il a beaucoup souffert et malheureusement nous avons participé à ses souffrances. Mais s'il y a une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord est que nous ne baisserons jamais les bras. Nous allons tout faire pour prouver à Harry que nous l'acceptons tel qu'il est et que ce n'est pas un simple nom ou je ne sais quoi qui nous en empêchera. Nous sommes des Malefoy et nous ne laisserons jamais l'un des nôtres, seul, face à l'adversité !

Lucius reprit son souffle mais ne quitta pas du regard son plus jeune fils :

-Nous étions sous l'effet d'un sort. Il est vrai que ce n'est pas une excuse pour tout le mal que nous avons fait mais je crois, au plus profond de notre cœur, que nous n'aurions jamais agi de cette façon envers Harry.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui le prouve ? interrogea Drago.

-C'est toi qui me le prouves.

Drago fixa son père, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il essayait de lui dire :

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu as été déçu de le voir refuser ton amitié. Cela prouve, qu'au plus profond de toi, tu voulais le connaître et surtout être proche de lui. Et c'est ce qui nous donne la foi.

Les Aurors arrivèrent à ce moment pour emmener Lucius. Ce dernier prit alors une dernière fois sa femme et son fils dans ses bras et s'en alla non sans leur avoir fait la promesse de se battre pour retrouver l'autre membre de leur famille : Harry Potter.

Dumbledore fixait son ancien protégé, Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier semblait perturbé. Ils étaient tous soulagés de savoir qu'Harry se portait bien et que Kingsley Shacklebolt avait un contact avec lui mais son absence aujourd'hui pouvait prouver deux choses : soit son état de santé était assez grave pour qu'il ne puisse venir, soit il ne voulait pas venir. Et ces deux solutions n'étaient pas rassurantes. Pourtant il faisait confiance au jeune monsieur Potter. Il avait eu la chance de le connaître et ce dernier était un être rare, d'une bonté extrême. Un être qu'il fallait à Tom. D'ailleurs ces deux protégés allaient très bien ensemble et il était heureux pour eux mais il y aurait un long chemin à parcourir avant qu'ils ne se lient.

Tom Jedusor partageait les mêmes sentiments que son tuteur mais son besoin d'être près du jeune homme qui lui était destiné commençait à devenir insoutenable. Il voulait le voir et s'assurer de ses propres yeux qu'il allait bien. Pourtant une chose le soulageait dans cette affaire, sa future liberté. Il devait avouer que même s'il était prêt à subir une sentence, il désirait par-dessus tout être libre. Cela faisait cinquante ans qu'on l'avait privé de sa liberté, de son libre arbitre et aujourd'hui il n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à la liberté et à son compagnon.

Il profiterait de cette nouvelle vie pour fonder ce qu'il avait toujours désiré : un établissement pour orphelins sorciers où les enfants ne subiraient plus jamais les mêmes sévices que lui. Il voulait également voyager, découvrir le monde d'un œil neuf mais surtout accompagner celui qui partagerait sa vie et puis il voulait le séduire. Tenter de l'amadouer, de se découvrir…

Ces pensées le firent rougir et Dumbledore, qui le fixait, ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire sous le regard noir de son protégé. Les Aurors vinrent alors les chercher. Il se tourna alors vers les Mangemorts présents dans la salle. Tous semblaient fatigués mais également soulagés. Et il put lire dans leurs yeux une étincelle de respect et de gratitude envers l'Elu du monde sorcier.

* * *

-Harry Potter, souffla Mme Bones.

-Bonjour Madame Bones, vous m'avez reconnu ?

-Bien entendu, même si votre corps a changé et que l'on reconnaît les traits des Malefoy, vous avez gardé ceux des Potter. Et puis, votre cicatrice est toujours présente.

Harry porta sa main sur son front touchant la cicatrice que lui avait infligée Voldemort. Elle serait toujours un moyen de reconnaissance dans le monde sorcier mais savoir que malgré ces transformations physiques on pouvait toujours le reconnaître comme un Potter lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Mais il était ici pour une raison bien précise et il devait l'accomplir ainsi il serait libre par la suite :

-Je m'excuse des désagréments qu'a provoqué ma disparition mais je suis venu à vous pour vous faire part de mon témoignage et, en tant que lié sous serment, la population sorcière vous croira même si je ne suis pas présent.

Un des juges interrompit le jeune homme :

-Que voulez-vous dire par _"je ne suis pas présent"?_ Vous ne voulez pas témoigner au Tribunal.

-Non !

La réponse était limpide et n'admettait aucune discussion. Et ce sentiment fut renforcé par les propos de l'Elu :

-C'est d'ailleurs l'une des principales requêtes que je vous transmets. Je ne veux pas intervenir publiquement. En fait aujourd'hui sera le seul moment où vous me verrez et pourrez me poser les différentes questions qui aideront pour le procès. De plus, je veux votre promesse et, par cela, j'entends un serment inviolable, que vous ne divulguerez pas la présence ici de Fleur Delacour Weasley et donc de Bill Weasley.

Cette dernière était postée derrière Harry et le soutenait par une main sur son épaule. Bill était resté avec sa famille pour donner le change mais tous avaient pu comprendre son degré d'implication.

C'est Fleur qui avait eu l'idée de cette rencontre secrète. Elle savait, par son affiliation avec Gringotts avec laquelle elle avait gardé contact, que les juges et le jury du procès se trouvaient sous un serment de vérité afin qu'ils puissent corroborer certains témoignages de personnes ne voulant pas, comme Harry, paraître en public. Ils avaient donc préparé cette entrevue avec l'aide de Kingsley.

Les juges et le jury ne prirent que peu de temps pour accepter les termes du marché. Autant par respect pour le jeune homme en face d'eux que par intérêt pour l'avancement du procès.

Lorsque le Serment Inviolable fut prononcé, chacun prit place et écouta attentivement le témoignage d'Harry Potter, alias Altair Malefoy, qui raconta alors toute son histoire. Son auditoire resta silencieux tout au long de son récit, ne l'interrompant que pour des questions de détails. Mais ce qu'ils purent en conclure fut la force de caractère de l'être en face d'eux mais également de son impartialité.

Il leur avait fait part de son point de vue sur les Mangemorts, dont les Malefoy, et Voldemort et ce dernier n'avait pas hésité à prendre partie pour eux, les désignant comme des victimes même si à la base ils voulaient créer une sorte de partie politique avec des idées bien arrêtées sur certains sujets, jamais ils n'avaient voulu engendrer pas une, mais deux guerres, et mettre fin à la vie de milliers de personnes.

Cet enfant avait subi des horreurs de la part des Mangemorts et de Voldemort mais il ne les accusait pas. Pour lui, le seul coupable était Grindelwald qui était un réel danger pour la société.

Afin d'éviter une nouvelle manigance de la part de Grindelwald, ce dernier et Dumbledore furent appelés dans la salle où se trouvait Harry afin que ce dernier puisse déterminer la réelle identité des deux hommes. Harry n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le véritable Dumbledore qui se trouvait bien dans son propre corps. Grindelwald fut alors raccompagné dans sa cellule alors que les juges et le jury laissèrent quelques minutes d'intimité à Dumbledore et Harry :

-Harry, je suis tellement soulagé de te savoir en vie. Je me suis inquiété lorsque nous n'avions pas retrouvé ton corps à Poudlard.

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je ne pouvais pas rester.

Le professeur Dumbledore pressa affectueusement l'épaule du jeune homme et lui répondit simplement :

-Je comprends Harry.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques instants avant que les gardes ne ramènent le vieil homme, non sans lui avoir fait promettre de garder le silence sur la présence de Fleur.

La séance dura un long moment et ce n'est qu'à la lueur du lendemain que chacun put rentrer chez soi, se reposant quelques instants avant de reprendre le procès non sans avoir remercié celui qu'ils considéraient comme un héros, au grand désappointement de ce dernier. Il rentra également à la Maison aux Coquillages avec Fleur et décida de se reposer, la justice était entre les mains de personnes intègres qui avaient toutes les cartes en main pour appliquer une justice légitime.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que le procès avait eu lieu et que le verdict était tombé. Grindelwald avait été embrassé par un Détraqueur afin qu'il ne puisse plus jamais recommencer un de ses crimes odieux. Par contre, les Mangemorts et Voldemort furent libérés mais mis sous tutelle. La durée de cette dernière allait d'1 à 5 ans. Le tuteur ou la tutrice serait une personne de confiance mise sous Serment par le Tribunal afin d'éviter tout problème.

Chacun d'entre eux avait également des travaux d'intérêt général qui pouvaient passer d'une simple aide financière pour un hôpital à une activité complète d'aide aux victimes de la guerre. Une mise en demeure avait été également appliquée pour Voldemort et les plus hauts gradés sur leurs temps de repos. Dumbledore, qui s'était vu libre, avait décidé d'accueillir Tom chez lui. Il décida également de reprendre son poste de directeur de Poudlard mais refusa de reprendre les autres.

Cela étonna de nombreuses personnes mais lorsque le Tribunal fit part du témoignage d'Harry Potter, personne ne s'opposa au jugement. Tous faisaient confiance à ce jeune homme qui avait tant fait pour le Monde Sorcier alors que ce dernier ne lui avait infligé que douleur et mépris.

Ce qui inquiétait dorénavant Bill et Fleur était le comportement d'Harry. Ils avaient eu l'espoir de le voir se reprendre avec le procès et son intervention mais rien ne se passa, au contraire. Après la déclaration du jugement et son application, Harry s'était enfermé, ne parlant pratiquement plus.

Son état se dégradait. Bill et Fleur ne savaient plus quoi faire. Voir l'état dépressif dans lequel se plongeait leur ami et frère les effrayait. Pourtant, ils savaient que prévenir la famille Weasley ou ses amis n'arrangeraient pas la situation. Pire, elle pourrait dégrader. La seule chose qui aurait pu améliorer l'état du jeune homme aurait été une présence du passé telle que Sirius ou Rémus mais tous deux étaient décédés.

Toutefois, une personne pouvait peut-être remuer le Gryffondor et le faire sortir de sa coquille léthargique. Bill et Fleur devaient joindre quelqu'un et espérer. Espérer qu'elle pourrait ébranler le jeune homme et lui faire prendre conscience que la vie était le plus important.


	10. Introspections

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis désolée je n'ai pas pu publier un chapitre la semaine dernière mais je viens de rendre mon mémoire et donc, je suis beaucoup plus libre maintenant. Je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir ainsi que ceux qui m'ont inscrit en favorites et followers.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 10 Introspections**

Harry était sur la plage et se promenait. Il s'était fait la promesse, mais surtout à ses parents, de vivre et de profiter de la vie mais il devait avouer qu'il avait peur. Lorsqu'il avait combattu pour la Lumière, il avait su que deux voies allaient s'ouvrir à lui. Soit la mort mais il aurait pu retrouver tous ceux qui lui étaient chers, soit la vie et il aurait gagné la liberté. Mais, malheureusement, tout ne se déroulait pas comme prévu. Il était vivant mais pas libre. Il était le fils des Malefoy mais également le compagnon de vie de Tom Jedusor. Il aurait pu parfaitement les omettre tout simplement, comme s'ils n'existaient pas mais il s'agissait de la famille Malefoy et de Jedusor et si ces derniers avaient décidé de le joindre, voire plus, alors ils le feraient.

Pour les Malefoy, ce qui le dérangeait était de ne pas connaître leur véritable sentiment. Choisissaient-ils de le prendre en compte comme un membre de leur famille par amour ou par simple atout que sa personne pouvait apporter à l'illustre famille aristocratique. Et c'est cette pensée qui le gênait. Que se préoccupait-t-il de leurs envies ? Il n'avait qu'à les dédaigner. Pourtant cela le perturbait.

Est-ce que les sentiments que cette famille pouvait lui porter étaient si importants pour lui ? Aimerait-il faire partie de cette famille ?

Harry s'arrêta quelques instants. Cette pensée l'effrayait. Il se sentait à la fois honteux de penser cela, d'espérer faire partie d'une famille mais également attristé pour celle qui s'était sacrifiée. Ils leur avaient donné leur accord mais pourtant ce sentiment de tromperie ne le laissait pas tranquille. Il avait également extrêmement peur de n'être qu'un pion entre leurs mains. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait plus, c'est d'être manipulé.

Ces réflexions le menèrent également à Jedusor. Il était lié à cet homme de façon intime. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient toujours eu une relation particulière. Cette haine viscérale, ce besoin de tout connaître l'un de l'autre, cette prophétie, tout les rapprochait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Il savait que Tom n'avait été qu'une victime et qu'il avait sacrément souffert. Si lui se plaignait d'avoir eu une enfance difficile, que dire de celle de Jedusor. Une enfance dure dans un orphelinat, une adolescence à la recherche de son identité et une vie entière manipulée.

Mais la simple idée de former un couple avec cet homme l'effrayait. Même si on omettait la question du passé Seigneur des Ténèbres, il restait l'âge. L'homme pouvait être son grand-père. Bon d'accord, il n'en avait pas l'allure. D'après les photos qu'il avait pu voir sur les journaux, Jedusor était bien loin du vieux papy gâteux. Au contraire, il était d'une beauté fascinante et envoûtante. Son regard captivait, son allure et ses manières étaient princières…

Harry se prit alors la tête entre ses mains, il recommençait encore à épier l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Eh oui, depuis quelques temps, il trouvait agréable d'observer l'homme mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à faire impasse sur leur passé commun. Tout cela le rendait complètement fou. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ni à manger. Il voulait se confier, parler à quelqu'un et seul Sirius et Rémus auraient pu lui être d'une aide précieuse mais ils étaient morts et ce rappel à leur décès le submergeait un peu plus dans les ténèbres. C'était un cycle sans fin.

Il s'arrêta dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Fleur l'appeler. Il la rejoignit. Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait remercier Bill et Fleur pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui. Ils voyaient le temps passer mais ne le brusquaient pas. Toutefois, il savait qu'une décision devrait être prise pour septembre. La rentrée à Poudlard avait lieu et il savait par Shacklebolt que Dumbledore avait repris la direction de Poudlard et qu'il avait décidé d'ouvrir une huitième année pour les septièmes années de l'année précédente au vu des évènements. Et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était de retourner à Poudlard, sa maison.

Il rentra dans la Maison aux Coquillages mais comprit aussitôt que quelque chose était différent. Il sentit une autre signature magique. Il commença à paniquer et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux quand Fleur lui prit gentiment la main :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

-Vous m'avez trahi. Vous avez invité quelqu'un…

-Oui c'est vrai que nous avons invité quelqu'un mais pas ceux que tu crois. Il y une personne que tu dois rencontrer et dont, je suis sûre, tu seras heureuse de faire la connaissance.

Fleur l'emmena dans le salon. Il vit alors une femme assise sur un des fauteuils mais ce n'est pas cette dernière qui attira son regard mais le bébé qui se tenait sur ses genoux et alors tout lui vint à l'esprit : Rémus arrivant à la Maison aux Coquillages, lui annonçant qu'il était parrain, sa promesse de s'occuper de son fils. Il avait devant lui son filleul, Teddy Lupin, sur les genoux de sa grand-mère, Andromeda Tonks, anciennement Black, sa tante.

* * *

Tom Jedusor se tenait tranquillement dans le salon de Dumbledore. Lors de leur libération, ce dernier lui avait proposé de vivre avec lui et de l'aider dans sa réinsertion qui n'allait pas être aussi aisée que cela. Tom se doutait qu'Albus, comme voulait que ce dernier l'appelle, désirait en partie se racheter des tromperies de son ex-amant, Gellert Grindelwald. Mais il devait s'avouer que redécouvrir le mentor qui l'avait soutenu tout au long de son apprentissage à Poudlard lui faisait plaisir et le rassurait. Tellement de choses avaient changé depuis cette lointaine époque où il participait à sa dernière année à l'école de sorcellerie. Les sentiments, qui avaient été si longtemps maintenus, avaient refait surface avec force et il se sentait perdu.

Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Harry le troublaient. Tellement de choses étaient à prendre en compte. Comment avait-il pu passer de l'ennemi numéro un à abattre à compagnon de vie ? C'est cela qui le tourmentait.

Lorsque le rituel qu'Harry avait mis en place lors de son sacrifice, et rien que l'idée d'avoir lancé par deux fois le sort de la mort sur son compagnon le faisait frissonner d'effroi, et que les sorts de Grindelwald avait disparu, il avait, littéralement, reprit ses esprits. Tous les évènements de sa vie avaient défilé et l'un des moments qui l'avait marqué fut la naissance d'Altair Malefoy. Cette petite vie avait été sa lumière, lui permettant de sortir son esprit des ombres qui l'emprisonnaient. Et ce sentiment était la prémice de celui de l'amour. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune envie amoureuse pour le bébé qu'il avait vu naître mais tout son être, mental comme physique, l'appelait vers celui-ci. C'était difficile de décrire ce sentiment mais il avait su simplement que l'enfant et lui étaient liés.

Pourquoi une telle différence d'âge ? Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait souvent dit que rien n'était dû au hasard avec la magie. Cette dernière s'était-elle adaptée à la situation ? Avait-elle fait en sorte que l'enfant soit l'objet d'une prophétie qui lui permettrait de les libérer du véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aussi hasardeux que cela était, il le croyait. D'ailleurs, malgré son âge avancé, son corps avait repris celui d'un jeune homme de 18 ans, en totale accordance avec l'âge de son compagnon.

Compagnon…

Encore plus que l'âge, il était étrange de parler de compagnon. Il avait des sentiments pour Altair Malefoy mais pour Harry Potter ? Il n'avait jamais pu le revoir, vivant, depuis le rituel et même si sa magie lui criait que le jeune homme était son compagnon, il doutait. C'était un véritable paradoxe : il était à la fois amoureux mais également perdu dans ses sentiments, doutant de leur sincérité. Deux sentiments distincts qui pourtant ne l'amenaient qu'à une seule envie : revoir Harry Potter. Être rassuré sur sa santé, apprendre à le connaître, analyser ses sentiments à la vue du jeune homme mais également il voulait être proche de lui, devenir un ami, un confident, partager des choses que eux seuls pouvaient connaître.

Le plus étrange était le doux ressenti qu'il discernait au fond de lui. Cette certitude qu'ils étaient liés pour toujours par un lien indestructible que personne ne pouvait détruire. Un lien marquant et constant.

Le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore.

Cette expression définissait parfaitement son état d'esprit mais il savait une chose. Sa relation avec Harry serait unique et ne pourrait être comparable à une autre. Et le seul fait d'y penser ne le rendait que plus impatient à retrouver Harry.

-Toujours dans tes pensées, Tom ?

Tom se tourna vers la voix et reconnut son ancien mentor, Albus Dumbledore, qui l'observait depuis la porte. Il avait ce petit sourire qui pouvait aisément irriter, celui qui signifiait que son porteur connaissait une chose que son interlocuteur ignorait. Tom soupira.

Au soupir de son protégé, Albus se permit d'accentuer son sourire. Il connaissait la raison de cette auto réflexion et il devait avouer qu'il trouvait cela mignon. Tom était quelqu'un qui avait besoin de preuves tangibles pour croire en quelque chose. Il devait voir pour croire et ce sentiment qui apparaissait au fond de lui ne répondait pas du tout à ses critères de fonctionnement. Il était donc perdu.

Pourtant, il en comprenait les raisons. Son protégé avait été manipulé pendant 50 ans et aujourd'hui, à sa liberté, il développait des sentiments pour le jeune homme qu'il avait tant haï. C'est pourquoi il avait décidé de l'aider et d'aider indirectement celui qui l'avait sauvé, Harry Potter, qui avait également mérité le bonheur.

Il s'approcha alors de Tom et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de lui :

-Tom, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ?

Tom se redressa sur son fauteuil et toisa d'un regard froid son interlocuteur :

-Vous savez parfaitement, professeur, alors pourquoi me posez la question ?

-Parce qu'il faut que tu le formules clairement. Dis-moi ce qui te tourmente ?

Tom baissa de nouveau les yeux et commença à s'agiter. Il n'avait jamais aimé se confier à quelqu'un. En fait, pour être exact, il ne l'avait jamais fait sauf avec son professeur de métamorphose…avant…Cela faisait donc 50 ans de vie à garder tout pour soi, 50 ans qu'il n'avait parlé à personne excepté Nagini qui ne comprenait pas réellement les tourments d'un humain. Et aujourd'hui, l'homme en face de lui, qui était ce même homme qui l'avait écouté auparavant, lui demandait de s'exprimer à nouveau.

-Je ne sais pas trop, professeur. Je ne sais plus…

-Alors on va commencer par le début. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Tom hocha la tête et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour débuter leur discussion, pourtant aucun son ne sortit de cette dernière. Tom semblait muet, incapable de dialoguer. Albus comprit alors que, malgré des décennies de vie, il avait toujours en face de lui ce même adolescent perdu qui se trouvait dans une école de sorciers. Cela n'était pas étonnant puisque le rituel qu'Harry avait pratiqué annulait les sorts de Grindelwald. Et pour cela, il ramenait le corps et l'esprit au moment même où ces sorts, ou en tout cas le premier sort, avaient été lancés.

C'est pourquoi Tom était si perdu. Il avait repris son corps et son mental d'un jeune homme mais avec l'acquis et l'expérience d'un vieil homme et qui plus est d'un grand magicien, noir certes, mais puissant. Toutes ces données s'emmêlaient au fond de lui et son lien avec Harry ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. D'un côté, il était fort pratique qu'Harry ait décidé de se mettre en retrait de tous, quelque temps, il l'espérait. Cela permettait à chacun de reprendre ses esprits et de faire une sorte de bilan de leur vie, de leurs envies et des choix qu'ils doivent prendre.

Mais ce dont avait réellement besoin Tom, c'était un guide. Un guide qui lui permettrait d'extérioriser son mal-être, ses questionnements mais également de le faire intégrer une véritable ligne de conduite et une sorte de cahier des charges pour les mois et années à venir. De l'aider à se faire accepter de la population sorcière afin de lui permettre de commencer une nouvelle vie.

Albus avait choisi d'être ce guide, et si pour cela il devait partager de douloureux moments alors il le ferait. Il soignerait les blessures de Tom et d'Harry mais également les siennes. Ils s'aideront mutuellement afin de ne pas tomber dans la folie et de sortir la tête de l'eau. Il n'hésita pas alors à entreprendre la difficile discussion qui allait venir :

-J'étais jeune lorsque j'ai rencontré Grindelwald.

Cette phrase eut le mérite de sortir Tom de son état. Ce dernier avait relevé la tête et fixait avec attention son mentor.

-Je voulais, comme toi, être reconnu et Gellert était si fascinant. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point sa traitrise m'a fait souffrir.

-De ce que je vois, elle vous fait toujours souffrir.

Albus fixa Tom et lui sourit. Un sourire rempli de tristesse :

-Oui. Je suis comme toi, Tom. J'ai été prisonnier près de 50 ans. Le pire était de pouvoir voir ce qu'il vous faisait endurer. Voir la descente en enfer du monde sorcier. J'aurais tellement voulu aider. Peut-être aurais-je dû me battre encore plus ? Je n'aurais jamais dû me laisser tenter par le côté de Gellert, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui…

Tom stoppa d'un geste de la main la diatribe de son mentor :

-Vous n'êtes pas le responsable. C'est Grindelwald qui a tout commandité mais il s'est servi à la base de notre part sombre : la vôtre et celle de tous les sorciers. Sans oublier la mienne.

Albus ne fit plus aucun geste. Son protégé avait saisi le sens de sa démarche et maintenant, c'était à lui de s'exprimer, de dévoiler ses sombres côtés, ses peurs, ses espérances.

-Vous savez, quand j'étais enfant, ce que je voulais vraiment, c'était être reconnu mais surtout être aimé. A l'orphelinat, tout était tellement dur. De plus, la guerre n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. On me trouvait bizarre. Je n'avais pas ma place et à Poudlard, j'ai cru que l'on m'accepterait mais même à ce moment, on m'a mis de côté. Je n'étais pas comme eux… Lorsque vous insinuez que vous êtes responsable, c'est faux. Au moment même où je rentrais à l'école, il y avait déjà cette discrimination.

-Elle avait toujours existé mais elle était forte à cette époque. Le monde sorcier se plaint d'avoir dû subir deux guerres sombres, pourtant, elles n'étaient que l'aboutissement de l'accumulation des non-dits et des tensions sociales.

-Je n'étais qu'un pion né au mauvais moment avec les mauvaises armes pour se battre.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha alors plus près de son protégé et prit ses mains entre les siennes :

-Pourtant tu as combattu. Tu as tenté de te défaire de cette envie de vengeance. Tu n'as pas voulu t'enfermer dans ce monde.

-Et regardez ce que j'ai récolté. Une vie de haine, de mort et de méfiance ! Les souvenirs que j'ai de cette époque sont difficiles. C'est comme un rêve. Je me vois faire toutes ces atrocités : créer ce groupe politique d'opposition, mener des hommes pour terminer par les raids et les morts. J'avoue qu'au début, j'appréciais ce que je faisais. La finesse du jeu politique était intéressante. Mais très vite, je me suis rendu compte que cela ne menait à rien mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je faisais des choix, j'agissais comme un pantin. Je devais faire ces choses et tout ce que je pouvais faire pour l'en empêcher échouait.

Soudain, Tom se prit la tête entre les mains et son visage exprimait toute la tristesse et la peine qu'il éprouvait pour les actes que Voldemort avait faits :

-J'ai tué tellement de gens. Je ne le voulais pas, je…

Le professeur Dumbledore tenta de le rassurer en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule :

-Je le sais Tom, je le sais. Tu as combattu de toutes tes forces mais tu ne pouvais rien y faire, les sorts de Gellert étaient extrêmement puissants…jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Altair.

Tom releva alors la tête en soufflant le nom de celui par qui avait débuté la rébellion contre Grindelwald :

-Altair.

Tom se rappela alors de la naissance du premier-né de son bras droit. Il n'avait pas réellement porté d'attention à l'évènement. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un moment banal, de l'apparition d'une nouvelle génération prêt à le servir. Toutefois, leur première rencontre ne s'était pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu.

-Je me rappelle de la première fois que je l'ai vu. Les Malefoy avait préparé une petite fête de présentation du nouveau-né, comme le faisait les grandes familles, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du fils aîné. Je m'y étais rendu, non pour féliciter les Malefoy, mais pour renforcer mon pouvoir sur les familles de Sang-Pur. Le bébé était dans sa nursery et les invités, chacun leur tour, allaient le voir. Etant donné qu'il ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, je n'y suis allé qu'en dernier. Plus comme devoir à faire dans ce type de réunion que par véritable intérêt de l'héritier Malefoy.

Tom s'arrêta quelques instants et se mit à sourire, sous le regard bienveillant du professeur Dumbledore :

-Je me souviens combien cela m'ennuyait d'y aller. Pourtant quand je suis rentré dans la chambre, j'ai tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas ou, plutôt, que la magie de l'enfant m'attirait…Oui c'est cela…il m'attirait à lui. Je me suis alors approché du berceau et lorsque j'ai rencontré ses yeux, je me suis senti bien. Comme si un poids s'était levé de mes épaules. Je n'avais pas envie de partir. Je reprenais vie…Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Il y avait bien deux elfes pour s'assurer de la protection de l'enfant mais je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Et au moment où il s'est retrouvé dans mes bras, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Je me sentais tellement bien. Je reprenais mes esprits même si je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait. Je ne sais combien de temps je l'ai gardé avec moi mais ce n'est qu'à l'instant où Lucius et Narcissa sont rentrés dans la chambre que j'ai repris pied dans la réalité. Et depuis, je le voyais fréquemment. J'avais besoin de lui. Ma soif de pouvoir, de guerre et de sang s'amenuisait. Je n'avais plus goût à tout ce que j'avais entrepris.

Le professeur Dumbledore regarda son protégé avec un sourire triste. Les souvenirs qu'il venait de raconter prouvaient bien le lien entre les deux hommes. Mais surtout ces quelques instants de bonheur allaient disparaître pour laisser place à l'horreur.

Tom, lui, était complètement plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les moments heureux qu'il avait partagés avec Altair mais surtout ces instants de félicité le submergèrent et lui firent comprendre les véritables implications et conséquences des sorts sombres de Grindelwald. Ces souvenirs laissèrent place à d'autres où les sensations étaient aux antipodes de celles qu'il avait ressenties. Et elles furent marquées par un évènement, l'enlèvement d'Altair :

-Mais cela n'a pas duré. Altair avait à peine quelques mois lorsqu'il s'est fait enlever. Les Malefoy s'étaient absentés pour assister à une soirée au Ministère. Leurs elfes les ont fait venir en urgence. Quelqu'un avait réussi à déjouer les sécurités du Manoir Malefoy et à enlever le bébé. Ce n'est pas tout de suite que j'ai ressenti le manque. Ce n'est que quelque temps plus tard. Maintenant j'ai compris qu'au moment où Grindelwald avait mis en place la cérémonie du sacrifice, Altair fut mort quelques instants ou, en tout cas, ma magie l'a perçu ainsi. Et je suis devenu fou.

Tom se prit alors la tête entre les mains, ne cessant de répéter :

-Tous ces morts, toutes ces vies gâchées.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son siège et s'approcha de son protégé pour le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Tom prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre et le professeur Dumbledore sut que c'était le bon moment pour parler du véritable problème. Son lien avec Harry Potter alias Altair Malefoy.

-Mais tu n'es pas responsable, Tom.

-Pourtant j'étais assez noir pour pouvoir être contrôlé par Grindelwald. J'aurais pu faire ces actes de moi-même.

-Tom, ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes qui importe mais nos actes. Tu es peut-être d'une nature plus noire que la plupart des gens, mais tu n'es pas un homme mauvais. J'ai vécu dans une prison mais j'ai également vécu dans le monde sorcier au travers des yeux de Gellert et je peux t'affirmer que les gens ne sont pas aussi lumineux qu'ils veulent le montrer. De l'ancien ministère, je pourrais nommer le premier ministre qui n'a pas hésité à fermer fréquemment les yeux ou encore Dolorès Ombrage et son goût pour la torture. Tu n'as pas à baisser les yeux. Tu es un homme digne et fier et je veux voir devant moi le Tom Jedusor que j'ai rencontré.

A ces mots, Tom Jedusor se redressa vers son ancien mentor en lui souriant puis son regard se fit plus acéré, plus déterminé. Il allait leur démontrer ce dont il était capable et prouver à tous qu'il était digne d'être un sorcier. Et peut-être, le seul être qui l'intéressait réellement lui pardonnera et pourront-ils apprendre à se connaître.

Dumbledore observa avec amusement les pensées de Tom qui se reflétaient dans son regard et fut heureux de le voir déterminé même s'il semblait remarquer une certaine crainte. Il sut tout de suite que Tom pensait à Harry. Il était temps de lui faire part de ses recherches :

-Tom, connais-tu les compagnons de vie ?

Tom tourna sa tête vers son ancien professeur et le regarda avec curiosité. Il connaissait le terme de compagnon pour les créatures magiques telles que les veela mais il ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi cela le concernait étant donné que ni Harry, ni lui n'étaient de ces dernières.

-Les compagnons de vie sont ce que nous pourrions appeler les âmes-sœurs des sorciers. Certaines créatures magiques ont des compagnons attitrés et certains sorciers aussi.

-Mais les sorciers ne sont pas à la recherche de leurs compagnons et jamais on ne les a vus dépérir s'ils ne les trouvaient pas.

-C'est vrai, mais le lien est différent. Autant les veela ont besoin de leurs compagnons et le recherchent, autant cela ne concerne pas tous les sorciers et ces derniers peuvent parfaitement vivre sans les trouver. De même que s'ils les trouvent, ils peuvent vivre sans eux. Bien évidemment, ils leur manqueraient quelque chose mais rien de comparable au désespoir des veelas.

-Que tentez-vous de me faire comprendre ? Harry et moi, nous serions des…

-Des compagnons de vie. C'est exact.

Tom regarda fixement l'ancien professeur. Harry et lui seraient-il des compagnons de vie ? Cela expliquerait bon nombre de choses comme ce besoin d'être auprès de lui. Mais pourquoi lui seul subissait cette attraction ? Et qu'est-ce qu'était exactement des compagnons de vie ? Toutes ces questions se chamboulaient dans sa tête. Tellement de questions qu'il ne savait plus en quoi réellement croire.

Albus Dumbledore vit le désappointement de son protégé. Il trouvait cela étrangement mignon d'assister à la prise de conscience des sentiments de son ancien élève mais surtout à celui qui avait fait le vœu de fermer son cœur à toute forme de sentiment, de peur d'être déçu. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne tarda pas à lui poser des questions :

-Professeur, si nous étions vraiment liés, nous serions deux à subir le lien et j'ai l'impression que cela n'est pas le cas. Et puis qu'est-ce qui me prouve que c'est réellement le cas ? Qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Et…

Le professeur de métamorphose leva sa main pour suspendre le véritable interrogatoire dont il faisait l'objet :

-Je me suis douté que tu te poserais des questions. Tu as toujours été un élève curieux, avide de connaissances. C'est pourquoi, j'ai amené quelque chose pour toi.

Sur ces paroles, Albus Dumbledore se pencha vers le porte-documents qu'il avait pris soin d'amener avec lui dans l'expectative de cette discussion. Il en sortit un livre qu'il tendit à son protégé :

-J'ai découvert ce livre dans mon bureau de directeur de Poudlard. Il me semble que Gellert s'était renseigné sur les raisons de ton brusque changement de comportement à la naissance d'Altair. Il a donc trouvé cet ouvrage qui définit toutes les formes de compagnons qui puissent exister, dont les compagnons de vie des sorciers.

Tom Jedusor prit le livre avec déférence. Il avait dans ses mains les réponses à ses nombreuses questions sur le sujet qui le travaillaient depuis cette fameuse nuit de la Grande Bataille. Alors qu'il était enfermé, il avait eu tout le temps, entre deux interrogatoires, de s'interroger sur son lien avec Harry Potter. Et maintenant, il détenait enfin les clefs qui l'aideraient à avancer et, certainement, à faire le bon choix.

-Je te laisse le découvrir. J'espère sincèrement qu'il pourra t'aider mais n'oublie pas une chose.

Tom regarda alors fixement son mentor :

-Suis ton cœur et ton instinct. Je suis sûr qu'ils te seront les meilleurs conseillers. Et puis, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

-Merci professeur.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son protégé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Leur discussion avait duré toute l'après-midi mais elle avait été fructueuse ou tout du moins elle avait permis de crever certains abcès depuis bien trop longtemps négligés. Il n'hésita pas à demander à un des elfes de maison de surveiller son ancien élève pour le prévenir si ce dernier ne se sentait pas bien mais il ne s'inquiétait pas pour la suite des évènements. Il était d'ailleurs fébrile au prochain plan d'attaque de Tom pour séduire à la fois la population sorcière et son jeune compagnon.

Tom observa son mentor sortir de la pièce pour reporter son attention sur le livre. Il était pressé de prendre connaissance de son contenu mais également effrayé à la lecture de celui-ci. Cependant, il n'hésita pas plus longtemps à l'ouvrir et chercher dans le sommaire la partie qui l'intéressait. Il découvrit les pages qui concernaient les compagnons de vie des sorciers et commença sa lecture :

 _Les compagnons de vie des sorciers_

 _Les compagnons de vie des sorciers sont peu connus parmi la population sorcière. Fait étonnant lorsque nous connaissons l'engouement des jeunes, et moins jeunes, sorcières pour ce qu'elles appellent âme-sœur._

 _Le terme d'âme-sœur nous vient du folklore moldu qui détermine deux personnes destinées à être ensemble et à vivre une histoire d'amour éternelle._

 _Les compagnons de vie fonctionnent sur la même base. Il s'agit de deux personnes liées par des sentiments profonds. Leur amour est réciproque et véritable. Aucune des deux parties n'a à se poser des questions sur l'autre. Chacun restera fidèle à l'autre. Ils sont littéralement faits l'un pour l'autre. De cela, il ressemble au lien que l'on retrouve pour les créatures magiques comme les veela/valéon, les vampires/calices…_

 _On peut également retrouver cette caractéristique de l'entraide dans le couple. L'un comme l'autre peut puiser dans la magie de leur compagnon afin de se protéger ou de guérir. Les dommages physiques comme mentaux peuvent être soignés par la seule présence du compagnon. De même que certains sortilèges peuvent s'annuler ou ne plus faire effet par cette même présence._

 _De même qu'un évènement grave puisse arriver à l'un, l'autre le sentira parfaitement. Le compagnon de vie d'un sorcier peut toujours vivre malgré la mort de son compagnon mais selon certains cas, les répercussions peuvent être aléatoires. La mort ne survient jamais mais le suicide a été noté. Un passage de perturbation magique ou mentale s'est également observé._

 _Il existe d'autres différences. Autant le veela cherche indéfiniment son valéon, autant le sorcier peut parfaitement vivre sans le rencontrer et construire une autre vie en couple avec enfants sans que cela ne le dérange. Dans certains cas, le sorcier n'aura peut-être jamais la sensation d'avoir eu un compagnon de vie alors que pour d'autres, ils sentiront un léger manque._

 _Une autre différence se vérifie dans la découverte du lien et son acceptation. Tout comme les créatures magiques, un simple contact permet de créer le lien. D'ailleurs, la première rencontre est souvent la plus intense par cette création d'où le mythe du coup de foudre. Mais il se peut que l'un des compagnons résiste et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : un sort, une épreuve difficile vécue par ce dernier, un évènement marquant et perturbant. De ce fait, l'acceptation du lien, créé ou pas, n'est peut-être pas vécu de la même façon pour chacun des compagnons. Ils peuvent la combattre ou la refreiner._

 _Cependant, le compagnon de vie est véritablement un amour unique. Malgré quelques différences avec les créatures magiques, les compagnons de vie sont autant destinés que des valéons et des veelas. Leur amour est basé sur le même schéma et aimer et être aimé par un compagnon de vie est magnifique. Le compagnon de vie est la seule personne qui pourra comprendre, aider, aimer son autre compagnon. Ce lien est à double sens. Il s'agit véritablement d'un grand Amour que le monde sorcier respecte énormément d'où certaines lois mises en place dans la protection des compagnons de vie..._

Tom s'arrêta de lire et fixa un point lointain par la fenêtre. La nuit s'éclairait, l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Cette lecture avait été extrêmement enrichissante et maintenant il était déterminé. Il avait choisi sa voie et il était bien décidé à y arriver. Il allait passer à l'attaque et son compagnon était la cible principale.


	11. Andromeda Tonks

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mis en favorites et followers. Votre fidélité et encouragement me font extrêmement plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 11 Andromeda Tonks**

Andromeda Tonks venait de prendre la parole et fixait avec tendresse le jeune homme en face de lui. Bill Weasley était venu lui rendre visite la veille et lui avait exposé son problème, ou en tout cas son inquiétude pour le jeune homme qu'il considérait comme un frère. Et c'est en le voyant qu'elle comprenait parfaitement cette peur. Harry était mince, en fait, il était maigre, et malgré son envoûtante beauté dont elle reconnut les traits Potter mais également ceux de sa sœur, Black et Malefoy, il semblait extrêmement fatigué. Les nombreux cernes sous ses yeux le prouvant. Mais on pouvait noter une autre forme de fatigue que celle physique, une véritable fatigue psychique qui ravageait littéralement le jeune homme. Elle devait l'aider. Autant parce qu'elle faisait partie de sa famille, elle était sa tante, et son petit-fils était à la fois son petit-cousin et son filleul, mais également par respect pour l'être qu'était Harry et par souvenir de l'amitié qu'il entretenait avec sa fille et son gendre :

-Bonjour Harry.

Harry, qui avait fixé son regard sur Teddy, releva la tête et salua sa tante :

-Bonjour Mme Tonks.

-Oh, ne fais pas autant de manière, je suis ta tante alors tu peux m'appeler Andromeda ou tatie, tata et autre surnom adorable.

Cette dernière sourit devant le regard à la fois gêné et rieur de son neveu. Elle avait remarqué que le jeune homme ne quittait pas des yeux Teddy. Il devait représenter pour lui le dernier membre d'une partie de sa famille mais il devait également le comprendre en tant qu'orphelin. Il était également la preuve qu'un être avait besoin de lui, non comme un héros mais comme un être humain, un membre de la famille. Et c'est pourquoi elle comprenait et cautionnait la demande de Bill et Fleur. Ils avaient parfaitement compris les besoins d'Harry et l'avaient aidé du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du bébé que tenait sa tante. Il avait hérité des dons de métamorphomage de sa mère mais également des yeux calmes et doux de son père. Il était un parfait mélange des deux parents et il devait avouer qu'il se sentait proche de l'enfant. Ils étaient les deux seuls successeurs des Maraudeurs.

Tout à son observation, Harry ne vit pas sa tante se relever et s'approcher de lui. Ce n'est qu'au moment où il sentit un poids dans ses bras qu'il comprit que cette dernière y avait placé l'enfant. Il se sentait maladroit et était effrayé à l'idée de faire un mauvais geste mais tout de suite, le bébé s'installa confortablement et lui souriait. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'être totalement subjugué.

-Il était impatient de rencontrer son parrain, affirma alors Andromeda Tonks, ce qui fit sourire encore plus le jeune homme.

Devant cette scène attendrissante, Bill et Fleur surent qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix en invitant Andromeda et Teddy à venir passer le week-end à la Maison aux Coquillages. Ils avaient longuement discuté avec Mme Tonks et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur la présence importante de Teddy dans la vie d'Harry, surtout si ce dernier flashait sur cette bouille d'ange, ce qui était le cas. Ils formaient d'ailleurs un magnifique tableau qui émut Fleur.

Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs une nouvelle à annoncer à ses invités. Elle avait pu informer Bill de la situation la nuit dernière et il avait pris extrêmement bien l'évènement à venir et il le lui avait prouvé de nombreuses fois cette même nuit. Bill et Fleur se regardèrent quelques instants et hochèrent tous deux la tête. Fleur prit alors la parole :

-Nous avons une annonce à vous faire…

Harry et Andromeda se tournèrent vers leurs hôtes, les yeux interrogatifs malgré une légère perspicacité dans le regard de l'aîné des Black :

-Bill et moi avons appris il y a quelque temps que nous devrions, dans quelques mois, compter un membre de plus dans notre famille.

Andromeda se dirigea vers le couple et les félicita. Harry, lui était resté en état de choc, le temps que l'information puisse faire le chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il ne put empêcher des larmes de couler. Le couple, affolé, alla vers lui alors que Teddy semblait perdu face aux larmes de son parrain.

-Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il un problème avec la grossesse de Fleur ? interrogea Bill.

Harry secoua la tête qu'il avait baissée et la releva pour fixer son regard dans celui du couple auquel il était tant reconnaissant :

-Non, non, je ne suis pas triste. Au contraire, je suis tellement heureux pour vous. Vous êtes la preuve que la vie continue.

Et ses larmes se mirent, de nouveau, à couler. Andromeda reprit Teddy dans ses bras pour permettre au couple de soutenir leur protégé et c'est ce qu'ils firent à l'aide d'un gros câlin qui finirent par des rires gênés mais heureux.

Tous passèrent alors une bonne soirée. Andromeda et Teddy étaient restés pour dîner et Harry put faire tranquillement la connaissance de son filleul, qui le lui rendit bien. Il accepta l'offre de sa tante, à savoir s'occuper de Teddy une partie de la semaine.

Harry en était ravi. Il était sous le charme de ce petit bonhomme. Il se sentait également très proche de lui. Et, au contraire de son enfance chaotique, il voulait lui offrir une présence et un amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu recevoir et qui lui avait tant manqué.

Mais avant de partir, Andromeda voulut avoir une discussion qui lui tenait à cœur. Dû à son mariage avec Ted Tonks, elle avait perdu contact avec sa famille, les Black, malgré son lien très fort avec sa petite sœur, Narcissa. A la fin de la guerre, elles avaient choisi de renouer ce lien perdu et furent toutes deux ravies de se revoir. Elle apprit également à connaître son beau-frère et son neveu, Drago. Et ce qu'elle en avait pu voir lui fit mal au cœur.

Cette famille qui avait, peut-être au départ, choisi un mauvais chemin, en avait payé de lourdes conséquences dont la disparition de leur fils aîné. Cette perte était dure et, encore plus aujourd'hui, une douleur toujours présente. Andromeda avait pu voir que cette famille désirait sincèrement rencontrer et renouer avec Harry/Altair. C'est pourquoi, lorsque Bill était venu lui demander son aide pour Harry, elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre la décision de parler en faveur des Malefoy, et plus particulièrement de sa sœur, à son neveu.

Elle avait attendu la fin de la soirée, alors que Teddy somnolait dans l'un des lits de la Maison aux Coquillages, pour demander à Harry de lui parler seule à seul :

-Harry, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Bill et Fleur s'échangèrent rapidement un regard, se doutant de la nature de la discussion et ils espéraient fortement que cela ne déclencherait rien chez Harry. Ce dernier, même s'il semblait se rétablir, n'acceptait pas encore qui que ce soit. Son attitude lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils avaient invité une personne extérieure à la Maison en était un bon exemple. Ils regardèrent alors le couple tante/neveu sortir de la salle à manger pour retourner dans le salon afin d'y avoir une discussion familiale qui devait, de toute façon, avoir lieu.

Harry accepta l'offre de sa tante. Arrivé au salon, il ferma la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation. Il se doutait que la discussion allait porter sur certains sujets sensibles et il ne voulait pas réveiller Teddy ou alerter Bill et Fleur.

-Vous vouliez me parler ma tante ?

Andromeda s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et invita Harry à en faire de même sur le fauteuil en face du sien :

-Tu connais mon lien de parenté avec ta mère, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black.

-Oui…

Andromeda vit son neveu se raidir et fermer son visage, ne laissant transparaître aucun sentiment dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait peut-être pas l'admettre mais il ressemblait parfaitement aux Malefoy et aux Black :

-Harry, je ne suis pas contre toi et je ne ferai rien qui puisse te contrarier mais je devais te parler en tant que tante mais également en tant que sœur et mère.

Harry regardait attentivement sa tante mais ne dit rien, laissant cette dernière exprimer sa pensée.

-Quand j'ai rencontré Ted, j'ai su que c'était l'homme de ma vie. Je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde à le choisir lui plutôt que ma famille, les Black. Pourtant, j'aimais certains de ses membres : ton parrain, Sirius. Si tu savais comme il était mignon…

Harry se permit de sourire à la définition du mot mignon pour définir son parrain. Si ce dernier était toujours là, il n'aurait pas hésité à rembarrer sa cousine pour l'avoir traité de mignon. Mais sa tante continua avec une note de tristesse dans la voix, qu'il reconnut sans peine :

-…et ma petite sœur, Narcissa. Je savais que mon départ l'affecterait. L'une des qualités des Black, qu'elle avait profondément en elle, était le sens de la famille et je crois qu'elle ne l'a jamais réellement trouvé au sein des Black. Mais avec les Malefoy, elle a pu construire sa famille, celle qu'elle avait toujours voulue et qu'elle chérissait. Je n'ai pas vraiment gardé contact avec elle mais j'ai su que ta naissance avait été un grand moment de joie pour elle. Et cette joie a perduré avec l'annonce de sa seconde grossesse. D'ailleurs, elle a failli perdre Drago lorsque ton enlèvement a eu lieu. J'ai voulu renouer avec elle à ce moment difficile de sa vie mais la haine qu'elle avait pour le côté lumineux était telle que cela n'aurait rien donné de bon. Elle prenait pour responsable de la disparition d'Altair, et à juste titre, Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix puisqu'aucune demande de rançon n'avait été formulée. Tu avais tout simplement disparu et personne n'aurait tenté de se confronter à l'une des plus puissantes familles sorcières anglaises et qui, officieusement, était du partie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut une période difficile où la cassure entre nous était nette. Ils haïssaient tout ce qui venait de la Lumière et, malheureusement, Harry Potter en était le représentant.

-Harry Potter n'était qu'un enfant !

Harry avait écouté attentivement sa tante et comprenait beaucoup mieux la haine des Malefoy à tout ce qui pouvait représenter le côté lumineux. Toutefois lorsque son nom et ce qu'il représentait fut nommé, il ne put s'empêcher de se défendre, de défendre l'enfant qu'il était, qui n'avait en rien décidé de sa destinée et qui, au contraire, la subissait. Certes les Malefoy avait toutes les raisons du monde à en vouloir à Albus Dumbledore et à ceux qui le soutenaient mais lui ne leur avait rien fait :

-J'ai dû subir leur haine, leur mépris alors que je ne leur avais rien fait. Ma seule faute fut d'avoir été sauvé par une mère tellement aimante qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour protéger son fils, lui donnant ainsi le moyen de contrer la volonté d'un homme qui voulait détruire un bébé qui ne lui avait jamais rien fait, sur la base d'une prophétie.

La voix d'Harry montait et Andromeda fut soulagée de la présence du sort de silence. Son neveu perdait peu à peu son calme mais c'était un passage obligé. Il devait se libérer de ce qui l'empoisonnait, de cette injustice qui l'avait frappé dès son plus jeune âge, lui faisant subir des tourments que peu de sorciers auraient supportés. Elle voulait aider sa sœur à retrouver son fils mais également son neveu à retrouver la paix et peut-être apprendre à connaître une famille et être aimer d'eux pour ce qu'il était.

-Leur haine à ton encontre était réelle mais il faut que tu prennes en compte la perte d'un des leurs et du sort de Grindelwald qui, par le lien du Seigneur des Ténèbres, amplifiaient ce sentiment.

-Mais Voldemort n'a été qu'esprit durant les quatre premières années de ma scolarité à Poudlard. Son influence était moindre. Ils avaient la possibilité de la combattre. Pour autant, cela n'a pas empêché Drago Malefoy de me pourrir la vie quotidiennement et Lucius Malefoy de tenter de me tuer !

Andromeda souffla. Elle allait devoir expliquer à son neveu les raisons du comportement des Malefoy vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Elle avait été, à de nombreuses reprises, invitée au Manoir Malefoy et elle avait pu discerner la vérité dans leurs actes et comprendre que tout ce qui était arrivé n'avait été que le fruit des plans d'un homme machiavélique mais également de malentendus. Elle n'aurait jamais donné une chance aux Malefoy et, plus encore à son beau-frère, sans la certitude de leur honnêteté.

-Harry…

-Vous êtes la sœur de Lady Malefoy. Je comprends tout à fait que vous soyez proche d'elle et que vous tentiez de l'aider mais je ne veux plus subir ce genre de discours. Je veux faire mes choix et ne plus supporter l'opinion des autres.

Andromeda se tut quelques instants, tant par la tristesse qui se découlait de son neveu que par son message. Il ne voulait pas être manipulé par elle. Cela lui faisait mal de voir qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas totalement confiance. Pourtant elle le comprenait mais elle devait lui exposer les faits :

-Harry, crois bien que je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer la main ou te conduire à faire un choix plutôt qu'un autre mais il faut que je t'informe du ressenti des Malefoy…

Harry haussa un sourcil qu'Andromeda perçut instantanément :

-Ne les juge pas trop vite. Ils ne sont pas innocents dans cette histoire mais ils gagnent à être connus et, surtout, ils veulent apprendre à te connaître…

-Ils veulent connaître le Garçon-Qui-A- Survécu, L'Elu…

-Non, ils veulent te connaître toi, que ce soit Harry ou Altair, leur fils.

Ces paroles touchèrent Harry plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Malgré toutes ces affirmations sur son non-désir de rencontrer les Malefoy, au fond de lui, il avait ce sentiment bien caché mais toutefois présent de retrouver une famille perdue et peut-être de former une même famille. Les Malefoy seraient-ils véritablement inquiets pour lui et désireux de le voir et de tenter d'établir un lien avec lui ?

Andromeda perçut les questionnements de son neveu. Elle ne voulait pas le forcer ou l'amener à une décision mais elle devait le confronter à la réalité que les Malefoy avait vécue :

-Lorsqu'Altaïr a disparu, ainsi que Voldemort, Lucius et ma sœur ont décidé d'offrir une certaine forme d'éducation à Drago mais également de suivre une ligne de conduite bien définie, celle de la méfiance et plus encore lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Lumière. C'est pourquoi, en tant qu'Harry Potter, symbole même de ce côté lumineux, ils avaient des doutes vis-à-vis de toi. Pourtant cela n'a pas empêché un petit garçon de tenter, bien maladroitement je dois te l'accorder, de devenir ton ami.

Harry se mit à réfléchir et se rappela soudain des premières rencontres avec Drago. Il l'avait vu, dans un premier temps, à la boutique de Mme Guipure et il l'avait considéré comme un enfant bizarre mais également timide. Ce n'est qu'à leur deuxième rencontre qu'il avait pu remarquer le snobisme de l'enfant et dont il avait refusé la main de ce fait.

Mais sa tante le stoppa dans ses souvenirs lorsqu'elle lui parla de Drago et de son ressenti. Il devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cherché à comprendre cet enfant qu'il avait tout de suite considéré comme pourri gâté, du même calibre que son cousin Dudley. Il avait insulté son premier véritable ami, Ron, et son comportement de snob ne l'avait pas non plus aidé à essayer de tenter quoi que ce soit vers lui. Malgré cela, il était tout de même curieux de connaître le point de vue de celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un adversaire.

-Drago m'a raconté vos différentes querelles d'école. Et même s'il a réellement cherché à t'embêter au cours de ces longues années, il m'a avoué que ton rejet l'avait touché.

Harry haussa les épaules et lança un regard dédaigneux à sa tante :

-Il s'agissait surtout d'un caprice d'enfant qui n'avait pas eu ce qu'il voulait.

-C'est vrai, en quelque sorte.

La réplique d'Andromeda surprit Harry. Il pensait que cette dernière n'abaisserait pas son neveu. Andromeda comprit aussitôt l'étonnement d'Harry et expliqua :

-Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas là pour t'amadouer mais pour te présenter les évènements perçus par les Malefoy. Comme je te l'ai expliqué, à ta disparition, les Malefoy sont restés extrêmement méfiants et surtout ils n'accordaient aucune confiance à personne. De plus, leur rang et leur façon de vivre leur permettait de s'imposer. Lorsque Drago t'a rencontré dans le magasin de vêtements, il avait réellement eu cette envie de connaître ce jeune sorcier et ton refus de devenir son ami, et qui plus est pour la défense d'un Weasley, famille connue pour son attachement à la Lumière et surtout à Dumbledore, l'a énervé.

Harry tenta de prendre la parole, dans le but de raffermir son opinion sur le Serpentard mais Andromeda leva sa main, le priant ainsi de la laisser continuer :

-Je sais que tu ne veux pas me croire mais sache que Drago voulait vraiment devenir ton ami.

-Mais cela n'explique en rien les actes de Lucius Malefoy.

-Eh bien, ton rejet d'amitié n'a pas aidé ainsi que ta fréquentation avec les Weasley mais c'est surtout ton affection et ta présence auprès de Dumbledore, accentuées par la haine d'une famille pleurant la disparition d'un des leurs et du sort de Grindelwald, qu'ils ont mis en place cette haine à ton égard.

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait des difficultés à croire sa tante. Pourtant, même au plus profond de son cœur, il avait des doutes. Bill et Fleur lui avaient assuré que les Malefoy ainsi que Voldemort avaient affiché une réelle peine, et encore cela était un euphémisme, lorsqu'ils avaient appris sa véritable identité. Ils avaient été effondrés de savoir que leur fils ou compagnon avait été non seulement si proche mais également si détesté par eux.

Andromeda prit alors la parole :

-Je te l'ai dit que je ne voulais pas forcer ton opinion mais jamais je n'aurais donné ces éléments d'informations si je n'avais été sûre…

Andromeda s'arrêta quelques instants et souffla :

-Lorsque tu es parti dans la Forêt Interdite pour affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y avait un témoin de la scène. Je suis allé le voir pour savoir ce qu'il en était réellement et je savais que ce dernier te portait énormément dans son cœur.

Harry garda le silence avant que ses yeux ne reflètent de la compréhension :

-Hagrid…

-Oui, il avait tout vu. Je lui ai demandé et il m'a raconté qu'au moment où tu t'étais effondré et que chacun avait repris ses esprits, ils n'ont eu aucun geste mal placé envers toi. Au contraire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait recouvert ton corps de sa cape et avait exprimé sa colère face à ta mort.

Il est vrai que lors de ces quelques instants où la mort l'avait pris et qu'il s'était réveillé, il s'était retrouvé dans une position allongée sous une cape. Il avait été quelque peu faible à son retour et n'avait pas pu prendre conscience de son environnement. Il avait seulement tenté de rester le plus immobile possible. Mais la chose dont il était sûr était qu'il n'avait eu à subir quoi que ce soit. Il avait pensé que son corps allait peut-être été profané mais rien.

-Hagrid m'a également rapporté que chacun des Mangemorts ne semblait pas porter de regard de haine sur ton corps. Je lui ai demandé, à tout hasard, s'il avait remarqué un regard ou un geste de la part des Malefoy ainsi que de Voldemort.

Andromeda s'arrêta quelques instants. Elle fixait Harry qui ne bougeait pas et qui l'écoutait attentivement. Il y avait peut-être un espoir de voir les sentiments de ce dernier changer.

-Voldemort était en colère. Il avait déclaré qu'il te vengerait. Que tu avais été une victime tout comme lui des machinations de Dumbledore. En ce qui concernait les Malefoy, ils étaient tristes. Hagrid les a vus te fixer tristement, affectés par ta mort. Pour eux, tu étais un jeune homme du même âge que leur deuxième fils qui avait dû supporter de trop nombreuses choses et qui en avait payé les conséquences.

-Et c'est Hagrid qui vous a dit tout cela ?

-Oui. C'était son ressenti…Harry, je peux t'assurer que même si tu n'avais pas été leur fils, ils auraient changé de comportement envers toi mais surtout, même s'il s'agit tout de même d'aristocrates pompeux, ils auraient tenté un geste de réconciliation.

Harry ne dit plus un mot. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne fit pas réellement attention au départ de sa tante qui l'avait salué avant de récupérer un Teddy endormi et de le ramener chez elle. Fleur et Bill avaient d'ailleurs voulu lui parler, ou en tout cas, de le persuader d'aller se coucher mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur le fauteuil, fixant un point imaginaire. Il ne cessait de se passer en boucle les informations qu'avaient partagées Andromeda.

Il se doutait que le lien filial qui existait entre Narcissa et elle jouait un rôle important. Pourtant sa tante n'avait pas hésité à couper tous liens avec les Black pour pouvoir se marier et comme lui avait dit un jour Sirius, sa cousine était un des membres de cette famille en qui il avait du respect.

De plus, elle lui avait fourni des renseignements sur des preuves tangibles. Elle ne lui avait jamais forcé la main mais l'avait simplement permis de voir ces informations avec objectivité.

Tout comme le lien qu'ils partageaient envers Teddy consolidait son opinion sur ses dires.

Tout cela remettait en question ses opinions. Il se sentait oppressé, comme un étau qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il avait toujours voulu être libre et faire ses choix et aujourd'hui, alors qu'on le lui permettait, il ne savait que faire.

* * *

Nous étions maintenant à la fin du mois de juillet. Harry avait pu profiter de son filleul depuis plusieurs jours et Bill et Fleur pouvaient noter que ce dernier reprenait goût à la vie.

Après sa discussion avec sa tante, ils s'étaient décidé de laisser Teddy cinq jours par semaine avec son parrain, permettant à Andromeda de remettre au propre les affaires de sa fille et de son gendre ainsi que de régler certains détails de l'après-guerre. Harry en avait profité pour faire connaissance avec l'enfant avec la participation plus qu'enthousiaste de Fleur qui découvrait, avant l'heure, les joies de la maternité.

Harry n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'acheter, par le biais de Bill, de nombreux objets pour le bébé et s'amusait avec lui toute la journée, lui faisant découvrir le monde mais surtout en étant une présence sur lequel son filleul pouvait compter et qui lui avait fait tant défaut au cours de son enfance.

Harry adorait s'occuper de Teddy et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Il se sentait proche de l'enfant et cela lui permettait de prendre du recul sur sa vie et sur ses futures décisions.

Ces dernières étaient d'ailleurs fortement influencées par les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues au travers des différents journaux. Il avait lu avec application les articles qui concernaient le procès ainsi que les décisions du jury. Il avait pu y lire son témoignage et les raisons de la remise en liberté de ceux qui avaient été considérés comme des ennemis. Mais il s'y attendait. Ce qui l'avait plus surpris fut de voir la naissance à la vie publique de plusieurs d'entre eux comme les Malefoy, cherchant à se faire pardonner ou tout du moins de corriger au mieux les dégâts du sortilège de Grindelwald. Toutefois, il s'y attendait, surtout venant des Malefoy qui avait toujours eu une approche publique de leurs affaires.

Ce qui l'avait étonné fut de voir, non pas le partenariat entre Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor, mais le soutien et la participation active du mentor envers son ancien élève dans ses actes. Il avait cru que ce dernier aurait fait profil bas, tentant de se faire oublier quelque temps mais, au contraire, il avait réagi et cela très rapidement.

Tout avait commencé par un article datant de quelques jours après le procès :

« _Création d'une Fondation par Vous-Savez-Qui_

 _Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle importante nous est parvenue, prouvant à tous qu'une nouvelle ère débute. L'homme que l'on considérait comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de créer avec l'aide du professeur Albus Dumbledore et avec l'accord du Ministère, une fondation. Cette dernière a pour but d'aider les sorciers orphelins, malheureusement bien nombreux après ces temps de guerre._

 _Cet acte n'est pas surprenant lorsque l'on connaît la jeunesse de Tom Jedusor, lui-même orphelin. Nous vous enjoignons à lire l'article page 5 sur la vie de Tom Jedusor, anciennement Lord Voldemort mais qui aujourd'hui se trouve être un jeune homme sous la tutelle d'Albus Dumbledore, doté d'une fortune conséquente et d'un physique plus qu'attrayant._

 _Les deux hommes ont décidé d'unir leur force, avec l'aide du Ministère, pour retrouver tous les orphelins sorciers ou les sorciers nés-Moldus afin de leur permettre de connaître et d'appréhender au mieux notre monde…_ »

L'article continua ainsi, rappelant de nombreux points du procès. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Harry put suivre la création d'un orphelinat, d'écoles maternelles et primaires, de bibliothèques… Et tout cela en à peine un mois. Est-ce cela que Tom Jedusor avait toujours eu en tête de faire avant que Grindelwald n'intervienne et ne l'emprisonne dans ce rôle de mage noir ?

Ces différents articles prouvant la réhabilité des Mangemorts et plus particulièrement de la famille Malefoy et de Tom Jedusor, appuyé non seulement par le professeur Dumbledore mais également par le Ministère et donc de Shacklebolt, le fit s'interroger d'autant plus sur ces personnes qui devaient jouer un rôle majeur dans sa nouvelle vie.

C'est à la fin de la lecture d'un de ces articles qu'Harry, en pleine réflexion, sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le salon. Il rentra dans la pièce et se stoppa immédiatement. En face de lui, se trouvait deux personnes qu'il n'avait pas revues depuis longtemps. Bill et Fleur lui avait encore joué un mauvais tour mais il les comprenait et puis il devait avouer qu'il était heureux de les revoir. Ils étaient, pour lui, des membres de sa famille, ses premiers amis et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes en les appelant :

-Ron, Hermione…

Ces derniers étaient, dans un premier temps, surpris par l'apparence de leur ami et, ils devaient se l'avouer, il était magnifique et on ne pouvait nier l'ascendance des Malefoy et des Black, mais ce qui les rassura fut de retrouver ces yeux si beaux et si expressifs qui exprimaient la joie que leur porteur avait de les retrouver.

Malgré ces transformations physiques, leur ami était toujours le même et c'est d'une même voix qui lui dirent :

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !


	12. Visites

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review. Vraiment merci de continuer à me donner cette motivation pour continuer. Je sais que bon nombre d'entre vous apprécie que tout ne se fasse pas en un clin d'oeil et comme nous approchons de la rencontre, j'ai peur de vous décevoir. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. Dans tous les cas, merci pour votre soutien.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 12 Visites**

-Joyeux Anniversaire Harry, dirent ensemble Ron et Hermione.

Harry se fit alors attentif à ce que venait de dire ses amis et se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui, on était le 31 juillet. Avec tous ces bouleversements, il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention à cette date si importante et puis, avec sa double ascendance, il était un peu perdu mais en voyant la visite de ses amis et le simple fait qu'ils lui souhaitaient son anniversaire via la date de celle d'Harry Potter, il comprit leur message.

Quoi qu'il se passe, qu'importe ses parents, il serait toujours, pour eux, Harry Potter, leur ami, et cela le rendait tellement heureux que ses larmes reprirent et qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'enlacer ses deux compères. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses que leur reconnaissance et surtout le maintien de leur amitié le rassuraient sur la suite des évènements et peut-être serait-il prêt à affronter le monde sorcier. En fait, il n'avait attendu que cela, leur reconnaissance.

Bill, qui était resté à l'embrasure de la porte, surveillant les retrouvailles des trois amis, fut rassuré et décida de leur laisser de l'intimité. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire et surtout briser les dernières frayeurs du brun. Il savait qu'il avait de nouveau forcé le destin mais à l'approche de la date d'anniversaire d'Harry, il avait voulu le rassurer. Et puis, en allant souvent au Terrier, il avait remarqué que son petit frère et Hermione avaient préparé des présents pour leur ami et malgré le choix de respecter sa volonté de rester caché, ils semblaient inquiets et surtout impatients de le retrouver. Alors il avait décidé de préparer une petite fête d'anniversaire surprise. Et il ne le regrettait pas !

Ron et Hermione avaient été surpris lorsque le fils ainé de la fratrie Weasley leur avait demandé de l'accompagner dans une pièce du Terrier pour leur parler seul à seuls. Ce dernier leur avoua qu'Harry se trouvait à la Maison aux Coquillages. Telle ne fut pas la surprise pour Bill de voir que les deux adolescents ne lui avaient pas sauté au cou mais avaient, au contraire, paru soulagés. Ils lui avaient alors appris qu'ils respectaient les choix de leur ami mais savoir ce dernier dans la famille et soigné les rassurait même s'ils avaient une dent contre Bill mais ils comprenaient.

Bill leur avait alors demandé de préparer leurs affaires car ils étaient officiellement invités à la Maison aux Coquillages pour souffler un peu vis-à-vis de la pression, mais officieusement pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Harry et lui faire une belle surprise.

Ils avaient donc fait leurs bagages, sans oublier les cadeaux d'anniversaire. Ils étaient à la fois impatients de retrouver leur ami mais craintifs quant à sa réaction.

Lors de leur arrivée, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon en attendant qu'Harry fasse son apparition. C'est en entendant ses pas que les battements de leurs cœurs et leur nervosité s'accrurent jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte et le face-à-face tant attendu.

Ils ne purent réprimer un regard surpris devant la nouvelle allure de leur ami. Bill les avait prévenus que son physique avait quelque peu changé et que des traits des Malefoy et des Black étaient visibles. Et ils l'étaient. On ne pouvait nier l'ascendance de leur ami et cela ne fit que les ancrer dans la réalité et leur fit appréhender tous les méfaits de Grindelwald.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui était important. Harry avait besoin d'eux, besoin d'un point de repère dans toute cette zizanie et quoi de mieux que de fêter son anniversaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils dirent d'une même voix :

-Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

Et ils s'enlacèrent. Hermione prit alors la parole :

-Oh Harry, tu nous as tellement manqué. On a eu tellement peur pour toi. On ne savait pas où tu te trouvais, on s'inquiétait…

Ron lui posa une main sur l'épaule autant pour la réconforter que pour stopper le flux d'inquiétude. Leur amie avait eu peur et ses nerfs lâchaient.

Harry lui sourit, comprenant son désarroi. Il voulut la rassurer :

-Je sais Mione et je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenus…

A ces mots, Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'Harry parlait à la fois de son retrait à la Maison aux Coquillages, de la vérité qu'il avait apprise et du choix de ses actes qui en ont résulté. Toutefois, ils le laissèrent continuer :

-…mais j'avais besoin de temps. Lorsque j'ai appris qui j'étais réellement et tout ce qu'avait fait Grindelwald, je n'ai pas accepté ce que j'étais. Je ne voulais pas être, de nouveau, face à une situation que je devais accepter. Je croyais que j'allais mourir lorsque j'ai appris pour la prophétie mais au fond de moi, j'avais l'espoir que si je gagnais, je vivrais ma propre vie, mais ce rêve s'est effondré. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir infligé ça mais j'étais tellement fatigué.

Ron prit alors la parole en prenant dans ses bras :

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Je suis juste content que tu sois là et s'il te fallait du temps pour toi, je crois que tu l'as amplement mérité. On est juste soulagés de te revoir et puis c'est à toi de forger ton destin. Ceux qui t'aiment vraiment accepteront tes choix, quels qu'ils soient.

Mione s'approcha alors d'eux pour reprendre leur si rassurante étreinte à trois et ne put s'empêcher de soutenir les dires du jeune Weasley :

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux !

Et ils se mirent à rire, heureux de s'être retrouvés.

Après ces retrouvailles, les trois amis s'installèrent dans le salon et Fleur leur apporta une collation avant de les laisser seuls à nouveau. Ils avaient de nombreuses choses à se dire. Hermione décida de prendre la parole en premier. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et connaître tout ce que son ami avait dû supporter :

-Harry, je suis désolée de te demander cela mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je sais que tu as dû le répéter de nombreuses fois mais j'aimerais l'entendre de ta bouche et ne nous cache rien. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous !

Harry expira longuement en regardant son amie puis il fixa Ron qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Il en avait toujours été ainsi mais c'était dur de se remémorer tous les faits. Pourtant il le fit.

Harry leur exposa son récit.

Il commença par leur arrivée à la Maison aux Coquillages et son entrevue avec Ollivander et tout ce que cela avait impliqué. Sa rencontre avec Grindelwald, ou plutôt l'âme de Dumbledore dans le corps de l'ancien mage noir, mais également une partie de son ascendance et son lien avec Voldemort. Son refus face à la situation et son choix de participer pleinement au rituel qui permettrait de ramener la vérité.

Il leur parla également de sa rencontre avec sa famille dans le royaume des morts et son retour dans leur monde. A ces mots, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle avait failli perdre son meilleur ami et même si elle en avait eu conscience, savoir que ce dernier avait été réellement mort quelques instants ne fut que plus dur à entendre.

Ron ne demeurait non plus de marbre et à l'entente de l'histoire de son ami, il en fut extrêmement chamboulé. Il comprenait d'autant mieux son besoin de solitude, de faire le point sur ce qu'était sa vie et ce qu'il voulait faire. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la réconforta, en appréciant la chaleur du corps de cette dernière. Il releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami pour le voir sourire de façon narquoise face à leur position. Il se mit alors à rougir en prenant conscience de cela mais ne se défit pas de l'étreinte et rendit un sourire calme à Harry qui se mit alors à les regarder avec bienveillance mais également soulagement.

Toutefois, Ron voulait connaître un autre point et ne put s'empêcher de poser la question à son ami :

-Harry, pourquoi et comment t'es-tu retrouvé chez Bill ?

Hermione releva les yeux, en rougissant lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans les bras de Ron mais ne les quitta pas pour autant et se remit à fixer son meilleur ami à l'entente de la réponse :

-Lorsque j'ai repris conscience, j'étais enseveli sous les gravas. Je venais d'exécuter un autre rituel pour permettre aux âmes de Dumbledore et de Grindelwald de reprendre leur véritable place et j'étais épuisé. J'ai entendu quelqu'un bouger les pierres et je dois avouer que j'étais effrayé. Je ne voulais pas affronter le monde sorcier, je n'en avais pas le courage, je ne pouvais pas… J'en étais rendu là dans mes réflexions quand un visage m'apparut. C'était Fleur. J'y voyais du soulagement mais avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir qui que ce soit, je lui ai attrapé le bras et je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire. Après j'ai dû m'évanouir car lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. Elle m'avait soigné et j'étais soulagé.

-Et mon frère ? demanda Ron.

Harry se mit à sourire en se rappelant de la tête de Bill lorsque ce dernier l'avait vu dans sa maison :

-Au début, il était un peu réticent à me laisser ici. Je voyais bien qu'il voulait au moins vous prévenir mais Fleur a réussi à le faire changer d'avis et puis il a accepté mon souhait tout en me promettant de revenir un jour sur la scène. Je ne pouvais réellement me couper définitivement du monde sorcier. Je vous avais vous mais j'étais également un témoin privilégié de cette guerre et je savais parfaitement ce qu'il s'était passé, qui était qui, qui disait la vérité…

Hermione lui prit la main, le soutenant :

-C'est pourquoi tu as participé au procès ?

-Oui.

Harry prit alors les différents numéros de la Gazette du sorcier et les plaça devant ses amis :

-J'ai suivi toute l'affaire depuis ici. Bill avait voulu que je reste informé sur ce qui se déroulait dans le monde sorcier, surtout vis-à-vis du Ministère, de Poudlard et des Mangemorts. Il me faisait également part des réunions de l'Ordre et de Kingsley. C'est pourquoi je connaissais exactement la situation et les difficultés de l'opinion publique à croire en l'innocence de Voldemort et des Mangemorts.

Ron posa alors une question qui le démangeait depuis le procès. L'intervention de son ami l'avait soulagé, prouvant ainsi sa relative bonne santé mais il voulait savoir ce qu'il en était réellement :

-Harry, que s'est-il passé au procès ?

Harry se remémora la façon avec laquelle il avait influencé Bill à « kidnapper » le premier ministre :

-Eh bien, tout cela, c'est grâce, de nouveau, à ton frère. Il a « invité » Kingsley à venir ici et je lui ai tout raconté, tout ce que vous savez. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il soit important que je puisse intervenir directement auprès du jury. C'est ainsi qu'il a annoncé mon témoignage au procès pour calmer le monde sorcier et que j'ai pu rencontrer le jury auquel j'ai donné les lignes principales du conflit et auquel j'ai répondu aux questions. Le reste s'est fait naturellement. Je dois vous avouer que c'est perturbant de voir une population se fier avec tant de foi à mon témoignage. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Un jour je suis leur héros, un autre un déséquilibré et ensuite leur Sauveur. Qu'est-ce que cela sera demain ?

-C'est normal qu'ils croient en toi Harry, intervint Ron. Ils se sont rendu compte que tu leur avais toujours dit la vérité et que non seulement tu étais une victime comme eux mais que tu les as également sauvés. Et pas seulement sauver de Voldemort ou plutôt Jedusor, mais surtout d'un manipulateur qui n'a pas hésité à mettre en place trois guerres pour assouvir sa soif de pouvoir ! Tu t'es également sacrifié pour cette vérité. Tu es l'espoir du monde sorcier en un jour meilleur et qui se construit maintenant. C'est pourquoi ils veulent te voir. Même si je les trouve tous plus hypocrites les uns que les autres, tu as encore un rôle à jouer.

-Et si je ne veux pas de ce rôle ? Et si j'étais fatigué de toujours suivre ce que les autres veulent que je sois ? Et si je voulais être celui que je veux être vraiment ?

-Alors fais-leur comprendre !

Un silence méditatif s'installa dans la pièce. Les paroles de Ron faisaient écho à ce que pensait également Hermione. Si Harry voulait être enfin libéré de tout cela, il devait revenir sur le devant de la scène et poser clairement ses envies. Expliquer à tous que maintenant c'était à eux d'agir ! Mais Hermione ne laissa pas plus longtemps son meilleur ami dans ses réflexions et décida de changer de sujet :

-Harry, que comptes-tu faire pour la rentrée ?

Les deux amis fixaient attentivement le jeune Potter. Ils ne voulaient en aucun cas l'influencer mais ils devaient avouer qu'ils espéraient que ce dernier se décide pour retourner à Poudlard. Autant pour finir sa scolarité et réussir ses Aspics, et d'ailleurs Hermione avait préparé une ébauche de planning, que pour se retrouver dans ce lieu qu'ils considéraient tous comme une maison et, peut-être, y passer une année tranquille. Mais au vu des évènements, cela promettait d'être une année riche en rebondissements.

Harry, lui, avait fait son choix depuis longtemps. C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à répondre à la question de son amie :

-Je crois que l'on pourra compter sur le célèbre trio Gryffondor l'année prochaine !

Cette remarque fut suivie d'un silence, le temps que l'information soit totalement assimilée jusqu'à l'éclat de la joie qu'amenait cette nouvelle. Ron fut le premier à sauter sur son meilleur ami, répétant sans cesse qu'ils allaient tous leur mettre la pâtée au Quidditch. Quant à Hermione, si elle ne se retenait pas autant que le cadet Weasley, elle ne perdit pas une seconde pour prendre Harry dans ses bras.

Le petit groupe se mit alors à discuter de tout et de rien, se remémorant les meilleurs moments de leur amitié, de leurs séjours à Poudlard jusqu'à ce que Fleur vienne les chercher pour dîner. Ron ne fut pas long à suivre sa belle-sœur, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls quelques instants dans le salon.

Harry comprenait parfaitement au regard de son intelligente amie qu'un autre sujet de discussion serait abordé. Celui des Malefoy et de Tom Jedusor. De toute façon, il ne pouvait y déroger et puis il fallait bien commencer à faire face à cette situation. Et si son premier pas se faisait par le biais de ses meilleurs amis alors il le ferait. Peut-être que cela lui en apporterait plus qu'il ne pouvait espérer.

Hermione comprenait parfaitement que son sous-entendu avait été perçu par Harry. Elle était quelque peu effrayée quant à sa réaction mais son regard droit et décidé la rassura. Elle lui fit alors un sourire. Un sourire d'amitié, de compréhension et de courage. Il devait peut-être affronter une situation pénible mais il ne le ferait pas seul. Elle l'aiderait et elle ne serait pas la seule !

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance festive qui avait quelque peu disparu depuis de longs mois dans la Maison aux Coquillages. Bill et Fleur étaient heureux de voir Harry de nouveau sourire et se comporter comme tout adolescent normal. De plus l'annonce de la grossesse de Fleur, quelques jours auparavant dans la famille Weasley, avait fortement aidé à créer cette ambiance.

Ron prônait avec fierté son futur titre de tonton et faisait rire l'assemblée avec l'annonce de toutes les choses qu'il devrait apprendre à son futur neveu ou nièce. Fleur désapprouvait complètement certains points et Bill se trouvait entre deux feux. La situation était passablement comique et Hermione et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de cette famille.

Les pitreries continuèrent assez tard dans la nuit et ce fut trois zombies que Bill aida à monter dans leur chambre. Instinctivement, et amenant ainsi un sourire attendri au couple, les trois amis avaient repris la chambre qu'ils avaient utilisée lors de leur dernière venue à la maison aux Coquillages et qui se trouvait être la chambre d'Harry.

Ces derniers, alors qu'ils avaient chacun leur chambre, s'étaient suivis dans cette chambre, changés de vêtements et directement assoupis dans le même lit. Hermione se trouvait au milieu des deux garçons qui l'étreignaient. On ressentait toute l'amitié que ces trois-là ressentaient les uns envers les autres.

Bill et Fleur trouvaient cette scène attendrissante et surtout mignonne. Mais Fleur vit que son mari quitta rapidement la pièce, revenant quelques instants plus tard, un objet à la main. Elle reconnut de suite de quoi il s'agissait et ne réussit à éviter le fou rire, devant la bêtise de son époux, qu'en se mordant les lèvres.

Son cher et tendre s'approcha furtivement du lit et installa l'appareil rapidement. Un éclair illumina quelques instants la pièce. Le couple vit les trois adolescents bouger quelque peu de leur lit mais leur état de fatigue était tel qu'ils bronchèrent à peine.

Bill abaissa l'appareil-photo et sortit de la chambre suivi de près par Fleur. Il se retourna vers elle et ne put s'empêcher d'annoncer mystérieusement :

-J'ai une idée de la parfaite utilisation que je pourrais faire de cette photo.

Et sur ces paroles, Bill embrassa délicatement sa femme avant de retrouver leur chambre, laissant sur le seuil une demi-vélane quelque peu perplexe. Qu'est-ce que son diable de mari avait encore inventé. Lorsqu'un Weasley avait une idée en tête, c'était inquiétant. En tout cas pour les personnes visées.

Le lendemain, les trois Gryffondor s'étaient réveillés dans le même lit et cela leur rappela quelques souvenirs. En début d'après-midi, Ron et Hermione firent la rencontre de la tante d'Harry, Andromeda, avec qui ils sympathisèrent de suite. Mais, et surtout, Harry se fit un point d'honneur à leur présenter son filleul, Teddy.

Hermione et Ron reconnurent dans le regard de leur ami un sentiment qu'ils n'y avaient plus aperçu depuis longtemps, la joie. Ils comprirent également que cet enfant était non seulement un membre de la famille de leur ami mais également son dernier lien avec les Maraudeurs et donc une partie de sa famille qui avait disparu.

Ils passèrent ainsi une semaine relativement tranquille mais un sujet de discussion n'avait pas encore été abordé et Harry, même s'il remerciait ses amis de lui laisser le temps de l'amener à en débattre, voulait leur en parler, leur demander leur avis afin de, peut-être, pouvoir agir.

Il s'était pris du temps. Le temps de comprendre sa situation, de pouvoir l'assimiler complètement, de décider de ce qu'il allait faire et surtout de panser les blessures autant physiques que mentales sur la farce qu'était sa vie. Mais maintenant, il voulait y faire face et il savait parfaitement qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis.

La discussion s'amorça de façon non voulue lorsque Ron se rendit compte que le filleul de son meilleur ami était également son cousin, faisant ainsi la remarque qu'ils étaient de la même famille biologique vu que la grand-mère du bébé était sa tante. Cette remarque fut suivie d'un long silence dans lequel Harry comprit que ce lien le ramenait à la famille Malefoy.

Ron hésita quelques instants avant de relancer le sujet :

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te rappeler que les Malefoy étaient…enfin que vous étiez…

Ron se tut aussitôt, expirant bruyamment avant de reprendre la parole :

-Bref, que je suis un idiot, quoi.

La réaction d'Harry se fit aussitôt :

-Non Ron, tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu as raison, je suis lié à la famille Malefoy…je suis leur fils. Et puis je suis heureux d'être lié également par le sang avec mon si adorable filleul.

Les deux garçons se sourirent de façon maladroite tentant de se rassurer l'un l'autre. C'est Hermione qui décida que, malgré le côté mignon de la situation lorsque deux hommes tentent de se réconforter gauchement, le sujet qui venait d'être abordé ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment se mêler de la vie de son meilleur ami mais elle savait parfaitement que ce dernier vivait plutôt mal ce lien et elle voulait le faire réagir.

C'est pourquoi elle prit la parole :

-Et que comptes-tu faire Harry ? Pour les Malefoy et pour Tom Jedusor ?

Harry garda le silence quelques instants, prenant le temps de mettre ses idées au clair mais il n'avait pas de réponse toute faite à annoncer à ses amis.

Hermione vit le regard perdu de son ami et lui dit :

-Dis-nous juste ce que tu ressens.

Ron comprenait également la situation et ne put que confirmer les propos d'Hermione :

-Elle a raison Harry. Parle, c'est tout. On n'est pas là pour te juger ou te dire quoi faire mais peut-être qu'en nous parlant, on pourra t'aider.

Harry leur sourit. Ils étaient des véritables amis. Il décida alors de prendre la parole et de leur parler de tout ce qui l'effrayait. Il leur parla de sa discussion avec Andromeda mais également de Bill et Fleur ou encore de Shacklebolt qui lui firent comprendre que les Malefoy gagnaient à être connus, de même que pour Tom Jedusor :

-Vous savez, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Tout le monde me dit qu'il faut que je leur laisse une chance. Bien sûr, ils ne me forcent à rien mais c'est ce que je ressens. Et puis, avec ce que je lis dans les journaux, je peux voir qu'ils ont changé ou que tout simplement ils redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient vraiment. Même le professeur Dumbledore soutient Tom. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être suspicieux. J'ai peur de souffrir à nouveau et peut-être…

Hermione vit l'hésitation chez son ami et l'insista à continuer :

-Peut-être ?

-que j'ai peur d'être déçu…

Le silence régna dans la pièce alors que Ron et Hermione comprirent les sentiments d'Harry qui reprit la parole :

-Au début, je ne voulais pas en entendre parler. Que ce soit des Malefoy et de Jedusor. Ils étaient mes ennemis qui avaient fait de ma vie un enfer et je ne voulais ni les voir ni leur parler et encore moins renouer avec eux malgré le fait que j'avais conscience que leurs vies et leurs actes avaient été dictés par un maléfice. Et puis, j'ai réfléchi. J'ai vu que les gens autour de moi revoyaient leurs jugements. J'ai participé au procès pour que la vérité éclate mais lorsque j'ai vu que ces derniers décidaient de s'amender, je me suis posé des questions. Peut-être étaient-ils honnêtes ou de parfaits comédiens. Pourtant une envie s'est peu à peu installée : avoir une famille, mais est-ce qu'il me considérait vraiment comme l'un des leurs ou un compagnon ou étais-je juste un tremplin pour leur vie publique ? Bref je suis perdu.

Ron s'avança vers son ami et le rassura :

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas fan des fouines et encore moins de Jedusor mais je pense sincèrement qu'il faut leur laisser une chance. Et puis tu n'es en rien obligé de quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'eux. Tu seras toujours considéré comme un membre de la famille Weasley et notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.

Harry releva la tête et fit un superbe sourire :

-Tu as raison Ron. J'ai toujours pu compter sur vous et d'ailleurs j'ai envie de les revoir. Je n'ai pas pu formuler mes condoléances, ni me rassurer de les revoir alors tu crois qu'ils seraient d'accord pour venir ici ?

Cette annonce laissa perplexe quelques instants Hermione et Ron avant que ce dernier se mette à sourire et prenne dans ses bras son meilleur ami pour ensuite rejoindre son frère aîné pour lui faire part de la nouvelle, laissant Hermione et Harry seuls dans la pièce.

Hermione vit qu'Harry était réellement heureux de revoir la famille Weasley. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un objet. Harry le prit et reconnut aussitôt une fiole contenant des souvenirs. Il la regarda, interrogatif, et elle lui répondit :

-Ce sont des souvenirs à moi. J'aimerais que tu les regardes. Bill a réussi à me faire parvenir une Pensine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour avoir des réponses à certaines de tes questions.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à une explosion de bruits les sortirent de leurs réflexions et qu'une fusée rousse se jette dans les bras d'Harry qui put reconnaître la matriarche de la Famille Weasley.

* * *

Bill et Fleur se trouvaient dans leur cuisine et profitaient d'une bonne tasse de thé, parlant tranquillement de leur enfant à naître lorsque surgit Ron. Ce dernier était fébrile et le couple se demanda la raison jusqu'à ce que Ron prenne la parole :

-Bill, il faut que j'appelle à la maison !

Le frère ainé était surpris :

-Pourquoi veux-tu joindre le Terrier ? Il y a quelque chose que tu as oublié ? Tes potions contraceptives peut-être ?

Ron alla riposter lorsqu'il prit conscience des paroles de son frère et se mit aussitôt à rougir, avant de le frapper sur l'épaule :

-Mais non idiot, et puis cela ne te regarde pas ! C'est Harry ! Il veut revoir la famille.

Le couple qui souriait devant Ron s'arrêta soudainement et comprenant ce que venait d'annoncer le cadet des Weasley, se mit à sourire. Harry avait enfin accepté et était prêt à retrouver la vie sorcière. C'était un réel soulagement pour eux. Pas que la présence d'Harry ou son comportement les dérangeait, au contraire, ils étaient tout simplement inquiets pour sa santé et le voir s'ouvrir à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille était le premier pas, difficile certes, dans l'acceptation de sa situation.

Mais Bill n'eut pas le temps de plus s'appesantir sur la nouvelle lorsqu'il vit son petit frère s'approcher de la cheminée, prêt à appeler la famille :

-Non, Ron, j'ai une meilleure idée pour les prévenir.

Et sous le regard circonspect de Ron et amusé de Fleur, Bill sortit un papier de sa poche. Il y griffonna quelques mots et l'envoya par Poudre de Cheminette.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mme Weasley, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine, vit sa cheminée s'activer et un papier en sortir. Elle l'attrapa et reconnut l'écriture de son fils aîné :

 _« Regarde qui se trouve à la maison ^^ »_

Molly s'interrogea sur la signification des dires de son fils. Elle savait parfaitement que Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de passer quelques jours chez Bill afin de se reposer mais alors pourquoi ce mot. Elle le retourna et vit que cette phrase était inscrite au dos d'une photo.

Elle reconnut une des chambres de la Maison aux Coquillages ainsi que Ron et Hermione mais il y avait également un autre jeune homme qui dormait. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement même s'il avait un air familier. Ce n'est qu'au moment où son regard se posa sur le front du jeune homme qu'elle la vit, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Harry se trouvait chez Bill.

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment qu'elle se mit à hurler dans toute la maison le nom de chacun de ses habitants. Toute la famille, exceptés Ron et Bill, s'y trouvait. Charlie passait ses congés avec sa famille et aidait Georges dans sa boutique, Percy, travaillant toujours au Ministère, tentait de s'amender en aidant la famille, Arthur avait pris un congé sabbatique de deux mois pour profiter de ses enfants et Ginny se trouvait, comme chaque été, chez elle.

Arthur arriva en dernier et demanda à Molly la raison de ses cris :

-C'est Harry, Arthur, il est chez Bill.

Arthur ne tenta pas de réfléchir au pourquoi de la situation qu'il embarqua tout le monde devant la cheminée où chacun passa, tous fébriles à l'idée de retrouver celui qu'ils considéraient comme un membre de la famille.

Arrivée sur place, Molly agrippa par le col son fils aîné et lui demanda où se trouvait Harry. Ce dernier, effrayé par sa mère, lui indiqua rapidement le salon où elle se dirigea en courant. Elle vit immédiatement le magnifique jeune homme qu'elle reconnut aussitôt comme étant Harry. Même si ce dernier avait changé physiquement, elle pouvait retrouver aisément les traits de celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. La photo, prise dans une pièce sombre alors que le jeune homme était allongé, ne permettait pas vraiment une reconnaissance mais là, devant lui, elle savait que c'était lui. Et elle le prit dans ses bras.

La famille Weasley au complet se trouva dans la pièce et chacun put attirer dans ses bras le jeune homme qui leur avait tant manqué. L'émotion fut forte au moment où ce fut Georges et Harry tenta de s'excuser mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire plus qu'il le prit dans ses bras.

Ils passèrent ainsi la soirée à refaire connaissance et depuis longtemps la famille Weasley put sourire de nouveau. Harry expliqua ce par quoi il était passé et qu'il s'était énormément interrogé. Les Weasley le réconfortèrent et lui confirmèrent qu'il était toujours Harry pour eux et toujours un membre de leur famille.

Il était tard lorsque la maisonnée décida de rentrer chez elle. Molly envoya ses enfants au lit et laissa son mari aller dans leur chambre. Elle le prévint qu'elle prenait une tasse de thé avant de se coucher.

Cependant les minutes devinrent des heures et l'aube pointa au travers de la fenêtre. Molly était restée à réfléchir toute la nuit. Elle était partagée en deux. D'un côté Harry et de l'autre sa compréhension maternelle. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'Harry puisse lui pardonner mais elle devait faire quelque chose, en tant que mère.

Elle se dirigea vars la cheminée et fit un appel :

-Manoir Malefoy.

Elle attendit quelques instants avant qu'un elfe de maison ne lui réponde. Ce dernier lui expliqua que ses maîtres étaient couchés et qu'elle devrait appeler plus tard. Pourtant elle persista :

-Dites-leur que c'est au sujet d'Harry.

L'elfe comprit aussitôt que l'appel concernait son jeune maître et les maîtres avaient été formels. Tout appel concernant ce dernier, qu'importe l'heure, devait leur être transmis le plus rapidement possible. Il fit patienter la messagère et transplana directement dans la chambre des maîtres. Il alla réveiller maîtresse Narcissa qui avait ordonné d'être la première réveillée dans ce cas de figure.

Il la réveilla et lui expliqua la situation :

-Maîtresse Narcissa, il s'agit du jeune maître.

Narcissa, encore ensommeillée interrogea l'elfe :

-Drago ?

-Non, maîtresse, c'est le jeune maître Altair. Un appel pour vous.

Ces paroles la réveillèrent instantanément. Elle sauta hors du lit, réveillant son mari alors qu'elle se vêtit d'un déshabillé :

-Lucius, réveille-toi. Nous avons un appel à propos d'Altair.

De même que pour sa femme, le patriarche se réveilla et le couple se hâta de rejoindre la cheminée de communication. Ils reconnurent le visage de Molly Weasley :

-Mme Weasley ?

Cette dernière les salua avant d'annoncer directement :

-Je sais où se trouve Harry.


	13. Rencontre partie 1

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé une review, mis en favoris et followers. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu updaté la semaine dernière mais j'ai passé ma soutenance et je l'ai réussi. Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragé.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 13 Rencontre partie 1**

Les Weasley venaient de partir ainsi que Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière avait fait comprendre à Ron qu'Harry devait voir quelque chose et surtout y réfléchir seul mais ils lui avaient fait la promesse de revenir le voir d'ici quatre-cinq jours.

Harry connaissait parfaitement la raison de ce repli de la part de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui ordonnait, subtilement, de regarder les souvenirs qu'elle lui avait donnés et qu'il avait quatre jours pour en prendre connaissance.

Pourtant, il n'attendit pas aussi longtemps. Dès que les Weasley furent partis et que Bill et Fleur se soient couchés, Harry, n'arrivant pas à dormir et ne cessant de fixer la Pensine qu'Hermione avait eu la délicatesse de déposer dans sa chambre, ne put s'empêcher de s'y approcher et, après y avoir insérer les souvenirs, se laissa guider par eux :

Le premier souvenir qu'il visita fut sa rencontre avec Hermione dans le Poudlard Express lors de leur première année. Et puis celle-ci se mit à défiler montrant les divers moments forts de leur amitié, les bons comme les mauvais. Harry comprit aussitôt qu'Hermione voulait le rassurer sur leur amitié, ce lien si fort qu'ils avaient créé ensemble et qui avait survécu à tellement de péripéties. Que malgré tout, malgré une guerre, ils étaient toujours là, le trio d'Or comme aimaient à les appeler les élèves de Poudlard.

Le deuxième souvenir fut leur dernière étreinte avant qu'Harry ne se dirige vers la forêt. Après son départ, il put lire dans le regard de ses amis tellement de tristesse qu'il ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Cette scène fut rapidement suivie de l'annonce de sa mort et de sa véritable identité. Il ressentit parfaitement la surprise et l'horreur de l'annonce de sa mort par son amie mais ce qu'il le surprit le plus fut de voir la même chose chez les Mangemorts et plus particulièrement les Malefoy et Jedusor lorsque qu'ils apprirent qui il était réellement.

Il avait pu observer la panique des matriarches Malefoy et Weasley, les voir partir vers la Forêt, à la recherche de son corps, et, plus surprenant, Drago Malefoy les suivre, alors que Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor faisaient face à Dumbledore, tremblants de rage.

Hermione utilisait ses souvenirs pour lui montrer les évènements auxquels il n'avait pas pu assister, dont les réactions de ceux qui étaient soit sa famille, soit liés à lui. Elle lui offrait une chance de voir et de se faire sa propre opinion. Il avait vraiment une amie formidable et intelligente.

Il passa au troisième souvenir qui se situait peu après l'éboulement d'une partie du mur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, les empêchant de rentrer dans Poudlard. En plus des propres sentiments d'Hermione, il vit également la détresse de Jedusor et des Malefoy. Lui qui avait toujours vu cette famille si fière et hautaine, les voyait s'accrochant les uns aux autres, tentant par tous les moyens de se réconforter. Il vit alors Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, non comme les Mangemorts mais comme une famille et bizarrement cela lui réchauffait le cœur.

L'attitude de Jedusor le surprenait également. Tout comme lui, il avait été manipulé et même s'il avait eu conscience qu'Altair Malefoy était son compagnon, il avait appris à haïr Harry Potter et pourtant il semblait touché par son décès alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, qu'ils n'avaient jamais réellement appris l'un de l'autre. Ils ne s'étaient contentés que de s'affronter. C'est cela qui le perturbait mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la question que le souvenir changea de nouveau.

Dans celui-ci, il se trouvait toujours devant Poudlard mais il voyait Hermione et Ron tenir dans leurs mains la Carte des Maraudeurs, qu'ils lui avaient rendue lors de leur visite ainsi que ses affaires, y suivre un point particulier et plus précisément le suivre, lui, dans l'enceinte de l'école. A ce moment, il préparait le rituel d'échange des âmes de Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Il put les voir annoncer sa présence dans l'école et donc le fait qu'il soit toujours vivant. Il ressentit le soulagement de la part de ses proches comme les Weasley, ou plus surprenant, comme le professeur McGonagall.

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus fut la réaction des Malefoy et de Jedusor qui semblaient réellement soulagés et heureux de le savoir en vie. Le surprenant encore plus, fut d'assister à la fureur que mettaient Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy ainsi que Tom Jedusor dans l'ouverture de l'entrée de l'école.

Un autre souvenir prit place et les sentiments d'Hermione commencèrent à l'étouffer tant son inquiétude était grande. Il voyait membres de l'Ordre comme Mangemorts chercher son corps. Harry sentit la panique d'Hermione mais il percevait parfaitement celle des autres. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'attitude des Malefoy. Il vit la matriarche chercher désespérément avec l'aide de Drago et il devait avouer que cette image le peinait énormément. Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor se trouvaient, eux, en face du corps de Dumbledore et étaient en pleine discussion.

Il se mit alors à chercher du regard celle qui l'avait sauvé et c'est là qu'il vit Fleur dans un coin éloigné de la pièce, semblant en pleine discussion avant de disparaître mais il ne put penser quoi que ce soit que le cri d'Hermione l'interpella. Ron et elle paniquaient par la disparition de son prénom sur la carte.

Le souvenir qui suivit fut celle d'une réunion de l'Ordre. Il put y voir ses amis, Hermione et Ron, prendre sa défense et faire comprendre aux autres membres son besoin de tranquillité. Cette scène lui fit plaisir. Il avait toujours su qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ses amis mais les voir ainsi ne put que le conforter dans son opinion.

Le souvenir suivant fut celui du procès. Il put voir ceux qui avaient activement participé à la guerre, et surtout à la dernière bataille, présents, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de sorciers. Il put assister aux différents témoignages, tous corroborant les faits qu'il avait lui-même donnés, pourtant il perçut nettement l'hostilité de la foule. Il ne l'avait pas réellement comprise. Il avait seulement lu et suivi les affaires au travers de la Gazette et des commentaires de Bill. Mais en y étant témoin, il se rendit compte à quel point la situation avait été tendue et comprenait d'autant plus l'insistance de Bill et le soulagement de Shacklebolt.

Il vit alors l'annonce de ce dernier annonçant à tous son témoignage. Il fut encore surpris par l'immense soulagement de la part des Malefoy et de Jedusor. Il comprenait parfaitement celui de ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille mais de la part de sa véritable famille, cela le surprenait. Il se rappelait sans cesse les attaques des Malefoy et de Voldemort contre lui, qui faisaient en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer. Mais les paroles d'Andromeda faisaient écho à ces souvenirs. Leur envie de vengeance, cette volonté de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus perdre leurs proches. Il pouvait les comprendre.

Le dernier souvenir rassemblait différents moments où Hermione avait participé à la défense des Mangemorts ou des contacts qu'elle avait eus avec la famille Weasley mais également Malefoy pour sa recherche, même si cette dernière s'était calmée lors de son intervention au procès, lui laissant la liberté qu'il avait tant désirée. Il put voir le rapprochement des matriarches Weasley et Malefoy, l'effort de Jedusor dans sa réhabilitation. Il fut également heureux de revoir, au travers des yeux d'Hermione, la volonté de fer du professeur Dumbledore qui avait pu reprendre son corps.

Harry sortit de la Pensine et s'assit sur son lit. Ce cadeau d'Hermione l'avait rassuré sur de nombreux points et il devait avouer qu'il envisageait très sérieusement de prendre contact avec les Malefoy et Jedusor. Il se l'avouait, il était effrayé mais il pouvait se fier à ses amis et à sa famille de cœur pour le protéger. Il alla se coucher, des images plein la tête, en espérant que la nuit porte conseil.

* * *

-Je sais où se trouve Harry.

Cette simple phrase de Molly Weasley avait complètement déstabilisé Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Ce fils, leur fils, tant recherché et si près d'avoir été perdu à jamais, était retrouvé mais surtout, ils avaient peut-être la possibilité de le connaître et de reconstruire une famille. Lucius reprit contenance et invita Molly chez eux. Cette dernière arriva aussitôt. Les Malefoy étaient en robe de chambre alors que sa tenue semblait dater de la veille, gardant les stigmates d'une nuit blanche.

Narcissa appela les elfes et leur demanda de leur préparer un thé pour ensuite s'assoir en face de celle qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces derniers temps :

-Molly, je ne veux pas vous brusquer mais, s'il vous plaît, dites-nous ce qu'il en est ? Avez-vous vu Harry ? Va-t-il bien ?

Lucius déposa doucement sa main sur celle de sa femme lui intimant gentiment de s'arrêter et de laisser la parole à leur invitée :

-J'ai pu le voir aujourd'hui ou, vu l'heure, hier. Il va bien, il a trouvé refuge dans un des meilleurs endroits que nous pouvions espérer mais…

Narcissa s'arrêta de respirer et effrayée au ton qu'avait pris leur invitée, elle s'inquiéta et ne put s'empêcher de répéter :

-Mais ?

Molly respira un bon coup. Même si elle avait été soulagée de savoir que celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils avait élu domicile chez l'un de ses fils, elle avait peur de la réaction des Malefoy. C'est pourquoi elle inspira un bon coup et annonça :

-Il se trouvait chez mon fils, Bill. Je l'ignorais jusqu'à hier mais…j'ai été soulagée.

Molly attendit la réaction des deux blonds en face de lui. Pourtant cela ne fut pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait :

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Mme Weasley, intervint alors Lucius. Nous nous doutions que notre fils, enfin qu'Harry n'aurait pas réellement eu l'envie de nous rencontrer et tout comme vous, nous sommes soulagés de le savoir chez un proche digne de confiance et qui a su répondre à ses besoins.

Molly expira. Les Malefoy prouvaient une fois de plus qu'ils avaient non seulement changé mais que leur volonté de retrouver leur fils ne passerait pas avant le bonheur de ce dernier. Elle reprit donc la parole pour leur expliquer la situation :

-Au moment de la Bataille à Poudlard, lorsque nous recherchions les corps d'Harry, du professeur Dumbledore et de Grindelwald, la femme de mon fils, Fleur Delacour, a découvert le corps d'Harry. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle l'avait trouvé gravement blessé.

A ces mots, les époux Malefoy se raidirent et, inconsciemment, joignirent leurs mains, tentant de se soutenir mutuellement face à la douleur de leur enfant. Mais ils ne dirent rien, laissant Molly Weasley continuer :

-Fleur m'a expliqué qu'Harry était toujours conscient lorsqu'elle l'a découvert et avant qu'elle ne puisse prévenir quelqu'un, Harry lui a demandé de ne rien dire…Elle m'a avoué qu'il l'avait suppliée, qu'il semblait tellement fatigué de tout qu'elle ne put se résoudre à le ramener au monde sorcier. Elle l'a emmené chez elle, où elle habite avec mon fils. Et elle l'a soigné.

-Mais comment se fait-il que personne n'a découvert sa présence ? interrogea Lucius.

-Eh bien, cette maison est extrêmement bien protégée. Elle était une cachette pour les membres de l'Ordre pendant la guerre et Harry l'a d'ailleurs utilisée après…après son emprisonnement ici par Greyback.

Ce rappel à cet épisode marqua une fois de plus le fossé qui les séparait de leur fils, les accablant encore plus. A chaque fois qu'ils tentèrent de se renseigner sur Harry Potter, ils n'apprirent rien de positif. Au contraire, ils ne firent face qu'à une enfance et une adolescence horribles et à laquelle ils avaient largement participé.

C'est d'ailleurs au cours de leurs recherches qu'ils prirent connaissance de la douloureuse enfance d'Harry. Ils avaient gardé un contact assez fort avec certains ex-Mangemorts, dont Bellatrix, qui tentait par tous les moyens de se racheter auprès des familles de ses victimes dont les Londubat. Mais celui qu'ils fréquentaient le plus souvent se trouvait être Tom Jedusor.

Il est vrai que Lucius Malefoy était un de ses anciens bras droits mais ils agissaient également ensemble dans leur réhabilitation. De plus, le lien qui unissait Harry et Tom faisait en sorte que ce dernier se sentait proche de cette famille. Ils supportaient mutuellement leurs fautes et l'absence de celui qui était tant pour eux.

Ce fut donc Tom Jedusor qui fit quelques recherches sur Harry Potter pour comprendre le jeune homme qu'il était et surtout essayer de s'amender. L'une des choses que les deux hommes avaient voulu faire était de rendre visite à la famille d'Harry Potter, les Dursley.

Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et pour éviter tous problèmes avec Harry, ils avaient décidé de commencer par une simple enquête pour apprendre à connaître cette famille moldue. Telle ne fut pas leur surprise que de se rendre compte que cette famille avait été horrible avec l'enfant.

Leur enquête leur amena tellement de questions qu'ils décidèrent d'aller voir directement à la source. En utilisant un sort de Légimencie, Tom Jedusor put assister à l'infernale enfance de son compagnon. Et si la sienne n'avait pas été facile, celle d'Harry non plus. Ils comprirent d'autant plus la haine de ce dernier pour tout ce qui était Mangemort et qui l'avait enfermé dans cette famille horrible mais également la noblesse qu'il avait acquise et qui lui permit de devenir non seulement un sauveur pour le monde sorcier mais surtout un sorcier fort et noble. Les Malefoy ne furent que plus fiers de leur enfant, et Tom encore plus chamboulé par son compagnon.

Toutefois, ils ne voulurent pas laisser cette famille ainsi. Elle devait répondre de ses actes mais ils n'agirent pas. Ils laisseraient Harry décider de ce qu'il devait être fait même s'ils se doutaient que ce dernier ferait encore preuve de générosité, une petite vengeance serpentarde ne leur serait que bénéfique.

Les trois adultes sortirent de leurs pensées lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas se rapprocher d'eux. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Drago Malefoy. Etant arrivée aux aurores, Molly n'avait pas réellement fait attention à l'heure. Il était maintenant neuf heures et c'est pourquoi Drago Malefoy arriva, habillé, prêt pour la journée.

Ce dernier fut surpris de la présence de la matriarche des Weasley dans leur demeure de si bonne heure. Même si cette dernière s'était rapprochée de sa mère dans leur recherche pour retrouver Harry, sa présence l'étonna, à moins qu'une nouvelle importante soit tombée :

-Que se passe t-il ? Vous avez des nouvelles d'Harry ?

En plus du couple Malefoy, Molly Weasley avait été également étonnée du comportement de leur fils. Ce dernier, comme ses parents, essayait d'avoir activement des nouvelles de son frère.

Narcissa Malefoy, durant leurs nombreuses recherches, lui avait parlé des angoisses de son fils vis-à-vis d'Harry. Il est vrai que Drago Malefoy avait été le plus proche d'Harry Potter au cours de leur scolarité et aux dires de son fils et d'Hermione, ce dernier leur avait rendu la vie difficile.

Narcissa Malefoy avait tenté de rassurer son fils en lui indiquant qu'Harry lui avait sauvé la vie mais il lui répondit que c'était dans le caractère du brun d'aider les autres, quitte à se mettre lui-même en danger. Drago avait tout à fait conscience que ses futurs liens avec son frère aîné, qu'il avait appris à aimer au travers des anecdotes et de l'éducation des époux Malefoy, n'allait peut-être pas être si heureux et que ce dernier pourrait refuser tout simplement de le voir ou le raierait de sa vie même s'il tentait de prendre contact avec leurs parents.

L'inquiétude et l'appréhension se lisaient sur le beau visage aristocratique du blond et Narcissa décida de répondre à sa question :

-Nous savons où se trouve Harry, mon chéri.

Ses sentiments déjà bien présents s'accentuèrent alors et la matriarche Malefoy tenta de le rassurer :

-Viens t'assoir ici Drago.

Ce dernier obéit à sa mère et s'assit entre ses deux parents. Elle laissa une main réconfortante se poser sur sa main alors que son père en faisait de même en posant sa main sur son épaule. Lucius prit alors la parole lui expliquant les faits :

-Drago, Harry se trouve chez le fils aîné de Mme Weasley. Elle l'a su hier et est venue nous prévenir.

Drago fixa alors la mère de Ron Weasley, cette famille qu'il avait tant critiquée mais qui avait fait le choix de les aider. Il n'en fut que plus admiratif de cette famille qui avait également perdu un enfant :

-Merci Mme Weasley.

-Je vous en prie.

Molly lui avait répondu en le fixant gentiment. Elle trouvait le jeune homme charmant et elle avait su que la dernière année n'avait pas été facile pour lui avec la présence de Voldemort chez lui. Elle le trouvait un peu gauche dans sa façon de le remercier, comprenant bien que le blond n'avait pas été éduqué de la sorte mais que pour son frère, il ferait tout ce qui lui était possible de faire pour le retrouver.

Après un sourire pour son plus jeune fils, Narcissa Malefoy reprit la parole, désirant en connaître plus sur l'état de son fils aîné :

-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus, Mme Weasley ?

-Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Harry va beaucoup mieux. Il est totalement soigné. Le problème a été plus d'ordre psychologique.

Molly fixa la famille, leur demandant silencieusement leur accord pour continuer sur un sujet délicat. C'est Lucius qui répondit à sa question muette :

-Allez-y, Mme Weasley. Nous voulons savoir le plus de choses possibles sur notre fils afin de l'aider au mieux.

-Fleur et Bill m'ont expliqué qu'Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à vous reconnaître comme parents ou d'avoir un lien avec Jedusor. En fait, je pense qu'il ne l'accepte toujours pas mais il ne le nie plus. Nous pensons qu'il aimerait d'un côté vous connaître, d'avoir une famille mais il a peur d'être déçu, de n'être qu'un pion dans vos mains pour votre ascension publique et politique.

Les Malefoy perçurent la légère menace de la part de la matriarche Weasley. Elle leur faisait confiance mais attention à ne pas faire du mal à l'enfant qu'elle considérait également comme un fils. Mais au contraire de ce qu'elle pouvait penser, les Malefoy étaient soulagés de pouvoir se fier aux Weasley pour la protection de leur enfant. Ce dernier pourrait compter sur eux au moindre problème.

Ils savaient parfaitement que même si Harry envisageait de nouer des liens avec eux, tout ne se ferait pas facilement. Mais ce qui les effrayait le plus serait de voir leur fils disparaître de nouveau, de son libre arbitre, et de vivre ailleurs seul. Savoir qu'une famille était prête à l'accueillir à tout moment les rassurait.

-Soyez rassurée Mme Weasley. Il n'est dans aucune de nos intentions de faire du mal à Harry, à notre fils. Au contraire, nous ne voulons que son bonheur.

Molly écouta avec attention les propos de Lucius Malefoy mais n'hésita pas à demander, au risque de les contrarier :

-Et s'il ne voulait pas de vous ?

Cette question était le reflet de leur peur. Si Harry, si leur fils ne voulait pas d'eux ? C'est Narcissa qui répondit :

-Alors nous nous effacerons de sa vie mais sachez que je me battrai de toute mes forces pour qu'il nous reconnaisse. Nous avons conscience des difficultés qu'il a traversées et nous en sommes en partie responsables mais jamais nous le laisserons. Et s'il fallait disparaître de sa vie, il pourra, toutefois, compter sur nous à tout moment.

Sur ces paroles, les Malefoy se rapprochèrent des uns et des autres et donnèrent l'impression de ne faire qu'un face à l'adversité. Et elle en fut soulagée. Quoi qu'il se passe, Harry sera soutenu par les Malefoy et ils n'hésiteront pas à détruire les obstacles qui tacheraient le bonheur de leur fils et frère disparu.

C'est pourquoi, Molly sut qu'elle avait fait le bon choix :

-Voulez-vous le rencontrer ?

Cette question prit par surprise les Malefoy qui s'attendaient à un interrogatoire plus poussé mais Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de crier, avec un profond soulagement et joie dans la voix :

-Oui. Oh oui mais…c'est possible ?

-Tout à fait, si je suis venue ici, c'était dans ce but. Je ne peux que comprendre la détresse d'une mère.

Un long silence d'assentiment suivit cette déclaration et Narcissa Malefoy se leva de son canapé pour poser ses mains sur celles de Molly Weasley, en signe de soutien. Elles se sourirent et chacune reprirent leurs positions.

-Je suppose que vous voulez le voir au plus vite.

Les Malefoy hochèrent la tête et Molly reprit :

-Je vous propose de venir le voir aujourd'hui même mais pas avant le goûter. Nous sommes rentrés tard hier soir et je veux que cette rencontre se passe au mieux. De plus, cette heure permettrait une rencontre ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Selon ce qui se passera, vous pourrez repartir aussitôt ou rester dîner. Je préviendrai Bill et Fleur et je préparerai un repas au Terrier.

Les Malefoy étaient à la fois impatients d'être à l'heure dite mais également anxieux quant à la réaction du jeune homme. Mais ils étaient extrêmement reconnaissants envers la matriarche Weasley qui continua à préparer leur visite :

-Vous ne pourrez pas venir directement du Manoir à la maison de Bill et Fleur. Vous devrez passer par ma maison, le Terrier. Je vous propose de nous y retrouver à 15h30. Cela vous permettra de faire connaissance avec ma famille et c'est à cette heure-ci que je donnerai rendez-vous à Bill pour nous retrouver au Terrier. Il nous fera certainement les dernières recommandations avant la rencontre. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

-Parfaitement Mme Weasley, intervint Lucius Malefoy, mais j'aurais une autre demande…

Lucius se stoppa et fixa la femme rousse en face de lui, à son écoute :

-Vous devez savoir que nous nous sommes rapprochés de Tom Jedusor et ce dernier cherche également Harry et nous le considérons comme un membre de notre famille. Est-il possible qu'il se joigne à nous ?

Molly lui sourit et répondit :

-Je me doutais que si vous veniez, Jedusor serait des vôtres également. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je suppose que vous viendrez ensemble au Terrier ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, je vous dis à tout à l'heure.

Molly se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée mais avant de partir, elle leur fit une dernière remarque :

-Reposez-vous bien parce qu'Harry n'a pas changé. Il a un sacré caractère de Gryffondor.

Et Molly s'évapora non sans entendre un pfff amusé de Drago Malefoy. Ces derniers d'ailleurs ne perdirent pas de temps. Lucius rejoignit la cheminée et alla directement dans la maison du professeur Dumbledore où s'était installé Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier fut surpris de voir arriver de si bon matin et encore en tenue de nuit, le patriarche d'une des plus grandes familles aristocratiques. Il lui demanda la raison de sa venue, sous l'œil enjoué de son mentor :

-Que peut bien faire un Malefoy dans cette tenue si tôt ?

Lucius s'arrêta et prit conscience de sa tenue. Un léger rougissement apparut sur ses joues qui disparut aussi vite pour se diriger vers la table où les deux hommes déjeunaient :

-Je suis désolé de vous déranger en plein repas Monsieur, Professeur Dumbledore…

Tom Jedusor souffla un bon coup et le reprit :

-Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Tom.

-Et moi, Albus, surenchérit le directeur de Poudlard.

Lucius se tut quelques instants avant de reprendre :

-Il s'agit de mon fils, monsieur…Tom.

Tout de suite Lucius eut le silence escompté et reprit :

-Je sais où il se trouve et nous allons le voir en fin d'après-midi. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

* * *

Fleur et Bill préparaient le déjeuner dans la cuisine quand un appel par cheminette les surprit. Cela venait de Molly dont le visage était facilement reconnaissable. Cette dernière leur annonça la visite des Malefoy et de Jedusor en fin d'après-midi. Les deux époux étaient en premier lieu surpris. Molly Weasley avait été elle-même avisée de la présence d'Harry à la Maison aux Coquillages. Toutefois, ils comprenaient ce geste. Harry devait leur faire face surtout s'il avait l'intention de retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée prochaine.

Bill avait donc rendez-vous en début d'après-midi chez ses parents. Quant à Fleur, elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, Molly prenait toutes les responsabilités de la visite imminente. Il faut dire que cette dernière était aux petits soins pour la future maman et puis elle devait vouloir s'occuper un maximum pour passer le temps. Fleur se prépara alors à accueillir Arthur et Molly, la famille Malefoy et Tom Jedusor. Elle eut également l'idée d'inviter Andromeda Tonks. Cette femme, de par ses liens, serait un parfait trait d'union entre les deux groupes car si Molly avait prévenu les Malefoy et Jedusor, elle n'était pas moins du côté d'Harry et n'hésiterait pas à se battre bec et ongles pour lui.

Elle eut le temps d'avertir Andromeda par cheminette qu'Harry descendit les escaliers pour déjeuner. Elle avait laissé ce dernier dormir assez tard. Elle l'avait entendu se coucher à l'aube et se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la venue et le départ des Weasley, mais elle ne s'inquiéta plus en voyant le regard du jeune homme.

Celui-ci semblait en pleine réflexion, mais alors qu'elle l'avait vu complètement désemparé et triste, elle le voyait, aujourd'hui, beaucoup plus réfléchi. Les époux l'avertirent de l'absence de Bill pour le début d'après-midi et de la venue d'Andromeda et Teddy pour la fin de journée. Savoir que son filleul allait lui rendre visite amena un éblouissant sourire sur le visage d'Harry. La présence de Teddy avait toujours été un grand moment de plaisir pour lui.

* * *

A la fin du repas, Harry attendit dans le salon la venue de sa tante et de son filleul. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps que la cheminée s'activa, laissant place à un duo qui amenait toujours le sourire au jeune homme.

A la vue de son parrain, le bébé se mit à gigoter et rechercha son toucher. Harry salua sa tante et s'empressa de prendre le bébé dans ses bras qui ne fut plus qu'heureux de cette soudaine attention, sous le regard amusé de la grand-mère. Cette dernière alla ensuite rejoindre Fleur dans la cuisine pour parler poupons alors qu'Harry décida de passer son après-midi à s'amuser avec son filleul.

Après avoir vu les images de la Pensine, Harry avait besoin de trouver une forme de refuge et le contact de l'enfant, fils de celui qu'il avait considéré comme un parrain et dernier membre de sa famille, le rassurait. Il se permettait même de lui parler de ses problèmes, le libérant ainsi de toutes ces choses qui le tracassaient. Il voyait un peu en Teddy, l'un des derniers membres des Maraudeurs et donc de sa famille qu'il aurait tellement aimé connaître plus et auprès de laquelle il aurait aimé se confier.

Il s'amusa quelques instants avant de coucher l'enfant pour sa sieste à laquelle il l'accompagna. Fleur, ne voyant pas Harry, le chercha et fut plus que béate devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Harry tenait dans ses bras son filleul et tous les deux dormaient du sommeil du juste.

Ils se réveillèrent et décidèrent de faire un tour sur la plage avant d'aller prendre un goûter. Connaissant les goûts de son filleul pour son espièglerie, il décida de ne porter qu'un simple jean qu'il remonta au niveau de ses genoux et de laisser Teddy dans un simple linge d'été. Lorsqu'il passa devant la cuisine pour rejoindre la plage, il ne put que rougir devant les regards chauds des deux femmes et se hâta. Il ne put ainsi entendre la remarque d'Andromeda qui lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille :

-Je crois qu'il y en a un qui va adorer.

* * *

Tom Jedusor était plus qu'impatient. Lorsque Lucius était venu chez le professeur Dumbledore pour l'inviter à rencontrer son compagnon, il n'avait pu que se relever vivement de sa chaise et hurler oui, plusieurs fois, sous le regard amusé de son mentor et surpris puis goguenard de son futur, enfin il l'espérait, beau-père. Mais il attendait avec anxiété cette rencontre. Dumbledore l'avait soutenu jusqu'au moment où il dut se rendre au Manoir Malefoy. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu les rejoindre, estimant que ces moments étaient consacré à la famille et les amis proches. Par contre, il lui avait laissé un message pour Harry, lui demandant s'il pouvait venir le voir avant la rentrée.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les Malefoy dans leur Manoir, il comprit parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le seul angoissé. Ils avaient tout comme lui préféré une tenue simple et légère. Molly Weasley les ayant prévenus de la présence d'une plage près de la maison. De plus, ils ne voulaient en aucun cas braquer le jeune homme en ayant une apparence trop hautaine, rappelant ainsi les Malefoy qu'il avait toujours connus. Ils voulaient lui présenter un nouveau visage, une nouvelle vie. Bref, ils voulaient se donner toutes les chances possibles pour être acceptés par Harry.

Pour passer le temps et surtout pour essayer de se détendre, ils s'assirent tous dans le salon, près de la cheminée, et prirent une boisson, tentant d'engager une discussion sur le nouvel orphelinat qui venait de voir le jour. Ils ne voulaient se montrer impolis et arriver en avance chez les Weasley. Mais lorsque l'horloge sonna 15h, la tension monta.

Il était maintenant 15h29 et ils décidèrent de se rendre au Terrier.

Lucius Malefoy passa en premier, suivi de Tom Jedusor, de Drago Malefoy puis Narcissa Malefoy. Cette dernière fixa un instant son salon avant de partir, espérant du fond de son cœur qu'en revenant ici, elle serait remplie d'espoir et non de chagrin.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger. Bien que la maison ne ressemble en rien au Manoir, ils ne pouvaient nier le sentiment de chaleur qui s'en dégageait. C'était une maison familiale qui avait vu grandir des enfants dont leur fils et compagnon.

Trois rouquins les attendaient. Ils reconnurent immédiatement Arthur et Molly Weasley et devinèrent que le troisième homme n'était autre que Bill Weasley. Celui qui avait soigné et protégé Harry. Ils se saluèrent mais Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de remercier Bill pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour son fils. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, lui sourit et la remercia.

Molly Weasley les invita à boire un verre et de discuter des modalités de la rencontre. Pour cela, elle laissa la place à son fils aîné :

-Harry n'a pas été prévenu de votre visite et sera certainement surpris et certainement en colère. Il ne faudra surtout pas s'énerver, ni le forcer. En fait je vous conseille de le laisser s'approcher de vous. Je sais que vous êtes tous de parfaits diplomates et donc je ne m'inquiète pas mais je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'Harry est encore un peu faible.

Les invités hochèrent tous la tête. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude qu'on leur donne des ordres ou quoi que ce soit mais ce jeune homme avait aidé Harry depuis la Grande Bataille et connaissait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de ce dernier. Toutefois, ils en avaient déjà parlé entre eux et Lucius prit la parole :

-Nous vous remercions de vos conseils. Nous nous doutons que cela ne sera pas facile mais nous nous montrerons dignes d'Harry. Par contre, nous avons pensé qu'il serait préférable que ce soit Narcissa qui entame le dialogue avec Harry. Elle est celle qui n'a eu que très peu de contacts avec lui et jamais dans un contexte défavorable.

Bill réfléchit quelques instants avant d'approuver :

-Cela me semble en effet très sage. De plus, Andromeda Tonks sera présente avec Teddy.

Au visage surpris des Malefoy et de Jedusor, Bill expliqua :

-Teddy est le fils de Rémus Lupin et Nymphadora et le filleul d'Harry. De plus, Rémus Lupin était un des meilleurs amis de James et Lily Potter. Harry le percevait d'ailleurs comme un parrain. C'est grâce à la présence de Teddy qu'Harry se porte beaucoup mieux. Il s'en occupe régulièrement, voire quotidiennement. Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller d'éviter toutes remarques négatives.

Tom fut interpellé. Jamais il ne remettrait en question la présence de qui que ce soit près d'Harry si ce dernier l'acceptait et qui, de plus, l'appréciait :

-Nous ne ferons aucun mal aux proches d'Harry. Nous voulons le connaître et cela passe également par ses connaissances, ses amis et ceux qu'il considère comme sa famille.

Les Malefoy hochèrent la tête approuvant les paroles de Jedusor.

Molly le fixa et avant de partir, elle ne put s'empêcher de refaire la mise en garde qu'elle avait donnée aux Malefoy quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient intérêt de ne pas blesser le jeune homme où toute la famille Weasley le vengerait.

Bill passa le premier dans la cheminée. Il annonça fortement la destination, Maison aux Coquillages, ce qui surprit les invités puis les fit sourire tendrement. C'était un nom qui ne faisait que confirmer leur opinion sur le lieu qu'avait choisi Harry pour se remettre. Cela devait être un endroit parfait pour lui.

Molly resta près de la cheminée et tendit la poudre de cheminette à chaque invité. Drago et Narcissa Malefoy passèrent les premiers puis quand vint le tour de Lucius Malefoy et Tom Jedusor, elle ne put s'empêcher de leur lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement sous le regard amusé de son mari. Ces derniers fermèrent le chemin.

En arrivant à la Maison aux Coquillages, ils sentirent cette douce odeur de la mer mais également ressentirent cette ambiance de calme et de paix. Oui, c'était l'endroit idéal pour que le jeune homme auquel il tenait tant se remette tranquillement. Ils furent accueillis par Fleur Weasley mais également Andromeda Tonks.

Ces dernières s'enquirent du bien-être de leurs invités pour ensuite les mener à l'arrière de la maison. Ils y découvrirent une charmante cuisine comportant une grande table. Cette pièce était accueillante et cette sensation de paix était accentuée par les fenêtres ouvertes sur la mer. Fleur les mena alors vers une porte qui donnait sur la plage. Aux premiers abords, ils ne virent rien puis ils commencèrent à percevoir une ombre au loin.

En s'approchant quelque peu, ils purent facilement reconnaître la silhouette mais lorsque leurs yeux s'acclimatèrent au soleil et qu'ils purent distinguer les traits du jeune homme, ils s'arrêtèrent, choqués.

Le jeune homme qui s'amusait avec un bébé était magnifique. Les Malefoy reconnaissaient les traits des Potter : les cheveux noir de jais et quelque peu emmêlés mais ils purent aussi remarquer les traits Malefoy qui adoucirent le visage, de même que certains traits des Black. Il se dégageait de lui une beauté envoûtante.

Harry Potter était devenu un parfait mélange des familles Black, Malefoy et Potter. Il était superbe. De plus, sa tenue, quelque peu légère, ne laissait pas la place à l'imagination et sa façon de porter le bébé avec douceur dans ses bras ne lui apporta que plus de sensualité.

Andromeda et Fleur se mirent à sourire lorsqu'elles perçurent le regard de Tom Jedusor. La famille Malefoy semblait étonnée mais portait un regard particulièrement tendre envers Harry alors que Tom lorgnait tout simplement sur lui. D'ailleurs il était à la limite de baver.

Cette contemplation continua jusqu'à ce que, soudain, le jeune homme se tourna vers eux.


	14. Rencontre partie 2

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici la deuxième partie de la rencontre tant attendue. On rentre dans la deuxième partie de la fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'avoue être anxieuse à l'idée de vous décevoir. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, followers et favoris qui m'encouragent. Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 14 Rencontre partie 2**

Harry s'amusait avec Teddy. Il faisait doux et il se sentait bien. Pourtant des mouvements l'interpellèrent. Il crut qu'il s'agissait de Fleur et d'Andromeda et ne fit pas plus attention mais quelque chose clochait. Il le pressentait. Ce n'était pas normal alors il porta son regard vers elles et il fut choqué. Se tenait là, devant lui, la famille Malefoy au complet ainsi que Tom Jedusor. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire et d'ailleurs, il ne bougea plus, tout comme eux.

Il remarqua parfaitement qu'ils ne le quittaient pas des yeux mais lui, non plus, ne pouvait le faire. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu penser ou faire, il avait en face de lui sa famille. Certes cela n'avait pas vraiment commencé dans les meilleures conditions mais ils l'étaient.

Puis les paroles de son père, James, et de Sirius lui vinrent en mémoire. Ils lui avaient, en accord avec les autres membres de sa famille décédée, donné leur bénédiction et incité à les rencontrer et profiter de la chaleur d'une famille.

Tous ses souvenirs de sa vie, de son enfance et de sa mort lui revinrent et il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. D'abord de fines larmes puis un torrent, une véritable décharge émotionnelle qu'il avait si longtemps maintenue enfermée en lui. Il se retourna pour que personne ne puisse s'apercevoir de son malaise et seul Teddy fut témoin de ses pleurs. Le bébé gazouillait, ne comprenant pas réellement le changement d'humeur de son parrain.

Harry le serra encore plus contre son torse, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de son filleul, essayant de trouver la force de faire face à cette nouvelle épreuve mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentit alors une autre présence près de lui et remarqua Fleur. Elle semblait inquiète. Inquiète pour lui et inquiète de l'avoir peut-être déçu en invitant ceux qu'il désirait tant éviter. Harry ne put lui faire qu'un pauvre sourire pour la rassurer.

Elle lui sourit à son tour et prit la parole :

-Harry, je sais que tu ne voulais pas les voir mais…

-Non, non tu as bien fait. Il le fallait. C'est juste que les voir ça me perturbe un peu.

Fleur lui pressa gentiment l'épaule et fit un signe à Andromeda. Elle continua à parler avec Harry :

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est Molly qui a tout organisé.

-Molly ?

-Oui, je crois bien qu'elle s'est énormément rapprochée de Mme Malefoy et la perte de Fred a dû la secouer…

Le silence qui s'installa entre les deux fut celui de la peine d'avoir perdu un ami et un frère mais Fleur reprit avec un sourire plus malicieux :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle leur a fait la morale. Ils doivent bien se tenir sinon ils devront combattre Molly Weasley et tu sais comment elle est.

Harry sourit également à cette image. S'il pouvait avoir confiance en une mère, c'était bien Molly. Elle protégerait ses poussins jusqu'à la mort.

Fleur reprit la parole :

-Je vais prendre Teddy. Les autres sont partis, il ne reste que Mme Malefoy. On a pensé que cela serait mieux pour une première approche…

Harry la rassura avec un sourire. Il lui déposa Teddy dans ses bras et passa sa main sur son visage, effaçant les traces de son précédent désarroi. Il était soulagé de ne pas faire face à toute la famille Malefoy et Tom Jedusor en même temps. Le choix de Narcissa Malefoy le rassurait. Il n'avait jamais eu de réels contacts avec elle et cela serait peut-être plus évident pour discuter.

Il se tourna vers la maison et vit tout de suite que seule la matriarche de la famille Malefoy était toujours présente. Andromeda avait dû faire partir le reste des invités, laissant un peu d'intimité au fils et à sa mère.

Cette dernière était belle et avait fière allure mais sa présence n'était pas écrasante. Au contraire, elle restait proche, tout en lui laissant son espace vital. D'ailleurs elle ne faisait aucun geste vers lui, lui laissant le libre arbitre. Pourtant, elle ne le quittait pas des yeux. Harry remarquait que cette dernière faisait un énorme effort pour ne pas se jeter sur lui. De plus si l'émotion avait été intense pour lui, il n'avait pas été le seul. Narcissa Malefoy ne pleurait pas mais les larmes contenues dans ses yeux trahissaient les sentiments profonds qu'elle devait ressentir à cet instant précis.

Harry fit alors le premier pas. Il s'approcha doucement de celle qui était sa mère et s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement d'elle, leur laissant une certaine forme de distance, symbole du chemin qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry décida alors de prendre la parole :

-Bonjour.

Ce simple mot fut l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Elle le voyait enfin devant lui, son fils, et ce dernier engageait la discussion, lui laissant la possibilité de se connaître ou, en tout cas, de ne pas tout simplement lui demander de partir.

Elle lui sourit. D'un sourire si éblouissant que seule une mère pouvait faire qu'Harry en fut perturbé. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour connaître cette sensation alors qu'il était enfant. Mais maintenant, cela lui était possible et il allait essayer. Oui, il allait leur donner une chance et peut-être se donner une chance à lui-même d'être heureux.

Harry s'avança alors et Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de lui ouvrir ses bras. Harry eut un instant d'arrêt, recherchant dans les yeux de cette mère une appréhension mais rien, elle continuait à lui sourire et ce dernier devenait engageant et doux, l'invitant à le réchauffer.

Il ne put s'arrêter et se retrouva dans les bras de sa mère qui referma ses bras autour de lui et s'accrocha, craignant de le perdre à nouveau.

Elle prononça doucement quelques paroles, représentant ce qu'elle ressentait. Un chuchotement qu'eux seuls pouvaient entendre :

-Je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver mon chéri. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Harry ne put lui rendre son discours. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle mais il ne la connaissait toujours pas.

Narcissa comprit tout de suite et le rassura :

-On va apprendre ensemble. Tout doucement mais sûrement. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, je ne te laisserai plus jamais.

Ces paroles étaient celles qu'Harry avaient toujours eu envie d'entendre. Elle lui faisait comprendre qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était, avec ses doutes et ses défauts et surtout qu'elle serait là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour l'aimer.

Ils restèrent encore quelques instants dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre et puis reprirent leurs positions originelles. Toutefois, la distance qui les séparait s'était amoindrie.

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était complètement en extase devant son fils. L'émotion de le rencontrer enfin par ses yeux de père mais aussi de voir le merveilleux jeune homme qu'il était. Lorsqu'il le vit, il comprit aussitôt en quoi le rituel était fondé et une tristesse s'empara de lui. Une partie de son fils était morte mais son âme était là et il avait également gardé quelques traits de la famille Malefoy ainsi que des Black. Et ce mélange des familles était détonant. Harry était vraiment superbe et s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres ou pas, il allait surveiller Tom Jedusor de près ainsi que tout être se collant d'un peu trop près de son fils.

Soudain il le vit trembler et il put voir quelques larmes tomber avant de se retourner. Il voulait se rapprocher pour le prendre dans ses bras mais Andromeda l'en empêcha. C'était dur pour lui de voir son fils dans cet état et de ne pouvoir rien faire. Il devait le laisser faire le premier pas et surtout lui laisser le temps d'assimiler la situation.

Fleur Delacour se rapprocha alors de son fils et lui parla. Puis, après un bref signe de tête, Andromeda leur demanda de retourner à la Maison aux Coquillages. Il serra quelques instants la main de sa femme, lui donnant toute la force qu'il pouvait et reprit le chemin inverse.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la maison et il ne put s'installer dans le salon comme avait prévu la famille Weasley. Il resta dans la cuisine, tentant de garder un œil au travers de la fenêtre sur les deux membres de sa famille. Il ne nia pas qu'il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à se relever dès qu'un bruit ou quoi que ce soit rompait le calme de la maison. D'ailleurs sa réaction faisait rire sa belle-sœur qui n'hésita pas à l'asticoter. Il ne lui répondit que par un hochement de la tête hautain mais sa fierté disparut au moment où la porte s'ouvrit pour ne laisser place qu'à Fleur et Teddy, sous les ricanements d'Andromeda.

Toutefois, Fleur le rassura. Harry acceptait le dialogue. Maintenant, il ne fallait que leur laisser le temps de s'apprivoiser. Après être rassuré, Lucius but une tasse de thé pour se donner contenance mais ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

Une autre personne était pensive. Drago n'avait pas dit un mot depuis leur retour dans la Maison aux Coquillages. Il faut dire qu'il s'était attendu à se retrouver en face d'Harry Potter. Un visage qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait appris à décrypter au cours de ces six années d'école. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas eu devant lui Harry Potter mais Harry, ou plutôt Altair, son frère disparu. Il avait gardé certaines marques des Potter qui d'ailleurs avaient fait sa renommée dans tout le collège mais ses traits s'étaient affinés, ses cheveux quelque peu assagis et surtout il avait hérité de la beauté des Malefoy et des Black. De là où il avait été, il n'avait pas pu voir la couleur de ses yeux. Intérieurement, il espérait que ce dernier avait toujours ces insondables yeux émeraude.

En tout cas, il avait eu devant lui un adonis qu'il devait avant tout protéger à Poudlard et plus particulièrement de certains camarades de chambres qui ne pourraient résister devant un tel éphèbe. Il était peut-être le plus jeune des frères mais actuellement c'est lui qui saurait au mieux protéger son frère.

Frère. Voilà un terme qu'il avait toujours eu l'espoir d'utiliser et maintenant qu'il l'avait eu en face de lui, cet espoir s'était fait possible, à portée de main. Son père ne cessait de guetter au travers de la fenêtre mais lui savait que si Harry n'avait pas voulu de contact ou tout simplement parler avec leur mère, alors cette dernière serait déjà là. Ces longues minutes de patience étaient bon signe.

De plus, il avait pu parler avec sa tante et connaître son petit-cousin. Ce dernier était également le filleul de son frère et il était donc important pour lui. Il savait que pour son frère, le jeune Teddy était une sorte de dernier trait d'union avec son côté familial des Potter. Il avait également appris que leur famille était proche puisque Sirius Black, le cousin de sa mère, était le parrain officiel d'Harry. Tous ces éléments le rassuraient. Ils lui donnaient une impression de véritable lien avec lui.

Ce qu'il redoutait maintenant, à part une possible haine à son égard, était de voir Harry l'éviter. Une chose qu'il ne supporterait pas c'est de voir son frère agir comme s'il n'existait pas. Cela serait insupportable pour lui mais également pour ses parents. Ils désiraient, par-dessus tout, une véritable vie familiale. C'était leur dernière rentrée à Poudlard et ses parents ne voulaient pas la manquer.

De même que les rituels familiaux deviendraient véritablement des moments de bonheur pour eux et non un éternel rappel de la perte qu'ils avaient dû supporter. Et si pour cela il devait se joindre aux Weasley, alors il le ferait. Et puis il avait appris à les apprécier et il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur eux pour aider son frère.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il se trouvait dans cette maison et il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Lui, Tom Jedusor, celui qui pouvait galvaniser des troupes entières avait littéralement perdu la voix.

Son mentor l'avait prévenu que sa rencontre avec Harry serait perceptible d'un point de vue magique. Ayant déjà mis en place des prémices de lien lorsqu'il était bébé, sa magie le reconnaîtrait et le pousserait vers lui ou le disposerait à le connaître. Mais si cela n'avait été que cela, Tom aurait pu se contenir et contrôler sa magie. Malheureusement pour lui, son compagnon était magnifique.

La dernière image qu'il avait gardée de lui était celui d'un cadavre et elle était à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Chaque nuit avait été un supplice. Sachant qu'il avait été celui qui avait jeté le sort ne l'avait pas aidé à s'en remettre. Le professeur Dumbledore avait dû intervenir pour l'assister dans le renforcement de ses protections mentales.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait tout oublié. Il avait pu admirer le jeune homme qui était son compagnon. Il savait qu'Harry Potter était un être d'une noblesse sans égale, un véritable Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas hésité à venir témoigner au procès pour sauver ceux qui l'avaient fait tant souffrir. Il s'était sacrifié pour le monde sorcier et malgré cela, il combattait toujours pour la justice. Si les hommes avaient été tous comme lui, de nombreuses catastrophes auraient pu être évitées.

Et de cet esprit si remarquable, son corps était également superbe. Harry Potter était un magnifique jeune homme mais aujourd'hui, il était vraiment attrayant. Son corps était fin, ses cheveux de jais semblaient si doux au toucher, sa peau veloutée, son visage, ses mains…Il en était fou. D'ailleurs il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il était littéralement sous le charme.

Il se rendit compte qu'il devrait être très attentif aux personnes qui allaient entourer le jeune éphèbe. Sa beauté et sa noblesse allaient attirer nombre de personnes et certainement pas pour des buts avouables.

Il ne laisserait jamais personne le blesser. Ce dernier avait trop souffert pour qu'un quelconque individu ne le détruise complètement pour une simple attirance que ce soit pour sa beauté, sa noblesse, son argent ou sa notoriété.

Mais cela provoqua une nouvelle panique en lui. Un tel jeune homme ne méritait pas un être comme lui, souillé par la mort et les ténèbres. Il méritait tellement mieux. S'il n'était que noirceur, Harry était une lumière, aujourd'hui vacillante, mais si douce et si forte. Il ne pouvait la détruire par sa seule présence.

Il en était rendu à cette triste constatation quand une tasse apparut devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Fleur Weasley lui sourire. Sa présence était réconfortante et il n'aurait pu trouver mieux pour qu'Harry se sente à l'aise.

Tom observa la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et surtout les personnes qui y étaient présentes. Il manquait le personnage central mais le spectacle était tout de même au rendez-vous. Andromeda s'occupait, avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, à ennuyer son beau-frère. Ce qui, il devait avouer, était assez amusant à regarder. Lorsqu'on avait connu le Lucius Malefoy qu'il était avant et le voir ainsi, perdu et tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait ou en tout cas de faire abstraction d'une personne, valait le détour. D'ailleurs Drago prenait un malin plaisir à observer son père. Il semblait à la fois surpris et amusé de le voir dans cette situation.

Bill et Arthur Weasley semblaient en pleine discussion. Il arrivait à capter quelques mots comme ministère ou Shacklebolt. Il ne voulait pas intervenir. Il voulait continuer la politique mais par un moyen détourné. De plus, et comme le lui avait suggéré son mentor, malgré la preuve de son innocence, il devait encore montrer patte blanche et pour cela il devait prouver au monde sorcier qu'il avait changé. C'est pourquoi, en plus d'une véritable envie, il avait mis en place la Fondation.

Cela avait toujours été un rêve de voir un endroit pour que les enfants comme lui ou Harry puissent se retrouver et de ne plus souffrir de cette différence. Il l'avait créé pour eux et pour Harry.

Il continua à observer les personnes autour de lui et remarqua Molly Weasley dans la cuisine. Etant donné que Narcissa et Harry n'étaient toujours pas revenus, ils allaient certainement, et à son grand plaisir, rester à dîner.

Il chercha Fleur Weasley du regard et la trouva derrière lui, soutenant un enfant dans ses bras. Ce bébé aux cheveux roses était le filleul de son compagnon et il devait avouer qu'il était charmant. Ce dernier commença à lui sourire et à bouger entre les bras de la jeune femme qui le tenait et tendait les bras vers lui. Il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras. Il était complètement paniqué.

Bien sûr, en ouvrant l'orphelinat, il avait eu des contacts avec les enfants et cela lui plaisait énormément mais ce bébé comptait beaucoup pour Harry et il devait avouer qu'il avait peur, peur de ne pas être accepté par un simple enfant. C'était risible, non ? Lui, un maître dans la magie noire, était effrayé par un simple bébé.

Son hésitation avait été perçue par Fleur et cette dernière se mit à sourire encore plus et s'avança vers lui pour lui déposer l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque :

-Je crois qu'il voulait rencontrer celui dont le cœur a été pris par son parrain.

Une légère rougeur se vit sur les joues de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ce dernier se reprit rapidement et porta toute son attention à l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était vraiment un beau bébé et son côté métamorphomage hérité de sa mère ne faisait qu'amplifier ce côté mignon. Ses cheveux, au début sombres, prenaient maintenant une couleur rose et bleu, témoin du plaisir de l'enfant à être là où il voulait. L'enfant s'amusa ensuite quelques minutes alors que Fleur et Tom discutaient ensemble et surtout d'Harry.

Tom voulait connaître le véritable état de santé de son compagnon avant d'envisager quoi que ce soit. Si Harry n'était pas en forme ou préparé à supporter le monde sorcier alors il ferait en sorte qu'il ne puisse souffrir et quitte à le cacher aux yeux de tous, il le ferait. Et si jamais il s'agissait de sa propre présence qui malmènerait le jeune homme alors il partirait. C'est pourquoi, il posa des questions à Fleur :

-Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Harry ?

Fleur allait répondre qu'elle ne dirait rien sur Harry mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que Tom l'arrêta :

-Ce que je voulais dire, c'est comment va réellement Harry. Je ne suis pas là pour connaître ses secrets, de vous utiliser ou utiliser n'importe quelles informations mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir…

Fleur hésita quelques instants et lui répondit :

-Il vous faudra du temps mais surtout laissez-lui sa liberté.

Ces quelques mots stoppèrent toutes discussions dans la pièce et trois hommes écoutaient avec attention les paroles de la demi-vélane :

-Ce qu'il regrette le plus, c'est de ne pas avoir été une seule fois maître de lui-même. Entre sa famille d'accueil, le monde sorcier et Dumbledore, il n'a jamais vraiment connu la liberté alors si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est celui-là : du temps, du respect pour lui et sa liberté. Laissez-le à son rythme. Il apprendra à vous connaître et je pense qu'il en a l'envie mais ne le brusquez pas, laissez-le venir et surtout soyez présents lorsqu'il en aura besoin. Ne l'abandonnez pas. Soyez une présence peu envahissante mais bien là.

Et sur ces paroles, un silence méditatif régna sur la pièce. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Narcissa et Harry.

* * *

Narcissa était heureuse. Son fils acceptait sa présence et elle avait pu le prendre dans ses bras et s'engorger de son odeur. Cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Son cœur de mère avait, à l'instant, recommencé à battre. Malgré la présence de Drago qui était, pour elle, son enfant chéri, il lui avait toujours manqué quelque chose ou quelqu'un et aujourd'hui elle l'avait retrouvé et elle ne comptait pas le laisser disparaître à nouveau.

Mais ce ne fut pas Narcissa qui prit la parole mais Harry :

-Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, Madame Malefoy.

Le cœur de cette dernière se serra quelques instants à l'appellation de son nom de famille mais elle se reprit très vite et répondit à son fils :

\- Narcissa, appelle-moi Narcissa. Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas mais pas madame ou lady. Je ne sais pas si un jour tu pourras m'appeler maman et j'ai tout à fait conscience qu'au fond de toi, c'est Lily Potter qui porte ce nom mais appelle-moi Narcissa. Tu n'es pas un étranger ou en tout cas, tu ne le seras plus…Puis-je t'appeler Harry ?

Harry avait écouté avec attention les paroles de celle qui était également sa mère et comprit qu'elle lui offrait son amour et sa présence mais doucement, ne le forçant pas et lui laissant son libre arbitre.

-Bien sûr, appelez-moi Harry.

-Et puis tu peux me tutoyer.

Harry hocha seulement de la tête, montrant ainsi son accord et tous les deux restèrent silencieux puis Narcissa reprit la parole :

-C'est très beau ici.

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir la mer avant donc je profite de la vue. Et puis, Bill et Fleur sont très gentils.

-C'est vrai. Ils nous ont accueillis dans leur demeure alors que nous n'avions pas de très bons rapports précédemment.

-Mais les choses changent…

Narcissa fixa alors son fils et puis lui sourit :

-Oui elles changent.

Ils restèrent ainsi sur la plage pendant une bonne heure, s'apprivoisant petit à petit et appréciant la simple présence de l'autre. Narcissa ne voulait en aucun cas qu'Harry ressente un malaise ou toute forme d'obligation. Et ce dernier comprenait très bien cette volonté de la part de la matriarche de la famille Malefoy. Il en était ravi. Il avait eu peur qu'étant de cette famille noble, des principes et charges lui seraient incombés et il ne le voulait plus.

C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il vit que le soleil commençait doucement à descendre, ils décidèrent de rentrer à la Maison aux Coquillages. La première chose qui le surprit mais qui fit rire Narcissa était de voir tout ce beau monde dans la cuisine. Il aurait pensé qu'ils les auraient attendus au salon. De plus, Lucius Malefoy semblait quelque peu nerveux et très proche de la fenêtre.

Un autre fait étonnant était de voir son filleul dans les bras de Jedusor mais le plus surprenant était de le voir ravi de cette situation à la couleur de ses cheveux.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce à leur entrée. Harry était gêné des regards que les Malefoy, père et fils, et Jedusor portaient sur lui. Ce fut Molly qui le sauva en les invitant à prendre l'apéritif dans le salon. Malheureusement, sa tante s'approcha de lui avec un fin sourire :

-Harry, j'aimerais parler avec ma sœur quelques instants et Fleur va aider sa belle-mère, est-ce que tu pourrais te charger de Teddy ?

Harry accepta tout de suite mais maudit intérieurement sa tante quand il comprit que son filleul se trouvait toujours dans les bras de l'homme qui devait être son compagnon. Il souffla et se dirigea alors vers l'homme qui l'attendait debout près de la porte alors que les Malefoy les avaient déjà précédés. Il ne restait dans la cuisine que Molly et Fleur, occupées à tout préparer et, à première vue, ne prêtant pas attention aux deux hommes.

Harry se trouvait maintenant en face de son ancien ennemi et il ne pouvait qu'admirer la beauté de celui-ci. Et dire qu'il avait l'âge de son grand-père mais son corps avait repris celui d'un jeune homme, bien que son âge apparent devait être à peu près le même que celui d'Harry, âge où Jedusor avait créé son premier Horcruxe. Les évènements de sa vie l'avaient marqué et il semblait plus mature. Son regard ne faisait que prononcer cette impression et Harry comprenait parfaitement que personne ne remette en question son âge lorsqu'il développait ses idées publiques.

Harry devait se l'avouer, il était impressionné et se sentait quelque peu attiré par lui mais il ne pouvait oublier. Pourtant, il se décida à lui laisser sa chance et entreprendre une relation saine et sans a priori :

-Bonjour.

Harry vit que Tom le fixait avec une lueur dans les yeux qui le fit rougir avant d'entendre la réponse de son interlocuteur :

-Bonjour…Harry.

Ces deux mots, avec la sensualité dont avait fait usage Tom ? ne fit qu'accentuer son rougissement. D'ailleurs il vit de l'amusement dans le regard de ce dernier mais surtout de la tendresse. Et après avoir tenté de détruire cet homme en apprenant à le connaître, il n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et cela était troublant.

Tom se pencha alors vers le bébé qu'il tenait et le donna à son compagnon :

-Je crois qu'il serait content de retrouver son parrain.

Alors que Tom déposa Teddy dans les bras accueillants d'Harry, au simple toucher de leur peau, une sorte de décharge agréable les parcourut. Et ils n'arrivaient pas à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Teddy ne leur réclame de l'attention et surtout à manger.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas, surpris. Harry se reprit tout de suite et porta alors son attention vers l'enfant, le berçant. Fleur vint alors vers eux en déposant sur la table de la cuisine le repas de Teddy non sans leur adresser un sourire avec un brin de malice dans les yeux.

Teddy, remarquant la nourriture, se remit à se trémousser et à faire comprendre son impatience. Tom Jedusor prit alors la parole, d'une voix suave et amusée, tout en fixant avec tendresse le bébé et le jeune homme qui le portait :

-Je crois qu'il a faim. Vous pouvez l'amener dans le salon, je vous suis avec le repas.

Harry ne réussit qu'à bredouiller un petit oui et quitta de suite la cuisine pour le salon. Tom Jedusor, lui, s'acquitta de son travail et après avoir pris le repas du mignon petit bébé, il ne put empêcher de faire fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire tendre. Il ne laissait pas indifférent Harry. Et son regard se fit plus prédateur en pensant à son compagnon et ses futurs plans de séduction.


	15. Apprendre à se connaître

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** eh oui, encore en retard. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos messages. Ils sont un véritable soutien. Merci à vous.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 15 Apprendre à se connaître**

La soirée, à la bonne surprise d'Harry, se déroula tranquillement. Il avait pu prendre conscience que les Malefoy ainsi que Jedusor avaient non seulement changé mais surtout que leur comportement, à son égard, était tout à fait exemplaire. Il était maître de la situation et ils lui laissaient prendre le rythme qu'il désirait.

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans le salon avec Teddy dans ses bras, on lui avait gardé une place dans le canapé, auprès de Narcissa Malefoy. Jedusor était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard en apportant le repas de son filleul. Il s'était doucement installé près de la femme qui était sa mère et après avoir salué Lucius et Drago Malefoy, avait porté son attention sur Teddy.

Tom Jedusor s'était assis sur un des fauteuils près de lui, Drago et Lucius se trouvaient dans un fauteuil près de ce dernier. Bill et Arthur s'étaient mis en face, les faisant former ainsi un cercle.

Ce fut, dans un premier temps, Bill et Arthur qui firent la discussion avec Lucius et Tom. Narcissa, elle, l'avait aidé, avec beaucoup de joie, à nourrir son petit diable de filleul. Drago n'avait pas dit grand-chose mais son regard ne l'avait pas quitté et, de temps en temps, il participait à la discussion.

La situation aurait pu être tendue mais, au contraire, elle ne l'avait pas été. Il remercia d'ailleurs Bill et Arthur d'avoir mené la discussion. Cela avait même été agréable. Il avait eu l'impression d'être une famille. Les petits gazouillis de Teddy n'avaient renforcé que cette sensation. Il n'avait pas non plus loupé les différents regards que lui portaient la famille Malefoy et Tom Jedusor.

Lorsque Teddy eut fini son repas. Harry s'excusa et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Il profita de ces quelques instants pour se ressaisir car malgré la bonne ambiance, il était quelque peu perdu. L'instant qu'il avait craint depuis sa connaissance de la vérité se déroulait actuellement. Et puis Teddy lui avait donné une occupation pour éviter une rencontre directe avec les trois hommes et maintenant, il devait leur faire face.

Il alla dans la salle de bains, se rafraichit et changea de tenue, qui sentait encore la mer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bains, Drago Malefoy lui faisait face. Ce dernier, qui avait toujours un air sûr de lui, semblait aussi perdu que lui. Pourtant, Drago prit la parole :

-Mme Weasley m'a demandé de t'avertir que le dîner est prêt.

Harry hocha la tête et vit que Drago s'apprêtait à partir même si ce dernier avait envie de rester et de lui parler. Dans un premier temps, Harry voulait le laisser repartir en bas mais en faisant cela, il ne pourrait pas avancer. C'est pourquoi il interpella le Serpentard :

-Attends Drago.

Ce dernier, surpris, se tourna vers son frère :

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien…parler cinq minutes avec moi ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, tellement surpris de l'invitation d'Harry. Ce dernier faisait l'effort de venir vers lui alors qu'il lui avait fait tellement de mal. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'est pourquoi il lui répondit avec enthousiasme :

-Oui !

Harry fut heureux de voir que son frère soit aussi enchanté de lui parler. Les deux jeunes hommes s'installèrent alors dans une des chambres d'amis, laissant la porte ouverte au cas où on les appellerait.

Ce fut Drago qui entama la discussion. Il voulait tellement se faire pardonner des six années qu'il lui avait fait vivre :

-Harry, je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que j'ai fait. Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour cela mais c'est réellement sincère. Bien sûr, il y a le fait que tu sois…enfin que nous sommes liés mais je peux t'assurer que quoi qu'il se serait produit, je serais venu m'excuser de mon comportement, te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et d'avoir témoigner en notre faveur.

Drago s'arrêta là. Il n'avait pas pu utiliser le terme de frère. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. Ce dernier prit alors la parole et lui posa une question qui le surprit :

-Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas frère ?

Drago releva la tête vivement pour voir Harry rougir et détacher son regard du sien. Et il comprit que le jeune homme en face de lui doutait. Doutait de lui, de ses sentiments, d'eux et il se devait de le rassurer :

-Harry, je sais que pour toi, cela ne doit pas être facile d'avoir appris que tu étais mon frère mais sache que pour moi mais aussi pour…nos parents, tu fais partie de notre famille. Nous sommes conscients que tout ne va pas changer du jour au lendemain mais nous serons toujours là pour toi et même Tom Jedusor. Tu peux compter sur nous.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Harry, non par le simple fait qu'elles avaient été dites, comme celles de Narcissa, mais que la même lueur brillait dans leurs yeux, celle de la détermination et de la tendresse. Il fixa alors son petit frère et lui dit :

-Je te pardonne.

Drago comprit que par ces simples paroles, Harry effaçait ces six dernières années et leur permettait de reprendre à zéro leur relation et cela le rendait heureux. Toutefois, ils ne purent discuter plus longtemps lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Molly les appeler pour le dîner.

Ils descendirent et s'assirent côte à côte dans la cuisine sous le regard enchanté de Lucius et Narcissa. Savoir que leurs deux fils, à défaut d'être proches, pouvaient supporter leurs présences respectives et discuter aimablement leur donna l'espoir d'être accueillis par leur fils, Harry.

Le repas fut relativement calme. Harry put discuter avec Drago de Poudlard et les adultes des problèmes du ministère. Harry perçut toutefois les regards de Lucius et Narcissa sur lui mais surtout celui de Tom qui semblait le détailler avec tendresse et désir. Mais il ne ressentait aucune agressivité dans ce regard, il s'agissait plutôt de convoitise pourtant cela ne l'empêchait pas de ressentir des sueurs froides. Jedusor le voulait et malgré leurs différends, il ne pouvait nier l'attirance qu'il avait pour lui.

Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur et l'heure de partir arriva. Narcissa et Drago partirent les premiers, non sans l'avoir pris dans leurs bras chacun leur tour. Puis ce fut au tour du patriarche de la famille. Les Weasley ainsi que Jedusor les avaient laissés dans le salon pour plus d'intimité.

Lucius s'approcha de son fils et le fixa encore, ne se lassant pas de l'admirer et surtout, à défaut de le prendre dans ses bras, de le dévorer des yeux. Puis il prit la parole :

-Harry, je sais que beaucoup de choses se sont passées et que malgré tous mes efforts, tout ne peut être oublié. Je vous remercie de nous laisser une chance, surtout à Narcissa et Drago. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi faire pour vous prouver ma bonne foi mais sachez que je serai toujours là pour vous.

Pendant son discours, Lucius n'avait pas lâché du regard son fils mais ce dernier percevait parfaitement sa nervosité. Et cela le rassura. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas être à l'aise face à la situation mais les Malefoy faisaient en sorte de lui prouver que leurs agissements et leurs sentiments étaient guidés par amour.

Il fit alors le choix de leur faire confiance mais également de s'avancer vers eux, physiquement parlant :

-Monsieur…

-Lucius…

-Lucius, je ne peux pas vous dire que j'oublie tout mais comme je l'ai dit à Drago et Narcissa, les choses changent et j'aimerais vraiment apprendre à vous connaître.

Lucius regarda son fils avec surprise et émerveillement. Il leur donnait une chance. Drago avait raison. Harry Potter était un véritable Gryffondor, dans le sens noble du terme. Et il n'en était que plus fier. Il avait une chance de connaître son fils et il n'allait pas la laisser passer. C'est pourquoi il lui posa une question :

-Harry, voudriez-vous...

-Vous pouvez me tutoyer Mons...Lucius.

Lucius se mit à sourire encore plus avant de retrouver son sérieux et toute sa nervosité à l'idée d'inviter son fils. Qui l'aurait cru. Il avait l'impression de plonger en arrière, au moment où il avait invité Narcissa à leur premier rendez-vous :

-Voudrais-tu déjeuner avec nous demain ? On pourrait discuter tranquillement.

A l'air indécis de son fils, il rajouta :

-Tu peux venir avec quelqu'un de ton choix. Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Puis-je inviter Andromeda et Teddy?

-Bien sûr, cela sera un plaisir de les accueillir. Et puis, ils font également partie de la famille.

Cette phrase resta en suspend. Lucius cherchait à voir dans les expressions de son fils si ce dernier les considérait comme leur famille. Il n'était pas naïf et savait pertinemment bien qu'Harry ne les appréhendait pas comme une véritable famille unie mais il voulait savoir s'il ressentait un minimum de curiosité à leur égard.

Il fut stoppé dans ses interrogations par la réponse de son fils qui le ravit et le fit espérer :

-Oui.

Lucius, la voix coupée par l'émotion, hocha la tête et s'accorda sur les derniers détails avant de prendre la poudre de cheminette et de la lancer dans la cheminée pour l'activer. Toutefois, il ne l'utilisa pas de suite. Il se retourna vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut une étreinte rapide et légère mais elle symbolisait tellement qu'Harry ne put rien dire, seulement profiter. Lucius se dégagea et partit par la cheminée non sans un dernier regard tendre envers Harry.

Ce dernier était encore chamboulé et se tourna vers la porte pour se diriger vers la cuisine quand il s'aperçut que Tom le fixait intensément. Et sous ce regard de braise, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Tom s'avança alors dans la pièce, prêt à partir. Mais il ne se dirigea pas vers la cheminée mais vers Harry. Ils se faisaient face. Puis Tom souleva sa main et la déposa doucement sur la joue de son compagnon, appréciant le satiné de sa peau. Sous la douce caresse, Harry pencha sa tête vers la main et ferma les yeux. Cela pouvait paraître étrange mais il se sentait bien ainsi. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne auprès d'Hermione pour savoir ce qu'il en était sur le lien de compagnons.

Voir Harry se laisser bercer par sa caresse attendrit Tom. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer du regard ce visage si envoûtant. Et lorsqu'Harry ouvrit les yeux, lui permettant d'admirer ses magnifiques yeux émeraude, il le prit dans ses bras.

Il sentit le jeune homme se tendre quelques instants avant de profiter de l'étreinte et ils la savourèrent à deux. La chaleur du corps de l'autre les apaisait et bizarrement ils se sentaient entiers.

Ce fut Tom qui stoppa leur enlacement et qui parla le premier :

-Merci Harry. Merci de nous donner une autre chance, merci de me donner une deuxième chance. Je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire qui puisse me faire pardonner mais sache que je regrette. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été assez fort pour le contrer et de t'avoir fait vivre cet enfer.

Harry acquiesça mais n'eut pas la force de dire quoi que ce soit et Tom le comprenait. La route était encore longue mais au vu des réactions de son comportement, il y avait de l'espoir. Il reprit la parole, se souvenant des propos de son mentor :

-J'ai un message de la part du professeur Dumbledore.

A ce nom, Harry releva la tête qu'il avait baissée au rappel des actes de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas revu celui qui lui avait appris la vérité et combattu le véritable Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis le procès. Il désirait sincèrement avoir des nouvelles du vieil homme qui l'avait aidé. Il attendit la suite de la phrase de Tom avec impatience :

-Il te salue et il aimerait te voir avant la rentrée.

-Je serai ravi de le revoir. Dites-lui qu'il peut venir ici lorsqu'il le souhaite. Il est le bienvenu.

Harry agrémenta cette phrase d'un doux sourire qui se fana aussitôt en reconnaissant cette même lueur prédatrice dans les yeux de Tom. Il déglutit quand ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

-J'espère que tu seras aussi impatient et heureux de me revoir. De même que ma présence ici sera la bienvenue.

L'ancien Lord avait soufflé cette phrase d'une intonation sensuelle et l'agrémenta d'un léger baiser sur la joue du pauvre Harry qui se mit à rougir d'autant plus. Cet homme était le diable et Harry ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Il ne put que bredouiller une simple réponse :

-Oui…oui.

Le lord lui sourit et se tourna alors vers la cheminée mais au moment où il s'apprêta à partir, il se retourna vivement et déposa un baiser papillon sur les lèvres d'Harry qui garda les yeux grands ouverts, surpris du geste. D'ailleurs, même après le départ de l'homme, Harry resta dans un état catatonique dans le salon une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se reprendre. Il salua distraitement la famille Weasley et Andromeda et partit se coucher, non sans avoir mis son pyjama à l'envers.

Andromeda et la famille Weasley se mirent à sourire de l'état d'Harry mais furent avant tout rassuré de leur soirée. Elle s'était déroulée au-delà de leurs espérances et ils pouvaient croire en un avenir serein pour leur protégé.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Narcissa Malefoy se trouvait entourée des elfes de maison de leur manoir et leur donnait des ordres pour que ce dernier soit le plus accueillant possible. Ils avaient modifié la décoration après le procès, voulant effacer les traces d'un passé pénible et transmettre au lieu leur envie de changer. Mais elle ne voulait laisser rien au hasard. Harry avait été une fois au manoir et pas dans des circonstances les plus agréables et elle ne pouvait l'oublier. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait cessé de bouger, remplacer objets et meubles.

Lorsque l'heure fut arrivée, leurs invités se présentèrent à leur porte. Seuls les Malefoy, Andromeda, Teddy et Harry étaient présents. Tom Jedusor leur avait laissé leur intimité familiale et les Malefoy lui en furent reconnaissants. Surtout qu'ils avaient parfaitement capté les regards de ce dernier envers leur fils et la matriarche Malefoy n'avait pas hésité à lui dire sa façon de penser à leur retour au Manoir Malefoy la veille.

En effet, lorsque les Malefoy et Jedusor furent partis de la demeure des Weasley après leur soirée, ils s'étaient proposé de boire un dernier verre, pour ainsi faire une sorte de bilan de leur rencontre. Et ce dernier était positif. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'Harry puisse leur laisser une chance aussi facilement et ils n'avaient pas envie de la laisser passer.

Toutefois, et en tant que parents, Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas hésité, de façon serpentarde et en sous-entendus, à faire comprendre à Tom Jedusor qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à s'amuser avec leur fils et que si, par malheur, il ne le faisait pleurer qu'une fois, leur vengeance serait terrible.

Le déjeuner se passa étonnamment bien. Lucius avait eu peur de voir Harry se renfrogner à l'idée de les revoir puisque la veille, ils avaient légèrement imposé leur présence à la Maison aux Coquillages. Ils apprirent à se connaître, posant des questions sur leurs goûts respectifs qu'il s'agisse de Quidditch, de cours ou d'autres domaines.

Harry leur parla également de la Fondation que Tom avait fondée et les époux Malefoy lui avait proposé d'en parler directement avec le concerné, qui pourrait ainsi répondre à toutes ses questions. A cette réponse, Harry se mit à rougir sous les yeux stupéfaits de l'assistance quoiqu'amusés d'Andromeda et de Narcissa mais moins pour celui de Lucius et Drago qui voyaient en Tom Jedusor un homme à surveiller de près.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Harry rentra chez Bill et Fleur mais ils se décidèrent de mettre en place un rendez-vous quotidien, lors du déjeuner, pour continuer à se voir. Ainsi passa la semaine. Harry alla, pour chaque déjeuner, chez les Malefoy. Les premiers temps avec Andromeda puis seul et il resta aussi à chaque fois un peu plus longtemps. Ce n'est qu'au bout de cette semaine que les évènements se bousculèrent par l'invitation de Dumbledore pour Harry à venir prendre le thé dans sa demeure.

Le jour tant attendu, il arriva par le réseau de cheminée dans la demeure du directeur de Poudlard. N'arrivant toujours pas à se réceptionner lors de ses arrivées, Harry se sentit partir en avant lorsque deux bras forts le retinrent. Il se tourna vers la personne pour le remercier quand il se stoppa à sa vue. Il se trouvait dans les bras d'un Tom Jedusor, parfaitement ravi de la situation et qui n'hésita pas à prendre la parole, en accentuant la pression de ses bras sur le corps de son compagnon :

-Bonjour Harry.

Harry se traita de tous les noms pour avoir oublié la présence de l'homme dans la maison du professeur et ne réussit à bredouiller qu'un faible bonjour à l'encontre de l'homme qui le tenait toujours dans ses bras et qui lui retourna un sourire digne d'un chasseur qui avait capturé sa proie.

C'est la voix de Dumbledore qui les interrompit et qui les sépara, au regret d'Harry, qui ne comprenait plus vraiment ses sentiments.

-Bonjour Harry, je suis tellement heureux de te revoir.

Harry porta alors son attention vers le vieil homme et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire doucement avant de lui répondre :

-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore…

Mais il ne put dire davantage que Tom parla :

-Bien je vais devoir vous laisser. Je dois régler certains problèmes.

Mais avant de partir, il se pencha de nouveau vers son compagnon et lui susurra à l'oreille :

-Passe une bonne journée Harry. On se retrouvera bientôt.

Il termina sa tirade par un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme et partit aussitôt, laissant Harry encore plus troublé. Ce fut Dumbledore qui le sortit de ses réflexions, une lueur amusée dans le regard, avant d'inviter Harry au salon.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, assis dans des canapés et sirotant un thé. Ils apprécièrent ces quelques minutes de silence, sachant qu'une longue discussion allait avoir lieu. Ils étaient ceux qui avaient lutté contre le véritable mage noir.

Le professeur Dumbledore posa sa tasse sur la table basse et commença à parler :

-Cela faisait longtemps Harry que l'on ne s'était pas vus. Comment vas-tu ?

Harry arrêta de boire et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre :

-Cela va mieux, professeur.

Ces paroles rassurèrent le vieil homme. Il avait conscience qu'Harry aurait eu du mal à accepter sa situation, et il devait avouer qu'il avait eu peur pour son jeune protégé. Et savoir que ce dernier commençait à sortir la tête de l'eau le rassurait. Le chemin était encore long mais il était sur la bonne voie.

-Harry, peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé après le rituel ?

Harry posa également sa tasse et lui raconta. Il n'oublia rien. Le professeur Dumbledore connaissait ses tourments et lui en parler lui permettait de s'en absoudre. C'est lorsqu'il arriva à sa rencontre avec les Malefoy et Jedusor que son récit se stoppa sous la question du professeur :

-Comment cela se passe-t-il avec les Malefoy et Tom ? Arrives-tu à passer outre ?

Ces questions le firent réfléchir sur ses réels sentiments sur ces personnes qui se trouvaient être des membres de sa famille. Arrivait-il vraiment à oublier le passé et à vouloir un avenir avec eux ?

-Ca va. Je veux dire que je fais la part des choses. Ils ne sont pas ce que je croyais comme je suis ce qu'il ne croyait pas être. Pour les Malefoy, je ne ressens rien de négatif venant d'eux. Je vois bien qu'ils tentent de renouer avec moi mais qu'ils acceptent mes choix. Ils ne me forcent pas. Et à force de les côtoyer, j'ai appris à les apprécier. Et je commence doucement à les considérer comme…une famille.

Les derniers mots avaient été soufflés mais le professeur Dumbledore les entendit parfaitement. Il était soulagé de voir que le jeune homme commençait réellement à voir un avenir mais il ne fut que plus ébahi par sa noblesse et son courage. Harry Potter ou Altair Malefoy était un être merveilleux et il allait, comme bon nombre de personnes, le protéger et lui permettre de vivre enfin.

Soudain, il se rappela de la scène à laquelle il avait assisté en allant accueillir son invité à la cheminée. L'échange entre Tom et Harry ne lui était pas passé inaperçu et c'est avec un sourire malicieux qui lui posa la question qui le travaillait depuis :

-Et avec Tom ?

Harry se mit à rougir furieusement, se rappelant de l'odeur, de la chaleur et de la sensualité de l'homme. Le professeur Dumbledore n'avait pas changé et son regard ne le trompait pas dans les véritables attentions du vieil homme. C'est pourquoi Harry tenta une retraite :

-Cela se passe bien également…Votre thé est délicieux, rajouta-t-il en reprenant une gorgée.

Cette action fit rire le directeur de Poudlard. Si Harry avait conscience qu'il était mignon à cet instant, il comprendrait mieux pourquoi Tom avait beaucoup de mal à se contenir et ne pouvait s'empêcher de séduire son jeune compagnon. Toutefois, il n'allait pas laisser Harry dans le doute et les questionnements. Si Tom avait eu droit à son aide pour comprendre son attraction pour Harry, il allait faire de même pour ce dernier :

-Harry, je voulais que l'on se retrouve pour plusieurs raisons. La première était de savoir comment tu allais et d'après ce que je vois, je suis rassuré. Maintenant, j'aimerais que l'on parle de Tom.

Harry releva la tête et bafouilla :

-Non, non, il n'y a aucune raison…

Le professeur Dumbledore le stoppa d'une main et le rassura :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Harry. Je voulais simplement que tu lises quelque chose. Je l'ai fait lire à Tom. Si cela peut te rassurer, Tom non plus ne savait pas trop quoi penser de votre lien. Surtout qu'il avait provoqué une grande partie de ta souffrance…

-Mais ce n'était pas lui, dit doucement Harry.

-Oui, c'est vrai mais il s'est senti coupable. Coupable du malheur du monde sorcier mais également coupable de ton malheur et étrangement c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Alors qu'il se posait d'énormes questions, je lui donné ce livre.

Et au même moment, le directeur de Poudlard déposa sur la table le livre en question puis reprit :

-Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Grindelwald et je crois qu'il s'en est servi contre toi et Tom. Tu peux l'emmener avec toi mais surtout lis-le. Il t'apportera certainement de nombreuses réponses. Et tu pourras toujours revenir ici pour en discuter. Tu es toujours le bienvenu.

Harry prit le livre pour y lire le titre. Il découvrit que ce dernier traitait des compagnons. Bizarrement, son cœur se mit à battre. Il allait peut-être connaître des éléments qui lui permettraient d'y voir enfin plus clair dans tout ce mélo qu'était ses sentiments. Il le déposa précautionneusement sur ses jambes et reporta son attention sur le vieil homme qui lui souriait. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Et maintenant, mon cher Harry, dis-moi ce que tu comptes faire pour cette prochaine année ?

Harry lui sourit, heureux de pouvoir discuter d'un sujet simple et de profiter de cet après-midi d'été :

-J'aimerais m'inscrire à Poudlard pour la huitième année, enfin si c'est possible ?

-Bien sûr mon ami, Poudlard t'ouvrira toujours ses portes.

-Merci, Hermione et Ron seront également là. Ce sera peut-être ma première année normale.

Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore sourire et le questionna du regard. Ce dernier prit alors la parole pour répondre à la question muette :

-Eh bien, Harry, je ne sais pas si cette année pourra être considérée comme normale pour toi.

Devant le regard perplexe du jeune homme, Dumbledore s'expliqua :

-Pour commencer, tu feras ta rentrée en tant que Héros du Monde sorcier qui, de plus, n'a pas réellement montré de signe de vie cet été.

A ces mots, Harry tiqua. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail mais Dumbledore continua :

-Tu es de plus, devenu un superbe jeune homme.

Harry se mit à rougir.

-Tu es également un Malefoy, héritier des Potter et des Black. Ce qui attisera certainement la curiosité des gens.

Harry, à ce moment, se prenait la tête entre ses mains mais, n'ayant pas pitié de lui, le directeur continua :

-Et pour finir, Tom sera présent en tant que professeur de DCFM. Alors entre tes amis protecteurs, ton frère Drago, qui sera certainement chargé de te protéger également et à sauver ta vertu au passage, et pour finir Tom, qui te protégera et te séduira. Oui, je crois qu'une autre sacrée année t'attend, Harry.

Ce dernier voulait pleurer. Adieu ses rêves de tranquillité, de n'avoir que pour seul problème celui des devoirs et examens. Mais il n'eut pas à se morfondre plus longuement que la cheminée s'activa pour laisser place à Lucius Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Ce dernier prit la parole :

-Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger mais ne voyant pas revenir Harry, je me suis permis de venir le chercher.

Le professeur Dumbledore sauta de son fauteuil et s'exclama :

-Il est déjà si tard. Nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer. Pour Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras un hibou avec toutes les recommandations. Et si jamais tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas à revenir.

Harry salua le professeur qui lui fit une accolade. Il en profita pour lui glisser quelques mots :

-Je crois bien que ton père s'inquiétait pour toi. Il était normalement à une réunion importante au ministère mais il est venu te chercher. Le fantôme de Grindelwald dans mes traits est encore vif et il ne peut s'empêcher de te protéger.

Ils se séparèrent et Harry garda quelques instants un regard pensif avant de sourire à l'ancien professeur de métamorphose puis de rejoindre Lucius. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire réconfortant et déposa un bras rassurant sur ses épaules avant de lui préparer la cheminée. Harry partit en premier suivi de Lucius qui salua le directeur.

Ce dernier se retrouva seul et se mit à sourire. Si le père était autant protecteur alors qu'est-ce que cela allait donner avec le fils, Drago. Et avec Tom dans les parages. Ils ne seront pas trop de deux, sans compter les amis d'Harry pour le protéger. Il est tellement mignon qu'il fera des ravages. Cette année allait être très intéressante.


	16. Les Malefoy

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Encore merci pour vos reviews. Vous êtes de véritable soutien.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 16 Les Malefoy**

Lorsqu'Harry se retrouva chez les Malefoy. Il fut accueilli par Narcissa qui semblait quelque peu inquiète. Il se rendit compte que les paroles de Dumbledore étaient réelles, les Malefoy se faisaient réellement du souci pour lui et, même s'il ne supportait pas de rendre inquiet les personnes qui l'entouraient, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait l'idée d'être aimé.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et se dirigea vers celle qui pourrait appeler mère et la rassura :

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Narcissa lui sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, se rassurant physiquement de la présence de son fils. Lucius arriva à ce moment précis et fut heureux de voir la scène à laquelle il assistait. D'ailleurs, cela l'encouragea à faire une demande à son fils. Il avait tellement voulu la lui proposer mais il était effrayé à la simple idée d'un refus de sa part. Il rassembla son courage et prit la parole :

-Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers le patriarche de la famille Malefoy, attendant avec perplexité ce que lui voulait l'homme blond en face de lui, qui semblait tendu. Il attendit que celui-ci se reprenne et le laissa continuer :

-J'aimerais savoir si tu…enfin si…. En fait, nous aimerions t'inviter ici. Enfin non, tu es le bienvenu. C'est ta maison, ta chambre t'y attend mais si tu voulais…si cela ne te dérange pas…

Il fut interrompu par son deuxième fils, Drago, qui roulait intérieurement des yeux, devant le comportement, tellement peu malefoyen de son père qui habituellement gardait toujours une attitude noble, voire hautaine :

-Ce que mon père essaye de te dire c'est que nous aimerions, si cela ne te dérange pas et que cela te convienne, te proposer de venir héberger chez nous jusqu'à la rentrée.

Lucius jeta un regard noir à son deuxième fils qui le lui rendit et s'en suivit une altercation silencieuse, seulement appuyée par le regard. Harry, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait rire de la scène ou être apeuré par la demande. Ce fut Narcissa qui le sortit de ses pensées et le tourna doucement vers elle. Elle lui parla alors calmement comme pour séduire un petit animal sauvage perdu :

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. Nous te forçons en rien mais sache que cela serait un réel plaisir de t'accueillir chez toi.

Harry ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais il lui répondit :

-Oui.

Et il baissa des yeux avant de continuer :

-Je serais ravi de venir vivre ici.

Cette simple phrase arrêta immédiatement la guerre froide entre le père et le fils qui furent heureux de l'annonce de leur dernier et si précieux membre de leur famille. Narcissa n'essaya pas de cacher sa joie et reprit Harry dans ses bras pour le remercier.

Lucius le remercia et partit aussitôt pour sa réunion au Ministère. Quant à Harry, il repartit chez Fleur et Bill non sans avoir demandé l'autorisation à la famille Malefoy de pouvoir inviter Teddy ici. Il ne voulait pas quitter son filleul. Au contraire, il voulait s'occuper de lui et être un parrain présent malgré sa future reprise de cours. Les Malefoy avaient, bien entendu, accepté et furent au contraire ravis de revoir Teddy.

Harry partit alors à la Maison aux Coquillages préparer ses affaires. Il avait prévu de revenir au Manoir le surlendemain. Il voulait ainsi faire ses adieux à l'endroit qui l'avait tant aidé et soigné.

Harry arriva dans un premier temps au Terrier où il fut accueilli par Ron et Hermione. D'ailleurs ces derniers ne le lâchèrent pas, si bien qu'il dut envoyer un message à la Maison aux Coquillages leur expliquant qu'il avait été pris en otage par une famille de rouquins et une brune.

Fleur et Bill arrivèrent quelques instants après et tous dînèrent au Terrier. Harry leur apprit la proposition des Malefoy et sa décision. Il avait eu peur que ces derniers ne soient pas réellement d'accord et qu'ils lui reprochent de se désintéresser d'eux mais, au contraire, ils étaient ravis de voir Harry se sentir assez en confiance pour accepter leur demande. Même si Molly Weasley ne put s'empêcher de lui demander de la tenir au courant au moindre désagrément.

Avant de rentrer chez Bill, Harry demanda à Hermione s'il pouvait lui parler quelques instants. Ils allèrent dans la chambre des filles mais ce fut Hermione qui entama la discussion :

-Tu as vu mes souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se tourna vers elle en lui tendant un objet. Il s'agissait des souvenirs d'Hermione, qu'elle reprit.

-Oui et je te remercie.

Hermione vit que son ami ne semblait pas réellement à l'aise. C'est pourquoi elle lui proposa de s'assoir près d'elle sur le lit. Il reprit alors la parole :

-Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir inquiétés autant. Je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de vous faire autant de mal…

Harry continuait à s'excuser sur des évènements dont il n'avait pas été réellement l'investigateur. Hermione voyait son ami se rendre responsable de choses dont il n'y était pour rien. Alors, pour l'empêcher de se blâmer, elle le prit dans ses bras.

Le geste arrêta immédiatement la diatribe d'Harry. Ce dernier regardait son amie qui le rassura :

-Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'étais qu'un pion dans ce jeu auquel se livrait Grindelwald. Si je t'ai montré ces souvenirs, ce n'est pas pour te critiquer mais juste pour te rassurer.

Harry surpris, se reprit et lui répondit :

-Je le sais bien Mione et c'est que je voulais également te dire. Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir permis de voir leurs réactions, de m'avoir aidé à avancer, à faire un choix mais voir également votre tristesse par mes actes m'a véritablement chagriné. Je n'en avais jamais eu l'intention.

Hermione le stoppa en lui enfonçant son poing dans les côtes, ce qui provoqua une légère plainte du Sauveur :

-Je sais bien idiot.

Et sur ces paroles, ils restèrent ainsi, profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne doive rejoindre la famille en bas pour repartir à la Maison aux Coquillages.

Avant de partir les Weasley l'invitèrent chaque vendredi soir à un repas familial qu'il ne déclina pas. Ils voulaient les revoir. Ils étaient pour lui une famille de cœur qui l'avait accepté et soutenu malgré les difficultés, et qui en avait payé le prix fort.

Le lendemain, Harry fit ses bagages et profita de ces derniers moments chez Bill et Fleur. Il en profita pour se promener sur la plage et piquer une tête dans la mer. Fleur le rejoignit et profita également des derniers moments de sa grossesse qui lui permettait de se déplacer et surtout de s'amuser ainsi. Leur dîner se fit dans une atmosphère euphorique, se remémorant les moments les plus drôles du séjour d'Harry.

Lors du petit déjeuner, Bill partit en premier à son travail et fit un câlin digne d'un dragon à son frère de cœur, lui rappelant que la maison lui était toujours ouverte et qu'au moindre problème, il pouvait revenir. Il resta encore une petite heure avec Fleur mais, avant de partir, elle lui réitéra les paroles de son mari. Harry, ému, la remercia :

-Merci Fleur pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Bill et toi.

Cette dernière posa une main réconfortante sur le bras d'Harry et lui répondit :

-De rien Harry mais cela fut un véritable plaisir de t'héberger et de t'aider. J'aurais voulu faire plus.

Harry posa sa main sur celle de Fleur avant de lui affirmer :

\- Pourtant tu m'as tant donné.

Et sous l'œil interrogateur de la demi-vélane, Harry continua :

-Vous m'avez donné non seulement de l'aide mais également un foyer, un lieu où je me sens en sécurité, un lieu qui me rassure et me réconforte, un lieu où je sais que je serai toujours accueilli à bras ouverts. Et cela n'a pas de prix pour moi alors merci.

Ces paroles frappèrent Fleur en plein cœur qui, ne pouvant non plus contrôler ses hormones de femme enceinte, se mit à pleurer en prenant dans ses bras le jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme un petit frère. Elle se mit à bredouiller au travers de ses larmes :

-Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. Viens ici lorsque tu le souhaites même si ce n'est que pour une heure, une journée, un week-end.

L'échange se termina là. Harry, étant quand même un peu effrayé par le comportement de Fleur, se dirigea vers la cheminée avec un dernier regard pour la femme qui l'avait sauvé. Il arriva aussitôt au Terrier où Molly tenta de l'étouffer. Elle lui souhaita tout le bonheur du monde et une mort lente et douloureuse à tous ceux qui tentaient de lui faire de mal avant de lui laisser la place dans la cheminée pour qu'il puisse repartir vers le manoir Malefoy.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard encourageant jusqu'au moment où il disparut. Il arriva à bon port non sans avoir tenté de se retrouver à terre mais ce fut Drago, son frère, qui l'intercepta avant qu'il ne dise bonjour au sol. Ses yeux étaient pétillants de voir son frère aussi peu dégourdi mais avant qu'Harry ne lui fasse ravaler son sourire narquois, Drago prit Harry dans ses bras en lui confiant :

-Bienvenue à la maison petit frère.

Harry était à la fois étonné et ravi de cette accolade fraternelle et lui répondit. Peu de temps après, ce fut Narcissa Malefoy qui lui souhaita la bienvenue puis Lucius. Autant la matriarche l'avait étreint de façon passionnée, autant le patriarche avait été extrêmement doux comme si le jeune homme qu'il avait entre les bras était une chose fragile qu'il ne voulait pas effrayer.

La première chose qu'ils firent fut de lui présenter le manoir. Lucius lui avait demandé de venir dans son bureau afin que le bâtiment le reconnaisse comme un membre de la famille et ainsi de pouvoir transplaner ou faire de la magie sans que le ministère ne soit tenu au courant.

Puis ils visitèrent chaque pièce. Drago s'amusait follement à introduire pour chacune d'elle une anecdote de la famille ou d'un invité. Harry savait que les Malefoy étaient puissants et riches mais pas à ce niveau. Le manoir était immense et extrêmement bien protégé. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Voldemort avait choisi cet endroit comme quartier général.

Pourtant l'endroit qu'il avait préféré se trouvait être les jardins. Narcissa lui présenta chaque parterre. Elle était très fière de son jardin et s'en occupait elle-même. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il en ressortait lorsque l'on s'y baladait.

Harry fut ensuite amené à sa chambre. Narcissa et Lucius laissèrent seuls leurs deux enfants. Drago entreprit alors d'expliquer le fonctionnement de cette dernière. Il précisa à Harry que la décoration pouvait être modifiée selon ses goûts.

Harry y découvrit une antichambre qui servait également de bureau et de lieu d'accueil pour ses invités, une grande chambre avec deux portes-fenêtres dont la vue donnait sur les jardins, une salle de bains de rêve où baignoire et douche lui faisaient de l'œil. Il y avait également un dressing. Et en voyant la taille de ce dernier, il sut qu'il ne pourrait à peine remplir qu'un dixième, et il était généreux, de ce gigantesque placard.

D'ailleurs, Drago insista pour l'aider à sortir ses affaires. Et lorsqu'il put tout mettre sur le lit, Drago le regarda avec un regard rempli de pitié et demanda :

-C'est tout ? Non, n'est-ce pas, ce ne sont que tes affaires de voyage ?

Son regard se fit encore plus désespéré :

-Harry ?

Celui-ci ne savait s'il fallait se moquer de la tête de son frère ou se vexer. Une légère rougeur apparut sur ses joues et ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

-Cela me suffit largement. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

Drago ne prit pas compte de la voix quelque peu dure de son frère. C'était une urgence vitale. Il prit alors Harry dans ses bras et lui affirma :

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, on va régler le problème le plus rapidement possible. Mon pauvre frère. T'es vraiment un saint, Potty, pour continuer à survivre avec ces quelques affaires. Tu forces le respect. Je vais prévenir les parents.

Et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Drago avait filé. Harry, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Mais qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ? C'est lorsqu'il entendit des voix s'approcher qu'il se réveilla. Il vit Drago faire de grands gestes devant sa mère qui l'écoutait attentivement alors que Lucius les suivait, affichant une expression blasée et il sut que le duo infernal du fils et de la mère allait s'attaquer à lui d'ici peu. Il aurait dû refuser l'invitation ou rester avec Lucius dans son bureau.

Narcissa s'approcha et prit la parole, d'un air désolé :

-Mon chéri, Drago vient de me prévenir. Nous allons nous occuper de toi. J'ai fait appeler d'urgence notre tailleur. Il arrivera d'ici une heure avec tout le matériel. D'ici là, on va commencer.

Harry, effrayé, commença à s'exclamer :

-Non non, ne vous gênez pas pour moi. J'irai faire un tour dans un magasin de vêtements et cela ira. Je ne veux pas abuser.

Narcissa et Drago semblèrent encore plus horrifiés et Lucius plus blasé. Narcissa prit aussitôt la parole pour contredire son fils :

-Oh Harry, tu es un amour mais il te faut un couturier et un tailleur. Nous ne pouvons te laisser dans un simple magasin de vêtements. Ils ne sauront pas te mettre en valeur. Même si je dois dire qu'il n'y en a pas vraiment besoin.

A ces mots, Harry se mit à rougir mais Narcissa continua et, avec l'aide de Drago, commença à parler de chiffons, tissus et couleurs. Harry en avait le tournis rien que par ces différents noms et étapes. Il osa un regard vers Lucius. Il lui demandait de l'aide. Ses yeux luisaient comme des signaux d'urgence.

Lucius, qui avait suivi sa femme et son fils, plaignait d'avance son autre fils. Il écoutait d'une oreille distraite les élucubrations de sa chère et tendre mais son regard fut attiré par celui d'Harry. Ce dernier le suppliait de venir l'aider et un dilemme s'ouvrit à lui : soit il aidait son fils et lui démontrait tout son amour en s'opposant à son démon de femme, soit il agissait comme tout Malefoy et regardait.

Il décida de l'aider. Oui, il était prêt à tout pour lui et pour lui démontrer ses sentiments. Il s'approcha alors de Drago et Narcissa et tenta une approche :

-Chérie, appela t-il.

Cette dernière se retourna vers son mari, curieuse mais le regard aiguisé. Lucius déglutit, respira un bon coup, raffermit son courage et reprit :

-Chérie, peut-être que tu vas un peu vite. Laisse Harry tranquille. Je suis sûr qu'un magasin suffira. Il y en d'excellents sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Lucius se permit un regard vers Harry qui le regardait comme un sauveur et il fut fier de son intervention jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur sa femme et son fils qui le fixaient, des éclairs plein les yeux. Par Merlin, il allait mourir ce soir.

Il passa l'heure suivante à faire front aux menaces et chantages de sa douce et tendre et il fut soulagé lorsqu'un elfe les prévint de la présence de leur tailleur. Le regard de Narcissa et Drago s'adoucit immédiatement avant de revenir acéré et prêt à l'attaque en fixant Harry qui avait tenté de se faire oublier. Lucius posa un regard désolé envers ce dernier. Celui-ci le remercia. Il ne lui en voulait pas.

Leur échange s'arrêta au moment où le tailleur entra dans la pièce. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se saluer que Drago présenta ses tenues au tailleur. Celui le fixa d'un air horrifié et comprenait maintenant l'urgence de la situation. Harry se fit ainsi enlever par des mètres et mesures puis par divers essayages de tenues, allant de la simple chemise au caleçon, au pantalon, de la tenue quotidienne à la tenue des grandes fêtes. Il fit également l'acquisition de nombreuses paires de chaussures et autres accessoires. Lui qui avait cru que sa penderie était trop grande, il se rendit rapidement compte que non. Lucius l'aida de temps en temps en lui amenant une tasse de thé ou un morceau de chocolat mais à chacune de ses interventions, il se faisait rapidement rabrouer par Narcissa et Drago.

A la fin de cette séance de torture, Narcissa et Drago raccompagnèrent le tailleur jusqu'au salon, avisant les derniers détails et les commandes qui arriveraient d'ici peu. Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, près de Lucius. Tous deux semblaient en état de choc et fatigués. Harry parla alors :

-Par Merlin !

Lucius ne put que lui répondre, acquiesçant ainsi à l'opinion de son fils :

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Le lendemain, après avoir dû supporter plusieurs essayages, Harry reçut, en même temps que Drago, sa lettre de Poudlard. L'école n'ouvrirait ses portes que la deuxième semaine de septembre, du fait de nombreux travaux. Afin d'éviter la foule, la famille Malefoy décida de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse dès le lendemain et de se déguiser.

Le monde sorcier recherchait désespérément la moindre information sur Harry Potter et suivait avec attention les sorties des proches de ce dernier, y comprit les Malefoy, Albus Dumbledore et Tom Jedusor. C'est pourquoi ils firent de légères transformations sur leurs visages et cheveux et utilisèrent des tenues plus discrètes.

Harry avait également réussi à faire venir les Malefoy dans la partie moldue de Londres pour y faire quelques achats de vêtements. Même s'il estimait les tenues sorcières, il appréciait les habits pratiques moldus tel que le jean. Au début, il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à faire accepter l'idée à cette famille sorcière mais le simple mot vêtement avait complètement changé la donne et c'est avec plaisir, pour certains, et désespoir pour d'autres que la proposition fut acceptée.

Leurs déguisements étaient parfaits. Personne ne les avait reconnus et ils pouvaient faire, en toute quiétude, leurs achats de Poudlard. Lucius et Narcissa étaient devenus bruns et Harry et Drago étaient des jumeaux. Harry devait avouer qu'il était agréable de faire ses courses sans être importuné à chaque instant mais également de le faire en famille. Il avait toujours remercié Mme Weasley de l'avoir emmené avec eux mais cette fois-ci, il se sentait réellement pris en charge. Ses parents lui demandaient son avis ainsi que son frère. Ils s'étaient également arrêtés pour manger une glace. N'étant pas obligé de se tenir au standing des Malefoy, la journée s'était déroulée de manière tranquille.

Pourtant quelque chose l'interpella et lui fit prendre conscience de ce qui l'attendait au moment de son retour publique. Tout avait commencé au moment où ils s'étaient décidés à quitter le Chemin de Traverse pour le côté moldu. Harry appréciait plus particulièrement la tête assez comique de Lucius mais son regard fut attiré par d'autres choses.

Il vit la famille Weasley se promener. Certainement dans le but de faire leurs achats. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans être assaillis par de nombreux journalistes, voire même des sorciers. Et même si une assez grande distance les séparait, il pouvait parfaitement entendre le nom d'Harry Potter, prononcé de nombreuses fois. Cela le choqua. Tous ses proches avaient été ennuyés par sa faute. Encore une fois. Ne pourrait-il apporter que du bonheur à ceux qu'ils aimaient au lieu de problèmes ?

Les Malefoy comprirent qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien. Ils le voyaient fixer la famille Weasley qui tentait de se soustraire aux journalistes. Ils virent le regard blessé de leur fils et frère et maudire ces foutus cancrelats qui osaient chagriner un être tel qu'Harry.

Lucius déposa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils qui tourna sa tête vers lui. Il saisissait parfaitement l'effroi et la tristesse de ce dernier et ne fut que plus en colère. Il tenta alors de le réconforter :

-Harry, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour les Weasley. Ils savent parfaitement gérer la situation. Cela ne va d'ailleurs pas tarder à retomber sur les journalistes.

Au même moment, un grand boum suivit d'exclamations horrifiées leur parvinrent. Ils virent ainsi Georges Weasley à l'entrée de sa boutique, regardant les journalistes avec une innocence factice dans les yeux que ne pouvait dissimuler une lueur de pure malice.

Les Malefoy reprirent leur route et passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur pour rejoindre le monde moldu mais ils n'arrêtèrent pas de fixer Harry. Ce dernier avait souri devant le piège tendu par Georges mais une lueur de tristesse restait dans ses yeux malgré un sourire entendu. Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord, silencieusement, pour surveiller leur fils. Harry les entraîna dans plusieurs magasins et malgré un début suspicieux, ils furent séduits par certains vêtements.

Peu de temps après, ils retournèrent au Manoir. Ils étaient tous fourbus après avoir passé une journée à se balader. Juste avant de dîner, Harry envoya un hibou à Ron pour lui demander des nouvelles. Même s'il savait que rien de grave ne s'était produit, il voulait être rassuré sur la santé de ses amis.

Après un dîner fort sympathique où chacun put décrire les exclamations de surprise de chaque membre de la famille Malefoy sur le monde moldu, ils passèrent ensuite une fin de soirée agréable. Avant de se coucher, Harry vit que Ron lui avait répondu et il se hâta de lire sa réponse.

Ce dernier lui expliquait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Les journalistes pouvaient être agaçants mais Georges était heureux de pouvoir les utiliser comme cobayes gratis pour ses nouveaux produits. D'ailleurs Ron se demandait si son frère n'était pas aussi heureux de les voir dans sa boutique pour le simple fait que les journalistes et les curieux déboulaient également.

Harry sourit à cette lettre qui était vraiment de la patte de son meilleur ami et décida de se coucher même s'il s'inquiétait encore pour ses proches.

Pourtant il ne fit pas de beaux rêves. Il eut plusieurs cauchemars le mettant en scène pendant la guerre, le visage des morts le hantant. Il y voyait sa première famille, ses amis et les sorciers qui le montraient du doigt, le désignant comme coupable. Mais il vit aussi ses amis vivants qui lui criaient qu'il était responsable. Que tout était de sa faute. Il voulait se réveiller mais ses fantômes l'informaient que de toute façon c'était lui qui, quoi qu'il fasse, était le coupable.

Harry se mit à crier, cherchant à se défaire de leur emprise mais il pleura également, s'excusant sans cesse. Il leur demandait pardon, qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, qu'il était désolé. Soudain une voix douce l'interpella et il se sentit secouer puis se réveilla. Il vit alors sa mère. Oui, il pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Narcissa Malefoy était sa mère au regard inquiet qui tentait d'apaiser son fils.

Harry ne chercha pas plus loin et s'accrocha à elle, espérant qu'elle pourrait faire disparaître tous ces visages.

Narcissa tenait son fils dans ses bras. Les chambres de leurs enfants comportaient des systèmes de sécurité pour les prévenir au moindre souci. Bien évidemment, les sécurités étaient plus allégées dans la chambre de Drago mais pour Harry, elles avaient été laissées à leur maximum. Le changement d'environnement et surtout les séquelles des années de manipulations et de maltraitance leur faisaient craindre pour la santé de leur fils et, malheureusement, ils eurent raison.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque leur système les prévint qu'Harry n'allait pas bien, ils accoururent dans sa chambre. Et la scène auxquels ils assistèrent les glaça. Harry, en plein cauchemar, se débattait dans le vide, pleurait et suppliait de se faire pardonner. Ils ne savaient que trop auprès de qui ce dernier s'excusait.

Narcissa avait donc rejoint son fils et l'avait pris doucement dans ses bras, le réveillant calmement. Lucius était resté près de la porte, ne voulant pas l'effrayer plus que de mesure. Le bruit avait également interpellé Drago qui resta quelques instants près de son père et tous deux regardèrent la matriarche Malefoy bercer tendrement Harry.

Cette dernière, qui chantonnait une berceuse, s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut qu'Harry s'était calmé. Elle l'interrogea :

-Harry ? Raconte-moi.

Harry ne dit rien. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir réveillé les Malefoy et, de plus, devoir être traité comme un enfant. Il préférait garder le silence mais Narcissa insista :

-Harry, je ne veux pas te forcer mais il n'est pas bon que tu gardes tout pour toi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, mon chéri.

Harry hésita et puis se laissa aller :

-Je les ai vus. Les morts et les vivants. Ils disaient que j'étais responsable. Responsable de leurs morts, responsable de cette guerre, responsable de tout.

Harry stoppa quelques instants avant de reprendre les pleurs dans la voix :

-Tout est de ma faute.

Et il pleura. Narcissa le berça de nouveau et lui caressa le visage, lui ramenant son attention. Puis elle lui parla :

-Harry, tu n'es responsable de rien…

Harry allait l'interrompre mais elle lui posa délicatement un doigt sur sa bouche, le faisant taire et elle reprit :

-Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais été Lily Potter, en tant que mère, je me serais sacrifiée pour mon enfant sans la moindre hésitation. Et cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'elle regrette et encore moins qu'elle t'estime responsable de quoi que ce soit.

Lucius s'approcha alors. Il posa une main bienveillante sur les cheveux d'Harry et continua :

-Et en tant que père, je ne l'aurais même pas pensé. De même que Black et Lupin. Et je peux t'assurer que nous-mêmes nous ne t'avons jamais, un seul instant, considéré comme responsable.

Ce fut ensuite à Drago de s'approcher mais au contraire de ses parents, il s'allongea directement sous les draps de son frère et s'approcha de lui pour ensuite lui déclarer :

-Et moi, je peux t'assurer que Granger et Weasley n'y ont pas pensé une seule seconde. Ils sont trop Gryffondor pour cela.

Ces paroles rassurèrent Harry qui se laissa prendre dans une étreinte familiale. Il s'endormit dans les bras de Narcissa qui l'installa dans son lit. Avec l'aide de Lucius, elle le borda puis tous deux l'embrassèrent tendrement sur le front ainsi que sur celui de leur deuxième fils qui tiqua légèrement devant cette action trop enfantine pour lui.

Ses parents sortirent mais Drago, se trouvant bien installé, resta dans le lit de son frère et n'hésita pas à le prendre dans ses bras. Lucius et Narcissa sourirent devant le tableau que formaient leurs enfants et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre.

Quoique Lucius appréhendait le lendemain. Tom Jedusor lui avait demandé une rencontre et Lucius connaissait parfaitement le but de celle-ci. L'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres allait officiellement demander la cour qu'il voulait entamer pour obtenir l'amour d'Harry.

Qu'il était difficile d'être père !


	17. La cour de Tom Jedusor partie 1

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui me touchent et votre soutien.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 17 La cour de Tom Jedusor partie 1**

Le lendemain matin du cauchemar d'Harry, Narcissa et Lucius allèrent dans la chambre d'Harry pour le réveiller mais ils s'arrêtèrent devant la scène qui se jouait devant eux. Harry était confortablement installé dans les bras de Drago. Ils les laissèrent dormir et décidèrent de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble, laissant leurs enfants récupérer de leur nuit mais également de la dure journée de la veille. Ils profitèrent également pour discuter de leur choix vis-à-vis de Tom Jedusor.

La première chose dont ils étaient sûrs et certains était qu'Harry serait seul juge et décisionnaire de sa relation ou non avec Tom. Ils ne lui imposeraient aucun choix. S'ils avaient bien compris une chose, c'était qu'Harry souhaitait avoir une famille mais également son libre arbitre et ce dernier passerait avant eux. Ils ne l'en blâmaient pas.

C'est pourquoi aucune sorte de contrat imposant quoi que ce soit à leur fils ne serait signée mais ils étaient persuadés que Tom n'envisageait aucune de ces solutions. Cette première rencontre se ferait entre Tom et Lucius mais les décisions importantes se feraient avec la présence d'Harry. Lucius et Narcissa supposaient que cette rencontre n'était, en fait, qu'une présentation officielle de Tom à sa « belle-famille ».

Ils continuèrent ainsi de discuter jusqu'à ce que 10h sonne. Lucius avait rendez-vous avec Tom dans trente minutes et Narcissa voulait discuter avec Molly Weasley de l'incident de la veille et du questionnement de son fils. Ils faisaient parfaitement confiance à Drago pour s'occuper d'Harry.

Lucius se mit au salon juste après le départ de Narcissa pour le Terrier. Il repensa au cauchemar d'Harry et comprenait d'autant mieux les besoins de son fils à se retirer du monde sorcier après la Grande Bataille. Ce dernier devait encore faire face à des démons et foi de Malefoy, il allait tout faire pour l'aider.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque la cheminée le prévint de l'arrivée imminente de son invité. Il se leva et assista à l'entrée de son ancien maître. Il n'y avait rien à redire. Ce dernier était d'une classe totale, d'une beauté et d'une prestance qui inspirait le respect. De plus, l'homme saurait parfaitement gérer le monde sorcier qu'il soit politique ou publique pour assurer la sécurité d'Harry. Il était également un compagnon de vie et rien que ce fait assurait la fidélité et l'amour de Tom pour Harry et vice-versa.

Mais le plus ironique dans l'histoire était de voir que l'homme fort du couple semblait être celui qui avait le plus besoin de son compagnon. Il avait jeté quelques regards sur Tom au moment de leur rencontre avec Harry et ce dernier ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Dès qu'Harry semblait en difficulté, Tom était sur le qui-vive pour l'aider à tout moment. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour son fils. Il serait entre de bonnes mains.

Tom s'approcha de lui et commença les salutations :

-Bonjour Lucius.

-Bonjour monsieur…Tom. Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Tom hocha de la tête mais se rendit compte que le manoir était bien calme. Il posa alors la question à Lucius :

-Nous sommes seuls ?

-Non. Narcissa est partie au Terrier pour discuter avec Molly Weasley. Harry et Drago, eux, dorment encore.

Tom regarda s'arrêta et regarda attentivement Lucius. Ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose et soudain, il pensa à Harry. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Il reprit la parole d'une voix anxieuse :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? Il va bien ?

Lucius souffla. Les instincts de protection à l'égard d'Harry de la part de sa famille mais également de ses amis, des Weasley et de Tom étaient réellement exacerbés. Cela sera certainement folklorique dans les prochaines années. Mais bon, il faisait également partie de ces surprotecteurs donc il n'allait pas jeter la pierre à qui que ce soit.

Il répondit à l'interrogation de son « gendre » afin de le rassurer mais pour éviter que ce dernier se jette dans les escaliers et retrouve lui-même son fils pour se rassurer :

-Nous sommes allés au Chemin de Traverse hier, déguisés, pour faire les achats de rentrée à Poudlard et nous y avons vu des journalistes qui gênaient les Weasley. Harry s'est senti coupable et il a fait un cauchemar. Il se tenait responsable de la guerre et des morts.

Tom ferma les yeux un instant. Si Harry se sentait coupable alors comment devrait-il se sentir lui ou Dumbledore, ou les Malefoy, ou la communauté sorcière. Harry n'avait fait que survivre tout au long de ces années et il a donné et perdu énormément pendant cette guerre. Et il se croyait responsable. Il était vraiment stupide et terriblement noble. Il s'était fait la promesse de protéger Harry contre tous mais il allait également le protéger de lui-même. Son stupide et adorable gryffon.

S'inquiétant pour son compagnon, Tom posa la question à Lucius :

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Il va bien. Ou en tout cas, nous avons réussi à le calmer. Narcissa est partie pour demander de l'aide aux Weasley pour qu'ils le rassurent et Drago…

Lucius réfléchit quelques instants et décida de titiller son « gendre » :

-Le câline.

Tom cessa de bouger immédiatement à cette réflexion. Drago Malefoy câlinait Harry Potter. Une jalousie sans nom le submergea. Il savait parfaitement que les intentions de Drago Malefoy n'étaient en rien ambiguës mais savoir que celui qu'il aimait se trouvait dans les bras d'un autre homme le rendait fou.

Il regarda de plus près Lucius et le vit sourire d'une façon narquoise. Ce dernier semblait s'amuser de la situation et devait certainement le tester. Il prit alors sur lui, souffla un bon coup et tenta de reprendre une discussion normale en faisant abstraction des images qui lui venaient à l'esprit et qui le tourmentait :

-Eh bien si cela soulage Harry et le réconforte, tant mieux.

Ces quelques mots lui avaient arraché la langue mais il mit tout son esprit serpentard de son côté et continua :

-S'ils s'entendent aussi bien, cela doit vous soulager. En espérant qu'Harry n'ait pas trop hérité du côté farceur de Potter et Black ou que Drago ne déteigne pas trop sur lui. Ils seraient dommage d'avoir deux fils Serpentard dans la famille.

Lucius fixa son interlocuteur dans les yeux et resta stoïque pour répondre, d'une voix doucereuse :

-En effet.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes, se jugeant du regard. Mais la raison de la visite de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres revint rapidement dans leur esprit et ils décidèrent, d'un commun en accord, de se rendre dans le bureau de Lucius afin de reprendre leur discussion.

Ils s'y dirigèrent et après s'être installés et s'être fait servir un thé, Tom prit la parole :

-Je suis venu ici, Lord Malefoy, pour vous demander l'autorisation de mettre en place une cour à l'intention de votre fils, Harry Altaïr James Potter Malefoy Black.

Lucius, voyant que Tom avait décidé de jouer sur un terrain de bienséance, décida d'y répondre sur le même ton :

-Je ne répondrai à votre demande qu'à l'écoute des détails de cette dernière. Comment envisagez-vous la cour de mon fils Harry Altaïr James Potter Malefoy Black.

-J'aimerais lui offrir des présents afin de lui présenter mes bonnes intentions mais également des rencontres sous la responsabilité d'un chaperon.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais seule la voix de mon fils vous donnera son assentiment ou non. Lui seul décidera. En aucun cas, je ne le forcerai à vous rencontrer et encore moins à s'unir à vous. Est-ce que ces termes vous conviennent, Lord Jedusor, descendant du fondateur Salazar Serpentard ?

-Ces termes me conviennent parfaitement. Je rajouterai que seul le bien-être de votre fils et ses choix me seront importants. Il sera seul juge de mes demandes et j'y consentirai.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et se serrèrent la main. Une lueur, ressemblant étrangement à celle d'un serment sorcier, apparut pour se matérialiser sur le bureau sous forme de contrat. Ainsi une preuve matérielle de leur accord existait ainsi qu'un double qui se trouvait dans les coffres des Malefoy mais également des Potter et des Black.

Harry était devenu l'héritier des Potter et des Black par les testaments de James et Lily Potter mais également par celui de Sirius Black qui léguait, à son filleul, le domaine des Black. Il était non seulement sur le testament de ce dernier mais étant un Black par sa mère, cet héritage lui revenait d'autant plus.

C'est pourquoi, entre son héritage et ce contrat de cour de séduction, Lucius devait impérativement parler à Harry. Il espérait que son fils aille mieux pour pouvoir lui en parler dès ce soir.

Il discuta encore quelques instants avec Tom sur la Fondation qu'il avait créée et qu'il menait d'une main de maître. Rien n'était laissé au hasard et Lucius ne pouvait qu'observer que non seulement ce projet était important pour Tom mais que ce dernier y mettait tout son cœur.

Vers midi, Tom repartit. Les deux hommes se mirent d'accord pour que la cour commence le lendemain. Tom d'ailleurs partit aussitôt avec un sourire sur le visage et une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux. Lucius ne sut pas vraiment s'il voulait toujours de cet homme comme gendre.

Sa femme arriva quelques instants plus tard. Elle avait mis au point un goûter au Terrier aujourd'hui pour qu'Harry puisse discuter de son cauchemar avec ses amis. Voyant que leurs fils ne donnaient toujours pas signe de vie, ils décidèrent d'aller les réveiller.

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre d'Harry, ils virent Drago assis, tenant sur ses genoux la tête de son frère et lui caressant délicatement les cheveux. Ils lui sourirent et lui demandèrent de réveiller ce dernier.

Drago accentua ses caresses et vit que son frère clignait des yeux et les ouvra complètement. Il semblait perdu puis se rendit compte où il se trouvait et surtout dans quelle position il était. Il tenta de s'excuser auprès de Drago mais ce dernier se mit à sourire et à le taquiner sur le fait qu'il était très câlin et qu'il avait besoin d'un nounours.

Harry se mit aussitôt à rougir et une bataille de polochons débuta dans la chambre. C'est Narcissa qui dut faire le gendarme pour que ses deux enfants aillent s'habiller. Le déjeuner se passa de façon détendue. Personne ne rappela le cauchemar qu'avait fait Harry et ce dernier voulait l'oublier.

Harry apprit qu'il était invité au Terrier et se fit une joie de revoir ses amis même s'il se doutait que les Malefoy s'inquiétaient pour lui et avaient été les organisateurs de cette sortie. Mais avant, Drago décida qu'il devait passer l'après-midi à essayer leurs vêtements pour vérifier la taille et les coloris. Ce qu'Harry ne savait pas c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un défilé de mode. D'ailleurs, Lucius tenta d'envoyer des signaux d'avertissement à son fils pour le prévenir mais un regard de sa femme le dissuada de continuer.

Et malheureusement Harry aurait dû observer et comprendre son père car il n'avait jamais passé une aussi longue après-midi. Il avait cru que la veille avait été une journée éprouvante mais rester des heures debout à changer de vêtements toutes les 5 – 10 minutes et passer, repasser devant son frère et sa mère afin qu'ils puissent commenter la tenue avait été horrible. Il n'avait cessé de fixer l'heure et lorsque 16 heures sonna, il accourut à la cheminée pour rejoindre ses amis sous l'incompréhension de son frère et de sa mère et la sollicitude de son père.

Le goûter au Terrier se passa rapidement. Il leur raconta ses déboires avec la mode chez les Malefoy sous les rires de ses amis. Molly lui parla également du cauchemar qu'il avait eu et tous le rassurèrent. Ces paroles semblaient peut-être logiques pour certains mais les entendre de la bouche des êtres qui lui importaient le soulageait.

Il reprit le réseau de cheminée pour rentrer au Manoir Malefoy. Lorsqu'il arriva, il fut accueilli par Narcissa qui fut soulagée de le revoir sourire. Elle le prévint que Lucius voulait les voir tous dans son bureau. Harry s'inquiétait un peu et cela dû se ressentir car Narcissa le rassura.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau où se trouvaient déjà Drago et Lucius. Ces derniers étaient assis sur le canapé et Narcissa et lui s'installèrent sur celui d'en face, lui faisant comprendre que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir ne se ferait que dans un contexte familial et simple.

Ce fut Lucius qui prit la parole :

-Harry, j'ai demandé que l'on se retrouve avant le dîner car il y a plusieurs points sur lesquels nous devons parler. Rien de bien important mais j'ai reçu différents papiers de Gringotts et je voulais que nous en parlions…en famille.

Un silence s'installa. Tous n'osèrent pas fixer Harry de peur de sa réaction sous le terme de famille. Ce dernier s'était figé quelques instants et voyant l'incertitude et l'effroi dans leurs comportements, il décida de les rassurer :

-Est-ce grave ?

Le simple fait qu'il n'est pas tenu compte de la réflexion de Lucius sur le fait qu'il l'englobait dans la famille mais, au contraire, continuait la discussion comme si ce fait était établi et confirmé, les rendit tout bêtement heureux. Lucius reprit alors la parole :

-Il s'agit des différents testaments de ta famille ainsi que celui de la famille Malefoy.

Harry se tendit quelque peu. Le rappel de la mort de ses parents et de son parrain lui fit mal mais pas autant qu'il n'aurait cru. Il se sentait aimé. Aimé par ceux qui l'avaient quitté mais également par ceux qui se trouvaient actuellement dans cette même pièce. Mais sa réflexion s'arrêta là quand il prit conscience des paroles du patriarche Malefoy.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Non, pas du tout. En fait, due aux évènements, la lecture des testaments ne s'est pas faite et aujourd'hui les conseillers et avocats gobelins désirent en discuter avec toi. Au vu de la situation, ils m'ont déjà donné quelques éléments. Pour les détails, il nous faudra aller directement à Gringotts.

Harry hocha la tête, permettant à Lucius de continuer mais ce dernier lui demanda :

-Si tu veux être seul pour que nous en parlions, il n'y a aucun problème.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté inconsciemment et répondit :

-Non, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

Le geste d'Harry que ce soit par sa tête ou par le fait d'accepter la présence de Narcissa et Drago les remplirent de joie. Et puis, ils le trouvaient tellement mignon. Lucius et Drago se firent la promesse de garder un œil sur leur fils et frère.

Lucius se reprit et continua :

-D'après les testaments de James et Lily Potter, tu hérites de tout : leurs possessions, leur coffre. Tu es l'héritier Potter. De même que ton parrain te fait héritier des Black. Tu deviens ainsi chef de la maison Potter et Black. Etant donné que tu es également un Black par le sang, cette demande de ton parrain est incontestable.

Harry ne fut pas surpris de ces informations mais ce fut celle qui suivit qui l'interpella.

-Tu es également l'héritier des Malefoy, vu que tu es notre aîné.

C'était impossible. Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il être l'héritier des Malefoy ? Il prit aussitôt la parole :

-Mais Drago ? Je croyais que c'était lui l'héritier ?

Drago sourit devant le regard de son frère et répondit à sa question :

-J'ai toujours été, selon les lois traditionnelles, le deuxième héritier possible. Et comme nous n'avions jamais retrouvé ton corps, cela en a toujours été ainsi.

Harry était perdu. Il ne pouvait être le chef de trois familles. Et puis, Drago était le plus à même de diriger la famille Malefoy. Il n'avait jamais voulu diriger quoi que ce soit. Il aurait préféré avoir sa famille toujours vivante mais il acceptait les dernières volontés de ses parents et parrain, mais vis-à-vis des Malefoy, il ne pouvait accepter.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux accepter.

Ces paroles eurent un effet qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu sur la famille Malefoy. Cette dernière la ressentait comme un rejet d'Harry envers eux mais surtout vis-à-vis du nom des Malefoy. Harry vit que son annonce avait chagriné les êtres qu'il commençait à considérer comme une famille et il ne comprenait pas vraiment la raison. Ce n'est que lorsque Drago prit la parole qu'il comprit :

-Il y a un problème avec nous ?

Harry lui répondit aussitôt, devant l'air triste de son frère :

-Non, non, jamais, mais je n'ai pas connaissance de toutes les traditions Malefoy. De plus, l'héritage Potter et Black est conséquent. Je ne me sens pas capable de diriger trois familles. Et puis Drago serait le parfait représentant de la famille et je ne veux pas qu'il soit lésé. Il a plus de mérites que moi.

Voulant les rassurer, il continua :

-Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais pas faire partie des Malefoy au contraire, vous êtes...ma famille.

Cette déclaration surprit tout le monde présent dans la pièce. Narcissa fut la première à réagir et prit son fils dans ses bras. Drago ne fut pas en reste et rejoignit sa mère dans l'embrassade d'Harry. Lucius, lui, sourit tendrement devant ce tableau qu'il avait tellement voulu voir ces dernières années. Sa famille était enfin réunie et tous ses membres l'acceptaient. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre puis reprit la parole :

-Eh bien soit. Il sera fait selon ton désir. Je fais totalement confiance à Drago pour prendre la tête de la famille Malefoy. Nous irons dès demain à Gringotts pour faire tous les papiers et que tu puisses prendre connaissance des testaments de tes parents et de ton parrain.

Harry hocha la tête mais Lucius n'avait pas terminé. Il reprit alors la discussion :

-J'ai également une autre annonce à te faire.

Harry fixa interrogativement son père qui continua :

-Il s'agit de Tom Jedusor.

A ce nom, Harry se mit à rougir sous le regard rieur de Narcissa et les sourcils froncés de Drago et Lucius qui, pourtant, poursuivit :

-Il m'a fait la demande ce matin pour débuter une cour avec toi.

Lucius expira. Il l'avait dit, il attendit la réaction de son fils mais ce dernier le regardait, un air interrogateur, avant de lui poser la question :

-Il veut me donner des cours ?

Drago et Narcissa ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous cape alors que Lucius désespérait. Il allait devoir parler à son fils des rituels amoureux des Sang-Pur. La vie était vraiment injuste.

-Non, non. Il s'agit plutôt d'un moyen pour les hommes de se faire connaître...

-Mais je connais Tom...

Lucius évita de relever que son fils appelait déjà Tom Jedusor par son prénom et continua à tenter de faire comprendre ce qu'était une cour. Narcissa, qui appréciait de voir son mari dans ce moment de détresse, alla à son secours :

-Harry, mon chéri, une cour est un jeu de séduction dans lequel le demandeur, Tom dans le cas présent, va t'offrir des cadeaux. Il va également demander plusieurs rencontres avec toi qui seront sous la surveillance d'un chaperon de ton choix. La cour s'arrête jusqu'au moment du refus net du destinataire ou de la mise en place des fiançailles.

A ces explications, Harry devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. Par Merlin, mais où était-il tombé ?

Lucius reprit la parole pour rassurer son fils :

-Sache que je ne t'aurais jamais imposé quoi que ce soit. De même que pour Tom. Les termes du contrat sont simples, tu es le seul juge de cette cour. Toi seul peux définir les points, la stopper ou la continuer. Tu n'as aucune obligation.

Harry souffla quelque peu et demanda :

-Quand commence-t-elle ?

-Demain !

Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait dans une autre vie ?

* * *

Le lendemain matin, la famille était réunie pour un petit déjeuner classique et discutait de leur rendez-vous à Gringotts une heure plus tard. Ils furent interrompus dans leur discussion lorsqu'un hibou magnifique arriva dans la salle et déposa à Harry un paquet.

Narcissa s'extasia, Drago fronça les sourcils et Lucius grogna. Harry, lui, ouvrit le paquet, curieux. Il y trouva de magnifiques fleurs, des lys blancs. Il s'interrogea du pourquoi de leur présence et de l'identité de l'expéditeur quand il aperçut une note qu'il s'empressa de lire :

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Je t'envoie ces fleurs pour débuter ma cour. Je suppose que Lucius et Narcissa ont dû tout expliquer mais je souhaite réitérer mes vœux auprès de toi. Ce premier présent marque donc ma démarche de cour qui aura pour but de te démontrer ma sincérité dans les sentiments que j'ai pour toi._

 _Je désire sincèrement ton bonheur et me plierai à tes moindres souhaits mais je te supplie de me laisser une chance de te faire connaître mon vrai visage. Tu peux me faire confiance, je n'agirai jamais contre toi._

 _Cette première semaine, je t'enverrai quelques présents en signe de ma bonne foi et de mes profonds sentiments pour toi. La semaine prochaine, si tu es d'accord, je te proposerai des rendez-vous où j'espère t'expliquer, de vive voix, l'honorabilité de mes intentions._

 _Avec tout mon amour._

 _Ton compagnon à jamais._

 _Tom Jedusor._

Harry était plus que surpris. Ce message l'avait vraiment troublé et il devait se l'avouer, il lui donnait plus qu'envie d'approfondir sa relation avec Tom. Lorsque Lucius l'avait prévenu la veille des intentions de Tom, il avait accepté. En fait, il lui aurait laissé sa chance. Autant pour apprendre à le connaître, autant, il devait se l'avouer, il lui plaisait. Mais ce système de cour lui convenait beaucoup. Il allait pouvoir observer la profondeur des sentiments de Tom tout en ayant un moyen de tout stopper si les choses ne lui convenaient pas.

De plus, la veille, Narcissa l'avait pris à part pour lui expliquer comment profiter de la situation. Avec un regard brillant d'excitation, elle lui avait donné plusieurs façons de faire tourner en bourrique son futur compagnon, lui donnant l'exemple de la propre cour de Lucius à son encontre. Harry commençait vraiment à avoir de réelles sympathies pour le patriarche de la famille. Il avait dû supporter de nombreuses choses.

Lorsque le déjeuner fut fini et que Narcissa taquina un Lucius à la fois agacé des anecdotes de sa femme et suspicieux des agissements de son, peut-être, gendre, la famille Malefoy alla à Gringotts.

Harry prit connaissance des testaments de ses parents et de son parrain. Il prit conscience de la fortune considérable qu'ils lui laissaient et regrettait encore moins son choix de laisser l'héritage Malefoy à son frère. Ce dernier signa les papiers le désignant comme tel et tous sortirent du bureau de leur conseiller.

Ils allèrent se diriger vers une cheminée lorsqu'un flash suivi de plusieurs les éblouirent. Des journalistes avaient réussi à s'introduire dans la banque et mitraillait littéralement la famille et plus particulièrement Harry. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu et les propos de ses tourmenteurs lui donnaient la nausée. Ces derniers lui demandaient, bien entendu, de ses nouvelles, mais également des relations qu'il avait avec l'ancienne famille Mangemort Malefoy.

Ils n'arrêtèrent pas et Harry commença à s'énerver. Ces gens qui étaient restés chez eux, bien au chaud pendant cette guerre, n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour aider qui que ce soit et maintenant ils se permettaient de juger et surtout de juger des innocents.

Lucius et Drago tentaient de les repousser mais ils savaient que le moindre de leurs gestes était observé. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de les remettre manu militari à leur place sans voir dans les journaux un titre comme « le retour des Mangemorts ». Non pas que de voir leur fils et frère dans une telle situation leur importait mais un faux mouvement et non seulement leur crédibilité en prenait un coup mais celle de tous les autres ainsi que ceux qui les avaient aidés par leurs témoignages, comme Harry.

Ils étaient vraiment dans une situation difficile et Narcissa ne pût soulager son fils qu'en le prenant dans ses bras, tentant de faire barrage par son corps.

Alors que les journalistes se firent plus pressants et que les gobelins commencèrent à arriver en masse pour faire fuir les journalistes, Harry s'avança, tête haute, le regard dur et déterminé et prit la parole :

-Taisez-vous ! Je vous interdis de dire pareilles inepties. Ces hommes et femmes que vous n'hésitez pas à harceler sont des victimes comme vous de la guerre mais eux devront faire face à des actes horribles qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu entreprendre. Il est facile de s'en prendre à eux alors que l'ennemi était invisible et s'amusait de vous tous, si facile à berner. Et s'ils sont coupables, vous l'êtes tout autant. Vous n'avez jamais levé le petit doigt pour affronter les injustices que le monde sorcier appliquait. Je n'ai vu personne défier Ombrage dans sa lutte des Nés-moldus. Vous vous êtes tous inclinés passivement attendant qu'un gamin vous sauve. Mais vous n'avez pas hésité à jeter dans la boue ce même gamin. Combien de fois j'ai dû faire face à vos feuilles de choux qui s'amusaient à me décrire comme un fou ou un dangereux criminel. Alors maintenant que la vérité a éclaté et que la justice à été faite, laissez-nous et je vous interdis de vous en prendre à ma famille.

Ces paroles clouèrent les journalistes au silence et ils reculèrent. La force des paroles mais également le pouvoir qui s'échappait d'Harry imposa le respect. Et ce n'est qu'avec peu de force que les gobelins les firent sortir.

Le "Survivant" ou l'Elu avait parlé et tous comprirent pourquoi ce dernier était considéré ainsi.

De même que sa famille vit devant eux un autre homme. Harry était peut-être timide dans la vie privée mais c'était aussi un grand homme au respect imposant. Et non seulement ils étaient fiers de l'attitude de leur fils et frère mais surtout de sa reconnaissance comme membre de leur famille qu'il avait défendue.


	18. La cour de Tom Jedusor partie 2

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent une review ainsi que les followers et les favoris.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 18 La cour de Tom Jedusor partie 2**

Lorsque la famille Malefoy rentra chez elle, ce fut dans le silence. Mais un silence interprété différemment selon les personnes. Pour Lucius, Narcissa et Drago, c'était un silence de stupéfaction mais également de pure joie. Harry les avait publiquement déclarés comme membres de sa famille. De plus, son exposé n'avait pour but que de les défendre et de les protéger contre ces charognes de journalistes. L'euphorie les prenait littéralement. Ils avaient également été surpris par la magnificence du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait non seulement exposé sa déclaration de vive voix, se tenant debout, droit et fier, mais il en est ressorti une impression de puissance. Pas celle qui vous clouait sur place mais qui imposait le respect et qui rentrait délicatement dans chaque fibre de votre corps pour mieux vous convaincre de la supériorité de son propriétaire.

Au contraire, le silence des Malefoy fut interprété différemment pour Harry. Lorsqu'il avait vu les journalistes et écouté ces derniers poser des questions plus horribles les unes que les autres, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre.

Il n'eut de cesse de se rappeler les différents articles, ou plutôt les calomnies que les journalistes avaient écrites sur lui tout au long de sa scolarité. Il avait été tantôt un héros, tantôt un fou. Et puis, au cours de la guerre, il avait été l'ennemi numéro 1 et ces derniers n'avaient pas hésité à défendre le ministère corrompu ou à se cacher en baissant la tête.

Arrivée au Manoir, Narcissa vit tout de suite qu'Harry ne se sentait pas bien et elle l'interrogea :

-Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Croyant que l'épisode de Gringotts avait encore une fois perturbé leur fils, Narcissa s'inquiéta et demanda à Lucius d'appeler leur médicomage. Mais avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce, Harry l'interpella :

-Non, ça va aller. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire appel à un médicomage.

Lucius s'approcha du canapé où Narcissa avait installé leur fils avec Drago et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur :

-Harry, tu n'as pas l'air réellement dans ton état normal. Cela ne nous pose aucun problème de demander à quelqu'un de venir…

Lucius fixa un instant sa femme avant de continuer :

-Nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé à Gringotts. Je t'assure que nous ne l'avions pas prévu. De plus, les gobelins sont habituellement beaucoup plus vigilants mais les journalistes ont dû passer outre les avertissements et les sécurités pour vouloir te voir.

Harry acquiesça, étant du même avis mais sa gêne persista. Voyant que sa famille ne lui laissait aucune échappatoire possible et qu'ils attendaient une réponse, il prit la parole pour leur déclarer son malaise :

-Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Cette phrase laissa complètement perplexe la famille Malefoy. En quoi leur fils n'avait pas été à la hauteur ? Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus fiers de lui et même si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il l'aurait accepté tel qu'il était. Ils lui avaient pourtant affirmé ce fait.

Notant qu'Harry se tenait les mains anxieusement, Lucius décida de régler le problème :

-Harry, nous t'avons toujours affirmé que peu importe qui tu étais et qu'importe tes actes, nous t'aimons tel que es.

Voyant que son fils ne réagissait pas, il choisit de poser directement la question :

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire pour nous faire défaut ?

Harry hésita quelques instants avant de prendre la parole, baissant les yeux et le haut de son corps :

-Je n'ai pas agi comme un Malefoy aurait dû le faire. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire taire ces journalistes. Leur propos m'avait énervé.

La colère se fit entendre dans la voix du Gryffondor quand il continua. Il s'était relevé et se tenait maintenant bien droit, assis dans le canapé :

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de parler ainsi. Ils n'ont jamais rien fait pour maintenir la paix dans le monde sorcier. Ils se permettent, sans cesse, de juger les gens sur leurs actes mais ne cherchent pas de réelles explications à ces derniers. Ils ne font pas de la réelle information au public mais seulement de la diffamation sans se préoccuper des conséquences !

Remarquant enfin qu'il s'était emporté, Harry rougit pour s'affaisser de nouveau quand il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par les mains de son père qui lui maintenait son visage droit :

\- Harry, écoute-moi bien.

Harry déglutit un instant, de peur de la réprimande de son père :

-Tu ne nous a jamais déçus et encore moins aujourd'hui. Si tu savais, au contraire, combien nous sommes fiers de toi. Tu as non seulement envoyé balader ces cloportes mais également pris la défense de ceux qui étaient tes ennemis hier encore.

Lucius s'arrêta quelques instants, lui faisant comprendre l'importance de ses prochains dires :

-Et plus encore, tu nous acceptés, devant eux, et, par conséquent, devant le monde sorcier, comme membres de ta famille. Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu nous as protégés. Si tu savais comme nous sommes fiers de toi mais également si heureux. Nous avions devant nous un véritable héros noble mais surtout un fils et un frère. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu as agi comme un véritable Malefoy en les remettant à leur place.

Et sur ces paroles, le patriarche le prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte d'un père à son fils mais aussi dans celle d'un Malefoy à un autre. Drago donna une accolade à Harry, lui faisant comprendre le même message et Narcissa trépignait derrière son mari pour prendre son tour dans les bras de son fils.

La fin de journée se passa tranquillement. Et le repas se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. En fait, Harry se sentait à l'aise. Il vivait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, être en famille. Chacun des membres avaient ses qualités et ses défauts, les discussions portaient sur tout type de sujets. Il voyait sa mère les aider, Drago et lui, pour des tâches tout en effectuant un petit baiser sur le haut de leurs crânes, leur signifiant ainsi l'amour qu'elle leur portait.

Tous ces gestes du quotidien qui lui avait tant manqué, il les vivait aujourd'hui et il en était heureux.

Lors du repas, le même hibou que le matin vint se déposer près d'Harry, lui désignant le paquet qui se trouvait à sa patte. Harry sourit devant les têtes de Lucius et Drago et entreprit de délester l'animal de son fardeau.

Il lui rendit sa taille et l'ouvrit. Dans la boîte, se trouvait un article de la Gazette du Sorcier qui relatait sa rencontre avec Harry Potter le jour même. Il ne chercha pas réellement à le lire et préféra se concentrer sur le deuxième paquet emballé dans du papier rouge et or. Il y vit une petite carte qui l'accompagnait et il y put lire _:_

 _Pour mon petit lion qui n'hésite pas à montrer les griffes lorsque cela devient nécessaire._

 _Amicalement_

 _Tom Jedusor_.

Harry rougit. Il se doutait parfaitement que son compagnon sous-entendait également dans cette phrase, à première allure innocente, des propos plus « corporels ». D'ailleurs, il craignait d'ouvrir le cadeau. Qu'est-ce que ce dernier avait bien pu lui offrir. Il s'imaginait déjà y voir différents objets dont l'utilité lui échapperait lorsqu'il prit son courage à deux mains et se saisit du paquet.

Il le déballa et à sa surprise, il y trouva une peluche en forme de lion. La peluche était douce et invitait au câlin. Une notice y indiquait un endroit où il fallait toucher pour qu'un rugissement se fasse entendre.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et sourit lorsque le lion se mit à rugir. Ce cadeau lui fit très plaisir. D'aussi loin que lui remontaient ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais eu de peluche. Quelques jouets ou plutôt un petit soldat de plomb et trois bricoles mais rien de ce genre. Et lorsqu'il fit connaissance de ses amis, il avait déjà 11 ans et les peluches n'étaient plus d'actualité comme cadeau pour un garçon de son âge.

Il continua son repas avec la peluche sur ses genoux sous le regard quelque peu énervé de Lucius et Drago qui voyaient qu'Harry était réceptif aux cadeaux qu'il recevait de Tom et cela ne leur plaisait pas. Il voulait garder Harry quelques années encore avec eux avant de simplement penser à une possible relation. Et dans le mot relation, pensez à un rendez-vous tous les deux-trois mois.

Narcissa observait avec joie le manège des trois hommes de sa vie et sembla s'amuser fortement. Elle n'allait pas s'ennuyer cette année.

* * *

La semaine passa et Harry continua de recevoir de nombreux cadeaux de la part de Tom Jedusor. Cela alla d'un cadeau précieux au moindre petit objet rigolo, qu'Harry appréciait autant. Les messages de Tom qui les accompagnaient amenaient de nombreux sourires sur le visage du jeune homme même si, pour certains, il se posait des questions sur leurs sens cachés.

On arrivait maintenant au lundi suivant son premier cadeau et Tom lui avait demandé un rendez-vous au cours de l'après-midi sous la surveillance d'un chaperon. Harry avait décidé que sa mère serait la plus à même de gérer son rôle. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son père ou son frère, mais leur attitude assez tendue suite à la réception des présents lui indiquait que ces derniers n'étaient pas les plus enthousiastes dans cette cour.

De plus, sa mère ne laisserait jamais qui que ce soit et encore moins Tom le blesser. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs signé une close qui stipulait qu'il ne mettrait en aucun cas Harry en danger.

Il voulait également profiter de ces rendez-vous pour connaître le vrai visage de Tom Jedusor. La semaine prochaine avait lieu la rentrée à Poudlard. Ils ne seront, alors, que professeur et élève.

Ils avaient rendez-vous dans le salon Malefoy et Tom devait le rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes. Drago avait été invité par des amis Serpentard et Lucius se trouvait au Ministère pour différentes affaires urgentes. Ces derniers les avaient suppliés pour être informés aux moindres problèmes.

Narcissa profita de ces quelques minutes de libre pour donner certains conseils à son fils. Elle interrogea d'abord Harry, le voyant nerveux :

-Harry, tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier tourna son regard vers sa mère et tenta de lui sourire pour la rassurer mais celui-ci devait être crispé car sa mère s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de reprendre :

-Mon chéri, sois plus détendu. Tout se passera bien. Toi seul est le maître du jeu et tu peux l'arrêter à tout moment.

Harry hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien saisi le message. Ils restèrent dans cette position jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit plus calme, quand Narcissa reprit la parole, avec un air de conspirateur :

-Maintenant mon chéri, il faut que je te renseigne sur le meilleur moyen de faire tourner la tête de ce bon Tom.

Harry se dégagea de ses bras pour la fixer, à la fois abasourdi sur la phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer mais également sur le véritable sens de cette dernière. Que voulait-elle insinuer par lui faire tourner la tête ?

Observant la lueur d'incompréhension de son fils, Narcissa reprit :

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais laisser mon fils que j'ai perdu dans les bras d'un autre homme sans au moins qu'il n'ait subi quelques péripéties. Et puis, il faut que tu t'amuses également. Je me souviens de ma mère qui m'avait donné ces mêmes conseils lorsque Lucius est venu faire sa demande de cour. Si tu savais comme je l'ai rendu fou. Et la plupart du temps, il ne se rendait même pas compte que j'en étais la responsable.

Narcissa s'arrêta de parler, plongée dans ses pensées. Harry, lui, semblait tétanisé devant la femme qu'il apprenait à connaître. Il l'avait vue tendre envers sa famille mais également lionne lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre les siens mais il avait oublié que c'est son caractère Serpentard qui prédominait chez elle. Et il en était le témoin privilégié aujourd'hui.

Reprenant ses esprits, Narcissa reprit son discours. Elle apprit à Harry quelques « stratégies » en les ponctuant de différentes anecdotes mettant en scène un pauvre Lucius tentant de plaire à la jeune Black qu'elle était.

Il sut ainsi pourquoi son père avait une sainte horreur de tout ce qui s'apparentait à la mode. Il faut dire que Narcissa avait profité de la semaine de la Mode Sorcière à Paris pour embarquer un Lucius légèrement récalcitrant et en choisissant un chaperon aussi intéressé par la mode que Narcissa mais qui gardait toujours un œil sur le jeune homme. Il avait dû passer ses journées entre défilés et porteur des nouveaux vêtements des deux femmes.

Ils étaient tous deux tellement passionnés par leur discussion qu'ils n'entendirent pas la venue de Tom Jedusor dans le salon, ni que celui-ci s'était arrêté à la porte pour observer son compagnon se sentir à la fois compatissant pour son père mais en même temps hilare devant les différentes situations auxquels il avait dû faire face.

Mais Tom ne faisait pas réellement attention au sujet du passionnant débat qui animait la mère et le fils. Lui, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le fils en question.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que les journalistes avaient envahi la banque de Gringotts et osé interpeller son compagnon, il en avait été furieux. Surtout qu'il se doutait des thèmes que ces vermines avaient dû aborder. Ils n'avaient aucun sens moral et surtout aucune considération pour qui que ce soit. Il était surtout effrayé des réactions d'Harry. Ce dernier avait la sale manie de se sentir coupable pour des actes dont il n'était pas responsable et ces vautours avaient dû certainement appuyer sur les points sensibles de cet être noble qu'était son compagnon.

Pourtant ce dernier s'était défendu mais avait également pris la défense de tous ceux qui avaient été, comme lui, des pions de Grindelwald. Cet acte avait non seulement calmé les journalistes et la population sorcière mais ils étaient maintenant beaucoup plus attentifs et surtout, plus vigilants dans leur propos et gestes envers Harry et ses proches. Il avait senti la différence et il n'avait pas été le seul.

D'ailleurs, il eut cette impression qu'une bonne partie de la population sorcière avait été du même avis que leur sauveur et ne l'en acclamait que plus. Et c'est là que survint les problèmes. Le fan club d'Harry mais surtout les admirateurs et admiratrices du beau brun.

La notoriété du survivant, sa noblesse, son ascendance, ses actes de bravoure et surtout son nouveau physique avaient multiplié les preuves de sympathie et les lettres d'amour pour le jeune héros.

Tom savait qu'Harry ne s'arrêterait pas à ces personnes, surtout au vu de leurs soi-disant sentiments si hypocrites et superficiels. Harry avait besoin de personne de confiance et il voulait en faire partie.

Toutefois, parmi toutes ces personnes mais également dans la population sorcière en général, il existait des personnes bien, qui mériteraient encore plus que lui de connaître et de vivre avec Harry. Même si Harry aurait la noblesse de ne jamais enfreindre l'accord qu'il avait signé avec Lucius, il ne pouvait contrôler et forcer son cœur. Et il n'en avait surtout pas l'envie.

Il était jaloux de tous ceux qui approchaient le Gryffondor, effrayé de le quitter mais incapable de le forcer à continuer une relation avec lui si jamais il tombait amoureux d'une autre personne. C'est pourquoi il allait tout faire pour qu'il soit la personne la plus importante pour son compagnon, l'aider, le soutenir, l'aimer et se faire aimer en retour.

Cette simple pensée le fit rêver. Il espérait tellement de leur lien. Il voulait tellement le Gryffondor près de lui. Le livre expliquait ce besoin d'être près de son compagnon lorsqu'on l'avait reconnu mais il ne pensait pas que ce manque se ferait si intense.

Tom se reprit et se fit connaître auprès de ses hôtes. Ces derniers se levèrent immédiatement et allèrent à sa rencontre. Ce fut Narcissa, en bonne hôtesse de maison, qui prit la parole. Elle se doutait que Tom Jedusor avait entendu ses conseils mais elle savait qu'Harry ne les appliquerait pas. Quoiqu'elle se doutait que son fils ne se laissera pas faire et que Tom allait, littéralement, en baver pour le conquérir :

-Bonjour Tom, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Nous vous attendions avec impatience.

A ces mots, Harry rougit quelque peu et Tom hésitait entre rire de la réaction de son compagnon ou de l'accueil de sa future belle maman qui venait à peine de donner des conseils à son fils pour le déstabiliser durant la cour. Pourtant il joua le jeu et répondit à la magnifique femme par un sourire charmeur, non sans quitter des yeux Harry :

-C'est un plaisir pour moi également de vous rencontrer de nouveau. Surtout au vu de la situation.

Il termina cette phrase en fixant attentivement la matriarche de la famille Malefoy qui ne se démonta pas, puis en reportant son regard sur son compagnon. Son attention se fit plus douce mais également plus profonde. Mais avant que qui ce soit n'agisse, Tom se reprit et retourna son attention sur Narcissa qui se trouvait être également leur chaperon pour ce premier rendez-vous.

Elle les invita à s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle resta dans la pièce mais s'installa à quelques mètres d'eux, leur laissant un peu d'intimité. Elle pouvait toutefois entendre leur discussion et agir en cas de problèmes.

Elle n'était en aucune façon contre le rapprochement de son fils et de Tom. Elle savait qu'être compagnon d'âme était l'une des plus belles choses qui pouvait arriver à son fils mais elle n'allait pas arrêter de protéger ce dernier. C'est pourquoi elle resterait vigilante et n'hésiterait pas à intervenir. Elle pouvait également compter sur Lucius et Drago pour l'aider.

Elle laissa les deux hommes s'entretenir et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle vit Harry prendre la parole en premier :

-Tom, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos présents. Ils m'ont beaucoup plu.

Tom se mit à sourire devant la bouille un peu gênée d'Harry et lui répondit :

-Eh bien dans ce cas, j'en suis heureux. C'était le but de ces cadeaux. Apporter un sourire sur ce si beau visage.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Harry se mit à rougir de nouveau. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se contrôler et surtout de se reprendre devant Tom mais il devait l'avouer, l'homme était beau et surtout, il avait une prestance qui ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Toutefois Tom décida de ne pas continuer sur ce chemin. Il était heureux de voir Harry réagir à sa présence mais il voulait surtout que ce dernier ait des sentiments profonds pour lui et ce n'est pas en continuant à le séduire que cela avancera comme il le désirait.

Harry était un Gryffondor et, de plus, il méritait une personne qui le comprenne et l'aide. Sa longue rémission de cet été lui avait fait comprendre cela. C'est pourquoi il décida de changer de sujet et de simplement faire connaissance avec son compagnon, lui permettant de s'habituer à sa présence :

-Harry, je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as dit aux journalistes lors de ta visite à Gringotts. Je me sens coupable de tout ce que Voldemort a fait, y compris l'avilissement des Mangemorts…

Harry interrompit Tom, n'acceptant pas le sentiment de culpabilité de ce dernier. Si Tom était coupable alors tous l'étaient, le monde sorcier compris. C'est Grindelwald qui avait tout orchestré :

-Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien. Ne donnez pas foi à ces racontars. Ils ne veulent que des commérages pour alimenter leurs feuilles de chou et, pour cela, il faut des victimes. Ne leur donnez pas raison sinon ils auront gagné.

Tom fut touché par ce que venait de déclarer son compagnon mais il ne put s'empêcher de continuer :

-Pourtant, j'ai tué tes parents, Lily et James Potter.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, mettant à mal Tom, craignant de voir son compagnon le rejeter mais il ne pouvait pas continuer sa cour et peut-être leur future relation sans établir une base saine et cette horreur était un fossé entre eux qu'il devait tenter d'effacer. Toutefois, il fut de nouveau surpris de la noblesse d'Harry par sa réponse :

-C'est peut-être vous qui avez abattu votre baguette sur mes parents mais c'est Grindelwald qui a mis en place une situation favorable à ce fait et qui vous manipulait pour faire en sorte que ce malheur arrive. Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier mais j'ai tout à fait conscience des vrais responsables de cette tragédie.

Tom fut ébranlé et ne put murmurer qu'un faible merci. Harry fut touché de voir Tom Jedusor si fragile. Il sut alors que le livre que lui avait prêté Dumbledore disait vrai. D'ailleurs en parlant de ce livre, il questionna Tom :

-Je crois savoir que le professeur Dumbledore vous a également prêté le livre qu'il a trouvé sur les compagnons.

Harry ne put continuer car Tom avait placé, délicatement, un doigt sur sa bouche. Harry le questionna du regard et ce dernier prit la parole :

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais, si cela ne te dérange pas, que l'on se tutoie. Je sais que tu ne veux pas qu'un engagement soit prononcé entre nous mais cela me rendrait tellement heureux.

Tom enleva son doigt et Harry acquiesça. Lui-même se trouvait ironiquement proche de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ils avaient chacun perdu tant et avaient été manipulés de la pire des façons.

Voyant l'acceptation de son compagnon, Tom répondit alors à la remarque de ce dernier :

-Oui Albus me l'a fait lire et j'avoue que j'ai compris de nombreuses choses et surtout les actions de Grindelwald à notre encontre…Je sais également que notre lien est puissant mais que nous pouvons tenter de vivre sans. Mais je dois t'avouer que je ne le veux pas. Tu m'intéresses tellement. Non pas seulement d'un point de vue physique mais tout ton être, ta façon d'être, tes actions, ton caractère…Tout me plaît en toi et me donne envie de te connaître mieux et de, peut-être, savourer une vie à deux. Je te laisserai toujours le choix. Je ne t'imposerai jamais rien mais je peux te faire une promesse aujourd'hui : je ferai tout pour te conquérir !

Cette longue tirade et surtout, cette promesse fit frissonner Harry qui déglutit devant le regard non seulement prédateur de Tom mais également obstiné. Ce dernier n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire et il sut que Tom s'imposerait, délicatement mais sûrement, dans sa vie et étrangement, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Le rendez-vous se continua ainsi. Les deux hommes apprenaient à se connaître et chacun raconta sa vie. Tom lui expliqua sa vie dans cet horrible orphelinat et la raison de la création de sa Fondation, ses attentes et espoirs mais également la joie de retrouver Poudlard en tant que professeur. Harry lui expliqua brièvement ses difficultés avec sa famille et sa joie d'apprendre qu'il était sorcier. Il lui raconta ses aventures et ses interrogations sur son avenir lorsqu'il apprit sa véritable ascendance. Son désespoir de savoir que sa vie entière n'avait été que duperie.

La fin de leur première rencontre arriva vite et ce fut avec plaisir qu'Harry accepta de continuer leurs entrevues. Tom lui proposa de se revoir le lendemain à la Fondation qu'il avait créée et de faire une visite aux orphelins. Harry en était ravi et accepta de suite sous le rire de sa mère qui avait pu voir l'interaction entre son fils et son compagnon.

Lors du dîner, Lucius et Drago demandèrent si l'après-midi s'était bien déroulé. Ce à quoi Narcissa répondit avec un réel plaisir que tout s'était parfaitement bien passé. Harry, ne percevant pas vraiment les regards protecteurs de ces derniers, appuya les dires de sa mère en donnant quelques anecdotes, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux flamboyants. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucius et Drago pour éviter difficilement le tic nerveux qui démontrait leur contrariété de voir leur précieux fils et frère se faire enlever par Tom Jedusor.

Le lendemain, Harry découvrit l'orphelinat que Tom avait construit. Albus Dumbledore lui servit de chaperon. Harry fut subjugué par la joie qui se dégageait des lieux. Il avait eu peur que l'endroit fut triste car, malgré tout, un orphelinat n'était qu'un lieu où des enfants avaient perdu toute famille. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux hommes avaient fait en sorte qu'une ambiance sereine et festive s'en dégage.

Il avait été également surpris par l'accueil des enfants. Ils l'avaient accueilli non pas comme un héros de guerre mais comme leur héros à eux et surtout l'un des leurs. Comme une famille.

Leurs rendez-vous continuèrent et Harry devait avouer qu'il adorait de plus en plus la compagnie de Tom. Ce dernier faisait tout pour qu'Harry se sente heureux. Il l'avait emmené dans un pays étranger ou tout simplement dans une fête foraine où ils s'étaient amusés comme des gamins. Harry avait toujours le sourire et cela n'avait pas de prix pour Tom et encore plus pour Lucius et Drago qui acceptaient ce lien tout en gardant un œil vigilant.

Le dernier rendez-vous arriva, signe de la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard. Nous étions à la fin du mois d'août et d'ici deux jours, Harry allait prendre le train pour rentrer dans l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Toutefois, Tom et Lucius lui avaient demandé de le voir dans le bureau de ce dernier. Il s'y rendit en se demandant la raison de cet entretien. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, il fut invité à s'assoir et il sut que le sujet qui allait être débattu n'allait pas lui plaire. Le visage sérieux de son père et de son compagnon accentuèrent ce ressenti.

Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils parlèrent des Dursley qu'il comprit que son instinct ne l'avait pas trahi. Pourtant Lucius et Tom ne le brusquèrent pas mais Tom ne put s'empêcher de s'assoir près de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter sous le regard suspicieux du patriarche de la famille Malefoy. Il lui parla, le rassurant :

-Harry, si nous te parlons d'eux, ce n'est pas pour te tourmenter mais ce qu'ils t'ont fait est injuste. Ils ne t'ont pas aidé et surtout ils ne se sont pas comportés comme des parents auraient dû le faire et tu en as souffert. Et cela, nous n'arrivons pas à l'accepter. Ils doivent être punis ou du moins faire face à leurs actes.

Harry se rapprocha de Tom avant de prendre la parole :

-Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec eux mais je ne veux pas qu'on leur fasse du mal. Je veux juste oublier.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux avant que Lucius ne réponde :

-Bien mais laisse-nous le plaisir de leur rendre une petite visite, histoire de te rappeler à leur bon souvenir.

Tom rajouta :

-Eh puis, un ou deux sortilèges ne leur feraient pas de mal.

Harry sourit et accepta. De toute façon, il n'avait pas réellement le choix. Les Serpentard n'en feraient qu'à leur tête. Cette soirée se termina par un grand repas familial où les Weasley et certains membres de l'ordre avaient été invités. De même que Jedusor et certains Mangemorts. Harry put y rencontrer Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante. Cette dernière était venue présenter ses excuses et son intention de racheter sa conduite passée.

La soirée continua doucement où chacun fit connaissance tout en gardant sa réserve. Lorsque la soirée fut finie, Tom l'avait emmené dans un discret coin du Manoir afin d'y avoir une discussion sur la cour. Tom prit la parole en premier :

-Harry, nous n'allons pas nous revoir avant la rentrée à Poudlard et à ce moment, je serai ton professeur et je devrai agir en tant que tel mais je voulais savoir s'il était possible...enfin...si la cour pouvait continuer ou si tu choisissais de la stopper.

Harry regarda attentivement l'homme en face de lui. Malgré son allure sûre, il pouvait ressentir sa peur. C'est pourquoi il lui répondit aussitôt :

-Tom, je ne peux pas vous promettre de légaliser notre lien de compagnon.

Tom sentit un réel désespoir se répandre dans son cœur. Harry le rejetait et il n'aurait jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi douloureux. Pourtant, Harry continua de parler, le détrompant sur ses intentions :

-Mais je ne peux réfuter le fait que j'ai apprécié votre compagnie. Je suis désolé mais il me faut encore du temps et puis, notre prochaine relation prof élève n'arrange rien mais j'aimerais profiter de cette année pour continuer à vous connaître Je serai ravi de poursuivre nos rencontres...en tout cas, si cela vous fait plaisir.

Ces paroles réjouirent l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Il avait une année devant lui pour séduire son gryffon. Son bonheur fut tel qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le jeune homme.

Au départ doucement, le baiser se fit plus passionné. Harry se surprit lui-même et répondit avec ardeur à l'impétuosité de Tom. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, en profita allègrement. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Tom fit ses au revoir à son jeune compagnon, en les lui chuchotant langoureusement dans l'oreille.

A son départ, Harry rougit fortement. Si un simple baiser le mettait dans un tel état, qu'est-ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Cela allait être une année surprenante !


	19. Poudlard

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews et messages de soutien. Nous voici à l'avant-dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 19 Poudlard**

La famille Malefoy se trouvait au complet sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross. De nombreuses personnes ne cessaient de les fixer mais personne n'osait venir les déranger. Non seulement du fait de leur prestance mais également à cause de la diatribe de leur héros, Harry Potter, aux journalistes qui, d'ailleurs, ne semblaient pas avoir été invités à se retrouver dans la gare.

Toutefois, la famille Malefoy ne leur prêtait pas attention. Ces derniers gardaient la même gestuelle qu'ils avaient toujours abordée en public depuis des années mais si on se rapprochait, on pouvait parfaitement distinguer que la matriarche, Narcissa, tentait vainement de ne pas céder à ses pleurs de voir ses fils partir si loin d'elle.

Andromeda Tonks était également présente et elle n'était pas venue seule. Dans les bras d'Harry se tenait son filleul, Teddy, à qui il faisait également ses au revoir. Malgré sa joie de revoir Poudlard et de vivre une année, si Merlin le veut, normale, il était toutefois attristé de quitter Teddy durant une si longue période. Il se sentait proche de lui. Ce dernier l'avait réconforté. Il se sentait uni, une même famille. Mais il avait eu la promesse de Dumbledore d'avoir la possibilité, en tant que parrain et tuteur de l'enfant, de pouvoir aller le voir certains week-ends.

Une des choses qui surprenait encore plus ce tableau était de voir les Weasley aussi proches des Malefoy. En effet, la famille de roux avait rejoint ces derniers lors de leur arrivée. Cette surprenante réunion ne faisait que confirmer aux yeux des autres que la guerre était bien terminée et que de nombreux changements avaient eu lieu.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de changements, tous les regards se posaient sur Harry et sa transformation physique. Il fallait avouer que le jeune homme, déjà beau, était devenu magnifique. A cela se rajoutait une forte aura de puissance et de respect, des actes d'une grande noblesse et un titre de héros, prouvant sa grande valeur. Malgré son lien avec Tom Jedusor, les personnes présentes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lorgner sur le beau jeune homme.

Lucius percevait parfaitement ses regards et confia Harry aux bons soins de Drago qui n'hésita pas à lancer un regard polaire à tous ceux qui insistaient et qui détournèrent aussitôt le regard. Il allait devoir protéger la vertu de son frère que cela soit du côté de Jedusor ou des élèves. Mais foi de Malefoy, il allait être digne de cette charge.

Le train siffla, indiquant aux voyageurs de se presser. Les dernières recommandations furent faites et les parents virent le train s'éloigner doucement emportant leur progéniture vers une nouvelle année.

Dans le train, c'était les retrouvailles. Harry n'avait gardé contact qu'avec très peu de personnes au cours de l'été et ce fut avec un réel plaisir qu'il put revoir des amis et membres de sa maison. Il fit les présentations entre Drago, accompagné des Serpentard, et des Gryffondor et autres maisons. Même si l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue au début du voyage, la glace se brisa rapidement permettant des rencontres entre des personnes dont le caractère, l'humour ou la passion rassemblait. Harry passa alors un des plus beaux moments de sa vie. Voir ainsi d'anciens ennemis discuter entre eux sans haine et tenter de combler ce fossé qui avait été créé le soulagea.

Le trajet se déroula rapidement et bientôt ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Malgré les craintes de chacun de retrouver la bâtisse en partie effondrée, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le professeur Dumbledore ainsi que les autres professeurs et une partie du ministère avait fait en sorte que le château soit complètement rétabli pour la rentrée des élèves.

Harry ressentait une joie immense de retrouver ce château dans le même état qu'il était avant la Grande Bataille. On remarquait que certaines parties étaient plus ou moins neuves mais c'était infime. Au contraire, on ne ressentait plus cette oppression. Celle qui symbolisait l'attente et le désespoir alors que les Ténèbres s'approchaient. Harry se dit alors qu'il allait pouvoir, peut-être, passer une année normale et profiter de ce lieu qu'il considérait comme sa maison.

La répartition et le premier repas se passèrent bien. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué de nombreux regards sur sa personne mais il n'en tenait pas rigueur. En fait, pour être plus précis, le seul regard qui l'interpellait et le mettait quelque peu mal à l'aise était celui du professeur de DCFM, Tom Jedusor.

Ce dernier, tout en restant à la table des professeurs et ne semblant donner aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait, portait, à de nombreuses reprises, son regard sur celui d'Harry, qui saisissait parfaitement cette attention. D'ailleurs, il en rougissait et tenta bravement de répondre à ce regard en lui faisant comprendre de cesser. Toutefois, cela ne fit qu'accroître l'intérêt du professeur pour son élève et qui répondit à ses appels par un sourire sensuel qui fit chavirer de nombreux cœurs dans la gente féminine de Poudlard. Au plus grand amusement du directeur de cette école.

Malgré cela, la soirée se termina rapidement et tous purent rejoindre leurs quartiers et Harry fut plus qu'heureux de se retrouver dans le dortoir des Gryffondor qui avait assisté aux plus grands moments de sa vie. Une légère mélancolie le prit. C'était sa dernière année et il avait vécu tellement de choses. Pourtant il ne put empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage. Un avenir s'ouvrait à lui et il semblait beaucoup plus radieux de ce à quoi il avait rêvé. Les Gryffondor s'amusèrent une bonne partie de la soirée et se couchèrent, ensuite, le sourire aux lèvres.

Le premier mois de cours se déroula tranquillement. Harry et Tom se revoyaient tous les dimanches afin de consolider leur lien. Ces derniers adoraient passer ces moments ensemble. Non seulement ils se découvraient de plus en plus mais chacun d'eux appréciait tellement la présence de l'autre qu'ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à se séparer, espérant que la semaine se déroule le plus rapidement possible pour qu'il puisse se revoir dans un environnement privé.

Harry entretenait également une relation épistolaire hebdomadaire avec ses parents. Ces derniers lui faisaient moult recommandations et lui envoyaient de nombreux cadeaux. Ces derniers avaient également une relation suivie avec Drago. Mais en plus d'une simple lettre, il avait également un rapport à leur transmettre sur la vie d'Harry à Poudlard et surtout vis-à-vis de Tom et d'autres personnes aux intentions mal placées.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à surveiller et protéger Harry. Ses amis gardaient souvent un œil sur lui mais c'est surtout Tom qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur son beau gryffon, surtout lorsqu'il était témoin des nombreuses phéromones dégagées par la population sorcière lorsqu'Harry entrait dans une salle.

D'ailleurs, il avait maté plus d'un élève qui se permettait de reluquer allègrement son compagnon. Et personne ne voulait se frotter à Tom Jedusor, ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, descendant de Salazar Serpentard et directeur de cette même maison.

Ce fut un des chocs d'Harry lors de cette rentrée. Il se rendit compte des pertes innombrables de la guerre autant dans les élèves que dans les professeurs. Et étrangement, l'absence de l'ancien professeur de potions le chagrinait. Cet homme si mystérieux l'avait toujours protégé et ce malgré sa propre vie.

Il avait profité de la nuit d'Halloween, alors que les habitants fêtaient la soirée dans la Grande Salle, pour se recueillir quelques instants sur le monument funéraire dédié aux morts de Poudlard. Il ne put empêcher les larmes de tomber et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut soutenu par les bras forts et puissants de Tom qu'il se calma.

Ce dernier prit la parole, resserrant ses bras autour de son compagnon :

-Je me demandais où tu étais.

-Je voulais les revoir. Cette date est un peu difficile pour moi.

Tom se baissa vers Harry et inspira profondément, s'imprégnant de l'odeur de ce dernier :

-Je comprends Harry. Et je dois t'avouer qu'elle me peine également.

Harry ne bougea pas mais son silence interrogatif se fit parfaitement comprendre par Tom qui lui répondit :

-Ce soir-là, j'ai non seulement tué tes parents mais je t'ai également pris des années de bonheur. Je sais bien que tu ne me considères pas comme responsable et je sais, au fond de moi, que Grindelwald à tout manipulé mais c'est tellement dur.

Tom replongea sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon qui ne lui parla pas mais qui répondit à son étreinte, lui signifiant son accord dans ses paroles. Ils étaient victimes et ce soir, ils se réconfortaient.

Ils profitèrent de cette étreinte et ils restèrent ainsi devant cette pierre du souvenir. Tom décida de raccompagner Harry dans son dortoir et ils se séparèrent par un échange de baiser doux et réconfortant.

Harry s'endormit rapidement mais un cauchemar le réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Il n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil et décida de se promener dans les couloirs de Poudlard, se remémorant les péripéties qu'il y avait vécues.

Alors qu'il se baladait sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait, il se cogna contre quelqu'un. Il ne s'inquiéta pas plus que cela lorsqu'il reconnut son frère, Drago. Ce dernier était préfet et faisait sa ronde au moment où il vit Harry, la tête dans la lune. Il avait décidé d'aller à sa rencontre en se mettant pile poil sur son chemin.

Harry allait rencontrer le sol quand il fut retenu par la main de Drago qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre la parole, un sourire aux lèvres :

-Alors petit frère, on est dans la lune ?

Harry s'agrippa aussitôt à cette main salvatrice et se retrouva face à son frère. Il le remercia tout en lui souriant. Ce dernier baissa la tête et se mit à rire. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry, Drago lui expliqua :

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu attires le regard.

Harry fut complètement perplexe après la déclaration de son frère et lui demanda :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi être en pyjama dans un couloir de Poudlard, à deux doigts de m'être retrouvé à terre pourrait « attirer le regard » ?

Drago reprit, en posant sa main sur les cheveux de son frère :

-Justement. Tu es adorable en pyjama, l'air un peu perdu et me souriant alors que tu as failli te retrouver les quatre fers en l'air.

Harry rougit devant la remarque de Drago et le frappa au niveau des côtes pour tenter de le faire taire. Mais ce dernier redevient plus sérieux et lui demanda:

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? En plein milieu de la nuit ? Et en pyjama ?

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, le rendant encore plus adorable et faisant geindre intérieurement Drago qui se plaignit de devoir protéger un frère pareil.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar.

La déclaration d'Harry eut le mérite de stopper immédiatement la plainte intérieure de Drago qui porta alors toute son attention vers son frère. Il se souvint du dernier cauchemar de ce dernier et savait qu'Harry se sentait coupable pour bien des choses. Il se rappela alors de la date et se traita de tous les noms lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort des Potter.

Ayant conscience de la tristesse de son frère et se rappelant du câlin qu'il avait partagé avec ce dernier pour le calmer, il n'hésita pas un instant :

-Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de retourner te coucher…

Et alors qu'Harry allait reprendre le chemin qui allait le mener à la tour des Gryffondor, Drago continua, le coupant dans sa démarche :

-…avec moi.

Harry s'arrêta et fixa son frère avant de lui demander :

-Avec toi ? Drago Malefoy m'invite à dormir dans le dortoir des Serpentard ?

-Eh oui, j'invite un lion dans la tanière des serpents. Savoure ce moment. Tu es un privilégié !

Tout en faisant sa déclaration, Drago fit une révérence, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère et détendit Harry qui se mit à rire devant les pitreries de son frère qui reprit la parole :

-Alors tu acceptes, jeune lion ?

Harry feint la réflexion avant de lui répondre :

-Eh bien, j'accepte vil serpent. Montre-moi donc ton royaume.

Harry et Drago partirent alors vers les cachots et bizarrement, Drago se rendit compte rapidement que son frère connaissait le chemin. Il s'exclama alors :

-C'est étrange.

Harry continuait sa route mais demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

-Eh bien, il me semble que tu connaisses parfaitement le chemin qui mène au domaine de Serpentard alors que nous avons dépassé depuis un moment la salle des potions, limite que les Gryffondor ne franchissent jamais !

Harry se traita alors de tous les noms, intérieurement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était piégé lui-même en poursuivant la route pour les dortoirs de Serpentard sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire à Drago qu'il avait déjà été dans leur dortoir et encore moins sous la forme de Crabbe et Goyle. Il tenta alors la surprise :

-Ah bon, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Je te suivais tout simplement. Au fait, tu as reçu le dernier courrier de notre mère ?

Drago ne fut pas dupe une seconde de la réponse, ni de la pauvre tentative de son frère pour changer de sujet. Même si cela lui fit très plaisir d'entendre l'expression « notre mère », de la bouche d'Harry.

Toutefois, curieux comme il l'était, il voulait connaître le mot de la fin :

-Harry, ne change pas de sujet. Tu es bien connu pour tes vagabondages dans les couloirs du château. Alors, dis-moi comment tu as fait pour connaître l'emplacement de notre dortoir ?

Harry baissa la tête, comme pris en faute. Drago le vit et se hâta aussitôt de rassurer son frère :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en voudrai pas pour quoi ce soit. Je suis bien le premier à tenter à de maintes reprises d'embêter les Gryffondor. Je suis juste curieux de savoir comment tu as fait.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Et alors que le portrait donnant sur l'ouverture du dortoir des Serpentard fut en vue, il décida de répondre à la question de Drago. Mais il décida de le faire la tête haute et de l'impressionner :

-Vois-tu mon cher frère…

Rien que le début de la réponse ne plaisait pas à Drago, mais alors pas du tout. Il sentit qu'il allait sûrement se faire encore avoir par son frère et de regretter d'avoir posé la question. Toutefois, la curiosité l'emportant, il écouta :

-En deuxième année, on se demandait Hermione, Ron et moi qui était le véritable descendant de Salazar et nous avons pensé à toi.

Drago le stoppa et ne put s'empêcher de répéter :

-Moi ? C'est flatteur.

-Tu ne trouveras pas cela si flatteur lorsque tu connaîtras la suite.

Le regard que lui lança Harry inquiéta Drago. Il ne devait pas oublier que ce dernier était son frère et donc un Malefoy et donc un Serpentard, digne fils de Narcissa Malefoy, née Black. Il décida alors de continuer à écouter tout en sentant l'appréhension monter :

-Nous avons donc décidé de te rendre une petite visite.

Drago écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Le trio n'avait jamais été le voir au dortoir des Serpentard et encore moins le voir tout court. Vraiment, il redoutait la suite :

-Mais pour cela, et pour avoir des aveux de ta part, nous devions passer inaperçus ou, tout du moins, instaurer un lien de confiance. C'est pourquoi, nous avons utilisé Crabbe et Goyle ou, plus précisément, nous avons subtilisé leurs identités.

Drago eut vraiment peur de comprendre et bredouilla :

-Vous avez pris la place de Crabbe et Goyle, mais comment ?

-Polynectar.

Cette simple affirmation troubla Drago qui voulut avoir plus de précisions :

-Mais comment ? Quand ? Qui ?

Harry eut pitié de son frère et termina son récit :

-Hermione. Elle a fabriqué du polynectar dans les toilettes abandonnées du deuxième étage et nous nous sommes procuré des cheveux de Goyle et Crabbe. Ce ne fut pas très difficile de les appâter avec des gâteaux remplis de somnifères. Et puis on t'a trouvé dans le couloir et c'est toi-même qui nous a montré le chemin, ouvert le tableau et invité dans votre repaire.

Drago dut se rattraper au mur. Il n'y croyait pas. Il s'était fait complètement roulé par deux Gryffondor. Mais où allait le monde ? Mais ce fut la preuve qu'Harry portait bien en lui le sang des Malefoy et il ne put s'empêcher d'affirmer :

-Très serpentard de votre part.

Harry, voyant que Drago tentait vainement de le moucher, décida de l'achever :

-Le chapeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard alors…

Ce fut trop pour Drago. Il s'accrocha désespérément au mur et n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer :

-Harry Potter…Serpentard…Par Merlin…Harry Potter…Serpentard…Par Merlin…

Harry eut pitié de lui et l'aida à se relever. Il dut attendre quelques instants que Drago ne reprenne vraiment ses esprits avant de pouvoir rentrer dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin rentrés, Drago dut s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche, remettant ses idées au clair.

Harry, lui, profita de ce laps de temps pour observer la salle. La dernière fois, il n'avait pas réellement porté attention au décor. La salle était belle mais il préférait celle des Gryffondor qui était plus petite mais plus chaleureuse. Son frère se calmait et il refixa son regard vers lui. Le voir aussi désemparé le faisait sourire. Les Malefoy étaient de sacrés comédiens.

Drago regarda son frère entouré d'un décor Serpentard et il devait avouer que cela lui allait bien. Il était vraiment le parfait mélange des deux maisons mais surtout de la noblesse de ces deux dernières.

Lorsqu'il reprit parfaitement ses esprits, il invoqua une théière et deux tasses et demanda à son frère de s'asseoir en face de lui. Drago voulait profiter de ce petit moment de paix pour permettre à Harry de prendre ses marques et surtout de se réchauffer. Il n'oubliait pas que l'on se trouvait au mois de novembre et que son frère se promenait en pyjama dans Poudlard.

Tous les deux se ressourcèrent près du feu qu'Harry avait ranimé et discutèrent de choses légères, souriant devant la surprise de Drago face à la serpentardise de son frère. Alors que la nuit s'avança, Drago proposa à Harry d'aller se coucher.

Ils étaient tard et tous deux commencèrent sérieusement à s'endormir et, personnellement, Drago n'aurait pas voulu que toute sa maison le retrouve dormant sur les fauteuils de la Salle Commune et, encore moins, en se rendant compte de la présence d'un Gryffondor dans ces lieux. Surtout si ce dernier était à croquer.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Drago lui présenta sa chambre. Etant donné la guerre, ils étaient peu nombreux de cette année spéciale dans le dortoir, c'est pourquoi Drago avait décidé de rester avec ses camarades. Chacun des élèves avait son lit mais également un bureau et une armoire.

Drago emmena Harry vers son lit qui se trouvait près de la fausse fenêtre. Le lit était assez grand pour qu'ils puissent y dormir à deux. Le blond montra la salle de bains à son frère et chacun firent une petite toilette avant de se coucher. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin installés dans le lit, le sommeil les emmena rapidement et ce fut tout naturellement qu'Harry se rapprocha de Drago qui l'étreignit tel un aîné protégeant son cadet.

* * *

Tom était heureux. Ces deux premiers mois de cours avaient vu son épanouissement dans le rôle de professeur de Poudlard, sa Fondation se développait et de nombreux orphelins pouvaient enfin profiter d'une véritable maison mais surtout, son rapprochement avec Harry se déroulait parfaitement bien.

Le véritable problème se trouvait être les autres étudiants. Harry était un garçon qui avait un charme fou et sa renommée ne pouvait qu'ajouter à l'attraction qu'il pouvait susciter. Il faisait parfaitement confiance à son compagnon.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne portait aucune attention aux autres et encore moins à leurs demandes ou tentatives. Malgré les épreuves, une certaine part d'innocence subsistait en lui. C'est pourquoi il était très attentif à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il en venait même à remercier Drago Malefoy d'être aussi vigilant.

Mais ses pensées revinrent vers Harry. La veille, ce dernier était bouleversé et il voulait se rassurer que son compagnon se porte bien. Il avait réussi à obtenir les mots de passe des dortoirs et ce, malgré son statut de directeur de Serpentard, et se hâta de rejoindre celui des Gryffondor pour, peut-être, éveiller d'un doux baiser un beau jeune homme brun.

Il monta rapidement les marches, arriva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe, traversa la pièce commune pour monter d'autres escaliers qui le menèrent dans le dortoir des élèves de huitième année. Il ouvrit la porte et se dirigea doucement vers le lit de son compagnon. Malheureusement il le trouva vide.

Il chercha alors dans la salle de bains mais rien. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle et ne trouva toujours pas son compagnon. Il décida d'attendre quelques instants et de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'il vit Hermione Granger se placer à la table des Gryffondor pour se restaurer.

Lorsqu'il finit de manger, il alla la voir pour lui demander des nouvelles de son compagnon. Cette dernière ne put lui répondre qu'elle l'avait vu se coucher avec les autres garçons du dortoir et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Il commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Il décida de retourner au dortoir des rouge et or pour y trouver les camarades d'Harry qui s'interrogèrent sur l'absence de leur ami. Voyant que personne ne savait où se trouvait ce dernier et qu'aucune de ses affaires n'avaient été prises, signifiant qu'Harry était quelque part en pyjama, Tom commença à craindre le pire.

Il alla interroger le professeur Dumbledore qui ne semblait pas inquiet face à l'agacement de Tom, mais ce dernier lui proposa de se renseigner auprès du frère de son compagnon, Drago Malefoy. Acceptant cette proposition, Tom quitta le bureau directorial sans apercevoir les yeux malicieux de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose.

Tom descendit vers les cachots et alla dans le dortoir des Serpentard. Il ne prêta aucune attention aux personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune et se dirigea aussitôt vers le dortoir des huitièmes années. Il ouvrit la porte et se posta près du lit de l'héritier Malefoy.

Les rideaux étaient tirés, signe que son propriétaire était encore endormi mais il se doutait qu'une telle situation allait être parfaitement prise au sérieux par le blond. Il tira les rideaux et commença à prendre la parole :

-Monsieur Malefoy, votre frère…

Tom se stoppa net. Devant lui, son compagnon Harry Potter Malefoy dormait à poings fermés dans les bras de Drago Malefoy qui se réveilla à la suite de l'interruption de Tom et il le foudroya du regard. Mais ce dernier n'était pas en reste et fusillait également le petit morveux qui avait, dans ses bras, son précieux compagnon.

Mais ce qui l'ennuya beaucoup plus fut de voir que son intervention avait éveillé les autres occupants de la pièce. Les rideaux des lits s'ouvrèrent petit à petit et malheureusement, tous purent admirer Harry Potter dans son pyjama dormant béatement. D'ailleurs certains n'hésitaient pas à lorgner sur le compagnon de leur directeur de maison.

Tom tenta de se calmer alors que Drago fusillait ses camarades mais il fut stoppé dans sa tuerie visuelle par la voix de Tom :

-Monsieur Malefoy, pourriez-vous m'expliquer la présence de votre frère, un Gryffondor, dans ce dortoir et plus précisément dans votre lit ?

Le préfet se doutait que la question ne se posait pas sur la présence d'un Gryffondor mais de ce Gryffondor en particulier. C'est pourquoi il tenta de calmer son professeur en lui répondant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller son frère mais également d'éviter que les autres occupants de la pièce n'entendent :

-Monsieur, Harry a fait un cauchemar et je l'ai trouvé alors que je faisais ma ronde, dans les couloirs, en pyjama.

Cette nouvelle ne surprit pas vraiment l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres. La veille, Harry semblait perdu. Mais il fut sorti de ses pensées quand il vit que son Gryffondor se réveillait et il devait l'avouer, il était adorable.

Harry fut réveillé par des voix et la lumière qui frappait ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et se releva avec difficulté. Il porta son bras au niveau de ses yeux, les frotta et essaya d'immerger. Il vit alors qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans son dortoir, il sentit une présence dans son lit et se rappela de la veille au soir. Mais ce qui le surprit ce fut d'apercevoir une silhouette au pied de son lit et distingua parfaitement les traits de son professeur de DCFM qui le regardait, tel un prédateur, ce qui le fit rougir.

Harry n'avait pas conscience que son réveil et son rougissement avaient été un spectacle envoûtant pour tous les Serpentard présents dans la pièce. Personne n'avait loupé une miette du réveil du héros du monde sorcier et de nombreux regards de convoitise se réveillèrent. Drago et Tom sortirent de leur contemplation et saisirent parfaitement la situation.

Drago fusilla chacun de ses compagnons de chambrée et Tom utilisa toute son autorité pour effrayer ces derniers. Ils n'étaient pas fous et se confronter à un Malefoy et à l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étaient pas dans leurs projets. Ils voulaient vivre encore quelques temps.

Tom ne continua pas et préféra s'occuper de son compagnon trop mignon. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse. Harry tenta de se rebeller et démontra parfaitement que la situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais Tom ne s'en occupa pas. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la chambre des huitièmes années, il lança un sort sur Harry qui le fit disparaître. Il ne voulait en aucun cas partager encore plus son petit brun.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, l'homme daigna reposer à terre sa précieuse charge qui n'hésita pas à s'écarter de lui en grognant :

-Tom, pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Drago m'avait invité dans son dortoir. Je n'enfreignais aucune règle !

\- Tes amis et moi, nous nous sommes inquiétés !

-J'en suis désolé, sincèrement mais je ne vais pas faire un rapport à chacun de mes pas. Et puis, ce n'était pas une raison pour m'enlever comme tu l'as fait. Je pouvais parfaitement rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor par mes propres moyens.

-Je te signale que tu te trouvais dans l'antre des Serpentard. C'était dangereux, surtout pour toi.

Harry commença à s'énerver :

-Je peux parfaitement me défendre et je crois que je l'ai prouvé à maintes reprises. De plus, nous ne sommes plus en guerre et je crois que mon détestable statut de Sauveur me protège de beaucoup de choses.

-Ce n'est pas de cela dont je m'inquiétais.

Harry s'arrêta net. De quoi Tom parlait exactement. L'interrogation devait se lire dans ses yeux car Tom continua :

-Tu n'as pas remarqué comment ils te regardaient. Comme des loups ayant flairé une proie. Leurs yeux brillaient de convoitise et je ne laisserai personne te voler à moi !

Harry fut complètement énervé. S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle il ne transigeait pas c'était sa liberté si chèrement acquise :

-Je ne suis pas à toi, ni à personne. Je suis libre !

Tom s'approcha alors de son compagnon, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Il le prit dans ses bras et Harry tenta de s'échapper mais la prise de Tom était forte et ce dernier n'avait aucune intention de lâcher son précieux brun. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser était à la fois possessif et doux, amoureux et désespéré. Harry fondit complètement dans ses bras. Le baiser s'arrêta et au moment où Harry tentait de reprendre une respiration normale, il entendit :

-Tu es un homme libre Harry, n'en doute pas une seconde mais tu es mon compagnon et je ne te partagerai avec personne !

Et sur cette phrase, Tom l'embrassa brièvement comme pour sceller cette promesse et ramena un Harry Potter perdu au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

* * *

Harry fit les frais de la possessivité de Tom en de nombreuses reprises au cours des semaines qui suivirent. Il est vrai qu'il avait ressenti une certaine excitation de la part des Serpentard de huitième année. Ces derniers qui, auparavant, se tenaient tranquilles, n'hésitaient plus à lui adresser la parole et agissaient avec lui différemment des années précédentes. Il n'hésita pas, d'ailleurs, à les remettre tous en place sous l'œil vigilant de Drago et Tom.

Noël arriva et Harry le fêta au Manoir Malefoy. Ces derniers avaient décidé de le fêter en grand nombre. En effet, tous ceux qu'Harry considérait comme sa famille avait été invités. D'ailleurs, il était impatient de voir un Noël entouré de blond et de roux.

Il eut également la joie de revoir son filleul qui lui avait tant manqué. Avec ce début d'année scolaire, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le revoir excepté pour les matches de Quidditch où il avait participé en tant qu'attrapeur et capitaine.

Tom fut également invité et le professeur Dumbledore fit une apparition dans la soirée avant de repartir pour Poudlard. Harry sentait parfaitement le regard du directeur des Serpentard sur lui mais il déglutissait à chaque fois que son regard rencontrait celui du professeur de DCFM. Celui-ci le regardait si intensément qu'Harry était pris à chaque fois de rougeur.

Le manège des deux hommes n'avaient pas échappé à Lucius qui s'empressait, à ces moments-là, de détourner l'attention de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres sur l'actualité ou l'avancement de sa Fondation, sous le sourire discret de Narcissa qui, elle, profitait de cette soirée pour couver ses fils.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement bien ainsi que les vacances. Les Malefoy profitèrent de la présence de leurs fils et Harry put revoir la famille Weasley et s'occuper de Teddy. Les vacances passèrent rapidement et la rentrée approcha.

Lorsque les cours reprirent, une certaine habitude se mit en place. Harry était avec ses amis, faisait fi de la protection de son frère et de Tom et alla voir ce dernier régulièrement. Toutefois, sa jalousie et possessivité le fatiguaient.

Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que les cours avaient repris et les vacances d'hiver allaient bientôt avoir lieu. Harry devait absolument parler à Tom. C'est pourquoi il se dirigeait vers sa salle. Il s'était renseigné et Tom devait avoir terminé les cours de septième année des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et avait une heure de libre.

Il vit la porte entrouverte et allait frapper quand il entendit une voix féminine. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention, supposant qu'il s'agissait d'une élève lorsqu'il entendit une phrase qui le mit dans une colère noire :

-Je vous aime.

La colère le prit immédiatement et surtout une jalousie et une possessivité qu'il n'aurait jamais crues. Il comprenait maintenant les sentiments de Tom mais il ne développa pas plus ses pensées qu'il ouvrit en grand la porte déclamant haut et fort :

-Il est à moi !

Mais ces paroles s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il assista à la scène devant lui. L'élève de Serdaigle se trouvait dans les bras de Tom qui l'empoignait. La jalousie laissa place à l'incompréhension. Une tristesse infinie l'envahit. La douleur était telle qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait le sentiment d'être trahi. Son cœur hurlait au désespoir. Il avait espéré de ne plus jamais ressentir une telle douleur.

Il ne resta pas plus longtemps devant cette scène immonde et courut vers les escaliers pour aller se cacher dans la Salle sur Demande mais il ne put aller bien loin car il assista à une scène qui l'effraya. Son frère, Drago, se trouvait à la merci d'un groupe d'étudiants belliqueux qui ne semblaient pas porter le Serpentard dans leurs cœurs.

Harry était horrifié. Il venait de perdre l'homme qui aurait dû être son compagnon et qui lui avait promis amour, soutien et fidélité et il allait peut-être perdre, de nouveau, un membre de sa famille. Il ne pourrait le supporter.

Alors qu'un des élèves lança un sort à la limite des sorts de magie noire, Harry se précipita au devant de son frère et reçut le sort. Il s'évanouit sous le coup de la douleur autant physique et morale et tout fut noir.


	20. Le début d'une nouvelle vie

**Auteur:** _Claire1663_

 **Bêta :** _Vinnie_

 **Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'histoire originale appartiennent à JK Rowling.

 **Titre** : Manipulations _._

 **Résumé:** Harry va à la rencontre de Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite lors de la Grande Bataille mais lorsque le sort de la mort le frappe, la vérité éclate.

 **Présence d'un lemon**.

 **Aide à la lecture :** UA. Personnages OOC. Amélia Bones est vivante ainsi que Dumbledore. Tom Jedusor a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets, non en 1943 mais en 1945 (sa dernière année à Poudlard), la même année où Dumbledore réussit à vaincre Grindelwald. Adriana Dumbledore décède en 1945 au moment du duel entre Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald.

Voldemort a pris le pouvoir au Ministère mais Poudlard reste le dernier endroit libre du monde sorcier. Harry est bien parti à la chasse au Horcruxes au cours de l'année et revient à Poudlard pour retrouver le diadème.

Comme pour les livres, Voldemort comprend que ses ennemis connaissent l'existence des Horcruxes et tentent de les détruire. Il décide donc de se confronter à la dernière poche de résistance, Poudlard, ainsi qu'à Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

L'histoire débute au moment où Harry rejoint Voldemort dans la Forêt interdite. La scène dans laquelle il plonge dans la Pensine dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'a pas eu lieu.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas, le dernier chapitre est là et pour noël. Je suis désolée de ce retard, je me suis laissée emporter par le boulot et j'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment trouver le temps de publier la suite. Mais la voilà, je tiens donc tous et toutes à vous remercier de m'avoir suivie et d'avoir appréciée cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, elles sont toujours appréciées. Merci pour tout.

Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 20 Le début d'une nouvelle vie**

Drago avait quitté sa salle de classe et descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre son dortoir mais un mauvais pressentiment le prit à la gorge. Ces intuitions se révélèrent malheureusement exactes au moment où il reçut un sort de désarmement, le laissant sans défense.

Ses assaillants apparurent aussitôt. Il reconnut tout de suite certains élèves de différentes maisons qui le mirent en joue avec leurs baguettes.

-Salut Malefoy, ricana un Serdaigle, tu fais moins le fier maintenant !

Drago ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter de la situation ou être complètement désespéré par la bêtise des étudiants de Poudlard. Ces derniers venaient certainement se venger de leurs affronts passés mais au lieu d'agir comme des sorciers adultes et de venir en parler ou de lui déclarer qu'ils ne seraient jamais amis, ils lui tendaient une embuscade. Il se doutait qu'il allait passer un sale moment et que ces derniers allaient profiter de la situation mais il allait faire face comme tout Malefoy.

Il eut alors une pensée pour son frère. C'est ce qu'Harry avait dû ressentir lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort. Cette idée lui donna du courage. Ils allaient peut-être le battre violemment mais il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de supplier ou crier.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas l'occasion de montrer l'étendue de son courage qu'une forme noire se mit au travers du sort qui lui était destiné. Il la vit s'effondrer et dévaler les escaliers. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il avait peur de vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'est en entendant le cri de Jedusor qu'il sut que tout ceci n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar mais la terrible réalité. Son frère, Harry, s'était interposé et avait pris le sort à sa place.

* * *

Tom venait de terminer son cours avec les septièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et malheureusement, une partie de cette population féminine ne le quittait pas des yeux. Il avait bien remarqué leurs regards, les mêmes qu'ils osaient poser sur son compagnon. Mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Lui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.

Lorsque la classe partit, il eut la surprise de voir une élève qui l'attendait près de son bureau. Il se dirigea vers elle et fut surpris de la déclaration d'amour grotesque à laquelle elle le soumettait. Il lui répondit par la négative et la dissuada de recommencer, arguant qu'une autre personne lui était importante.

Mais cette dernière s'accrochait comme une moule à son rocher. Elle s'agrippa à lui et lui déclara fortement qu'elle l'aimait. Il posa alors ses mains sur elle pour la repousser lorsqu'il entendit une voix près de la porte.

Et là, il vit son petit brun déclarer ouvertement que lui, Tom Jedusor, était à lui mais il n'eut pas le temps de profiter de la liesse qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes sur le visage du Gryffondor.

La tristesse et la douleur se lisait parfaitement sur son visage et il comprit l'horreur de la situation pour Harry. Ce dernier croyait qu'il lui avait menti, qu'il l'avait trahi. Il tenta de rassurer son compagnon mais il s'était déjà enfui.

Tom était vraiment furieux. Il balança l'étudiante au sol, lui retirant une centaine de points et lui imposant deux mois de colle et le désir de ne plus revoir sa sale tête en dehors des cours pour courir ensuite après Harry.

Il le rattrapa dans les escaliers. Il le vit regarder avec horreur une scène qui se déroulait quelques marches plus bas. Il comprit alors l'inquiétude du brun quand il vit Drago être en mauvais position face à des élèves qui le tenaient en joue.

Il tenta de faire connaître sa présence mais un des élèves lança un sort vers le Serpentard. Or ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu fut la réaction d'Harry qui se précipita à la rencontre du sort et s'évanouit en tombant dans les escaliers. Il ne put s'empêcher de crier son nom mais le mal était déjà fait.

Il accourut vers Harry. Il passa devant Drago qui semblait complètement perdu et se précipita vers le corps inconscient de son compagnon. Pour y arriver, il bouscula le groupe d'étudiants responsables et ne leur donna pas une minute pour s'expliquer qu'il les stupefixia. Lorsqu'il fut prêt du corps du Gryffondor, il vérifia ses constances vitales et décida de l'emmener directement à l'infirmerie. Entre temps, Drago l'avait rejoint et semblait avoir repris ses esprits.

Tom prit le corps d'Harry dans ses bras et l'emmena. Le long du chemin, plusieurs regards curieux les fixèrent mais aucun des deux hommes n'y prêtèrent attention. Leur seule priorité était Harry. Arrivés à l'infirmerie, il déposa leur précieux fardeau sur un des lits et l'infirmière l'ausculta aussitôt, demandant à l'élève et au professeur de sortir.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils attendaient devant la salle lorsque le professeur Dumbledore fit son apparition. Ce dernier avait été mis au courant de la situation par un des fantômes. Il alla rejoindre les deux hommes et demanda :

-Comment va-t-il ?

Tom lui répondit :

-Nous n'en savons rien. Les étudiants qui sont responsables de ceci sont stupefixiés dans les escaliers.

Le directeur de Poudlard fixa alors son protégé. Celui-ci semblait parfaitement se contrôler mais Dumbledore ne fut pas dupe. Il pouvait ressentir la peur, la tension mais également la colère dans les yeux de son professeur de DCFM. D'ailleurs il observait une autre lueur, celle de la culpabilité. C'est pourquoi il l'interrogea :

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Tom ne put répondre car Drago avait pris la parole :

-C'est de ma faute, professeur. Ces déchets m'ont tendu un piège. Ils m'ont pris ma baguette et Harry s'est interposé entre moi et le sort. Je n'ai pas pu le protéger.

Et Drago pleura. Il se rejouait la scène dans sa tête et il en était horrifié. Voir son frère tomber était un supplice. Il continua à se blâmer quand il fut coupé dans ses pensées par Tom Jedusor :

-Vous n'êtes pas responsable, monsieur Malefoy. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette situation.

-Mais vous arriviez à peine, déclara Drago. Vous n'auriez pas pu faire plus.

Tom souffla et reprit :

-Une de mes étudiantes venait de me faire une de ses stupides déclarations d'amour. Lorsque je lui ai demandé d'arrêter ses bêtises, elle s'est agrippée à moi et Harry est rentré à ce moment là dans la classe. Harry est parti aussitôt et je n'ai pas pu lui donner d'explication.

Drago serra les doigts. Il n'en voulait pas à son directeur de maison. Il voyait tous les jours ces gueux tenter leurs chances soit auprès de son frère soit auprès du compagnon de ce dernier et il savait pertinemment ô combien, ils pouvaient être collants. C'est envers eux que sa colère était dirigée. A cause de leur égocentrisme, son frère souffrait aujourd'hui, autant de cœur que de corps. Il allait se venger, parole de Malefoy !

Mais maintenant, la chose qu'il lui fallait faire était de prévenir ses parents. Ils pourraient compter sur son père pour préparer sa vengeance. Et puis les Weasley pourraient être également d'une aide inestimable. Il se tourna vers le directeur de l'école et lui demanda :

-Professeur, puis-je prévenir la famille ?

-Bien sûr, monsieur Malefoy. Vous pouvez compter sur le professeur Jedusor pour surveiller et protéger notre Gryffondor.

A ces mots, ledit professeur rougit quelques instants avant de fixer d'un air colérique son mentor. Ce dernier le quitta pour aller récupérer les élèves stupefixiés avant qu'un incident n'arrive étrangement dans les escaliers. Tom se retrouva alors seul devant la porte et ne put s'empêcher de s'y appuyer et de prier pour que son compagnon aille mieux.

* * *

Drago se trouvait devant la cheminée du bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier se trouvait avec les élèves incriminés et lui avait laissé la pièce ainsi que l'utilisation de la cheminée pour qu'il puisse accueillir ses parents. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait mais il n'attendait pas que ses parents. En effet, il avait envoyé plusieurs courriers pour avertir La Famille.

Il avait prévenu ses parents mais également la famille Weasley ainsi que sa tante, Andromeda. Etant donné le contexte dans lequel avait lieu l'accident, il supposait que son frère aurait besoin du soutien le plus grand possible. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'avoir mis au courant la famille Weasley et de ce fait Georges Weasley, un des plus grands farceurs du monde sorcier, ne serait pas de trop pour venger son petit frère.

Toutefois, et malgré cette douce pensée, Drago ne pouvait empêcher la scène de passer en boucle dans sa tête. Il était réellement inquiet pour Harry et il savait que tous allaient l'être. Il avait profité de ce moment d'attente pour demander à un des elfes de Poudlard d'aller prévenir Ron et Hermione de l'état de leur ami.

Soudain, la cheminée s'activa et fit place à une lady Malefoy complètement paniquée. Cette dernière, dès qu'elle vit son fils cadet, accourut vers lui et vérifia qu'il était sauf. Lucius Malefoy arriva quelques instants plus tard et, même s'il semblait toujours taillé dans un bloc de pierre, Drago pouvait parfaitement entrevoir les fissures de son masque qui laissaient place à l'inquiétude. Ce fut sa mère qui le tira de son observation :

-Drago, que s'est-il passé ? Ton père et moi avons reçu ton message nous expliquant qu'Harry se trouvait à l'infirmerie mais nous n'avons pas eu plus de détails.

-Il y a eu un accident. Harry s'est pris un sort…pour me protéger.

Et Drago ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il pleura. Il avait tenté de garder pour lui cette anxiété tapie au fond de lui mais voir le visage de ses parents reflétant la peur de perdre à nouveau leur fils fit céder ses barrières malefoyenne. Sa mère, comprenant la détresse de son fils, le prit dans ses bras et tâcha de le calmer.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Drago se reprit et leur expliqua la situation. Expliquant également le quiproquo entre Harry et Tom. Les parents écoutèrent attentivement et après un hochement de tête, décidèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Drago resta, à leur grande surprise :

-J'ai également prévenu tante Andromeda et la famille Weasley. Je dois rester pour les accueillir.

Narcissa et Lucius lui sourirent avant que ce dernier ne lui réponde :

-Tu as bien fait. Nous nous retrouverons à l'infirmerie.

-Oui. Le professeur Jedusor s'y trouve.

Narcissa n'attendit plus longtemps et se dirigea hâtivement vers l'infirmerie laissant le père et le fils seuls dans la pièce. Le patriarche de la famille Malefoy prit alors la parole :

-Et pour les élèves ?

Comprenant de qui son père parlait, Drago lui répondit :

-Le professeur Dumbledore s'en occupe. Le professeur Jedusor les a stupefixiés et laissés dans les escaliers.

Lucius hocha simplement de la tête et partit rejoindre sa femme mais Drago avait pu parfaitement percevoir une lueur de vengeance serpentarde dans les yeux de son père. Ses élèves qui avait osé non seulement s'attaquer à un Malefoy mais également en blesser un, allaient souffrir !

Drago n'eut à attendre qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de voir sa tante et Teddy arriver. Elle semblait inquiète et prête à démontrer son ascendance Black aux responsables. Il lui répéta les faits avant de l'inviter à se rendre à l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

Il ne restait plus que les Weasley à arriver mais il ne fut pas préparé à voir ce qu'il voyait devant lui. La famille Weasley avait, littéralement, débarquée dans le bureau directorial. La première fut Molly Weasley qui sortit de la cheminée avec une dextérité étonnante mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'admirer plus longtemps qu'il fut pris dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

Peu de temps après débarquèrent toute la fratrie. Le père mais également Bill et Fleur, Percy et Georges. Il ne manquait que Charlie qui était retourné auprès de ses dragons. Alors qu'il leur expliquait la situation, on lui agrippa le bras alors que Molly Weasley continuait de l'étouffer et ils firent le chemin vers l'infirmerie. Ce fut à moitié étouffé et le bras arraché qu'il arriva enfin à destination.

Les portes de l'infirmerie étaient toujours fermées. Drago pouvait parfaitement voir son père en pleine discussion avec Tom. Ils ne semblaient pas contrariés mais Drago pouvait comprendre le regard de ces derniers qui signifiaient parfaitement que le directeur des Serpentard était sous étroite surveillance et qu'un faux pas de plus le mènerait directement dans les cachots du manoir.

L'arrivée de la famille Weasley décompressa légèrement la situation et seule l'inquiétude pour le Gryffondor se faisait ressentir.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley arrivèrent quelque temps plus tard et se joignirent à eux dans l'attente. Cette dernière fut troublée par l'apparition du professeur Dumbledore. Lucius et Tom furent les premiers à se renseigner sur les poursuites des étudiants. Ces derniers allaient être sévèrement punis mais le directeur ne pouvait faire plus. Pourtant il ne fit pas vraiment attention aux lueurs diaboliques qui éclairèrent les yeux de nombreuses personnes présentes. Même si ces étudiants s'en sortaient avec de simples punitions, ils allèrent amèrement regretter de s'être réveillés ce jour-là.

Ce fut l'arrivée de Pomfresh qui calma tout le monde. Elle rassura tout le monde sur l'état de santé de leur fils, compagnon et protégé. Ce dernier avait pu résorber le sort et ne subirait aucune séquelle. Par contre, il était fatigué et abattu. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer. C'est pourquoi Tom Jedusor évita de rentrer dans la pièce et préféra attendre pour se retrouver seul avec son brun.

* * *

Harry se réveilla tout doucement et vit en premier l'infirmière de Poudlard. Il expira intérieurement. Jamais une année scolaire ne se déroulait sans qu'il soit porté à l'infirmerie. Il avait espéré que cette année fasse exception mais il eut tort. Toutefois c'est en se rappelant des causes de sa présence que son moral s'effondra puis l'image de Drago le traversa. Il demanda à Pomfresh des nouvelles de son frère. Cette dernière le rassura et le prévint qu'il avait de la visite.

Il patienta dans son lit, s'attendant à voir son frère et peut-être quelques Gryffondor mais ce fut un véritable troupeau qui surgit dans la pièce. Il fut aussitôt accaparé par sa mère, sa tante et sa mère d'adoption. Toute la famille était là et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il fut encore plus soulagé lorsqu'il vit Drago.

Toutefois, Tom n'était pas là. Drago saisit parfaitement le fil de pensée de son frère et lui chuchota que c'était Tom qui l'avait mené à l'infirmerie non sans avoir stupefixié les élèves et qu'il attendait derrière la porte, le laissant un instant avec sa famille pour ensuite lui parler en privé.

Harry hocha la tête et profita du couvage de sa mère et de celui de Mme Weasley mais également de l'attention que lui portait son père. Il avait pu prendre dans ses bras Teddy et les deux furent ravis de se revoir. Les retrouvailles durèrent une heure avant que l'infirmière leur demande de laisser son malade se reposer.

C'est à ce moment que Tom se décida à rentrer dans la chambre sous le regard furieux du maître des lieux. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers son compagnon qui le fixait tristement, fendant le cœur du professeur de DCFM. Il prit un fauteuil et s'installa en face d'Harry qui lui tourna la tête. Il décida de prendre la parole afin de désamorcer le quiproquo :

-Harry, regarde-moi s'il te plaît. Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais accéder à ton souhait !

Tom souffla avant de reprendre :

-Ce que tu as vu n'est qu'un malentendu…

Il ne put continuer car Harry s'était tourné vers lui et le regarda méchamment avant de lui répondre :

-Je suis certain que tous les hommes ou femmes infidèles ont dû donner cette explication lorsqu'ils se sont fait prendre la main dans le sac, « ce n'est qu'un malentendu ». Désolé mais cela ne fonctionne pas avec moi…Je te faisais confiance mais j'ai eu tort !

-Non Harry ne crois pas cela. Je te l'ai dit. Tu peux toujours compter sur moi. Et puis tu crois vraiment que si je t'avais réellement trahi, je serais aujourd'hui devant toi en un seul morceau. Le simple quiproquo dont nous avons été victimes m'a valu de sacrées remontrances de la part de tes parents.

Harry fixa alors l'homme devant lui. Il est vrai qu'il semblait en bonne santé et de ce qu'il avait appris cet été chez les Malefoy était que lorsque l'on s'attaquait à l'un d'entre eux, il n'en sortait pas indemne. Cela lui donna l'envie de lui donner une seconde chance et une bonne explication. Et puis, il devait avouer que Tom lui manquait.

Voyant que son compagnon était attentif, il lui apprit la véritable raison de la vision qu'il eut à supporter en rentrant dans la salle :

-La jeune fille que tu as vue est l'une de mes élèves mais elle n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer des déclarations d'amour et de tenter de me séduire. Ce jour-là, je voulais lui faire comprendre définitivement que je ne voulais pas d'elle et que j'avais déjà quelqu'un. Elle m'a pris par surprise en me sautant dessus et je tentais de la repousser civilement quand tu es apparu.

Harry le regardait avant de bafouiller :

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui mon cher compagnon, il n'y a que toi qui compte. Quand je t'ai vu à l'embrasure de la porte, si triste, tu ne peux pas savoir comment cela m'a fait mal au cœur. La demoiselle s'en souvient, je l'ai carrément jetée à terre.

Harry se mit à sourire devant l'image de cette peste les quatre fers en l'air mais il s'arrêta en observant le regard prédateur de son compagnon qui poursuivit :

-Et tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point cela m'a fait énormément plaisir de t'entendre hurler que j'étais à toi.

Harry se mit à rougir aussitôt mais Tom n'eut pas de pitié et poursuivit :

-Est-ce vrai, Harry, que je suis à toi ?

Mais ce que Tom avait oublié était le côté Gryffondor de son compagnon qui s'empressa de l'empoigner et de l'attirer à lui avant de l'embrasser. Il lui murmura alors :

-Oui, tu es à moi !

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau alors que Pomfresh toussota fortement faisant comprendre au couple que l'heure des visites était terminée mais également que leur comportement n'était pas acceptable dans une infirmerie.

* * *

Les cours reprirent tranquillement même si les élèves pouvaient observer que le groupe qui avait osé attaquer les frères Malefoy subissait de nombreuses attaques en tout genre. Tout le monde les plaignait, à la limite de penser qu'Azkaban aurait été préférable à ce genre de torture.

Mais un point qui fut plus surprenant fut le nombre d'attaques vicieuses que subissait une étudiante de sixième année de Serdaigle. Etrangement cela faisait sourire le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur Jedusor mais le regard farouche du Sauveur ne laissait pas de place à l'identité de l'investigateur des sorts en question. Depuis, plus personne ne venait déranger les Malefoy ou leurs proches.

Pour le couple, les choses avançaient. Ils se voyaient de plus en plus souvent et appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre. Chacun avait pu voir le côté jaloux et possessif de Tom mais celui d'Harry se révélait également. Si des interrogations s'étaient posées sur le couple il y a peu, maintenant il était clair pour tout le monde qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

Leur relation prit un réel tournant au mois d'avril alors qu'Harry se trouvait dans les appartements de Tom afin de réviser ses ASPIC. La soirée se déroulait normalement et chacun des deux hommes appréciait la compagnie de l'autre. Mais ce soir-là, ils voulaient sentir la chaleur de l'autre. Cela débutait par des effleurements puis des caresses de plus en plus soutenues pour finir par un réel toucher.

Les choses en amenant une autre, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, faisant fi des cours et exercices sur la table. Sauf que cette fois-ci, les mains s'égarèrent sur le corps de l'autre cherchant un maximum de contact. Leur envie de toucher à même la peau fut plus forte et les mains se faufilèrent délicatement sous les tissus des vêtements pour s'approprier le corps de leur compagnon.

Les caresses, douces au début, se firent possessives. Harry était timide dans ses gestes mais Tom s'appropriait le corps devant lui. Toute sa volonté s'effaça pour laisser place au désir brut qui le submergeait à chaque fois qu'il était proche de son Gryffondor.

Les vêtements furent dispersés au travers de la pièce pendant que Tom amenait son compagnon dans sa chambre. Ce fut en simple boxer que les deux hommes, allongés sur le lit, Tom au-dessus d'Harry, arrêtèrent leurs gestes :

-Veux-tu continuer Harry ? Il est encore temps de s'arrêter.

Harry lui sourit et répondit :

-J'en ai vraiment envie Tom. Je serais vexé si tu me laissais dans cet état.

Le plus vieux sourit, laissant Harry complètement subjugué par la vision d'un Tom au trait souriant et aimant. Mais il fut rapidement ramené sur terre quand Tom commença à le titiller, littéralement.

Le directeur des Serpentard léchait consciencieusement chaque centimètre du corps de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de se repaitre de l'odeur de ce dernier ainsi que de ses gémissements. Harry frissonnait devant les caresses et baisers sur sa peau. L'homme le plongeait dans une mer de délices et de tourments. Il n'était qu'une poupée dans les bras de Tom.

Pourtant, Harry prit confiance en lui et approfondit ses caresses sur le corps de Tom et à ses gémissements, il devait réussir à le mettre dans le même état que lui-même. Il les accentua et les gémissements se firent plus forts jusqu'à ce que sa main fût stoppé par celle de Tom.

Ce dernier le regardait droit dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer :

-Je crois que tu t'es assez amusé. Maintenant, c'est à mon tour.

Et sans plus d'explication, Tom s'abaissa et défit le dernier rempart de vêtement que portait Harry. Celui-ci sentit l'air frais sur la partie de son corps encore habillé et comprit qu'il faisait face à son compagnon dans le plus simple appareil. Mais loin d'être gêné, cela l'excita. D'ailleurs Tom ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'objet de son désir bien éveillé. D'ailleurs lui-même se trouvait tout aussi excité que son jeune compagnon et l'image que lui envoyait son Gryffondor, allongé, nu, offert à lui n'arrangeait pas sa libido qui ne fit que s'accentuer.

Tom embrassa tendrement les mamelons d'Harry avant de s'abaisser tout doucement et avec frustration pour Harry, vers la région qui l'intéressait. Harry sentait parfaitement le souffle de Tom sur son entrejambe mais ce dernier ne faisait que l'effleurer sur les cuisses sans le toucher précisément à l'endroit précis qui se tendait de désir pour lui.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de supplier Tom :

-Tom, s'il te plait…

Tom releva les yeux et plongea son regard rempli de désir dans les yeux impatients d'Harry :

\- Que veux-tu Harry ?

Ce dernier déglutit face à ce regard de prédateur mais trouva la force, ou surtout le besoin, pour continuer à le supplier :

-Tu le sais très bien. Alors fais-le.

L'ordre de son compagnon fit rire le Serpentard mais son rire s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit celui-ci utiliser la magie pour le retourner et le chevaucher. Il était complètement perdu quand son compagnon rentra dans son champ de vision, à califourchon à l'endroit même de son désir. Harry prit alors la parole d'une voix aguicheuse et faussement sévère :

-Je t'ai demandé gentiment mais tu n'as rien fait. Il me faut te punir.

Et Harry commença à se déhancher sur le pauvre membre du Serpentard qui devint de plus en plus dur. Tom, lui-même, commençait à ne plus résister à ce déhanché endiablé. De plus Harry saupoudrait le tout de caresses légères mais qui laissaient une traînée de feu sur le corps du professeur.

Ce dernier, se sentant venir, reprit les choses en main et retourna son compagnon pour se retrouver, de nouveau, dessus. Il l'embrassa sauvagement et lui déclara :

-Tu vas voir !

Il s'abaissa aussitôt mais au lieu de taquiner son compagnon, il emprisonna dans sa bouche le membre vibrant de ce dernier, lui prodiguant la plus intime des caresses. Toutefois, il ne s'arrêta pas là, il fit lécher ses doigts à Harry. Ce dernier en profita pour l'aguicher encore plus et Tom dut réellement prendre sur lui afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

Il dirigea alors ses doigts humides vers la région où il rêvait de se perdre. Il introduisit un premier doigt, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième. Il accentuait ses caresses buccales lorsqu'il sentit son amant se tendre devant l'intrusion.

Harry se sentait un peu gêné lorsque les doigts de Tom le pénétrèrent. Il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre puisque Narcissa l'avait prévenu. En effet, sa mère, à Noël, lui avait parlé de sexualité. Il lui avait posé la question pourquoi c'était elle qui s'en occupait alors que cela aurait dû être son père. Cette dernière lui avait répondu que son père et lui ne chassaient pas le même gibier. Elle lui avait alors expliqué tout ce qu'était la sexualité tout en lui donnant quelques conseils pour aguicher son amant.

Mais Harry revint à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Tom s'enlever et ce dernier se relever. Celui-ci le regarda alors droit sans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement son accord pour continuer. Les joues rouges de gêne mais un désir grandissant le fit hocher la tête.

Tom commença à pénétrer doucement Harry, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Ce dernier souffla et tenta de se détendre afin de ne pas souffrir. Pourtant il fut heureux de voir Tom rempli de sollicitude à son égard. Chaque geste était délicat et il avait l'impression de n'être qu'une petite chose fragile dans les bras du directeur des Serpentard.

Lorsque Tom fut complètement entré, il laissa à Harry le temps de s'habituer mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser et de lui dire des mots doux. Il se sentait, pour une fois dans sa vie, entier et satisfait. Il était à sa place et se sentait revivre.

Harry s'habitua et observa l'homme en face de lui qui le regardait avec tant d'amour. Il lui donna son accord et ce dernier commença une danse millénaire. Si au début Harry ne ressentait que peu de désir, il fut aussitôt plongé dans une mer de délice lorsque Tom cogna contre un point précis. Il hurla son plaisir et Tom sut qu'il avait trouvé ce point merveilleux qui allait emmener son compagnon vers les étoiles.

Il accéléra la cadence et ce fut deux corps humides qui se donnaient l'un à l'autre dans le plus intime des moments. Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher d'énoncer le nom de son amant, le chantant telle une litanie alors qu'Harry, lui, hurlait le sien.

Soudain le plaisir explosa et Harry se déversa sur leurs corps emboîtés et Tom dans celui de son amant. Il s'effondra sur ce dernier et chacun tenta de retrouver sa respiration. Tom bougea le premier et se dégagea du corps de son Gryffondor. Il leur lança un sort de nettoyage et les recouvrit d'une couverture. Harry en profita pour se rapprocher de lui et c'est avec plaisir que Tom le prit dans ses bras.

Le silence fut coupé par une remarque du jeune brun :

-J'aimerais que chacune de mes révisions se déroulent ainsi. Elles sont beaucoup plus…stimulantes.

Tom rit et rapprocha le corps de son compagnon pour l'embrasser avant de lui répondre :

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, j'aimerais beaucoup t'aider à réviser pendant de nombreuses années.

Même si Tom paraissait sûr de lui, il attendait avec anxiété la réponse de son compagnon. Elle pourrait déterminer la suite de leur couple et leur possible union. Sa peur s'accentua en voyant le regard rempli de réflexion de son amant.

Harry, lui, devinait parfaitement dans quel tourment se trouvait son amant mais il décida de le faire mariner un peu. Sa mère avait raison, il ne fallait jamais leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient conquis totalement leurs cœurs, cela ne les encourageait qu'à être plus imaginatifs.

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps et lui répondit, les yeux dans les yeux, lui démontrant tout l'amour qu'il lui portait :

-J'aurais vraiment envie de réviser pendant très très longtemps avec toi !

Et sur ces paroles, Tom lui sourit d'un sourire si beau et rempli d'amour qu'Harry en fut ému et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se laisser gagner par un sommeil mérité.

* * *

EPILOGUE

Drago se regardait dans le miroir et tenta de remettre sa tenue de cérémonie qu'il avait quelque peu dérangé lorsqu'il avait rencontré sa femme, Astoria, dans le couloir. Il devait être impeccable sinon sa mère lui couperait une partie de son anatomie à laquelle il tenait et Astoria également.

Il s'était marié il y a quelques mois, trois ans après sa sortie de Poudlard. Cela avait été le véritable coup de foudre pour l'une des filles Greengass lors d'une soirée de bienfaisance au Ministère, il y a de cela bientôt deux ans. Ils s'étaient revus et mis en couple et puis ils s'étaient fiancés. Sa mère fut ravie de voir arriver dans sa famille cette jeune fille qu'elle appréciait. Et lui aussi.

-Drago, arrête de rêvasser à ta femme et viens plutôt m'aider avec cette tenue !

Drago sortit de ses pensées dédiées à sa tendre femme et alla aider son frère. Harry allait se marier aujourd'hui et avec l'homme qu'il aimait depuis quatre ans. L'un comme l'autre avait décidé de ne pas officialiser tout de suite leur union. Beaucoup de zones d'ombres tournaient autour d'eux et la fin de la guerre était encore proche. Mais de cette attente s'était créé un lien encore plus fort qu'une pauvre cérémonie de mariage.

Harry et Tom s'étaient mis en couple à la fin de leur dernière année de Poudlard. Etrangement, Harry poursuivit des études d'Auror. Leur père avait été désespéré en entendant que l'un de ses fils allait devenir peut-être le seul Auror de la famille Malefoy. Sa mère, elle, était ravie de voir son fils heureux et le trouvait à croquer dans l'uniforme des Aurors. Ce qui poussa le patriarche de la famille Malefoy à rester sur ses gardes lors des sorties de son fils en tenue, les premiers temps.

Mais il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Non seulement Tom veillait mais Harry était complètement lié à son compagnon qui lui-même l'était envers Harry.

Tom avait gardé le poste de professeur de DCFM, défaisant ainsi la malédiction qu'il avait créée. Harry le rejoignait tous les soirs dans leurs quartiers. Pour eux deux, Poudlard était leur maison et c'était avec un réel plaisir que le professeur Dumbledore les accueillit. Ils s'occupaient tous les deux de la Fondation que Tom avait créée et Harry prit plaisir à s'occuper des enfants orphelins comme lui.

Depuis sa création, les Nés-moldus étaient beaucoup plus acceptés dans la société et étaient mieux préparés à la sorcellerie. Ce fut une véritable révolution dans l'éducation de la jeunesse sorcière et qui fut applaudit par tous. D'ailleurs la Fondation s'agrandissait et le Ministère, conduit par Shacklebolt, l'accompagna et l'aida. Aujourd'hui, un orphelinat mais également une maternelle et une primaire avaient été mis en place et ouverts à tous. Un parallèle avec les écoles moldues avait été fait afin d'ouvrir le monde sorcier à celui des Nés-moldus.

Mais le plus important, aujourd'hui, était de préparer son Gryffondor de frère. Harry était devenu adulte mais il n'avait pas réellement changé. Drago le trouvait encore même plus beau. On lisait le bonheur dans les yeux émeraude du Sauveur. Son corps s'était développé tout en restant aussi fin. Il était un véritable appel à la luxure et c'est ce côté androgyne qui faisait perdre la tête à beaucoup d'hommes en oubliant le sorcier puissant qu'était son frère.

D'ailleurs ces premiers jours en tant qu'Auror avaient été difficiles. Sa carrure n'étant pas celle de Ron Weasley, beaucoup de monde avait eu quelques difficultés à le croire capable d'agir sur le terrain malgré son statut de Sauveur du monde sorcier. Ils furent rapidement revenus à d'autres conclusions. Ils avaient en face d'eux l'un des plus puissants sorciers au monde et ce dernier ne faisait pas de cadeau.

Avec leur mariage, Tom et Harry avait décidé de se trouver une maison bien à eux. Ils gardaient l'appartement à Poudlard mais ils voulaient créer cette famille qui leur avait tant manqué. Ils gardèrent la maison du Square Grimmaurd et en firent un pied-à-terre londonien mais choisirent une maison en campagne.

Ils en trouvèrent une, pas très loin d'Edimbourg. C'était un véritable cocon. Ils choisirent une maison avec, quand même, un certain nombre de chambres pour leur grande famille mais elle ne rentrait pas dans les standings des Malefoy d'après leur père, qui s'était empressé de leur proposer un château dans la région mais Lucius fut rapidement hors d'état de nuire par sa douce et tendre.

Drago savait également que d'ici un an ou deux, un petit ou une petite Jedusor-Potter-Malefoy allait voir le jour. Tom et Harry voulaient des enfants et ils n'attendaient que la mise en place du travail d'Harry pour concrétiser un de leur plus précieux rêve. D'ailleurs Drago attendait leur décision pour lui-même fonder une famille. Il en avait parlé avec Astoria et elle était également d'accord. Ils voulaient que ses enfants ainsi que ceux de son frère grandissent et aillent à Poudlard ensemble.

-Drago, encore dans la lune ?

Drago reporta son attention sur son frère qui était encore plus beau que d'habitude.

-J'admirais mon sublime frère. Il y en a un qui ne va pas pouvoir attendre la nuit de noce !

Harry rit. Soudain la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit pour laisser place à leur mère. Elle s'arrêta également devant son fils aîné et l'admira.

-Tu es très beau, Harry.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle avait fait le même geste pour lui lors de son mariage. Leur père rentra également et fixa avec fierté ses fils. Il prit alors le bras du jeune marié et l'emmena vers l'autel où Harry allait se lier à jamais avec son compagnon.


End file.
